Seta Souji, the Infamous Bastard
by Rago Dragovian
Summary: What would have happened if the Protagonist had the same personality as Adachi?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Persona series ain't mine. It belongs to Atlus, etc, etc.

A/N: I warn you before you all begin reading, this story will eventually be very, very sexual, very morally unappealing, and will generally take the ideas of murder, prostitution, and rape in a very offensive manner that I'm sure most of you won't like. It's not for the faint of heart and I'm sure most of you won't be able to even stomach it. So quit now, Don't say I didn't warn you. This is a presentation of one heartless person's insanity and ego in a area where the worst of crimes can go unpunished due to lawlessness. Again, don't say I didn't warn you.

"P-pain in the ass?" said Yosuke, staring up in shock where Saki's hollowed voice was coming from. Her words continued unrelentingly.

Souji stared around the area bored,

'_God, what a fucking emo.'_ Souji thought, _'And all for some bitch who caused her own problems by working at Junes'_

Souji himself could care less about Yosuke's mental breakdown right in front of him. He had only come here to explore TV land as he liked to call it. The time before when he had looked into Mayumi Yamano's mind with Chie and Yosuke had been interesting, while they had been exploring the inside of it, he had been confronted by a doppelganger of himself that spoke of his inner most feelings. Fortunately, the meeting had gone on undetected, both Yosuke and Chie had gone in first and had been too shocked with horror at what they saw inside to notice in time, Souji had readily admit to his problems of hating his dumbass parents who threw him away for their careers and how he hated the boondocks' called Inaba so far.

Then again, Souji had admitted to himself, he basically hated everything, nothing really ever mattered in the past because he didn't stay long enough to really care about anything. And people always treated him wrongly just for being new. He was rather reserved most of the time, spent time working a lot to keep his mind off and to set himself up as a good family member and Samaritan. He knew better than to go against his Detective for an uncle but his uncle could never stop him in a TV land….a place bound by no laws or rules, nobody to tell him what to do or what not to do…., the perfect place to commit a crime and get away with it.

He could throw anybody he didn't like here, kill them (now that he had his new powers after confessing to his alternate self), and wait until their corpses were found on some telephone poll somewhere. It really didn't matter. If Souji was perfectly honest with himself, and he was ever since he gained his Persona. He didn't find things in Inaba too bad so far.

He had formed a familial bond with Nanako, his Uncle's daughter and thus his younger cousin. He found a sort of kinship with her, unusual since he never cared about anybody or anything before. But Nanako was different, Nanako albeit reminded him of his own days as a young child, stuck alone in empty hotels with parents that were never around and never cared enough to be their when he was scared or lonely, when he cried at night due to fear of monsters lurking in new places, no one to talk to when being bullied or having any sort of fears or problems. Just treated like second-rate trash FOR NO FUCKING REASON.

Indeed, Nanako was like him when he was younger, shy, quiet, not wanting to cause any trouble but still wanting to fit in and to gain attention. Souji hated the world, he had lived so many different lives, it was easy when moving around, living the life of a fool. In the end, his pain never really mattered because he would eventually become history to people. But back to the original subject of Nanako, he cared for Nanako, and he sincerely wanted to make sure that no harm came to her. He did despise Ryotaro Dojima but was smart enough to understand that police work was difficult to deal with and the current hotline news of a well-known reporter's death and a further copy cat killing didn't help matters.

It was actually the reason for him being here, if he at least found out whom the killer of the reporter, Mayumi Yamano, was then he could perhaps tip Ryotaro off somehow and get the killer arrested. It wasn't the perfect plan but even knowing who was responsible would somehow help him keep himself and his new family, particularly Nanako, out of any unforeseen danger. The evidence before him albeit confirmed the killer was using TV land and who knew what other unpredictability's may arise? Particularly with Ryotaro being the chief investigator of the case. It was a miracle Nanako hadn't been used as a hostage already considering her living conditions alone before Souji had come into their lives.

He also knew that Ryotaro, unlike his parents, did care for Nanako and so was willing to dissuade Nanako from thinking her father didn't care for her. He wished she were older so he could explain his own problems and how his parents treated him but knew she probably wouldn't believe him anyway and it would put a wedge in his and Ryotaro's current newfound relationship as uncle and nephew.

Had he been able to spend time at home with just Nanako or Ryotaro then perhaps he wouldn't have mind Inaba so much. Unfortunately, this was not the case thanks to the shithole who invented school. Souji thought not just once but many times, if he were ever able to get his hands on the jackass who invented the prison called school he would choke the fucker to death as slowly and painfully as possible. He HATED his classmates; they were all just like the rest, ego-set into thinking they were right about everything. Such was the failure of freedom of speech; people could act like pricks to you just for being new. He had initially been happy with meeting Chie and Yosuke but he soon realized Yosuke was a complete dumbass and Chie was terrible with keeping friendships if her friendship with that rich bitch Yukiko Amagi was any indication.

Chie had said that Yukiko was just shy but Souji knew better, all these fuckers were the same, so much money shoved up their asses thinking they were superior to everybody else. Especially rich women, Souji knew women were bitches to each other because they sexistly thought that other women should somehow "know better" than a man about certain things and so treated men as if they were slower in thought process by being more forgiving of things before being complete bitches like their usual selves. He hated stupid women who thought like that, as far as Souji was concerned, women had no right to think such idiocy when a majority of the people who screw-up are usually women. They were just as dumb as men and they should damn well know it.

He really hated his current predicament, being stuck with an idiot emoing over some dead girl's thoughts about him. Yes, the loss had been recent but to be so self-conscious over her true thoughts of him? In Souji's opinion, the idiot shouldn't be complaining, unlike his experiences with people in schools past, at least Saki was nice enough to not outright tell the fool that she hated him or show any sort of annoyance. The fact the woman had been nice enough to put up with him and not make complaints more than proved she liked him…or she just didn't want to get fired.

'_She was a heartless bitch if any of what this voice is saying is true, a dumb bitch at that, but this moron still has nothing to complain about.' _

Yosuke was now babbling to himself about some nonsense or something. Souji wasn't really paying attention, he was reminiscing about his life so far, the perks of being reserved for so long, you can tune out and ignore everything….

"Actually, I'm the one who thinks everything's a pain in the ass. Hahaha…."

'_Or not…'_

Souji turned to his right slightly after Yosuke did to stare at…..another Yosuke….

'_Fuck, I'm not special anymore..'_

Souji was slightly put out due to that.

'_Oh well…so much for going in here alone…, I suppose it would be fun to just go exploring even if I have to put up with this dipshit.'_

Souji just waited for the shadow to finish spewing Yosuke's true feelings so they could just leave after Yosuke accepted it. There really wasn't much to do here and they hadn't got any clues on the killer so it was sort of a waste…, well moreso for himself since Yosuke would be gaining something.

"What are you!?" shouted Yosuke, "Who are you!?"

"I already told ya." The doppelganger laughed, "I'm you… Your shadow… There's nothing I don't know about you!"

"Wait-" Souji suddenly had a feeling of foreboding, he just KNEW something detrimental would happen if Yosuke didn't accept himself for what he was like Souji had done already. "Yosuke! Don't-"

"Screw that!" said Yosuke, "I don't know you!"

"You can't be me, you son of a bitch!!"

Souji's voice died at his throat as the sudden feeling of foreboding flooded to all out danger. Souji considered his options and waited as the shadow merely went on chuckling before full blown laughter could be heard echoing off the corridors…

The insanity in the shadow's eyes, the look of pure malevolence overtook its features.

"That's right," said the shadow with a look of pure ecstasy. "Say it again!"

"You're not me!" Yosuke shouted, "You're nothing like me!"

'_Fuck..!' _thought Souji, '_Too damn fucking late…'_


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah, that's right" said the shadow, raising his arms. "I am me now… I'm not you anymore, see?"

At the same time a huge shining light and a dark wave of energy overcame the entire building blinding Souji. Souji covered his eyes. When he could see again, Yosuke was knocked down on the floor and a giant monster had over taken a good portion of the room.

'_Oh…hell…'_

"I am a shadow…" began Yosuke's shadow, "The true self… I'll crush everything that bores me…"

"Starting with you!"

The shadow slammed itself on the ground shaking the floor as green waves of a vicious wind rapidly came toward Souji, ready to slam into him.

A huge crash followed as Teddie was slammed into the far wall behind Souji. The beast had to cover its eyes from the lightning barrier that had erupted in front of where Souji stood as an Izanagi coated in a fearsome mix of red and black manifested itself and floated lazily in front of the behemoth, stopping its attack easily with an electric barrier summoned from his free arm.

Bloody Izanagi readied itself to strike when advised to do so.

Souji was shocked. He hadn't expected it to work, he had decided to entrust the Persona he had bonded with since it was him. He didn't mind when it had said those comments, he had readily accepted it all. He knew his own flaws and he had known it was a part of him that was making the comments. To think it would sense his unease and fear and manifest itself in the outside to protect him? He had doubted it would work; he was new at this after all. Souji now realized that by fighting in this world with his Persona helping him, he could become stronger still.

He needed time to think about it later, he would decide how to juggle the new job he had acquired, time with Nanako, and school along with this.

The beast leapt up at Bloody Izanagi, Bloody Izanagi prepared itself and then slammed the blade of its sword at the base of the beast, throwing it like a ragdoll through the wall with one fierce and precise sword strike. The beast hollered in pain as it felt the after effects of the blow.

Souji having shaken off the momentary lapse in judgment cleared himself of his later concerns and paid attention to what was going on.

"Thank you." Said Souji to his Persona, "It was stupid of me to have let my mind wander with a big giant monster in front of me."

Bloody Izanagi merely nodded. Souji's Persona didn't let his eyes off the beast as it heaved itself to its standing position.

"Magatsu," spoke Souji, "We're leaving. We have nothing more to gain here for the investigation and despite the fact this would strengthen our battle prowess, we don't need an idiot dragging us down and making mistakes that we'll more than likely need to fix."

Bloody Izanagi merely nodded in acknowledgement and raised his sword in a defensive position so that Souji could safely leave without fear of the monster harming him. Souji smiled to himself. He was really happy his Persona understood his thoughts and feelings so well and was ready to help him. Souji felt very much indebted to Bloody Izanagi. Maybe it was stupid to feel indebted to your own manifestation but Souji understood that Bloody Izanagi was somewhat of a separate being as much as he was a part of Souji himself…it was hard to explain…

Souji knew, or at least thought he knew, that somebody bestowed this power to him, but he felt the outcome of whom he received had ultimately been to suit his personality down to a T. Therefore, Bloody Izanagi was both a being made solely for Souji and his own self. Souji himself had readily come to cherish his Persona and hoped for the best regarding their relationship. If Bloody Izanagi ever indicated he needed a favor then Souji was more than willing to help as best as possible.

"Wait!" a voice shouted from his right after he had turned to leave out the door. "Sensei! Wait! You-you can't just leave! That monster's going to hurt your friend!"

The annoying, ugly looking Barney midget ran in front of Souji blocking him from the portal.

"That's…that's not nice!" continued Teddie, panting from the whole excursion, "It's..it's wrong to do sensei! You have to stop it!"

Annoyed and not wanting to argue with the naïve Teddie bear, partly because he felt it was silly to even be speaking with it, Souji moved swiftly to Teddie's right and kicked him as hard and as far as he could toward the monster.

"YEEEEEEEOOOOWWWWWWCCCCHHHHH" Teddie screamed comically, as he slammed into the monsters head, knocking them both out temporarily.

Souji stared momentarily at the sheer ridiculousness of what he just witnessed. He then left through the portal.

"You fight it then." Souji's hollow voice resounded in the temporary quietness inside the area.

Bloody Izanagi shimmered for a few moments with a white glow and dissipated from the room, returning to card form in Souji's breast pocket. Souji was glad the stupid bear had absentmindedly left the TV portal to the human world open. After he had left, the screams of Yosuke and Teddie could be heard from the inside of the replica store.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oho… You're cute. You're the student who started working here today, right?"

Souji stared at the nurse, secretly imagining what her cup-size was underneath all those clothes. He couldn't help it! She was hot!

'_Too bad she's just a dumb whore like the rest of them.'_ Souji thought, '_Then again…, if I play my cards right…'_

"You're a whore." said Souji, politely.

The nurse giggled, before continuing on to full blown laughter.

"Oh ho, my, my, you ARE one interesting little boy." laughed the nurse, "Perhaps we could have some FUN sometime?"

"Why wait?" asked Souji, smirking.

The nurse giggled.

"Sorry sweetie, but it's too early for you to take all the pieces on the board when you haven't even started playing." said the nurse, "In fact, I'd watch my tongue around my superiors if I was you."

"Well, if anything were to happen to my employment here and with me so early on…." began Souji, " I fear that certain owners of the Inaba municipal hospital would be getting a tip off on what's going on in certain closets that aren't near any of the vending machines or the lobby."

The nurses eyes widened in surprise.

"My, quite adept at spotting secrets, aren't you?" said the nurse, "One could mistake you for that famous young detective."

"Yes, well, my uncle, whom I'm currently living with, is a detective, " said Souji, "The head of the investigation of that dead reporter and a scandal like this is just what he needs to get the media off his back."

"Is that right..?" said the nurse, "…you're a very interesting fellow, and a very intelligent one, I must say. Is there anything I could help you with around the hospital?"

Souji smirked; he stepped close to the nurse's face. She didn't even budge or flinch even when the tips of their noses were touching.

'_I must admit…_' thought Souji, '_She's quite an interesting bitch… but just how much of it is a front?'_

"Yes, there is." said Souji, "You could come help me with some of the beds I'm assigned to clean just the two of us, giving each other some favors. That's all."

He backed away from her so that he could see her reaction more clearly. His smirk had never faltered one bit. She looked surprised at first but then smiled.

"For a man like you?" asked Sayoko, "Anything."

* * *

"H-hey! Wait! Wait up!" came a shout, "New kid! I-ugh, Souji-san!"

Souji turned around as Chie came running toward him. The gates of the school weren't far off from where they were currently standing. She stopped in front of him, panting and out of breath.

"Souji-san, w-why didn't you stop when I shouted your name?" asked Chie, breathlessly, "I… I was hoping you would stop so I could catch up."

"I apologize Chie-san but I didn't hear you call my name," said Souji, "All I heard was someone shouting new kid and I thought it was just someone playing a joke of sorts, it happened a lot to me in my other schools."

"I-uh..oh.., I…um, I apologize then, I – listen, I've been hoping to speak to you." said Chie, "It's very important."

"Uh…okay.." replied Souji, "Um, what is it?"

"I- well, uh…" Chie suddenly fell silent looking lost on what to say.

'_Oh my fucking god, you dumb fucking bitch, just spit it out.' _

He waited a good two minutes before turning to leave.

"Well, later, Chie-san." said Souji, having lost patience and not willing to be late to class. He needed to do well to encourage Nanako and to further get on Ryotaro's good graces and he wasn't willing to do chores after school because of that dumbass for a teacher, Mr. Mooroka.

"No! Wait! I'm not letting you leave." said Chie, running directly in front of his path to school. "You're not leaving until I get some answers!"

Souji raised an eyebrow.

"Chie-san, school is going to begin soon and I'm not going to be late and give King Moron a reason to punish me." said Souji, "It'll look badly upon me especially since I haven't been here that long and I'll be in trouble with my uncle if he hears I'm trouble at school. He's got enough to deal with thanks to that reporter and Saki-san's deaths and I'd rather not compound more stress on him."

"I-well, wait, that's what I want to talk about!" she shouted as Souji moved past her to renew his trek to school.

'_I should get a bike….'_

A bike looked good right now, especially if it avoided dumb brunettes like this one. Souji tried looking at the positives.

'_I have more to spend on than just good weapon and armor from that smith shop I found in the yellow pages…'_

"Look, I don't know anything about these recent murders, my uncle doesn't tell me anything as that's his job as a cop," said Souji, "Sorry but you can look elsewhere if you're looking for juicy gossip."

Souji began walking off, thoroughly annoyed with the dumb bitch and her pestering. He always told those idiots at school that he had been given no knowledge on any gossip regarding the case and that his uncle was an honorable and intelligent police officer. He knew for a fact Ryotaro was doing his damn best and knew it was hopeless if the killer was throwing them into TV's…

But what would happen if he were to meet the killer? He had been going in the TV land to build strength, just in case the killer was a Persona user like Souji. Who really knew? Souji just wanted to be as prepared as possible in case such an event happened. The killings had so far been a two-time occurrence so there wasn't much to worry about. He still wanted to find the killer and somehow pin it on them just so Ryotaro could be given a break and spend more time with him and Nanako.

"YOU KILLED YOSUKE-SAN!" hollered Chie, making Souji turn around in surprise.

" I-what? Excuse me?" said Souji, in anger. "I did what now?"

"I-wait! I'm sorry, that..I just- I didn't mean to.." Chie's voice fell to deaf ears this time as Souji looked at her in disgust. "Wait! PLEASE WAIT! I-I just, it was just a spur of.."

"Please," began Souji, "Just don't speak with me anymore; I see how it is, blame the easy target, the new guy."

"…We-well, you were the last person I saw him with….!" said Chie hurriedly, "I..ugh, wait! I'm sor-!"

"Goodbye," said Souji, moving past Chie once again and leaving in a more hurried pace, "I refuse to be late for class due to some ridiculous ranting by some gossiping freak."

Secretly, Souji found the whole entire ordeal slightly humorous. Chie was close, he hadn't killed Yosuke, and he simply left Yosuke to his own demons… in the most literal sense. Thanks to his newfound relationship with Sayoko the head nurse at the Inaba municipal hospital, he had discovered in the floor for patients for emergencies, to his delight and convenience, a big-screen TV! Sayoko had initially introduced him to the area of the hospital so that they may relax after work with tea by watching the TV or to fuck in secret when it got too risky in their usual places. Souji had enough leverage over Sayoko to convince her to leave him alone in the room and he was even able to steal a body bag from one of the hospitals many storage areas. While it wasn't exactly safe to travel from different areas into TV land, he figured it was worth the risk.

Souji's goal was to make Ryotaro's job easier, and he knew Yosuke's body was bound to show-up at some telephone poll eventually. He had snuck into TV land and with the help of his Persona, Bloody Izanagi, whom, ironically enough, had the ability to sense body heat and had the added bonus of allowing Souji to speak to people from far away, it was very limited though, limit in such a way that the other person would essentially need to be within the same building. But he was happy with his huge stroke of luck nonetheless, and had decided to fight monsters along the way at the time.

It had been rather difficult at first, having almost died on one occasion, but with his quick wit, Souji had been able to outsmart the monsters with strategic moves alone. He knew it would be much, much more difficult without help but he was willing to go through it and he was rather happy being in a kickass alternate world battling weird monsters with just himself and his Persona. It was like playing Pokémon in some sort of virtual reality! What could be more relaxing than smashing an ugly monsters face in?

He had found Yosuke's body in the rubble created by his own Persona's rampage, Souji had assumed. He had no marks or any signs of how he died so Souji had body bagged him and then… unfortunately ran into that dumb mini-Barney.

The stupid animal had been so mad it accidentally summoned its own shadow out. The shadow had said some crap about truth and the meaninglessness. Souji had referred to it as a fake emo and started battling it with Bloody Izanagi once it knocked it's stupid self down. The battle had been tough and he had almost died on several occasions but fortunately, he and Bloody Izanagi had eventually beaten it. Souji also discovered that Bloody Izanagi had the ability to absorb the strength of shadows and had eaten Shadow Teddie.

Now, while normally this would be frightening and disgusting to any normal person, Souji thought it was the coolest thing ever and felt his strength in spells grow once Bloody Izanagi had finished his meal. Souji then encouraged to eat shadows whenever Bloody Izanagi deemed it necessary. Souji understood that Bloody Izanagi only ate what he deemed would give him strength; weaker monsters would merely weaken both him and Souji. Souji then ended the annoying bear's life by hacking it to pieces with a few well-aimed sword strikes as it rose up in confusion and pain of what had happened.

Bloody Izanagi carried the body bag with Yosuke's corpse in it as they trekked back to the location they entered. The random shadows had been significantly easier to deal with after the fight with Teddie's shadow and Souji was glad since he wasn't able to rely on Bloody Izanagi the entire trip back. He had stocked up on medical supplies and food so his health after the battle hadn't been in danger. Once journeying back, Souji took the body and heaved it under stacks of unknown dead victims with the cause of death listed as suicide on pills.

Overall, the entire plan had been easy as no problems had yet to occur as a result of what Souji had done. Simply put: no problems came-up. Being well-connected and personally strong really helped a person get away with things, even in small time areas like Inaba. It was fortunate enough that Yosuke's father was just the manager of a popular convenience store and not some national idol like Risette or some rich bitch like Yukiko Amagi.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: If ya feel like reviewing, even anonymously. Do it! Seriously, I'd like some feedback and I'm welcome to criticism if you think it's good or bad. Ah, but please no insults about the kind of fic I'm writing, I'm writing it no matter what others say about it._

_AA/N: Motherfuck, I had to copy and paste on one of my existing documents and replace everything because the damn chapter wouldn't load...ugh, not anything I can't work with but still annoying nonetheless. _

He hadn't really done anything wrong. Souji had thought to himself after the meeting with Chie. He hadn't been the one to kill Yosuke and while he had left Yosuke to die he felt it was, at the very least, partly Yosuke's own fault for wanting to go back and explore the place. Souji had been honestly surprised when going to the district in TV land and finding the place in shambles with Yosuke's body in the rubble. He had thought the dumb bear could have handled it since that one kick had knocked the beast to an unconscious state. He had known Yosuke was dead as he never returned but it still surprised him to see the sheer wreckage wrought by such a weak monster.

The dumb bear was at fault to, it could have got angry before when the beast had attacked and summoned its alternate self to deal with the thing. The bear had been knowledgeable and he found it rather stupid that a bear that LIVED in that world would be unable to at least get away from monsters it had grown use to being around.

_'Whatever…'_

It was history as far as Souji was concerned, whether his responsibility or not was irrelevant when in that world, there were no others around to scold him or make him dance like a puppet for some chivalrous bullshit that no one really cared for or knew the full extent of rules thereof. Hell, most people didn't concern themselves with the law; they just did what they were told because other people said it was the right thing. The Holy wars, the Holocaust, and even people using the insanity plea was proof enough that it was how you're brought-up, rules mean shit if nobody were to listen. In the TV world, nobody could tell him what to do, how to act, how to feel, what was wrong or right. In fact, due to no humans living there, human laws simply didn't apply. No religion, no war, no hate, no fear, no rules, and therefore no laws applied. Just a bunch of monsters bred out of…who even cared? Souji just liked running around and killing ugly looking monsters. Bloody Izanagi and Souji himself grew stronger with each pacing day.

Astoundingly enough, Souji discovered the strength he gained didn't wane at all when taking breaks even weeks on end. Not that he had done such things often. He would take breaks to bond with Ryotaro and Nanako and of course to pay for the good shit he bought, Takada sales for example, really helped getting some very good weaponry and Souji made a habit of getting the door so that Ryotaro (who was usually at the precinct most of the times regardless) and Nanako wouldn't know what he really ordered with his own money. But aside from those times, usually during the evening and not at all invading his time between school and his normal time coming back home, during the afternoon, he was free to do whatever he wanted most days. And during the nights working at the hospital, he made a habit of coming home late and since Nanako slept before then and Ryotaro was usually leaving to go back to work or, more usually, staying at work until coming back even later than Souji, there was no fuss. When it had been brought-up in conversation, Souji had told them he was working late at night to do some extra help at the hospital and nothing more came of it after that. Overall, life was good for Souji.

That was until April 17th….

The midnight channel had flashed on that night. Souji had simply been reading a book to kill time before bed after finishing his homework.

_'Lo and behold,'_ thought Souji, as he watched Yukiko Amagi's embarrassing secret unfold to the entire public of Inaba watching the Midnight channel. '_The rich harlot secretly wants to get laid.'_

The stupidity of it all was not lost to Souji. Typical rich quiet girl wants a good fuck, figures.

_'What a goddamn slut'_

Souji was also angry, because of this bitch getting kidnapped, likely on one of her nights where she goes out to whore herself out to the public, Ryotaro, his uncle, would be even BUSIER looking for her since the bitch had been on TV not too long ago. The worst of it was that people would be drawn to this story as the bitch was the soon-to-be owner of the hottest spot in Inaba even excluding the fact Mayumi Yamano had died there.

Souji balled his fists in anger.

He was going to have to play this bitch's little prince charming and come and rescue her, just like she wanted, if he was going to alleviate the burden for Ryotaro. Souji let out an aggravated sigh as he realized his problems didn't end there. That dumb bitch Chie was going to be on his ass about TV land and how they should go and save Yukiko…, hell, even that was Yukiko's doing since the bitch was friends with Chie. He needed to think and he needed to think fast to avoid that….

What would be the perfect lie?

Chie was bound to go in; the Junes special store sale had been cancelled by the distraught manager on account of his son deemed missing.

_'Fucking dipshit is still pestering me even in the afterlife.'_

Fortunately enough, the investigation had already been deemed to be not part of the double homicide since Hanamura had been cited by many who knew him, both friends and students at school, to be a loner who whined about wanting to go back to the city and ditch Inaba. Even Chie couldn't go and tell the cops he went exploring in some world inside a television.

Well, at the very least, the bear's death hadn't resulted in any unforeseen consequences.

_'Wait…'_

The only way Chie knew of going through to the TV world was through the big-screen TV at Junes, therefore… if he broke the TV, or better yet, closed the portal from the inside (he no longer even needed it with the big-screen at the Inaba municipal hospital being a doorway nearby Yamano's room with the noose and the torn-up pictures) then Chie would have no way of entering the TV world and more importantly, wouldn't bitch at him to go solve her own goddamn problems…as much.

He had to play this perfectly… the role of a coward.

He also needed to rescue and, at the same time, deal with Yukiko Amagi. She was simply too much of a wild card. If he saved her then she would no doubt view him as her prince charming, tonight's midnight channel had made that obvious enough, if he killed her in the TV world then it would be counterproductive to his goals for obvious reasons. He did not want to risk re-using the method he had used to dispose of Yosuke quietly. Sayoko, while a bitch, was a very adventurous woman, and a very good employee moreover. Not much got past her oversight when the hospital was concerned and a sudden shortage of body bags and increase in unknown dead bodies that were supposedly on the street was just asking for it. He held the threat of a scandal over her while at the same time had her attracted to him due to his natural charm but he wasn't willing to push it. He couldn't even use the method on Yukiko if he wanted to due to the fact her body would be easily recognized as she was a town celebrity. No, he needed a better way of dealing with Yukiko Amagi, a much more efficient way to temper the wildcard danger she now presented.

One could say he had struck the dumbest of luck over the fact nobody in the hospital recognized Yosuke's body when it had been buried after it had been stored in the metal panel. This town wasn't all that big, moderately so, but not huge or all that crowded, Yosuke's face was all over milk cartons, then again nobody really ever paid attention to those things. Yukiko's might be posted all over the entire country side at worst or be all over the town news a best. Either way, Ryotaro would get more of a workload and Nanako would be seeing even less of her father. Souji wasn't about to allow that to happen.

Ah, but that was the question. What to do? What WAS there to do? What could he do to make it work his way long-term? A very long-term at that. Souji hadn't mentioned it to his current family or his parents yet but he planned to stay. He didn't care for the whims of his parents any longer and with his current job, he didn't even need their assistance to live on his own. The only problem being he was still classified as a minor and so needed to stay under the custody of an adult unless emancipated. Fortunately, that's where his current residence came into the picture.

He didn't plan on living with the Dojima's forever though. He didn't want to be a burden and give Ryotaro an extra mouth to feed forever in addition to housing expenses; he wanted to live by himself eventually. He also wanted a more permanent manner in staying at Inaba, quite possibly for the rest of his life. He liked it here despite the gossip and the hectic drama involving catching a killer who popularized his work.

'_Probably some two-bit dipshit who got lucky and is now only in for the fun of it.'_

Then again, he was probably wrong…, he wouldn't know until he found the culprit and smashed his or her idiotic face in. He could practically feel his own Persona's agreement to that sentiment.

* * *

Chie looked around to make sure there was no one to see her at the electronic store at Junes.

PERFECT! The plan to go in and rescue Yukiko would go on without a hitch. And she WOULD save Yukiko, no matter what the cost. She was willing to dive into the very pits of hell, in this case, ironically enough, in a more literal sense, to save Yukiko. She had almost broken down to tears when she realized Yukiko had been kidnapped and thrown into that hellish other plane.

She had attempted to confront the new kid, Seta Souji, about what happened to Yosuke as he was the last person seen with him, and the last time they spoke to each other, Yosuke seemed delighted with diving into a world inside a TV…, scratch that, Yosuke was practically obsessed with it. It had been a bit intimidating to see but it was more like Yosuke acted like a little kid in a candy store more so than anything else.

When he went missing, Chie worried, she was practically hysterical, and thought Souji-san may have left Yosuke to die in a ditch somewhere after being attacked by heavens knows what! The place just screamed danger. And the new kid didn't worry for Yosuke at all, so he HAD to have done something. The nonchalant attitude in class was simply terrifying in its own way. Chie wanted answers and she wanted them immediately and she planned to get them tomorrow.

But first, Yukiko, whom was FOR SURE still definitely among the living needed to be rescued.

Chie did it in one swift motion; she flew head first at the TV, and successfully entered inside… only to immediately be blinded and hit by what could only be described as a burning and searing pain that bolted right through her very flesh. She screamed at the top of her lungs as the lightning she flew head first into slammed her out of the TV and back into the Junes store.

Chie fell heavily unto the floor screaming and shaking in pain. She looked up in time to see the big-screen TV she had just dove into not but a mere few seconds ago come crashing down on her burned, bleeding, and helpless body.

* * *

"Wow,... I really am fucking lucky…" said Souji to himself aloud, in a not so muted surprise. "I just cast a mere Ziodyne and the TVs shattered to pieces."

"I didn't expect her to come jumping in just as I cast it though...,"

Souji frowned slightly.

"Oh well, two birds and one stone or whatever bullcrap that means."

_'Time to go rescue the dumb whore'_

Souji closed his eyes and focused to locate Yukiko's body heat. Having successfully located it, he trekked through the fog at a nice and easy pace. He had plenty of time to kill before getting there as he had nothing else to do all day and he wanted to build-up strength by battling some ugly little shadows that were dumb enough to attack him and Bloody Izanagi. Honestly, why do they bother? They were just asking for suicide. Souji was just that motherfucking strong, yo!


	5. Chapter 5

"I hated my name... Yukiko... 'Snow'..."

_'Oh dear fucking god... do all the fucking emo's live in Inaba?'_

Souji was irritated; he had just got on the goddamn second floor and this whiny little brat's voice showed up starting to whine about every goddamn dumb thing in her life. Souji was particularly irate over the fact this bitch acted as if she had a tough life. She didn't, Souji had a much, much more tough time being with his parents and nobody to really care for him. There was even a time where his parents had flown 200 miles away only to realize they had left him at the hotel room. Souji had been starved and had to learn to scavenge and steal food for 6 months because his parents had decided to withhold trying to find him until after their new job contracts were done. Souji had lived horribly for those months, seen as some worthless animal not made to walk among normal people. The police had been lucky enough to find him and bring him to his parents. His parents had paid off that particular department with the extra bonus they had received so they wouldn't arrest them or call child services.

He was sick of these stupid assholes who thought they had it bad when they had everything handed to them their whole goddamn lives. This bitch had money, a friend, and even if she left Inaba, she still had a future. Souji would have absolutely NOTHING if he were thrown back to those sorry excuses for parents if he ever went back. He was a hard worker and he was sick of seeing idiots whine when they had it made.

Moving past the second floor, Souji felt even more hateful as he battled through so many floors, going through so many rooms searching for the bitch while being ambushed by monsters, all the while listening to her fucking shadows annoying comments about how he was some prince! Just like a rich whore to act superior to everything else near her. The fucking narcissistic bitch was going to pay for it dearly.

_'Finally!'_

He had, at last, got to what appeared to be the final doorway; it was a small corridor with the same red carpet designed for royalty leading toward two towering doors, not unlike ones for King's mere centuries ago.

'_Of course...'_

Souji snorted before making his way to the doors, he had easily taken down the monsters in this castle. The monsters he had fought nearby Mayumi Yamano's inner thoughts and the Inaba district that was no doubt formed from Saki Konishi's inner thoughts were more challenging than this place. Hell that bear's shadow had been one of the strongest adversaries he had faced. That thing had been a terrifying and intuitive monster, a deadly combo to be sure...., which made Souji wonder at times how such an intelligent monstrosity came from such an idiot.

He didn't think over it too much though, they were both dead, killed by Souji himself, they were mere forgotten history now and not important enough for Souji to really care to dwell on. Souji had taken his time getting to the castle to think about how best to handle his current predicament regarding Amagi and then crushed everything in his path once he knew the course of action to take. He knew what he wanted to do and he was going to make sure it was long-term. He was now sure of the perfect way to solve all of his current problems.

He pushed past the doors and entered.

Taking a moment to look around once he was close enough, he had to admit, the Yukiko beneath the steps looked rather hot in that kimono, and the one in the pink dress just looked too silly for Souji's tastes.

"Ooh! My prince! My prince has finally come to rescue me!" said Shadow Yukiko, the one in the stupid pink frock, looking at Souji intently, "Why don't you and I go somewhere else?"

_'Motherfucking whore'_

Just because he admitted she was attractive, he even thought so when first meeting her at school, didn't mean he thought she was intelligent. A rich bitch with a nice ass is little more than what he thought of her.

"A land far, far away, where no one knows me. If you're my prince, you'd take me there, won't you?"

Souji simply stared at the thing revolted.

_'This is why I had to go a long way to get here? THIS IS WHY I HAD GO SUCH A LONG WAY THROUGH THESE MOTHERFUCKING FLOORS!?'_

Sure, the comments all around in the castle had been annoying, but just two seconds with the thing already made Souji irate enough on the inside.

"C'mon... pretty please?"

Was this thing trying to get on his nerves on purpose!?

"You know..." the shadow form of Yukiko was chuckling now, "I'm surprised, I thought my other prince would come, she is always leading the way, after all... such a strong prince..."

"Or rather WAS. When it always came down to it, she just wasn't good enough for me. She could never take me away from here! She could never save me! And I was right too, she's not even here!"

"She probably didn't even care I was gone! She's just-"

The shadow stopped ranting as its hungry eyes trailed Yukiko as she rose.

"S-stop..." said the real Yukiko, she seemed to be pleading more so than demanding.

Souji almost snorted at the pathetic display. A bitch who viewed herself as a loser and just whined, as he had expected. Just like every other ordinary dumbass he came by.

The shadow then changed topics to try a different tactic.

"Historic inn? Manager training!? I'm sick of all these things chaining me down!" shouted the shadow, in Souji's opinion, rather randomly, she was picking words and topics only Yukiko would truly understand. "I never asked to be born here! Everything's decided for me! From how I live, to where I die!"

"I'm so sick of it! To hell with it all!"

"That's not true..." said Yukiko, weakly.

The tactic was working perfectly. Souji decided to just stand by and watch the bitch suffer; he was enjoying it as much as the shadow was, and learning more about the bitch too, once he killed the shadow he would be in a position to effectively pin the wildcard in place.

"I just want to go somewhere far away... Anywhere but here..."

Souji prepared himself as he knew it would be unleashed soon; if this bitch was as stupid as Souji thought of her then she would unleash the shadow's true form. He silently summoned Bloody Izanagi unbeknownst to the two Yukiko's who were too distracted in their heated ego war.

"Someone, please take me away..." the shadow continued, unrelenting, "I can't leave here on my own..."

"I'm completely useless..."

"Stop... Please stop..." begged Yukiko, she continued to beg the shadow to stop, already her will had been beaten by the thing, easily too.

It, rather predictably, didn't stop.

"I have no hope if I stay, and no courage to leave..."

Souji merely watched, holding in his laughter rather well.

"So I sit on my ass hoping that someday my Prince will come!" Shadow Yukiko continued on, "Anywhere's fine! As long as it's not here, I don't give a damn!"

_'And here comes the kill'_

"Historical tradition? Pride of the town? What a bunch of bullshit!"

"How dare you...?" Yukiko attempted to protest rather weakly, still refusing to look at the shadow.

Still refusing to acknowledge the truth of those words.

"That's how I really feel." said Shadow Yukiko, in a more calm state now, looking at Yukiko, her eyes piercing at Yukiko, as if looking into her very soul. "Isn't that right... me!?"

"N-no..." began Yukiko, not noticing the smile that formed in Souji's face or the floating apparition behind Souji that was Bloody Izanagi. "No! You're not me!"

_'She grew a spine rather quickly'_

Was Souji's immediate thought before the shadow Yukiko started laughing. First, it came out as mere chuckles before full blown hysterical laughter echoed off the walls, much like Yosuke's shadow had been.

"Heeheehee...!" the shadow's laughter seemed to moderately quiet down, "Aaaah! This feels wonderful! It's building... more and more... if this keeps up... I'll... I'll...!"

_'God, what a slut, she acts like she's going to have an orgasm.'_

The black aura was swarming wildly around the shadow as it seemed to simply look up in ecstasy.

It let out a rather loud chuckling as the shadow's closed in and a blinding darkness soon followed. Yukiko fell to the floor knocked out, bogged down by the insanity of the events and mental stress over what was said.

_'A lovebird outside a cage...'_

Fortunately, this time Souji didn't suffer from a momentary lapse due to the stupidity in front of him.

"I am a shadow... The true self..." began the overgrown chicken, "Now, my Prince... Why don't we dance and make merry together?"

The bird started chuckling slightly.

"You've given me a lot to deal with." said Souji, readying a spell, trying to think of the quickest and most effective way to deal with his foe. Bloody Izanagi had already readied himself, prepared to defend if necessary.

"Hm, hm! But that's typical of me! I'll make sure to give you more to deal with!"

Souji pointed his left finger at the bird's chest. He smiled.

"Mudoon."

"Aargh!" the lovebird yelped as it was hit with the darkness spell. It nearly fell off the cage.

The attack hadn't killed her as Souji had hoped, but she couldn't even fight anymore, it was already over.

"W-we're not done yet!" yelled the bird, huddling in the back of the cage, "Come, my prince...!"

The bird was clearly using the last of whatever strength she had remaining. She did not even attempt to move forward from the cage as the door closed and a stupid looking shadow appeared. The bird had clearly been too badly damaged.

_'Hanging on by a thread'_

Souji smirked. He had this won.

Bloody Izanagi tore at the unsuspecting creature before it could cast its healing spell. It was reduced to dissipating pieces with just one strike.

"Hmph, l-looks like I had the wrong idea..." the bird tried to speak, it attempted to move to the front of the cage as it bumbled toward the door to its cage and fell off. "You're... no P-prince, just die, you....worthless...commoner..."

The Mudoon had been more effective than he had originally thought..., the spell merely had a delayed effect because the crazy bird had pushed itself hard to simply stay alive long enough to summon its prince. The cage dissipated with it mere moments after.

And its dying words just pissed Souji off even more than he was originally, surprising enough as it was. The bitch who was slowly waking up from sleepy time had a lot to answer for.

"Ngh..."

Souji dismissed Bloody Izanagi. Bloody Izanagi shimmered back into card form at the breast pocket of Souji's. Souji watched as Yukiko turned to her shadow counterpart. He etched his sword on the floor.

"No... I'm not-"

"Enough!" Souji yelled, losing his patience, he advanced towards her. Yukiko flinched as she finally looked at Souji, quite possibly, for the first time since Souji entered the room.

"You FUCKING IDIOT!" shouted Souji, fixating his gaze on the real Yukiko, who looked even more uncomfortable than before, backing away from him. "I'm not going to go fight your goddamn denial for you again, if you summon that monster again, I'll...!"

Souji summoned Bloody Izanagi and Yukiko screamed, terrified of the apparition that had manifested itself behind Souji.

"Wh-what is that thing!?"

"This thing as you so nicely call put it." said Souji, "Is me."

"Or to put it in another way my true self."

"WH-what!? What are you talking about?! What is this place?! Why am I even here?!"

Souji snorted. Dumb bitch had become hysterical.

"Magatsu, eat her." said Souji. Yukiko began screaming hysterically as tears began escaping her eyes.

She fell to the floor butt first as Bloody Izanagi swiftly moved...

...toward Yukiko's shadow.

Souji moved closer to Yukiko and picked her up by pulling her by the front of her kimono. He then swiftly punched her in the gut.

"Ag...gahhhhh!!" Yukiko wailed incoherently as Souji slapped her across the face harshly.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Souji, having completely lost his temper.

"Please! Somebody! Help me! Please, someon-" Souji cut Yukiko off by punching her in the gut again.

Yukiko hollered in pain, crying still, her knees hit the floor as she began sobbing harder.

"You think anyone can here you?! Do you think anyone even knows where you are?!" yelled Souji, "I've got news for you. There is NOBODY else here except you and me and a bunch of monsters."

Yukiko then, in a burst of speed, ran past Souji's left, but Souji merely caught her by the scruff of her neck before she could completely move away from him and, with only his left arm, he slammed Yukiko onto the floor in front of him. Due to the position Souji had pulled her and how hard he was pulling, Yukiko's kimono had opened up revealing a very bare Yukiko, only in her bra and panties from within the kimono. Souji leapt on top of her pinning her down.

"P-please! Please don't hurt me!" the bitch whined. "I-I...my family! I can give you money if that's what you're looking for, please, please, don't rape me!"

Souji slapped her harshly. He then started squeezing her neck tightly with his right arm when she started wailing again.

"Shut the fuck up when I tell you to, understand me?" said Souji, quietly but in no way less threateningly. "And if you ever try to escape again, I'll kill you, or let you escape and let the monsters swarming this place kill you."

"I'm your only ticket back home and if you want to go back you'll do as I say or I'll either kill you or let you die here, either way doesn't affect me."

Yukiko nodded as best as she could, Souji slowly let go of her neck, Yukiko was still sobbing but much more quietly this time.

"Wh-what is it you want? I can get you money or... or a place to stay." said Yukiko, weakly.

"Answer my questions." replied Souji, he didn't get off her. He merely folded his arms while still on top of her.

"Wh-what!?" asked Yukiko, incredulously.

SLAP

Souji had immediately slapped her for that outburst.

"You will speak when I tell you to," said Souji, "Otherwise I'll just rape you and then kill you, got it?"

He had said it so calmly that he could see the terror radiating in Yukiko's face. She did not make a sound though; she even tried to stop herself from sobbing this time.

_'Good, the bitch is quick to follow orders'_

"Who threw you in here?" Souji asked simply,

Yukiko looked confused for a moment and then terrified when something seemed to sink in.

"I-I-" Yukiko was cut off by a slap to the face. He made sure it was as stinging as the other ones.

"No stuttering." said Souji, "Say it clearly."

"I...I don't know."

Yukiko shut her eyes prepared for another slap for having answered what she perceived as an incorrect response.

_'Of course..., stupid bitch can't even give me a lead'_

"Well, what do you remember?" asked Souji, getting impatient again.

Yukiko took notice and started to shiver in fear before calming herself down and replying as best as she could in the situation.

"I think... someone called my name... but..." Yukiko stopped, hesitant to continue on, afraid what his reaction would be. Souji's face contorted in rage and then Yukiko quickly hurried to finish. "M-my memory's a blur, I'm sorry! I... I don't remember anything else! J-j-just that someone called my name!"

"Good, now that we have that settled," said Souji, "Give me a good reason on why I shouldn't just let you die here so you don't tell anyone else about me assaulting you?"

"I... I..."

Yukiko attempted to come up with a good reply fast but was falling short.

"Better yet," continued Souji, "Give me a good reason to not have my true self here..."

At this, Bloody Izanagi floated over behind Souji, he had already finished devouring Yukiko's shadow and had gained exceptional benefits because of it, it seemed Souji and Bloody Izanagi's earlier estimation of the eating technique had become unimportant, the technique had strengthened itself, Bloody Izanagi wouldn't get weaker from devouring the recently released shadows of other humans, or in the last case other... whatever it was the dumb bear had been, no matter how weak they were, moreover, Bloody Izanagi had gained the ability to summon the devoured monsters into battle, though control would have to be given to the people the shadows belonged to. Souji had been given the ability to determine how long the people used their shadows. It was a somewhat of a bonus, but as of yet, it was useless particularly because Souji fought alongside with only Bloody Izanagi at his side.

"Will kill and eat your entire family and your friend Chie."

Yukiko's bottom lip quivered as she tried racking her brains for a viable solution to Souji's threats. Tears had stopped gushing out but she was red-faced and quiet sobs came from out her nose.

"You CAN avoid this of course... I can even get you back to your friend and family in Inaba..." Souji gave a few moments pause here to let it sink in, "All you have to do is cooperate with me on a few things."

"Wh-what do you want me to do?" she asked hesitantly, it couldn't be anything good.

With the obi having already been loosened so that the kimono was wide open when Souji had thrown Yukiko to the floor, he merely began pushing the thing off her shoulders and downward.

Yukiko gasped in horror but at Souji's angry look, didn't move or say anything in protest.

Having pushed the kimono down to her waist, as he could go no further with him on top of her waist area, he made to for the bra before stopping and folding his arms.

"Wait, this is wrong..." said Souji, a look of pure relief and joy soon followed Yukiko's face at hearing those words.

"You take off the bra."

Yukiko looked horrified, indignant, and angry.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Do it." said Souji, his voice rising yet again with each word spoken. "Do you think this is some sort of game? I WILL have everyone you know and love killed, I'll even make you watch if you don't do as I say WHEN I say it."

Yukiko hurriedly unlatched her bra, and somewhat hesitantly while at the same time somewhat quickly, took it off. Tears begun a new on her features as she realized there really was no way out of this. Souji took the bra and threw it away to his right side. He then began touching her breasts, Yukiko attempted to be as silent as she could when he started touching her soft skin with his firm hands, when he started playfully squeezing and prodding her nipples she couldn't help put make a few moans. He suddenly stopped and, on his knees, backed away from above her slowly while pulling off her kimono.

When Souji got to her feet, he completely pulled off the kimono, balled it up, and threw it near the bra. He then took off her wooden sandals and socks and threw them where the kimono was and then got up to his feet.

"Take your panties off." Souji said simply, but in a very demanding tone of voice that clearly meant she wasn't allowed to argue. "Then throw it near the pile where your other clothes are."

Yukiko did as she was told and then waited for his next command. The staid like that for minutes. Yukiko was confused but too scared to voice any objections...and that was when she realized what he was doing. He was standing there, looking at her naked on the floor; here in this mysterious world where there was no one who could come and save her or even hear her, she merely lay helpless and nude at his feet while he had complete control over her. The only hope of making it back home was through the boy her age who just molested her. She could do nothing but be at his mercy. It had taken this long to fully sink in, just what was happening to her now.

It was then that the vulnerability and fear rose ten-fold within Yukiko as Souji gave her a particularly Evil smile that just radiated the utmost of pain if she were to ever try to go against his will. She KNEW then and there that he would make good on his threats if she tried to fight.

"Get on your knees." He said so suddenly and unexpectedly that it took a few seconds for her to let it sink in. She did as was told and fortunately he didn't hit her this time. "You're going to do what I'm about to tell you and if you bring harm to me in anyway while doing it, I'll have my true self hack your limbs off before I choke you to death, got it?"

Yukiko nodded mutely and as firmly as she could manage to convey that she understood. She got on her knees in front of him.

"Good." Souji unhooked his belt and lowered his boxers from underneath his pants. Yukiko looked up at him in both shock and horror. "Give me a blowjob and you better do your best."

Yukiko looked revolted and sick. She felt disgusted and dizzy at the same time. Now, she was truly torn, she hurriedly tried to think of a way out of this without her family and friend's untimely demise from the power he commanded over her.

"What did I say about obeying WHEN I tell you to do something?"

Yukiko began crying anew as she slowly moved her face closer to his pulsating member.

"Open your mouth as wide as possible."

She did as she was told though disgusted with herself for doing so.

"Remember, you better do your best."

Yukiko closed her mouth over it and tried the best she could.

Souji then used both his hands behind Yukiko's head and pushed her in further as he pushed his penis further into her mouth.

"Yes..! YES!" shouted Souji, in joy of the feeling and the moment. "Swivel your tongue around bitch! Suck on it! HARDER!"

He rocked his hips back and forth while having his member inside her mouth. Pushing her in with his arms, it was truly the best sensation he ever felt in his life! Souji cried in joy at the feelings of pleasure he was feeling, his moment of joy burst into waves as he came inside her mouth.

"AH! YES! YES! YEEES!" Souji shouted, his voice echoing off the room.

He then let go of Yukiko's head as she open her mouth to get out of his member quickly. Yukiko had moved her body to the left of where she was and was about to spit out the piss when a hand clamped on her mouth from behind. Souji had come from behind and clamped her hand on her mouth.

"Drink it." Souji said simply.

Yukiko's eyes widened and she violently shook her head, until she felt something enter her ass.

Souji had entered his member into her butt.

"Do it." Souji said as he started moving back and forth from inside her butt.

Yukiko cried even more than before. The humiliation and suffering she had been reduced to in such a short span of time was too much. Though she tried, her body had no choice but to swallow it all. Souji removed his firm grip from her mouth and held her pelvis with both arms as he began pushing back and forth in her ass.

"Aahh! AH haaa!" cried Yukiko incoherently as tears fell from her flushed face. "Why!? Wh-what did I ever do to you?!"

He thrusted faster making her cry out more in both pain and, much as she wanted to deny it, pleasure.

"Didn't I tell you to shut.." he thrusted into her rather harshly, "the fuck..." he pulled out rather harshly, but not so much that the tip was outside, "UUUUUP!" he said pushing in and orgasming inside her.

They both let out cries of pain as the orgasm took out both their last remaining energy and Souji fell on top of her on the floor. He laid on her like that for a few moments...

Souji moved to lay on his side toward Yukiko's left, turning Yukiko's body as he moved, and pulled her naked body close to him. She didn't fight at all now, having lost her strength too after that orgasm compunded with the stress and humiliation of the entire ordeal, Souji merely held her close to him while his hands trailed all across the front of her body, touching every inch of her within his reach from the position he was in. He then pulled his member out of her and re-zipped and re-buckled his pants after moving his boxers back up. He then got on his knees.

"Get up," he commanded. "On your knees."

She did as she was told. He couldn't help but smirk.

_'Perfect.'_

He then fully stood up.

"Oh yeah, your clothes."

She didn't move or say a word and he smiled again.

She was facing the area where her clothes were...

He pointed at them, motioning for her to go get them. She saw this from her peripheral vision and her body relaxed slightly, she hadn't been sure if he was going to continue touching her and who knows what else or if it was finally over. She could, at the very least, get her clothes and have some shred of decency for the time being-

"Magarudyne."

The wind spell erupted from Souji's finger as a huge wave of sharp green wind tore through everything in its path, shredding everything Yukiko had worn to mere bite-sized pieces as it continued its unforgiving movement and slammed into the wall making a huge mark that dented the wall it had slammed into.

"Wh-why!? I did everything! EVERYTHING!" cried Yukiko, in pain, anger, and helplessness, "EVERYTHING YOU TOLD ME TO DO, I DID!!"

"WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?"

Her body collapsed the floor as she continued to sob. Crying at the cruelty and hopelessness of it all.

Souji moved toward her and picked her up by grabbing a fistful of her hair with his right hand and then slapped her harshly across the face with his left hand.

She immediately quitted down. The predicament hadn't changed; it only grew worse, after all.

"You don't get it do you?" said Souji, sweetly, grinning at her happily. "You're my bitch now and forever."

"If you want to argue that..." and at this, Bloody Izanagi materialized itself behind him again, having been watching from far away within the room, far enough so Yukiko would forget about him and otherwise not see him in such a dark area, "then I'll act on that promise I told you about."

"Oh and if you plan on killing yourself..., rest assured Chie will be taking your place as my personal bitch."

Yukiko looked at him horrified at what she was just told and couldn't stop the loud sob this time or the tears.

Souji merely let her go and allowed her to fall on the floor.

He smiled serenely while looking at her in the eyes as she sobbed on the floor.

"You should feel at least a little happy." said Souji, "After all, now you're not so useless anymore. You're purpose in life is fulfilled. You live to please me now."

"Just consider me your very own prince charming."


	6. Chapter 6

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Adachi," spoke the young detective. "the guy who's been your dad's slave since spring."

"I can still work you harder, you know." replied Ryotaro, annoyed by the young detective's statement.

"Haha, good one, Sir! Ha... ha..." Adachi tried to laugh it off but Ryotaro merely gave him a stern look.

Nanako sat back down having got up when she heard the door open and seeing her father come through.

"Oh, I almost forgot! You're friends with Yukiko Amagi, right?" said Adachi, looking at Souji for the first time. Ryotaro switched his gaze at his nephew as well. "They found her, although she appeared rather beat-up. The police wanted her checked out at the hospital but it seems she was found running away hysterically in one of their doctor's closets. She and her famfily both denied receiving any medical treatment from the Inaba municipal hospital."

"What!?" said Souji, sounding horrified. "That's terrible! Someone beat her up?!"

"It seems that way. We couldn't confirm anything, the Amagi's, well... they're against her receiving a medical examination from the police medical facility since its located in the hospital, and the only warrant we could get was for the hospital, and after we did a thorough search we found a bo-"

And it was at that point that Ryotaro punched Adachi rather harshly in the face.

"Stop blabbering, dumbass!" shouted Ryotaro, looking even more annoyed than before.

Was... this... a common occurrence? Adachi had done this before when that dumbass Yosuke had nearly got them imprisoned when he brought sharp weapons out in public showing them off at Junes. It was a miracle Adachi hadn't been kicked out for letting everything secret from the police force leak.

"Ignore him." said Ryotaro,

Souji mentally shook his head

'_Does Ryotaro just ignore Adachi's slip-ups?'_

If this was as common as it appeared then Ryotaro was giving Adachi too much leniency. Any more professional of an individual would have fired Adachi by now.

'_And how could Adachi not learn from his mistakes by now? Even a little? He was clearly speaking to what he should be viewing as two children, children talk a lot and spread rumors in school...it's like he wants to be fired...'_

Souji didn't give it another thought. He would make note of Adachi's behavior though. The man was, if anything, a blabbermouth and simply couldn't be trusted with information by the looks of it. If Adachi slipped-up and in some way it hurt Ryotaro or even worse, Nanako, he would be sure to smash the idiot's face in.

Though... there could be advantages to having him around. But he appeared to be a double-edged sword from the looks of it.

Nanako continued eating her meal. Souji had long since learned to cook a good meal for himself and he and Nanako only had too much fun trading recipes and making something new from the cookbook Souji had bought for the mere fun of it, it was a good way to bond too so win-win as far as Souji was concerned.

"There are some leftovers in the fridge," Souji told them, preparing to feast upon his delicious meal again, "I could go and-"

"No," Ryotaro cut him off, "Just sit and enjoy your meal, I'll go get it. Adachi, you sit down too."

"Yes, sir" replied Adachi sitting from the opposite side of the couch. "So, you're how is your new life in Inaba, Souji? Must have been boring after living in the city, huh?"

"No," said Souji, Adachi appeared to look surprised for a moment, "I've found plenty to do and spending time with my family is always nice."

"Ha... well, that's always nice to hear. I can't say I'm not surprised." said Adachi, "Say... that hospital Yukiko Amagi was found in..., you work there, right?"

Souji almost dropped his fork.

'_How the hell...? What base didn't I cover!?'_

"Yes," replied Souji, calmly. "Do you need me for something?"

"Well..." Adachi was cut off by Ryotaro's angry shout.

"ADACHI!" he yelled. "Come to the kitchen, you forgot to wash your dirty hands!"

Dinner had been decidedly more uncomfortable for Souji then.

The only thing that could have made the plan fail... had been Sayoko.

* * *

Souji panned the sheets he had just rolled out.

'_Finally I'm done for the day.'_

Souji had finally finished his duties at the hospital for the day. It had been particularly strenuous to get through; he had waited all day for this moment. Yukiko and Chie had been absent from school for the past two days. Yukiko for obvious reasons that Souji knew of and Chie because of some apparent injuries she had been dealt with. Chie was currently resting at home from the burns she had received, not to mention the injuries from the TV. The media was at a clear loss of which story was juicier to report. Rich girl resting at home afraid to go to the hospital due to being locked-up in a mad doctor's closet for a few days, and what with her family filing suit on the hospital, or thieving girl attempting to steal a very grand TV and end-up damaging the thing to an irreparable state while at the same time burning herself somehow.

Chie's family was now looked upon rather poorly in the eyes of Inaba, particularly because she tried to steal from the manager who had recently learned of his deceased son. It had been all over the tabloids for about one whole day. Yosuke's body had, unexpectedly for Souji, been found when the police ransacked the hospital. They had looked through everything that Dr. Masato had been doing for the past few years, even bodies he had recently deemed dead.

Souji had already tricked the doctor into signing a form for what on the outside appeared to be a sign for some medical supplies to be moved, had really been a death certificate, certifying that Masato had declared the metal panel Yosuke had been found in, to be deceased. Fortunately, the police, the media, and the general populace all thought Dr. Masato had been the one doing these crimes. No one in the police station had linked an accomplice just yet, to Souji's relief, Sayoko would likely have been the one to blame for that since they had fucked before Souji had taken hold over her. Fortunately the names listed for turning off the cameras in the hospital periodically at certain times late in the night were only Masato so the fears were unnecessary. Souji himself had been laughing his ass off at what he had done to that idiot.

He had been rather angry that Sayoko had been fucking the both of them without Souji's permission so he set Masato up for the fall. He could now fuck Sayoko all he wanted. Though, if Souji were honest with himself, and he was, Sayoko was nothing more than some good fucking fun, literally. She wasn't going to be anything long-term in his life and now that he had broken a rather rich young bitch like Yukiko Amagi, he planned to capitalize on that. Souji had also begun noticing a pattern in the killings, aside from the fact that all the victims had been women; they had all appeared on TV. Moreover, they only appeared on the midnight channel after a rainy day when the fog would set in. It wasn't much but he finally found a pattern.

'_Ah finally...'_

Sayoko had finally arrived in the room. She proceeded to lock the door and walk his way. She put the clipboard down on the table besides the bed as Souji took off his hat, shirt, and undershirt and lay on his stomach on the bed. He had already removed his shoes and socks before she arrived. She proceeded to remove her footwear as well and then massage his bare back.

Souji moaned in contentment. It wasn't as good as fucking, nowhere near blowjobs in fact, but it was still nice. Sayoko got on top of his waist for better performance but removed her hat, pink coat, and hair scrunch before doing so. She gave him a message for a good 5 minutes before beginning to kiss his neck, cheeks, then finally having a good mouth to mouth with him before breaking it and moving her lips close to his ears.

"So, how did the plan go?" Sayoko asked, curious to know what his uncle had said.

"Just about perfect. Masato's being blamed for everything as he should be... although..."

Souji went silent indicating Sayoko should move off him so he could tell her in a more proper manner. Sayoko backed off him by moving to down to the end of the bed as Souji got to his knees and then moved closer to her. He then proceeded to unbutton her shirt and lift it off her. She obliged by moving her arms up so he could take it off and threw it on the floor. He then moved his arms to her back and unhooked her bra discarding it to the floor as well. He then began playing with her breasts as she moaned in pleasure.

"Actually... it's nothing important." said Souji, looking at her body intently, "You on top this time."

He began suckling at her right tit as he moved back down to lay on the bed with her on top, pulling her with him, never stopping his ministrations for a moment. She moaned in pleasure. Never did she ever feel this good with a man. The teen was better than Masato could ever hope to be. Souji started taking his pants and underwear off and throwing them to the floor as Sayoko did the same with her panties.

Souji finally stopped suckling Sayoko's right tit and moved to her left.

"Oh...Sooujiiii!" moaned Sayoko, unable to stop herself, she really did enjoy this, it was what made her days in this shit town, a good fuck every now and then was good but Souji was just so much better than any she had before, Masato was a boy compared to this specimen beneath her. "Souji-kuuuuuun!!"

Souji stopped suckling and smirked.

'_Looks like I have two bitches now.'_

Souji penetrated her walls with his member as she began to ride him like a horse, her eyes almost rolling back in pleasure. Souji held her pelvis firmly and pushed in and out. It felt so exhilarating, the sheer joy of a really good fuck. It was addicting to both of them. Though it was more so for Sayoko as she loved fucking him.

Pushing, in and out, faster, harder. Pushing faster and faster, harder and harder still. Increasing the ecstasy and the pleasure with every moment.

"Oh Goooooddd, OH YESSSS! PLEASE MORE, I WANT MORE!!" Sayoko found herself hopelessly revealing it all, she wanted him, badly. She needed him now. He was her source of happiness even if only for a moment in a day.

Souji pushed in and out, harder, faster, increasing the speed.

"OHHHHH, YEESSSSS! YESSSS!!"

They both came together as she fell on top of him.

Life was good.

* * *

"Hello Yukiko-san." said Souji, suavely, "How have you been? I was so concerned when I heard the news!"

Yukiko jumped turning around to find Souji sitting in the seat behind her in homeroom, she had previously been laying her head on her desk fatigued by all she had to memorize and do to help run her family's inn. The class was deserted except for just the two of them.

"_Listen bitch..., if you don't act how I want you to act or you tell ANYONE about what this, well... need I continue?"_

"_I-I understand! Just please; please don't do anything to them! I... I couldn't bear it!"_

"_Whose bitch are you?"_

"_Wh-what!?"_

"_I will not repeat myself."_

"_Y-yours!"_

"_For how long?"_

"_F-for as long as you say..!"_

"_Wrong."_

"_WHAT!?"_

"Oh, er-Souji-san! You..um, you scared me there for a moment." Said Yukiko, "Um, H-hello."

"Care to join me afterschool?" asked Souji, smiling, propping his chin to his hands, leaning his face closer to her, "Just the two of us?"

"O-oh, what's the occasion?" asked Yukiko, trying to remain relaxed, appearing well-mannered in class and working the inn had tired her out so much. "Ar-are...you asking me out on a date?"

"Duh," replied Souji, confidently "I said just the two of us, did I not?"

As they had conversed more and more students came in, some catcalls could be heard from some of the more open males and females, as the rest of the student body just laughed at the new kid's hopeless efforts to score a date with THE Yukiko Amagi, the untouchable heiress of Inaba's most wealthy establishment. The new kid had no chance trying to swoon her. While others felt sorry for the new kid as he had yet to understand he had no chance with Yukiko. Nobody did, she was in a castle above the stars that nobody could ever reach, and the new kid would only ever touch thin air even if he tried his best. Everybody was viewed equally in school; Yukiko Amagi was simply more equal than others.

The nice, shy, quiet fool had no chance; shy kids never really did in real life unlike what story book fairytales depicted. The kids all sat in their seats and watched, some openly laughed, while others looked at Souji with sympathy. He was going to come crashing down to reality, they all did.

"I'd love to, Souji-san!" said Yukiko, brightly, smiling at him in happiness, "I've actually been afraid of asking you out for some time now."

Ah, of course, the poor brave fool had tried his best but in the end... wait WHAT!?

EVERYONE in the class stared with their mouths agape. It couldn't be possible! It just wasn't possible! There was no way! Now, the people who had laughed and the sympathizers all looked at Souji in envy. Souji just smiled, ignoring it all. The gall of this fool to have come here for less than a few months and simply sail away with Yukiko to make merry with her! It violated everything they believed in! Some murmurs began.

"She's just being nice...", "She's just pitying him.", "It won't last.", and of course, the one that always prevailed "What does he have that I don't!?"

The murmurs went on. They couldn't accept what just happened. All of them ignoring Yukiko's statement about the asking.

But hey, even if you don't accept something, does that make the event any less true?

The bottomless pit holding the endless sea of excuses finally froze once Mooroka had come into the room and told the brats to shut the hell up.

* * *

_He then moved past her and took the sword he had previously etched on the floor. _

"_Shut up with your sniveling and follow me. We're going to get out of here and then get your pretty little ass cleaned-up." He had said it in a tone of voice that left no room for argument. _

_Not that she would at this point. She was naked on the floor crying, a position she had been in already, she had been that way since first coming here, really..., just in a figurative manner against her own ego. Now, it was worse, now she was at the complete mercy of a total stranger who could kill her at any moment he wished. He could have even lied about there being a way back home..., what did it really matter? She was at his mercy no matter what. Her life was his for the taking and so long as that remained true, she would always be just what he told her she was. His bitch. His helpless little fuck toy that he could abuse whenever he wished as long as he wanted. _

_When had it come to this? When had she arrived here? What wrong had she committed? Why was this suddenly happening to her? How did it even come to this?_

_Over and over, Yukiko couldn't help but keep thinking those thoughts and other similar thoughts along those lines. She got up and made to follow him as he walked toward the giant doors. Suddenly, in a burst of speed, he swiftly turned around and pointed his sword at her. She flinched back and fell on her naked ass. He laughed at her._

"_Sorry, couldn't help myself." He said simply, as if it was okay to do such a thing, he lowered his sword. "Hmm..., you know... I don't feel quite too right about this now..."_

_Her heart started pounding. Feel to right about what? What did he not feel right about? Taking her home, saving her from her the part of her that she denied? With violating her it was already too late, and she knew he had enjoyed himself thoroughly when he did it._

"_Get up," He commanded, she did as she was told like a good bitch, "Hug me, put your head at the crook of my neck and then wrap your legs around my waist. I want you to tell me as passionately as you can muster how you love being my personal bitch. How it's always been your dream to be my bitch."_

_The tears started yet again for what seemed like the millionth time. Would the humiliation and violation never stop? Had she done something to this boy her age to make him hate her? Who was he? Why was he doing this? Why had he even bothered in coming her to get her? If he had been the serial killer talked about in the news, why could he not give her peace of mind and just kill her already and be done with it all? _

_Nevertheless, Yukiko made no complaints as she placed her head at the crook of his neck, hugged him from the shoulder up, and wrapped her legs around his waist. She knew she had to sound like she meant it, otherwise he would be mad, and likely do far worse to her if her performance did not please him. In this world, he was all that truly mattered in her life now, because he was the only one here, and had power over her very lifespan. She wanted so badly to be home, she didn't try to delude herself into thinking this was some nightmare, much as she wished, she had just been violated in some of the worst ways and knew that, as much as she begged herself to wish it was untrue, everything happening was truly real. She knew it when she first met her other self... she should never have denied it... perhaps then this boy wouldn't have been as angry and violated her? There was really no telling and it was useless to wonder since what was done had been done. Still, Yukiko wondered, what could have been... had it been Chie or anyone else coming to save her..., anyone except this boy she held here. She tried her best by being as seductively as possible near his ears... though she could no longer control her sobbing. _

"_Repeat it," He then whispered in her ear as he had just told her what she was to him. "And remember it."_

"_I'm your bitch, your fuck toy, your plaything, yours to do with." Every word Yukiko spoke, expressed her helplessness and sadness over her current predicament. "My life is yours."_

"_That's right, I'm the only one here that matters to you!" he laughed mockingly, "And I'm also the only shoulder you can cry on and the only one you can confide in."_

_He moved her body slightly further from him as she clung on with just her hands and legs. He re-etched his sword on the floor. He began playing with her breasts again, grasping them, rubbing them, and then licking them. He continually poked, prodded, and suckled her breasts as she couldn't stop her mouth from betraying her as moans of pleasure escaped her lips._

"_Admit it, you enjoy this, you filthy little bitch of mine." said Souji, pausing his ministrations before continuing on. He then pressed her back to the nearest wall and began suckling more heavily on her right tit. _

"_Ah!! Ahhhhh" Yukiko cried as tears began to trickle down her face while moans of pleasure escaped her lips. _

_It was too much. The mental stress was too much. He just didn't stop. He never would stop. The humiliation and the torture mixed with this sense of pleasure she got from it was just too much now. She really was just his dirty little whore if she was, even somewhat, enjoying the experience. It pained her even more now, his words, than it had before. She was in pain, she felt humiliated, she had been violated, she had cried endlessly, and she began to cry harder now as she kept thinking over and over..._

_He was right. She wasn't worth anything, she was just some bitch meant to be used like this. That's all she ever had been. A bitch meant to be used by people. Why was she even slightly enjoying this!?_

_WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? _

_Enjoying it...ever so slightly..._

_Enjoy this..._

_Enjoying this._

_She was just a stupid dirty whore, her view of her own self-worth and self-image, while low before, had plummeted to an all new negative. _

_She was just a dirty bitch. She deserved this; it was the only thing she had ever been given praise for. The only thing in life she would ever be able to truly accomplish._

'_Good, I've completely shattered her mentality' thought Souji, in triumph._

"_You're mine, you live only for me now, understand?" said Souji simply._

_She began trembling. She couldn't deny it, just look at her, naked in his arms, legs around his waist, him touching her in her most private places._

_Dirty...filthy...disgusting..._

_Too much, too much, too much...!!!_

_Worthless bitch..._

_She fell unconscious; the mental stress had finally made her pass out._

_He carried her beaten and mentally exhausted body through the castle without complaint. After all, why would he complain about a beautiful naked girl resting on his body, wrapped in on the front of his body. Particularly the feeling he got from where her legs were wrapped. OH GOD! Did he enjoy that feeling._

_Bloody Izanagi took care of all the weak shadows that attempted to get in their way as Souji leisurely walked back. The fucking he had put her through had taken some energy, felt damn good though, he was truly proud of himself. He had taken this girl and broke her already defeated self-esteem. Now, he could just enjoy her body. He could simply impregnate her now if he wanted, but what would be the fun in that? He enjoyed hearing her moans, her screams were a little loud, and mostly pain and humiliation-filled, but her moans? They betrayed a part of her that liked the sex. It was only natural for to feel that way though. Sex was a natural part of life and as much as stupid religious idiots made it seem like a sin, it really wasn't. Sexual diseases were referred to as a reason for their sinfulness, yet those were simple contaminations from wild animals; moreover they had spread much after religion viewed sex by two unmarried couples as sinful. Souji remembered hearing a story of this one particular religious nutcase who had killed several couples to prevent them from sinfully having unmarried sex. Souji snorted at that thought. Religion, the government, and science all increments of control, all of which couldn't bind this world. Its very existence was too above what small minded fools who followed any of those paths would believe. _

_Souji was different, he was better than them all. Better than religion, the law, and science. Scientific reasoning was useless against a criminal who could move away to a time and a place that was viewed as impossible. That only "crazy" people could ever believe in. What fools! They were all stupid compared to Seta Souji. Souji smiled, and of course, Bloody Izanagi was better than them too. He could do anything...anyone here. Souji chuckled. The things he could do with his very own bitch!_

He kissed her, silently casting Foolish whisper as his lips brushed hers, it would make her screams silent.

She was on all fours, completely naked. Tears gently flowing from her eyes as to what she had been reduced to.

His worthless bitch.

_When Yukiko came to she immediately surveyed her surroundings, confused on what she was doing inside a hospital, completely naked._

"_Thanks for getting him to take down the cameras, Sayoko." She heard a male voice, Whom was it? Why did it sound familiar?_

"_Think nothing of it. I'm surprised he could do something like that..." said a female voice, Sayoko, was it? "Frankly I was horrified he could do such horrible things to a girl, you sure he'll get caught this way? Do you think the girl is up to it? Putting her back in a situation like that?"_

"_Yes, this way, if we make it public, we can nail him for good." said the male voice, "She's agreed to cooperate, she wants him taken down and we'll be able to do so if the plan works."_

"_Right, all I have to do is stand there and watch the drama." The female chuckled. "Should be fun, I do feel kind of bad for her though. What was her name again?"_

_Drama? Fun?? Were they talking about catching the man who had violated her. Yukiko had calmed down slightly, she was in a hospital. Doctors had found her, she was free from that terrible monster..., free from that world, she couldn't call it a dream though, she knew it had all been real, the bruises and her sore bottom and mouth were proof enough. _

_She felt utterly humiliated; she could just imagine the sorry state the doctors found her, when word got out that Yukiko Amagi had been victimized by some sexual predator, what would people say? What about her parents? Her mother in particular had been stressed when that reporter had been killed and located on the very roof top of their cherished Amagi inn. What could she do? She wasn't a strong person, much as she tried to be, she was just useless, not like Chie.._

_Chie! _

"_No!" Yukiko began to sob, "No, no, no!"_

_He had said if she were ever found out then Chie would be..!_

_It was at this point that the door opened and a nurse came in, followed by..._

"_AAHHHHHH!!!" Yukiko shrieked, utterly terrified of the boy who had just entered. _

_It was at this point that the vicious monster from before, his other self, manifested itself in front of her and put the sharp end of its weapon close to her neck. It slowly moved the blade forward closer to her as Yukiko backed away to the wall on her bed. It stopped only a few inches from her. Yukiko began crying hysterically._

"_Sayoko! I told you this was a bad idea!" said Souji, berating the nurse, "She's still not use to the trauma that Masato-san put her through, I told you she would be afraid of people clad in hospital outfits."_

_Sayoko sighed in despair. _

"_You were right, alright, it's best if we do it your way, I'll be ready tomorrow, no worries," Sayoko looked at Yukiko, who was still huddled near the wall looking every which way in fear. "Good luck treating her, remember what I taught you." _

_Sayoko left through the door, locking it on her way out. Yukiko stared from Bloody Izanagi to Souji in terror. Sayoko's footsteps died away. Souji smiled, bringing even more fear to Yukiko._

"_Good job." said Souji, confusing her. "Thanks for your help, your dependable as always."_

"_Wh-what..?" replied Yukiko, confused. She was afraid to say anything else though._

_The fear had been beaten into her. _

_Bloody Izanagi nodded and disappeared like a vanishing ghost._

"_Now then, Yukiko-chan." began Souji, Yukiko looked disgusted at the suffix, "Hm? Why the long face?"_

_Yukiko looked terrified, shaking her head, not wanting to upset him. _

"_Oh come now, speak your mind, Yukiko-chan." _

_Yukiko cried harder, holding her head in her hands and shaking her head, trying to think fast, he was just trying to find any excuse to punish her, not that he even needed to. Souji, for his part, simply wanted to beat any and all of her will of defiance out of her, even in a subconscious level. _

"_I... I..." Yukiko tried thinking of something fast, she couldn't take any more of this, at least not tonight, "N-never got your name."_

_It was the best she could think of. She looked up in fear, knowing he would pull her hair and hit her if she didn't. _

"_Oh." said Souji simply, "Really? I thought Chie would have told you already."_

_Yukiko then realized who he was. No wonder he had looked both familiar and unfamiliar._

"_You're the new student..!" she said hurriedly, in shock, "You-you... hung out with Yosuke..., r-right..?"_

_She had forgotten herself for a moment, and even a moment was punishable. She was still somewhat relieved Chie had mentioned him once, otherwise she probably would have forgotten him among the thousands of men that introduced themselves to her. Yosuke had been one such subject, Chie cracked jokes about his stupid antics on occasion to make Yukiko feel more at ease when she was depressed. She tried to stop the tears now, she had this to deal with now, though she was worried for Yukiko's safety._

'_Good' thought Souji, 'She IS learning.'_

"_You're not all that stupid, I'm surprised." Souji chuckled, Yukiko said nothing, she tried to make herself seem as passive outwardly as possible. "Well, I use to hang out with Yosuke... but he's kind of dead now."_

"_Wh-what!?" She was horrified by what he just said. "Y-you killed him?!"_

"_No, I just let his other self kill him." He replied simply. "Funny thing, Chie accused me of killing him, I dealt with her this morning though, no worries."_

_Yukiko's brain seemed to freeze, he had done something to Chie and Yukiko hadn't been there to help or comfort her? Chie could have been raped by him while Yukiko had been trapped in some otherworld wallowing in her own pity because she didn't have the confidence to face her own shadow!? _

_Chie, was she dead!?_

_Chie couldn't be dead!! _

_Not when Yukiko still hadn't apologized for neglecting her! She couldn't be!_

_What if she had been victimized by him!? No, that could never be possible, Chie was much stronger than her, a much better person too, she could never have allowed herself to give into this animal!_

_But what if he had threatened Chie by using Yukiko's life as a hostage?_

_No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No ,NO!!!!_

_Yukiko ran at him, only noticing now that she was in hospital garments, _

"_WHA-!!!" she was immediately cut off, as a dark grip appeared from nowhere, holding her neck and lifting her in the air, the blade once again, close to her neck._

"_Thanks, but I could have handled it." said Souji, "Still, it's nice knowing you care."_

"_Now then, as I was saying, I dealt with Chie, she's not dead though nor did I violate her ugly looking face." _

_Bloody Izanagi was holding her from the scruff of her neck as the blade was held at the front of her neck, he moved closer so Souji could look at her in the eyes with a measured gaze. _

"_Listen bitch...," began Souji, "If you don't act how I want you to act or you tell ANYONE this, well... need I continue?"_

_Yukiko remembered the threats, all of them, kill everything she loved and make her watch, rape her repeatedly, it went on and on, and even without that power of his, something told her that he could still pull it off._

"_I-I understand!" begged Yukiko, "Just please; please don't do anything to them! I... I couldn't bear it!"_

_She was begging! He loved it! Souji chuckled loudly. He then held her chin with his right hand moving his face close to her. Yukiko became more and more uncomfortable even with being held by an apparition with a huge sword. To Yukiko, the man in front of her was far more scarier than his other self, even if he was going to use it to harm her family, it still hadn't violated her._

"_Whose bitch are you?" Souji asked, so suddenly, Yukiko was caught off-guard by the suddenness._

"_Wh-what!?" was the intelligent reply from Yukiko. _

_Yukiko mentally hit herself, she needed to pay attention to him more to readily know what to say, she didn't want to be violated anymore than she could help it._

"_I will not repeat myself." He said simply, a threat laced with his words._

"_Y-yours!" she shouted quickly, she was terrified of him, yet again, at this point._

_She did not want to be harmed if she could avoid it._

"_For how long?" was the immediate response._

_He was still staring at her intently. Still looking at her eyes, almost mirroring her other self and how she had looked down upon Yukiko._

"_F-for as long as you say..!" It was honestly the best response she could think of._

_What more was there? He now held power over her very life. He controlled it now. It wouldn't change until she had thoroughly pleased him, for now, all she was, was his dirty whore._

_Souji backed up from her to look at the full view of her face, she could now do the same. She noticed he was shaking his head._

"_Wrong." said Souji simply._

_Yukiko looked at him shock._

"_WHAT!?" came a cry of surprise...of what could possibly be her last shred of hope left to escape this terrible nightmare and never speak or think of it again._

She was in the well-known position, by sex fanatics, of the doggy style, a style where she was one her hands and knees completely naked for the other person to screw up the ass and screw her Souji would. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, letting it down entirely this time along with his boxers. He still had his button up shirt and thin coat on.

He held her pelvis like last time and entered her ass with his pulsating member. She couldn't shout in pain or voice any protest, nothing came out as she screamed in pain as he had already cast foolish whisper on her, silencing her for as long as he liked. His very will literally dominating hers in this way.

He held her pelvis firmly as he entered and exited out of her, harder, faster, firmly holding her pelvis and moving it closer to his member for more of the feel. He did it again and again, and again, and again, and again, and again. Finally, he started pushing her ass away as he pulled out and then driving both his member and her ass closer in a more swift motion and repeating the pleasurable ministrations.

She would have cried in pain. Had someone seen they would have noticed her pain-filled face, tears falling as she screamed and cried, withering in pain. He had a look of insanity, of ecstasy, he merely enjoyed it all. It was mindblowingly enjoyable. Truly the greatest experience of his life. He had become addicted to sex and he would fuck his fuck toy and if anyone got in his way or in his face about it then he would hack them to pieces. Nothing would ever stop this, so long as he could do anything about it.

_Souji smiled devilishly, a feeling of foreboding crashed over Yukiko as all fleeting hope left her, she just knew it would never be over now._

"_Haven't I told you already? Now..." he paused for the effect so that she may remember this moment. "and forever."_

_Those simple words had Yukiko crying far more than before, surprising as that sounded. She cast her gaze downwards in despair. He had said it would never be over before, but for one fleeting moment, when she had not seen who was on the other side of the door, she had tried to force herself to believe the worst was over and that it would only be a one-night experience. She knew now, it was a fool's fleeting hope. _

He tugged her shoulders, moving her upwards, as he grinded into her ass, her screams of pain would have reached hysterical levels. He pulled her so that her back was against his front and then crossed his arms over her chest, holding her breasts firmly in a crossed position. His left hand held her right breast and his right hand held her left breast. He began squeezing her tits and her entire breasts every which way while slamming his member into her even harder than before.

He moved his head back in ecstasy, she moved her head back screaming in the mix of pain and unwanted pleasure. Finally he climaxed in her, as her screams intensified. He pushed her to the floor after exiting his member out of her ass. He turned her over and began widening her legs. She shook her head sideways vigorously, holding her hands together pleadingly. Her crying intensified from before.

'Please' she mouthed, he could tell, 'Please don't, just not this, I beg of you, PLEASE!'

He snarled, flipping her over again and then putting his boxers and pants back on. He began slapping her ass repeatedly, each slap having more force than the previous one.

_Bloody Izanagi let her go gently and shimmered out of existence. Yukiko was greatful for she could keep it out of her mind for the time being._

"_Now, about the plan I've created." Yukiko rose her head up as Souji had said then."Do you remember what the nurse who came in looks like?"_

"_I... Well..." Yukiko shook her head, willing herself not to cry at this point, she was sick of crying, it didn't help her predicament and she had humiliated herself enough in front of this man. "No..."_

_Souji, instead of appearing mad, just smiled._

"_Alright, guess we will have to do this the hard way." said Souji, simply. "Just remember that the woman with the pink outfit is the head nurse and she will be the one you have to run to so you can be safe."_

_Yukiko had fortunately paid careful attention this time but it still made no sense. She became apprehensive, what if she didn't get it right? What if she failed? Would she be punished? Would her family? HER FAMILY! She knew she couldn't tell them..., but how would they react to her sudden interest in this one boy? Could she stop him in interacting with them? And how could she please him with all the duties she would need to take care of as the heiress of the Amagi inn!? What was she to do?!_

_Souji noticed the varying degrees of uncertainty and apprehension on her face, he smiled. _

"_Don't worry," Yukiko rose her head up swiftly at this, "After this scandal I've concocted pulls through, you will deny the need for medical attention at this hospital, once the court case is settled, regardless of the winner, I will sit behind you in homeroom class at some day and ask you out, you WILL say yes."_

_He made that perfectly clear with her, she nodded in understanding as she was too afraid to say anything, suddenly she was recalling all she had been forced to do, the relief was gone, filled with anxiety, she had felt the same she did then, and while she knew the monster had been in the room during the time he violated her, she still felt only he had been there, violating her and making her feel like less than shit on someone's shoe. _

"_Then we will be an item and you will invite me to your hotel on one of the days you're not busy with being the new owner and manager of the inn." _

_Yukiko felt some of the burden fall off as she realized he had taken her predicament into account. It had been popularized in the media and he was smart enough to know what it meant for her. It scared her somewhat but she was more relieved as she had been worried about it._

"_Wh-what will you be doing in the hotel?" Yukiko hesitantly asked. "I-I'll need to make arrangements depending on what you need a hotel room for._

"_What I will be doing, Yukiko-chan." She couldn't help but flinch at the sweet way he used that suffix. "Is you."_

_Yukiko stared at him. Inside she was screaming and crying as he smiled at her so charmingly. Yukiko cast her eyes down, her palms forming into fists as she was shaking. He just smiled. _

"_Now, tomorrow, you'll be playing a fun little game for me, understand?" he began, "I'm going to lock you in a closet, when the closet opens, you will have ten whole seconds to get out and run away before my other self takes out his weapon and chops your neck off, if you survive, then we can dance and make merry together."_

_Souji shamelessly quoted her Shadow's words and she began to shake more. Souji moved closer to her, not minded by the shaking, and hugged her. _

"_Now, Yukiko-chan, go to sleep, you had a rough day, and you'll have a rough tomorrow, if you survive tomorrow you'll ensure that your friend and family are safe," Souji chuckled, "If you fail then I'll have fun messing with them all."_

_Yukiko cried again, she truly was nothing more than his bitch._

"_Ah, I forgot, one last thing..." said Souji, she looked up tears overflowing, was he always going to put her into this state? "Make sure you don't forget this, because I won't ever repeat it to you a second time."_

"_My name is Seta Souji, as my bitch, you better be sure to remember it."_

* * *

_Yukiko awoke from her sleep, she had done as she was told and had fallen asleep at Souji's demand. It had been easy with all the cruelties she had to deal with now. They constantly hung over her head and even forgetting it for a moment was preferable to thinking over it. It was now a constant in her life, she had quickly been forced to acknowledge that. Souji Seta practically owned her like some item he bought from a store, he could break her in any fashion he desired. She tried to remember what it was she had to do... She was in a closet and she had to wait for... someone. And then...?_

_The closet suddenly burst open, Yukiko jumped covering her eyes as light flashed into the closet. A middle-aged man with grayish black hair wearing a doctor's uniform with a coat in his hands paused as he stared stupefied at Yukiko. Yukiko did the same. They both stared at each other awkwardly for a few seconds, Yukiko clad in just a patient's dress with nothing underneath and the Doctor, she presumed it was a doctor based on his attire, with a coat hanger being held loosely at his hand. _

_The doctor's eyes flashed with recognition just as Yukiko felt something bump into her slightly, moving her forward closer to the man, she turned around... to see the monster that Souji used flying slightly above her from behind with his weapon poised to chop her head off!_

"_You're-!" began Doctor Masato, before being suddenly pushed away as Yukiko practically launched herself at him screaming in horror at something behind her. _

_The coat rack with the coat attached fell loosely to the floor, as Yukiko practically ran on top of the man's face with her bare feet, she slammed open the door to the hallway running to her left, screaming in horror. Doctors and nurses came to see what was the noise only to find to everyone's surprise except Sayoko's a hysterical Amagi heiress running down the hallway wearing patient attire. Bloody Izanagi suddenly appeared in front of her as she ran the other way screaming harder as nurses and doctors from that side were shocked speechless and at a standstill at the events happening down the hallway. _

_Bloody Izanagi was closing in on her, flying lazily behind her, came out of his office looking around as his colleagues finally noticed the door Yukiko Amagi had come barreling out of from and began to give Masato looks of suspicion as a look of befuddlement adorned his features. He looked down to the right of the hallway noticing Yukiko running away in fear. He began running down the corridor to get some answers on how she got into his closet. _

_Yukiko crashed into Sayoko, barreling into her arms, crying helplessly as she turned around to find Bloody Izanagi getting closer still. She tried to run past Sayoko but was held tightly in place by Sayoko's firm grip. In complete desperation, Yukiko hollered: _

"_STOP HIM, PLEASE! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"_

_Turning back she cried in relief as Bloody Izanagi disappeared and then her eyes widened as she realized what she had done. _

_Everyone in the vicinity gave looks of disgust and horror as he stared in shock at what she just said. Dr. Masato looked up at Sayoko, frozen for a few seconds._

"_S-sayoko, I..."_

_Sayoko merely gave him a look of disgust while shaking her head. _

"_Get this girl to a hospital bed now, and get this bastard into police custody!"_

_People began moving again as two of Masato's fellow doctors went to restrain him to bring him to security as the police was called. _

_From that day forward, Dr. Masato Kato, lost his job, his family, and was later tried and convicted for assault and torture on a minor. _


	7. Chapter 7

'_I should get a Motorbike' _thought Souji, _'Motorbikes are cool.'_

'_Hell, if the media wasn't making such a fuck about every stupid thing that they can tell people is 'dangerous' I would totally be doing what they're showing on TV ..._'

Souji looked to see his Uncle moving away his newspaper to take a look at the TV screen before looking at the TV again himself, witnessing the massive amount of noise the bikers were making just moving around the small area, they weren't even doing anything dangerous, just driving in circles enjoying, Souji presumed to be, their new bikes, if anything they could just be having fun testing them out and the media just grasped at straws to complain about the 'danger' just like everything else they said was 'dangerous'. Souji almost snorted, some day they would probably say birds flying around the area like they did every migration season would be dangerous. He was personally surprised they hadn't declared air a danger to public safety since there was a proven chance of getting cancer just by breathing.

'_Actually fuck that, I'll just get a motorbike and drive it in a remote location, it's a fucking rural desert, who the fuck's gonna know? It doesn't even matter if I don't have a license; I KNOW how to get away with it.'_

Even if the media tried forcing people into believing their viewpoint with an obviously biased news report, Souji just saw a fun activity to try out. Though, not around whomever that guy was.

"Mmm, well, I know him through work." said Ryotaro, answering Nanako's question. Souji decided to put his full attention on the discussion. "His name's Kanji Tatsumi... he's quite a handful. He's been crushing biker gangs in the area since middle school. But I thought he got into a high school and started attending class..."

'_If he's in Inaba then there is only one high school he can attend...'_

Souji frowned inwardly, what was he to do? The kid might make a scene if he were to ever ride a motorbike anywhere in Inaba. Pushing the kid in TV land, while fun, would just annoy him since he would have to go save the guy anyway, and Kanji wasn't a girl so he wouldn't fuck him. Girls were much easier to manhandle and overpower, if the kid had been in fights then, while Souji was fully confident dealing with monsters in a TV world would give him much more endurance and strength then beating up kids on motorbikes, he'd still get bruising and that would tip off his uncle that he had been in a scuffle. He could always use a weapon but that would leave footprints even if he were to throw away the weapon in the TV world to avoid fingerprints.

'_Oh well, could have been fun, I probably wouldn't be able to hide a motorbike of all things from Ryotaro anyway.' _

Trying to put a motorbike in a big-screen TV, while not impossible, would obviously attract attention when doing so in a hospital, which was already under extensive police investigation. Ryotaro, while having been at the initial scene, had to hand over the case to other detectives as his and Adachi's mystery murder spree case hadn't been solved as of yet.

Souji lucked out again in not having anything with the crime regarding Yukiko Amagi being tied to him but he was merely a part-time student employee and the police obviously wouldn't put much focus on him. Chie was now a liar and a thief as far as the public of Inaba was concerned, somehow being a thief went hand-in-hand with lying in the public's mind and so her story would only be seen as stupid lies at best and insanity at worst. She couldn't say anything about TV land for the mere fact she would be seen as crazy, not that she could do much in her physical condition. Souji had managed to snoop through and see her chart and laughed at all the third degree burns the idiot had suffered.

Yukiko's progress in becoming the permanent Innkeeper without the assistance of her parents and most of the working staff was going smoothly. She still needed help with some of the manager work but she was learning and they were all very proud of her. While normal tourists had decided to no longer make reservations at the inn, the Amagi's had found out that it hadn't mattered since the death of Yamano had attracted an unprecedented amount of poorly educated alien and ghost believer occults. The reservations were filled up for months to come, though Yukiko was easily able to keep a room exclusive for just Souji. It's where Souji would take her along to fuck her senseless whenever she had a day off. He held off impregnating her until after her position as innkeeper had come to a more permanent state. He had been hasty before on their first excursion at the inn but he knew that almost nothing could jeopardize Yukiko's chances now that her fame and her career success had skyrocketed since getting kidnapped.

Customers at the inn would bog her with questions about what had happened to her, and Yukiko's answers, whether about the TV world of shadows or not, didn't mean shit to normal people or the police when she was speaking to stupid conspiracy and out-of-this-world fanatics. Nobody ever gave a damn what they said, simple as that. Paranoia and fear went far but with excessive occults such as that present in the area it was more than likely going to look humorous and stupid to think such things. They would attract attention, no question, but they would not be looked upon as truthful from the police. Yukiko appeared to people as the troubled girl whom loved her family so much she was willing to take the position during dire times and deal with fanatics after being mysteriously kidnapped and assaulted by some psychopath doctor. Her telling stories to those fanatics was more seen as an act to appease the customers so her family's cherished inn could still stay afloat during the hard times the family appeared to face with both the media and Yukiko's personal tragedy of being kidnapped. The people of Inaba were against talking ill of her or her family for the most part. Having significant influence in a town's yearly net income and prestige did that.

Souji smiled, things were going just swimmingly. While Souji held the veiled threat of a murderous phantom over her head, Yukiko drowned out her problems in her work and had she been more open about things she probably would have started smoking, like Souji now did from time to time, to keep herself happy during those stressful times but alas, she was closed off most of her life and had believed all that bullshit her family told her about how smoking would kill you after the second try or whatever nonsense people were making-up now. The irony was that while Yukiko kept her mind off things through her work at the inn, it built stress for her; as such she was ripe for the sex since most of, if not all her free time was spent with Souji. It suited Souji just perfectly. Once he broke her hymen there would be no way she could ever break away from him, he had her just where he wanted her.

Souji's finances had soared thanks to Yukiko as well, he didn't demand much money from Yukiko, just a couple hundred from her pay check at the inn was enough for him. He didn't want to tip off their accountant about any embezzlement and Yukiko needed the money to pay her employees and take care of her sick mother, not to mention the house, other such family needs, and inn commodities. Souji laughed at the irony, thanks to him, Yukiko spent as much time at work and with her family, helping with anything and everything, trying her all in pleasing everyone and didn't react as much when he became a bit aggressive in the anal sex. He had, in a way, pushed her to adapt and overcome her inner fears and concerns and she was doing astoundingly well. Her family and employees now had a new found respect for her and she had Souji to thank for the motivation. He even told her as much, telling her she would never be anything had she not become his bitch. The best part though was that it was the truth.

There was just one little tick that needed to be nipped in the bud, aside from finding the asshole that used TV's to murder people.

* * *

"Wh-what...!?" said Chie, as tears started streaming down her face, "You... you're not serious, right?! I..."

It had been an absolutely painful month for Chie. She had been under the hospital's extensive care for two whole weeks after the TV incident at Junes and another two weeks at her home recuperating since her parents couldn't possibly finish paying all her medical expenses even during her two week stay at the Inaba municipal hospital.

She had been lucky when the EMT's got to her in Junes, they had found her in a state of cardiac arrest and she had been rushed to the hospital. From there they had miraculously been able to get her heart to beat and get her to the hospital for her various third degree burns all over her body. They had tried hard to keep her sterile for two weeks time while her parents had to pay off the damages to Junes and her medical expenses.

When Chie had been moved home for a personal doctor appointed from an arrangement her parents had made, a wealthy family had offered to pay the Satonaka's medical fees for their daughter's injuries so long as they cooperated with certain circumstances regarding their daughter's treatment, financially they had no choice, they had been edgy about it at first but concluded it was the right move to make when the news of one of the hospital staff having kidnapped Yukiko Amagi and held her in a closet. Chie had been worried for Yukiko and then shamed and confused when she had been found locked in a hospital since she had told her parents Yukiko had been trapped in a world inside the TV.

Chie didn't hold it against Yukiko for not visiting her since she had been busy with the inn and dealing with her own trauma, Chie had presumed. Chie felt surprised when she learned that Yosuke's dead body had been found in the hospital and felt further shame for blaming the new kid, Seta Souji, at school for killing him of all things. Chie had learned quickly how the public thought of her now once she returned to school with a crutch for her right leg, which was wound-up in a cast, and a cast on her left arm. The third degree burns in those areas hadn't healed yet. Chie was happy that the small amounts of damage to her back, her face, and the extensive damage to her abdomen had healed well enough.

The abdomen still hurt from time to time but it was nothing too serious. Having returned to school, finally, Chie had expected people to treat her with looks of sympathy, for everyone to at least be nice to her, but people ignored her, she heard from the gossip mongers what they thought she had done and she felt shame... and hateful. Nobody would believe her, after all. What was she to say? She tried going inside a TV world? It had been so ridiculous when Yosuke had went 'missing' that she hadn't told the police about it then when they came to her home to question her due to the ridiculousness of the explanation and she knew it was even more ridiculous now. They would probably think her brain went mush from the accident. She was looked upon as a thief now and tried to remain silent whenever she heard fellow students gossiping.

She had gone to her homeroom and found Yukiko standing by the window from the entrance in the back row of the desks and went to speak with her.

'_At least, I have Yukiko'_ had been Chie's thoughts; she and Yukiko always had each other, always, no matter what. _'It's good to have a best friend.'_

Chie thought they could drown in their fears and pains together, perhaps at Yukiko's house when they were free, since her parents didn't believe her, were irate with her, and would have punished her had they not been so worried over her physical state. Chie knew there was one person in her life she could always count on though.

Until reality came crashing down on Chie's ignorance of current events.

"I'm sorry, I really am, Chie." said Yukiko, looking at her pleadingly before casting her gaze downward in sadness. "But that's how it has to be, we can't be friends anymore. I... I can't be seen with you..."

Chie's tears started coming out faster as she seemed to begin to shake.

"WHY?! H... how could you!? You think I'm some thief?! Like all the others?!" Chie screamed at her, crying in her own misery and frustration. "Is that why?!"

'_Please, please let this be some stupid joke'_ Chie thought, pleading to god that this was just some sick, cruel prank. '_Then... then we can laugh about it later... about how Yukiko's got better at humor...'_

"I... well..., in a way..." Yukiko kept looking on the floor, not showing her face, before she seemed to take a deep breath but still didn't look up at Chie, "Yes."

Chie heard it in such calm and collected tone of voice that her world crashed, she broke down in tears and fell to the floor, not caring about the pain in her leg from having dropped her crutch so suddenly, the pain of having lost a such a cherished friend was much harder to bear than her injury at the moment. Chie openly cried as onlookers watched the scenes like silent hawks.

Yukiko attempted to keep the slow tears hidden as she began again in a soft but still firm tone of voice.

"I... I represent the Amagi inn now, I'll be the permanent general manager and the deed to the Inn is going to go to me soon... I..." Yukiko calmed herself before the students could see her shaking and continued again, "I can't be seen around someone whom was caught stealing. I... can't let my family Inn's reputation take a blow, especially now that we've been recovering so well. I just... can't jeopardize it."

Chie looked down as she cried harder. Yukiko turned away and walked to her seat. Yukiko stopped herself before she sat down.

"One... last thing..." began Yukiko, Chie didn't pay attention, she just continued crying. Chie didn't want to hear anymore. "The seat behind me now belongs to Souji-kun. You can have Hanamura-kun's old seat."

Yukiko sat down, sad over the loss of her friendship but happy that Chie would have nothing to do with her anymore and would therefore no longer be in danger from associating with her. The lies Souji had instructed her to tell Chie had worked perfectly.

The whispers went on in the background as the events unfolded.

"The thieving bitch got the karma that was coming to her."

"Yukiko-chan is too good for her, she should hang out with me instead anyway."

"It was only a matter of time before that girl's true colors showed. I knew she was like that the whole time, you know."

"This one time I swear she..." "Oh yeah! I remember that! Yosuke-kun looked hurt and all she cared about was her trial of the dragon DVD!"

"She must have killed Yosuke-kun!"

"Do you think... she's the killer?" "Wasn't it that doctor?" "They must be working together!".

And on they went, uncaring and ignorant of the suffering of two close friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Souji inwardly laughed as he awaited Yukiko outside of the Tatsumi textile shop. He had ordered his bitch to speak with Kanji's old decrepit hag. Yukiko was, unsurprisingly, only too happy to meet up and speak with a dear friend of the family's. Souji clearly saw how she was trying to keep her mind off her recent break-up with Chie.

Yukiko had been only too relieved she hadn't been told to skip work for the day so they could go to the inn anyway where he could fuck her hard. When she had mistakenly referred to Kanji in the "kun" suffix due to how natural it was since she knew his mother so well, he had become visibly angry and when it came time for one of their fucking days of the week, he had slapped her across the face harshly and began beating her before shredding her clothes and fucking her hard up the ass. She had been screaming for a good half hour due to the pain.... and secretly, though he knew she wouldn't admit it, the pleasure.

Souji laughed at the feeling of breaking her so well. He knew she had a mental breakdown on the first day he had fucked her in the TV land after he had torn her clothes with his spell. Souji loved the fact he made her feel like nothing but a cheap slut that was at his command. He knew the bitch was naïve and he made sure to take advantage of that fact, she didn't realize that the part of her that enjoyed it didn't do so because she secretly wanted to be treated in such a disgusting manner, but rather, because the human body was naturally created for the purpose of procreation. Those feelings of pleasure were merely natural and not her fault at all.

'_Too bad my bitch is too dumb to realize it.'_ thought Souji, humorously. He noticed a short boy walking away from the Tatsumi textile shop from where he was, which was across the street, and also took note of the fact he was headed towards Kanji....

...and then he realized it.

'_Oh shit...!' _Souji snapped out of his musings in alarm. '_WHAT THE FUCK IS THE FAMOUS YOUNG DETECTIVE FUCKING DOING IN FUCKING INABA!?'_

'_SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK ARE THE ODDS!?'_

Souji hoped this was some really good cosplay otherwise he would have his work cut out for him. It would also mean the boy had done quite a bit of snooping before making himself appear out in the open. Souji had made himself inconspicuous from authorities for the most part as one wouldn't think much over a high school student but a young detective that was actively within the school and could snoop for rumors so easily with the school? He was a walking red flag among the student body having made Yukiko accept his fake offer publicly, which he had only done for kicks, and if he made it so that he publicly dumped Yukiko, it would only attract more attention. If he stopped spending time with her then it would still look just as bad to the student body.

Ryotaro didn't concern himself much over Souji's high school love interests and only warned him not to let it affect upon his grades or job. He only asked Souji to manage time efficiently, but that hadn't been a problem since Souji called all the shots in the relationship and had promptly dissuaded Nanako's ideas of not being there for her anymore. What he needed now was something as leverage against the detective. A distraction wouldn't last long and killing him via TV land would obviously be counterproductive.

Souji calmed himself and thought it over...., the boy's medical records..., there may be something there. A dead parent, an allergy... it was worth a shot.

He discreetly listened in on Kanji and Naoto's conversation from where he was. They stood in the middle of the pavement in between the textile shop and where Souji stood waiting for Yukiko. Souji obviously didn't need to hide, there was no point in it anyway, just standing there was enough as he was merely a random bystander in their eyes, even if the young detective had snooped info on students in the school, what were the odds they would be aware of him and listening in on his conversation?

Had Souji been with someone, most likely Yukiko, they could just make it look like they were speaking to each other while listening in on the conversation close to them. The stupid thing to do would be to try and hide in a corner and stare in one direction. That just screamed obviousness.

"Then I'll meet you at the gates after school tomorrow." said the slender looking boy.

Souji couldn't believe his luck...

This was perfect.

The slender boy left. Souji was just about to walk across the street and into the Tatsumi shop to fetch Yukiko when he heard what Kanji said next.

"D-did he say he was interested...?" said Kanji, Souji stopped dead in his tracks, putting all of his attention on Kanji this time, "He's a guy... and I'm a guy... But... he's interested in me...?"

'_No fucking way...' _thought Souji, '_He's a fag!?'_

"What the hell are you looking at!?" yelled Kanji, noticing Souji once the boy had left.

Souji snapped out of his reverie, noticing, in embarrassment, he had been staring at Kanji with his mouth agape in shock.

Souji put his arms up as a sign of peace.

"Let me explain, I was just-"began Souji, before Kanji ran at him and struck him in the face.

Souji reeled from the unexpected blow more due to surprise than pain, and swiftly backed away from Kanji's next attack, putting his arms out as a sign of peace yet again, ignoring the small bruise forming on his right cheek from where Kanji had struck him. Souji tried to calm him again, this was the exactly the kind of situation he wanted to avoid, he did not want Ryotaro looking unfavorably upon him for being in a fight and especially didn't want Nanako hearing about this.

"WAIT! I was just-!"

To Souji's sudden surprise yet again, Kanji didn't just run up to Souji, which Souji had prepared for, he jumped up and dove at him with the intent to spear him down to the pavement.

Caught by surprise, yet again, Kanji nailed Souji to the floor, sat on top of him and began pummeling him in the face.

Souji was furious now. He was about to shove Kanji off of him when he heard a sudden scream.

"Kanji-kun! What are you doing!? Stop it!" shouted Yukiko, running over to the middle of the pavement horrified. It seems she had only just finished speaking with Kanji's mother.

Yukiko grabbed Kanji's fist as he was about to strike Souji again.

"Kanji-kun! This is the new student at the school, Souji-kun, his uncle's a detect-!" Yukiko tried to warn before Kanji absentmindedly struck her with the back of his fist rather harshly before preparing to hit Souji again.

Souji was momentarily dazed, both from the abrupt attacks, and the beauty of how betrayed Yukiko looked at Kanji hitting her out of instinct. Instinct really was a concept that girl had a hard time grasping...

Souji finally shoved Kanji off of him before he could strike him in the face again. Kanji reeled at the force of the shoving in surprise, not expecting Souji to be so strong. Souji got up touching his face and hissed as he felt the small bruises. They would heal in time though. But alas... so much for not getting into a fight with the fucker.

He walked toward Yukiko and noticed she had a small bruise on her face.

'_Good_' he thought, '_Now whatever carelessness I did to her when she used the suffix '-kun' for that idiot can be blamed on the idiot himself.'_

Kanji got up and again ran at Souji again. When Kanji had run close enough, Souji swiftly and skillfully punched Kanji in the stomach, disabling his momentum as well and then pushed him to the floor on his back. Souji walked beside his fallen body and stepped on his abdomen. Kanji screamed in pain and rage at the harsh blow. Kanji tried pushing Souji's foot off with his arms but it was no use.

"Don't move." said Souji, threateningly, putting more force on his foot. Kanji glared at him in anger and hidden fear. Kanji had never once been the one who was manhandled. He had always been tougher than the opponent and usually they ran away from idle threats easily enough anyway. "Look the other way."

Kanji tried spitting at him only for the spit to fly back and hit him in between the eyes. Souji looked at him surprised by the display of pure stupidity. Kanji tried wiping the spit out of his eyes as Souji let go of his abdomen and walked quickly to Yukiko's fallen form and helped her up.

"We're leaving." snapped Souji, angered by the events that had just transpired. "Now."

Yukiko merely nodded, her visage displaying a forlorn look. She no longer wanted to spend any time here either. He would make her tell him the details of anything unusual she may have seen or spoken of with Kanji's mother once they were away from the idiot. The kid wasn't worth saving assuming Souji's theory about the kidnappings were correct and he would be the next victim. He was sure the next one would be Kanji due to his appearance on both TV and the Midnight channel but he obviously didn't give a shit about that at the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

'_Fuck you, Naoto Shirogane.'_

Souji's was livid. He had planned to simply shout out and point out the fabled young detective that had come to Inaba but in the end it had all proven useless. He was waiting outside the school gates for Naoto to arrive, even Kanji had yet to arrive at the specified location.

'_WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?' _continued Souji's thoughtful tirade, '_HOW THE FUCK CAN THESE STUPID PEOPLE NOT FUCKING REMEMBER WHEN TO COME TO THEIR OWN FUCKING DATE?!'_

'_Fucking people, I hate every goddamn one of these fucking dumbasses!'_

Souji's mental fuse had long since blown at this point. While usually calm and patient, he realized that even if they were to come, which is what he had been waiting for, the opportunity was obviously gone. What was he to do? Continuously shout out the famous young detective was in Inaba constantly to everyone whom was nearby, where ever they were going, _if_ they were even meeting up? He would be seen as an annoying nuisance instead of a lucky new bachelor who had scored a love interest with the Inaba Ice Princess.

It was vexing, it was annoying, and he was ready to kill those two with a death spell.

Souji turned from his position nearby the right side of the school gate as Kanji finally arrived.

'_What is this?! He was in the motherfucking school the whole motherfucking time!? WHAT THE FUCK?!'_

Souji scowled. Kanji saw him as he was coming close to the gates.

"You! You're the shithead I pummeled yesterday!" shouted Kanji, visibly tensing in anger, "The hell are you doing here!? Are you following me around?!"

Kanji's hands balled into fists as he appeared to be ready to launch himself in anger as Souji stood in front of him in the middle of the gate.

"Well, this is unexpected." said Naoto, arriving from behind Souji. Naoto made a surprised face. ".... You're Seta Souji, correct? Well this is convenient I was hoping to speak with both of you... though separately..."

Souji didn't turn to face Naoto as he still kept his gaze on Kanji.

"Look," said Souji firmly, "I didn't come here to fight, I just wanted to talk."

"Oh yeah?! Then why were you stalking me yesterday?" said Kanji, Naoto looked visibly surprised and somewhat horrified at that new piece of information but Souji couldn't see it since his gaze hadn't left Kanji even when Naoto had arrived.

"I wasn't stalking you." said Souji, annoyed, "I wanted to speak with you! Your mother is friends with Yukiko-chan and her family and I figured I should make sure you were aware of the danger you might be in!"

Kanji looked at him quizzically though he still had the ugly fucking scowl on his face. Kanji snorted.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" said Kanji, Naoto watched quietly, observing. "What danger?!"

"Look, you know about those murders, right? The Junes employee and the TV reporter?"

Kanji looked at him, this time appearing totally lost.

'_God, what a fucking idiot.'_

"So what about them? What's that got to do with me?" questioned Kanji, his body more relaxed, no longer appearing as if he wanted nothing more than to pound the snot out of Souji.

"Well..." began Souji, clearing his throat, his lies so far had done well to catch Kanji's attention.

He needed Kanji off his back. Ryotaro had been angry about the apparent bruises on his face but Souji dissuaded him from speaking with Kanji's mother to apologize after he had explained everything that happened to Ryotaro. Souji just needed an excuse to get them off his back and he had thought of telling Kanji the danger he may be in anyway.

"I figured out a pattern, both those women appeared on TV and were headline news, roughly the week they were murdered, both of them disappeared and their bodies were found upside down on some high locations. Before their bodies showed-up, they both appeared on what is called the 'Midnight Channel'" explained Souji, before taking a deep breath and asking, "Do you know what the Midnight channel is, Kanji-san?"

"Who cares?!" asked Kanji again, he appeared fearful for a few brief moments before suddenly looking pissed off. "What the hells any of this gotta do with me!?"

Souji was thankful he had let the anger in his mind fizzle and learned the value of patience from long ago. Kanji would get his comeuppance at a later time. He wanted to deal with both of them one by one so he could concentrate and give them both his undivided attention.

"Well..., you see..." began Souji, appearing concerned. "You were on TV from that news clip about biker gangs... and you appeared on the Midnight channel last night at 12 am..."

Kanji's eyes widened in horror. He had heard the rumors of the Midnight channel even before this discussion and knew classmates were babbling about seeing Mayumi Yamano on it some month prior...

"A-are you saying someone's out to get me!?" shouted Kanji, appearing hysterical, he shook his head in disbelief. "No way man! I... I got nothing to do with either of those two who were murdered, I don't even know them!"

"That's just it..." said Souji, giving Kanji a sad look, "The two victims before have been women so it may mean that it's not you but your mother who is in danger."

Kanji's face went white as a sheet of paper. His mouth opened in horror, unable to speak a word, as the sudden revelation seemed to give him a visible blow of sorts.

"MY MA'S IN DANGER!?" shouted Kanji, this time in full blown hysteria.

He forcefully pushed Souji out of the way suddenly, sprawling Souji to the floor and crushing his abdomen and right arm as he literally ran over Souji to get to his mother's textile shop as fast as possible.

Naoto was able to avoid Kanji entirely having been prepared when Kanji had steamrolled Souji to the floor to move past him.

Naoto stared at Souji as he got up. Souji growled loudly and openly in hateful irritation.

'_One day, I WILL A MAKE THAT MOTHERFUCKER PAY!' _was Souji's prominent thought among the myriad of ideas of what to do to Kanji, if Kanji ever ended-up in TV land.

"Well..." began Naoto, making Souji turn around to face him in his irritation. "That was certainly a... surprising turn of events. An enlightening one too. Nevertheless, my original intentions here have ended-up in failure."

"But, it seems fortune favors me. Seta Souji, correct? I've heard a lot about you."

Naoto looked at Souji pensively, adapting a rather serious look, having cornered Souji at a point where he was in emotional disarray and therefore more likely to blurt something he would not want anyone to know.

"I'd like to chat with you for a bit, nothing personal, of course, just business."

Souji scowled. He folded his arms.

"What possible interest could you have in me? Or are you just speaking with me because you want a chance at Yukiko-chan?" Souji was acting his part well, if all went smoothly, Naoto would underestimate him.

Naoto chuckled.

"No, no, of course not. I promise you this is merely business, I just need to clear some things up about you, just some coincidences such as your arrival and the time of the murders. Like I said, nothing personal." Naoto continued on. "Did you know, had it not been for his daily time spent in the hospital, and many witnesses testifying he had been working on those days, the man who presumably kidnapped your girlfriend would have been tried for the two murders? Of course, there was no evidence that could be linked regardless but the murders themselves had been peculiar so some people, even those of the police force, doubt his innocence."

"I see..." said Souji before narrowing his eyes, "Wait, what do you mean presumably? He did it. Yukiko said so."

Naoto's annoying serious expression re-appeared.

"But how can you be so sure?" said Naoto, "You seem to hold such a steadfast certainty to that story being the truth. It's doubtful that Amagi-san didn't suffer mentally in some way. According to the police report she was running around in a screaming and confused fit."

"What does this have to do with me?!" Souji growled out, "Did you just want to speak with me to have some sick and twisted discussion about Yukiko-chan's mental state after she had gone through such a horrifying ordeal?!"

Naoto seemed taken aback before deciding to change the subject.

"My apologies..., it would be hard to talk about. You're right, I've strayed from the topic I wished to discuss with you." began Naoto, before giving Souji a more focused gaze. "Well, you see, I've been hearing quite a bit about you..."

"A city boy, new to the area, got hooked up with the famous Amagi heir, nephew of one of the head detectives of the Inaba police department, and a model student. You have... quite the _resume_ from such a short amount of time."

"You have yet to make a point here, you know." said Souji simply, irritated and bored of the discussion.

"Well... I find your achievements to be a bit too... charming. It's as if you've gone to the utmost of great lengths to hide something. With other people, their flaws are rather apparent, such as Kanji Tatsumi, with you, it's as if you don't appear to have any flaws."

"What?" said a baffled Souji, not understanding, "You want to know my flaws?"

"Well no, to be honest, none of that actually interested me, if anything you were an alarming read, but not an impossible one. It was actually your job description that got me interested in you."

Souji's blood ran cold but otherwise he appeared calm. Naoto's gaze was like a hawk preying for any signs of weakness.

"I also had a nice chat with one Chie Satonaka while she had been recuperating at her home since her parents couldn't pay for her medical expenses in full. I convinced my grandfather to pay such a trivial fee."

It was a threat. Naoto had not only just given Souji a huge bombshell at what the discussion was being led too but had also implied that if Naoto went missing or was hurt, there would be hell to pay from a rather wealthy family.

"She told me some rather informative stories about how you were the last person she had seen with Hanamura-san when he was alive." said Naoto, having caught on to Souji's worst fear, someone believing even a word of what Chie had to say. "Tell me, Seta-san, is it a mere coincidence that Yosuke Hanamura, Yukiko Amagi, and Chie Satonaka all suffered three different unfortunate incidents, all after knowing you for a short period of time?"

Souji realized his luck had just run out. He stared at her, stone faced, not saying a word. Naoto took this as a cue to continue on.

"Is it a further coincidence that two of the three victims of such surprising, out of norm events, were found in the same hospital you are employed in?"

Souji was seething on the inside. He uncrossed his arms and balled his fists in anger. He realized the worst had come once he had seen the young detective yesterday but even he hadn't expected it to be this close. He had been afraid this would happen.

"Are you saying, I had something to do with the unfortunate events that transpired on those three?" said Souji, calmly, with an apparent anger shining in his eyes. "So what if I work at the hospital? That doesn't mean anything. Yukiko and the police identified Dr. Kato for the wrongdoings."

Naoto didn't miss a beat.

"I was just asking about the coincidences, there is no need to appear as if you're hiding anything." said Naoto, there was a triumphant look in those eyes. The next statement was a bold move. "But... yes, I do think you had something to do with it. Even if you're not the killer who killed those two innocent victims... if you _are_ responsible for what I believe you to be, then you're a much worse person because you've crippled, killed, and threatened three different individuals. At least the killer of those two innocent victims seemed to be merciful enough to let them die painlessly instead of using them for their own ends or making them suffers."

"I have no idea what you have blackmailed Yukiko Amagi with to take control of her actions in such a way but I intend to find out and remove it so that the due process can take its course on your monstrous actions."

Souji walked up to Naoto, appearing enraged. Naoto stood still, not flinching, not batting an eye. Souji appeared to be further enraged that Naoto wasn't reacting with any sort of fear, not even a hint of it even as he was right in front of Naoto, so close to Naoto that both their noses were touching slightly. Naoto was an expert though, having experienced such things with taller and more influential adults whenever Naoto was finding clues to small time cases that implicated them in illegal affairs.

But Naoto was not prepared for what Souji pulled next.

Souji smiled, this wasn't surprising, and many had insulted Naoto after smiling due to Naoto's age or height, usually followed by some petty insult, or they smiled to merely calm themselves.

What Souji did next though was arguably one of, if not the most, surprising and personally insulting events in Naoto's life.

Souji kissed Naoto.

He kissed her hard on the lips. Naoto was so shocked that her mouth widened and Souji drove his tongue into her mouth before pulling out before she could bite him and stepped back calmly with a arrogant smirk.

Naoto backed away holding her mouth with one hand in fear and her stomach in the other as if struck physically.

Naoto's eyes were wide in shock. The expression in them asked the question he realized she was too scared to ask.

Souji's arrogant smirk never left his face.

"Yup, I know." chuckled Souji, making Naoto back-up in horror, her eyes were burning, wanting to know how it was possible.

How could he know!?

"I don't have to tell you."

Souji had replied to the unasked question as brash and insulting as ever. The smirk never left, instead it rose ever-so-slightly. He crossed his arms.

"You know, I probably would have been scared of you but when I found out you were nothing more than a woman, I realized there was nothing to be afraid of."

Naoto's body was trembling in humiliation and anger. She had been told this, feared a moment like this, all her life.

"You should be happy that you got this experience. You really should quit the detective business... or any police business for that matter, it's not suited for your gender." Said Souji, Naoto looked at him malevolently, she hated what he was saying, she knew deep in her heart that he was wrong. Souji put his arms up as a sign of peace, as he had done before with Kanji. "I'm not saying this as a way to anger you... I'm saying this for your benefit."

It was a lie, Souji had only been thinking of himself during the conversation, and he had acted like an idiot to get her to think she had got him where she wanted him, as he knew all women desired that for anything they did, so that he could go in for the mental damage he knew was waiting there. Women were always dissuaded from joining any form of profession that entailed combat so it was simple and easy to pull off. Naoto being so young would only be more damaged as a result.

'_And all because she's a she.' _thought Souji, laughing on the inside.

"Consider this a life lesson," said Souji smoothly, he could see tears beginning to form in Naoto's eyes. "There ARE really horrible people out there who, if you were to ever try and find clues to arrest them or have to fight them in a life-threatening situation, wouldn't even bat an eye to the idea of raping you if they got the chance."

"You can't just say you'll always be careful or aware of your surroundings at all times either. Nobody can do that. No one is capable of that. It's just a lie you would be telling yourself." Souji continued on, smirk never waning as Naoto's body started trembling. "Grow-up, stop trying to accomplish something you should never have tried in the first place. It's for your own good. You won't live a delusional and second-rate life that way. Believe me... or just ask Yukiko-chan, she can tell you how horrifying it is to experience being violated on a weekly basis."

Naoto's eyes widened as she suddenly realized the implications of that last statement. Souji's gaze now appeared predatory as Naoto walked back slowly in aghast fear, she turned around, body still trembling and tears still falling. She sprinted away as far as she could go to get away from Souji.

Souji chuckled shaking his head happily.

'_They're so... easy.'_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've been exceptionally busy. I was amazed at how much time I had wasted. I do, of course, apologize as I hadn't expected my break to take that long. xD_

* * *

Naoto promptly threw up at the river of the Samegawa flood plain upon arrival.

She had been aimlessly running in fear and shock at what Seta Souji had revealed.

A teen was actively raping a classmate on a weekly basis? Never mind the popularity of the classmate, or the fact he had been able to gain such control in a short amount of time. He was dangerous, a sexual predator as well from the looks of it, could she even stop him? She honestly didn't know. Her conversation hadn't been recorded as she had thought she would simply make him uncomfortable with her piercing but subtle taunts. Reviewing his profile, she had thought for sure that nothing could really be gained that could lead to an arrest on the first interrogation... an amateur mistake. It hadn't really mattered either since she hadn't been conducting an official police investigation but her own personal one out of interest. She should have suspected something when she had heard Tatsumi say that Seta had been spying on their conversation at the textile shop.

Naoto was at a complete loss. Choked sobs came out as tears cascaded down. She had underestimated him for being a typical high school student and he had proved he was just as dangerous with hunting for information on her. What was she to do? What could be done? She was utterly terrified at this point. Assuming that his comment about Amagi-san was true..., it meant she was in danger of being sexually abused herself if she got in his way. Even with her family connections, he had still threatened her, and he had connections of his own in this town thanks to Amagi.

Naoto felt like a complete child as well. Like she had just been playing games with her work on lesser crimes before and had just stepped into a case more serious than she had ever imagined it would be..., rape, unfortunately, wasn't an uncommon case. Naoto had never dealt with such a case of that magnitude. Seta's brutal assaults to her psyche had also reinforced this. She had always been told of the dangers... always been warned... by adults she knew, teachers when she told them of the profession she wanted to undertake, and even her own grandfather...

Had she really been completely stupid the entire time? Just a naïve child that didn't know what the hell she was even getting into? Her grandfather always tried warning her of dangers but..., looking back at it, never did address the true dangers as directly as Seta had. Other people had warned her of dangers as well, the insults from everyday police officers she had worked with for being a child and a girl had got to her at times. Naoto had read books and cases... but never experienced such a threat herself. She had always been sure she could handle herself but Seta had utterly crushed such thoughts so easily with just a few biting remarks. The danger was real and announcing publicly that she had been threatened would reveal her gender to all (assuming Seta didn't plan on doing so already) and ruin any possible cooperation she had wanted with the Inaba police department due to Seta's uncle whom was seen as a hard working a respectable Detective of the town.

Then there was the Midnight channel..., Chie had obviously been delirious when speaking of it when she had questioned her at Chie's home. A world inside a TV was utterly ridiculous... but what did that leave? Nothing... just a mystery she couldn't piece together. She thought for sure she would obtain a lead by trying to scare Seta Souji, hoping for some sort of opening or to antagonize him enough to make him worry and slip-up at a later time in regards to Yukiko Amagi but now that she knew what was happening...?

There was no way she could pin it on Seta with Masato Kato being convicted for the torture of Amagi-san and the murder of Hanamura-san. He clearly had some control over the hospital... and that was likely why he knew of her secret. What could she even do...? Naoto felt so helpless. On one hand, she was now terrified of Seta Souji... on the other she would be letting so much torture and possible deaths continue just by walking away...

What about her grandfather? No..., even her grandfather would be hard pressed to believe a high school student had got away with getting a doctor convicted, especially when Amagi was found in the man's closet. It wasn't like she had any evidence to back-up any statements she made anyway.

Naoto decided to simply sit and think by the river. Her mind was racing a mile a minute, it would be good to have some solitude to calm herself and think rationally.

She didn't notice the figure slowly approaching behind her, at first. Naoto turned her head and looked at the figure in surprise once the footsteps could be heard close enough. She looked at him quizzically.

"Can I help you...?" asked Naoto, uncertainty in her voice. She was confused about why he was here.

"Hello," replied the person cheerily, "the name's Adachi, would you by any chance be the detective prince I've heard so much about?"

* * *

On Tuesday, May 17th Souji was convinced that there was only one real prerequisite connection regarding the people who were being thrown into the TV...

"Hel-LO, dear viewers... It's time for 'Bad, Bad Bathhouse'!" spoke Shadow Kanji on the TV, "Tonight, I'll introduce a superb site for those searching for sublime love that surpasses the separation of the sexes!"

'_They're all secretly whores.' _thought Souji, staring at the TV in disbelief, '_Every single one of them has had a secret desire for a good fuck.'_

'_Seriously, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?!'_

The idiocy he was staring at now made him honestly believe that theory could be possible regardless of how unlikely it was. Looking back at it, the reporter fucked someone else's husband, Yukiko wanted a good fuck, Kanji DEFINITELY did from the evidence here, and Saki Konishi? Who the fuck knew? Maybe she was BSDM? The girl sure as hell liked torturing herself for a job she never seemed to have wanted in the first place. Maybe Inaba itself was full of stupid perverts? Souji had got hot ass early in his arrival to the town so it wasn't entirely too unbelievable.

It was one thing to be gay, Souji personally had no problems with that, he simply hated Kanji for being a complete dumbass, it was another thing to flaunt their gay shit so excessively and want viewers to watch them fuck each other... what was worse was this meant in the literal sense instead of the figurative. Souji turned off his TV. He felt like he was going to hurl. He had to save this guy? The fucker clearly hadn't listened to the warning (at least not enough for Kanji to keep himself out of danger) and Souji had actually actively tried to be a good Samaritan in this case and only got bruised and stepped on for it... and yet again, in the most literal sense of the term.

'_God, this sucks... I really, REALLY don't want to bother saving this idiot.' _thought Souji, annoyed, even more so because there was no long-term monetary or sexual reward that could be gained. This combined with the fight and personal humiliation of being stepped because of Kanji had really made Souji even more pissed off about the current predicament than he would have been. '_Yukiko will definitely want me to even though he hit her but only because she cares for his mother...'_

Yukiko wouldn't, however, actively go against him. Her family came first and foremost and she wasn't even in a position where she could do anything. He wanted Kanji dead. That was for certain, but he needed to make it look like an accident and Souji no longer had a scapegoat he could use like with Yukiko's bruises and Yosuke's death.

'_I don't need one.' _Souji had finally come to a decision, '_Idiots make-up whatever excuses they can from superstition to basing their belief off a field they lack any substantial knowledge of. Getting rid of Kanji might even be easier than when I injured Chie.'_

While he could let TV land run its course, it would be counterproductive to his entire motivation of decreasing Dojima's hardships. So, the answer was simple: make it look like something else happened.

This was going to be perfect. Finally! Revenge!

Souji smiled a very serene smile as he got ready for bed.

* * *

Two days later, Souji had made time to look for Kanji and had easily tracked the bath house's location with his heat seeking ability however a huge wave of revulsion swelled within Souji as he arrived. The comments coming from all around the area just made him feel even more nauseous. The bathhouse's defined stench and hot temperature was already getting to Souji upon arrival.

"C'mere, pussycat..." spoke Shadow Kanji's voice from all around, "Oh... such well-defined pecs..."

Souji becoming increasingly more irritated with the comments, the hot atmosphere around the bathhouse, and the fact he fucking felt like a total idiot for forgetting to wear lighter clothing decided to simply speak his mind.

"Fuck you!" shouted Souji, upon realizing what he said, Souji's eyes widened as he hastily added, "Wait! Forget, I said that!"

The same sense of humiliation came back at him full force with the Shadow's response.

"There's no need to be scared..." replied Shadow Kanji, "Now, just relax..."

Souji felt like he was going to barf. Just a few seconds in and he already felt the impulse to smash the guy's face in.

'_I'm gonna do worse than just kill him.' _thought Souji, '_This guy's thoughts are worse than Yukiko's whining and I thought that couldn't be possible!'_

Upon walking into the entrance Souji scowled as a Kanji wearing nothing but a bath towel around his hip turned around smiling.

Lights out of nowhere blared as a Shadow Kanji spoke with a microphone in his hand.

"Oooooh, my my!" said Shadow Kanji, seeing Souji had finally arrived, "Thank you for your undivided attention!"

"At last, I've penetrated the facility!"

'_That's it'_ thought Souji, as he ran up to hack the shadow to pieces, '_I'm ending this shit as quickly as possible.'_

It was too bad for Souji that the shadow ran off and summoned its apparent subordinate as a distraction. Souji would come to regret choosing to ignore the shadow just to pulverize his subordinate out of frustration.

* * *

Souji broke open the final door to Kanji's location. He was pissed off with how long it had taken. If not for the steam and the heat all over the place the trip upward to this specific room on this specific floor would have been MUCH shorter. Souji's hatred for this place had increased tenfold. It's floors, its oppressive steamy atmosphere, and just about everything! The monsters had been easy to deal with, so easy that he hadn't bothered to summon Bloody Izanagi the entire trip upward. And why the fuck would he? To make Bloody Izanagi suffer the same cruel atmosphere when his help wasn't even needed? Yeah, right.

'_Oh fuck no!' _thought Souji, upon seeing the events in front of him. '_Not this time, not fucking again, and if I can help it, not ever again!'_

"I-I..." said the real Kanji, at a loss for words at what his shadow was telling him.

He had been struck into silence at whatever the shadow was telling him.

"Oh, come now, enough with the charade. Isn't it awful to deceive people? To deceive yourself...?" spoke the shadow, "What's so bad about doing what I want to do?"

"That has nothin' to do with- AHHHHH!!!" Kanji stopped speaking to the shadow and hollered in pain as Souji had just cut his left arm off with his sword. The limb fell off as blood sprayed all around the area from the fresh wound.

Souji then slammed the hilt of the sword on the back of Kanji's head knocking him out. He wasn't going to fucking wait around for Kanji to do something stupid. Shadow Kanji stared in momentary shock at what had just happened within the brief few seconds of Souji entering the room. Whatever the shadow had planned to do it didn't get the opportunity to do so as Souji immediately summoned Bloody Izanagi to eat Shadow Kanji.

Kanji, the real one, was already on the floor unconscious. Souji slammed his right knee on Kanji's back and pulled his head back by holding on tightly to Kanji's hair with his left hand. Souji then repeatedly slammed Kanji's face on the hard floor. Each slams using more force than the last. Raising his head, tightening his grip, and then slamming the stupid fucker's face on the floor! Souji was repeating the motions continuously until he felt satisfied. Souji couldn't care less if the idiot deserved it or not. What was important was that Souji himself was frustrated and it was because of how this idiot treated him. Souji didn't let up until he noticed the pool of blood on the floor. Finally he raised Kanji's head up one final time and simply let go.

He got off Kanji and simply watched for a few moments. Kanji's face was facing his left side, where Souji was standing. Bloody Izanagi already finished its meal. It had shimmered back into Souji's breast pocket some time ago. Souji assessed the damage he had done. A few broken teeth, a severely broken nose, and a lot of blood coming from all over Kanji's face. There were severe bruises on the face, of course. The arm he had chopped off lay in between where Souji stood and where Kanji lay unconscious. It was twitching due to the nerves. Souji noticed he had severed the arm off from the shoulder blade and Kanji would likely die soon of blood loss from the arm if he wasn't rushed to a hospital quickly.

Fortunately beads had the distinct power of healing injuries in this world, so Souji was free to heal Kanji's wounds and beat upon his broken body all week if he wished. He had brought fifty beads with him just to make sure and hadn't suffered any injuries when arriving here. He could freely heal Kanji's less severe wounds and stop the blood loss. He couldn't do anything about the arm though, not that he cared to begin with, Kanji would forever live life as a cripple.

'_This isn't good enough.'_ thought Souji, unimpressed with himself, '_This stupid ass deserves more.'_

Souji raised the sword he had been holding with his right hand and took out some beads from his pant pocket in his left.

'_This is gonna be soooo much fun.'_ thought Souji gleefully, '_He'll never bother me again or have the chance to. And I get to screw-up his entire life. Not that anyone in the town would truly care apart from his mom.'_

'_By tonight, he'll wish the serial killer had killed him like the two others.'_

* * *

"_Oops... sorry, uh.., did I catch you at a bad time?" asked Adachi, he had a look of uncertainty when gazing at Naoto and scratched the back of his head with his left hand. "I..uh, you were just alone and I thought that now was a good as time as any, you know?"_

_Naoto had been sitting alone at the Samegawa tunnel, on the wooden floorboard, sitting by herself just gazing out at the water trying to think of what to do._

"_I..." began Naoto uncertainly, she decided to get up and turn around to give Adachi her full attention. "Um... what do you need...?"_

_Naoto had spoken softly, her gaze was downward, she didn't want to face this right now but it could be important. The man was one of the detectives from the precinct if she remembered correctly. _

"_Um..., so are you the detective prince or is that just a, uh.., cosplay?" asked Adachi, with a look of befuddlement on his features. "I mean... I want to make sure..."_

_Naoto looked at him with the expression of surprise. If Naoto hadn't been a serious person or even in such a poor mood, she would have started laughing at the idiocy surrounding that statement. Naoto looked at the man as if he were an idiot. _

'_THIS is one of Inaba's finest?! Just how does this man conduct his investigations?' thought Naoto, Naoto couldn't help but keep the expression on her face due to the man's words. 'Do these people have any hope of catching the serial killer?'_

"_I am Shirogane Naoto, yes." replied Naoto, looking up at the man expectantly. Adachi only gazed at her with a questioning look. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Naoto mentally kicked herself for not understanding how slow this man was. "I am the Detective Prince."_

_It was a single statement and it seemed to have clicked to the man that he had found whom he was looking for._

"_Oh good!" said Adachi, appearing happy to have found whom he was looking for, "I was hoping you weren't some fake just cosplaying as him."_

"_Um... right..." said Naoto, not knowing what to make of that statement. "So... could you please get to the point?"_

_She didn't have the patience to deal with something like this right now and so was trying to be polite as possible. Adachi merely nodded happily in response._

"_Well...uh.., Shirogane-san, was it?" began Adachi, he seemed unsure of himself. Naoto merely nodded as a reply. She didn't want to sound annoyed. "The precinct got word that you were conducting your own investigation and... well, they didn't have anything better for me to do but send me as an errand boy to check what someone as famous as you was doing in little old Inaba."_

_Adachi rubbed the back of his head and laughed at this. Naoto gave him a slightly annoyed look. _

'_Now of all times?!' thought Naoto, 'I... I have to pull a confident appearance but...'_

_It was how people always needed to appear, especially detectives. Confidence was a key factor in assuring others of one's capabilities. The truth of the matter was however, that she just so unsure of herself due to what had happened and she wasn't even sure what she wanted to do anymore. Thinking quickly, an idea popped into Naoto's head._

"_I'm... simply here to observe." said Naoto plainly, while she doubted lying about coming on vacation wouldn't trick this fool. The people he was reporting to wouldn't be as easy and likely wouldn't believe such a story. "If I may be so blunt: The mysterious double-homicide piqued my interest. It's rare that such mysterious cases ever happen and I am willing to help the police department in any way I can if they need my assistance. No charge."_

_Perfect, or as perfect as such a lie could ever be. Hopefully it would satisfy the hounds at the precinct and if not?_

"_You should tell your Captain that there are other parties interested in this case."_

_The media, the local government, and the people should be what they were more concerned about. Instead of feeling threatened over her because of her age and presence in the area._

"_Ah, I think that would just get me in trouble." joked Adachi, chuckling at what he thought was a joke. _

_Naoto wasn't amused._

"_You think that's a joke?" asked Naoto, was she being treated like a kid even when viewed as an embarrassing threat? "I would suggest you take my words more seriously."_

_The precinct was losing the respect and confidence of the people. Anybody could see that. Perhaps this man was 'special' even by the standards of a moron?_

"_No, I-I didn't mean to offend you!" said Adachi, putting his hands up in defense, "I-I just meant that... well, my Captain would punish me with more paperwork if I said that to him! I mean, he'll probably think I'm insulting him!"_

_Naoto looked at him with a hardened gaze. She didn't believe him._

"_Why would he not? I'm assuming he sent you hear to ask what my intentions were, correct?" said Naoto, Naoto had meant that statement too since she didn't want the police uselessly coming to her to "check up" on her or worse, somehow accuse her out of desperation instead of doing their job properly. "Just tell him I said that."_

"_Well... uh, if you really care so much than why don't you do it?" posed Adachi, trying to get out of the situation and push it on her, "He'll take you more seriously than me."_

_Naoto just stared at him incredulously. Was this man being serious?_

'_Is this man really a police officer?' thought Naoto, 'Because he certainly seems more like a practical joker... or a clown.'_

"_Adachi-san, with all due respect," began Naoto, "I question the logic behind allowing me to answer for a task you were given by your commanding officer."_

"_What exactly makes me more reliable? Certainly he would trust anything you had to say over me since you're his subordinate and it's your job to begin with..."_

_Adachi politely shook his head. Naoto raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look._

"_Well, you're famous... so people are more likely to listen to you..." said Adachi, slowly, shrugging while having said the statement. "It's the truth."_

_Naoto simply shook her head in disagreement. While fame did help with popularizing some product or other useless junk, it couldn't help convince the Captain of a precinct about her honest intentions regarding the case... especially when she wasn't sure what she wanted to do at the moment. _

"_I think he would simply get angry at the both of us if I were to do as you were told." said Naoto, "And I don't believe a man in such a respectable position would simply believe me because of how well-known I am."_

_In Naoto's opinion, this man was being childish and in Adachi's opinion, Naoto was being unrealistic. Adachi just shook his head in disagreement. Naoto lost what little patience she had at that point. She couldn't stand to be around this idiot any longer especially if all he was going to do was try and push his work on her._

"_I'm sorry but I must be going." lied Naoto, wishing to get away from him, she bowed respectfully and ran off before Adachi could say anything. Adachi just scowled after she left and headed back for the precinct._

'_Stupid kid thinks he's right about everything.' He thought, 'Just like everybody else, always whining about how they're never wrong in what they say.'_

_

* * *

_The day after Souji's trip to Kanji's bathhouse, Kanji's body was found in a grotesque and critical condition nearby a dumpster by his mother's textile shop. His mother, who found him, rushed him to the Inaba municipal hospital as quickly as she could. The doctors rushed Kanji to the emergency room quickly upon spotting him during his arrival. Upon examination and treatment of Kanji's body, the doctors found scarred cuts and bruises all over the boy's body from what could only be described as wounds from sword stabs, broken teeth that had to be removed, and a broken nose which could be fixed with surgery. The missing teeth and arm were never recovered from the site of where he was found. The doctors were eventually able to clear Kanji out of the critical condition his body was found in but could do nothing but wait until he recovered from his coma.

The police hadn't found any leads since there weren't any footprints or fingerprints found on Kanji or around the crime scene. His mother reported that she had found his hair completely soaked as if someone had taken the time to thoroughly hose his head. The police investigating the case seemed certain that this was a case of a premeditated attack and questioned the biker's that Kanji had picked fights with over the course of his life since the 8th grade. When finding no leads and even more unfortunately, no clues at the scene. They decided to wait to see if the boy would recover from his coma. Some police at the station spoke secretly about how they had expected something like this to happen for some time especially when Kanji had been reported missing by his mother. Most denizens of Inaba felt bad for his grieving mother as some secretly wanted Kanji to have disappeared.

The boy's mother, distraught over the state that she found her own child in, closed her shop to grieve over what happened. Unfortunately, after the police let most of the biker gangs free from questioning, some returned nearby the textile shop to ride freely without the threat of the scary bully in the way. The more vocal bikers remarked openly about how Kanji had got the karma that was coming to him. Kanji's mother, upon hearing these boastful comments from within her shop, in her emotional state, snapped at the bikers. She came out of the shop and threw whatever textiles she could find in her mad dash for the door. She, much unlike her kind and sweet demeanor, openly cursed the bikers, accusing them of having harmed her poor son, and started balling up and throwing textiles at them. Although most of the biker's laughed at the attempts of the old woman, one of the more annoyed biker's decided to try and scare her. The biker sped at the old woman at a fast speed, intending to circle around her to scare her; Kanji's mother had thrown a textile directly at his incoming bike. The biker was immediately blinded at the piece of cloth covered the biker's vision and fellow bikers watched in horror as their friend crashed into the old woman and fell off the bike.

When the police and EMT's arrived at the scene, due to passerby calling them to tell what happened, the biker's who witnessed the incident were rounded up and sent to the precinct again. The biker that crashed into Kanji's mother was sent to the hospital due to injury. The biker was found to have broken her arm once doctors could properly examine her and she was later told by the police that the old woman whom she had crashed into had died on impact. She was convicted of second-degree manslaughter at her trial.

* * *

Souji smiled when he heard of his accomplishment on the local news. He thanked Bloody Izanagi for volunteering getting the body to the textile shop after he had washed Kanji's head in one of the empty bathrooms of the Inaba municipal hospital. Letting Bloody Izanagi simply fly away with him after opening one of the larger windows had been easy enough.

Souji owed a lot to his Persona and had no qualms with believing he'd be nothing without Bloody Izanagi. But, Bloody Izanagi was him in a sense, so it was all good.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, isn't this disappointing?" said Souji, rhetorically, with his mouth curving slightly upward. "It seems that due to Hanamura-san's tragic death, we'll only be a party of three."

Chie narrowed her eyes at that as Yukiko continued to eat the food in her bento. Typically, Chie would be left alone when the school went on the break period since everyone in the classroom would leave and be off to their own devices for it. Unfortunately for Chie, her two least liked people of all, Seta Souji and that stupid traitor, Amagi, had stayed in class to eat their lunch this time. Chie was now further down in the row to Souji's left, having taken Yosuke's old seat, since Souji had taken Chie's previous seat behind Yukiko back when Yukiko had pretended to be her friend. Yukiko had turned her desk around so that Seta and her could both face each other and eat lunch together as Souji had wanted. Due to the classroom now being devoid of anyone but the three of them Souji had taken the opportunity to speak aloud despite not looking in Chie's direction.

"If you have something to say to me then say it to my face!" yelled Chie in response, aggravated over being treated like a second-class human being ever since the incident in which Yukiko had broken up their friendship. Ever since she had returned to school with injuries nobody gave her any attention unless it was to insult her for being a thief at Yosuke's father's store or, worse, being the serial killer who was responsible for the mysterious murders.

Chie had become aggravated and hateful. She hated coming to school now and wished her parents hadn't become so poor now so that she could just leave here. Although a rich family had paid for her initial medical expenses in turn for the heir, some young upstart of a detective, coming to her for a line of questioning; it had quickly changed once Chie was healthy enough to move around despite the need for a crutch and a cast. Chie still had yet to recover from her injuries and had to go for check-ups at the local hospital. Once the negative attention had simmered away the hospital accepted her back into treatment but the expenses for all her injuries had begun piling-up and her parents were too proud to ask a rich family for help again. They had stopped giving her treatment under the assumption they could go to the hospital since they had agreed to re-admit her for check-ups. The help had been voluntary and with Chie no longer being in immediate life-threatening danger, her parents simply wanted to deal with the debt themselves without any outside involvement so they wouldn't look like needy or helpless beggars especially with how the town currently viewed them... or rather her.

"Oh?" began Souji, amused by her abrasive tone. Chie wanted to sock him. "Should I go tell one of our sensei's that you're trying to pick fights with a fellow student or are you going to be a good girl?"

Chie almost flung something at him with her good hand. The fucker was using the fact that even the teachers hadn't treated her with any respect like the students. They would grade her harshly, ignore her raised hands, and told her she would have to stay outside of class if she began to get more vocal in her anger over the treatment. Chie balled her fist in anger as she clenched her teeth. She wished they would just go away.

"Now, come over here and sit with us or I'll have to inform our Sensei's of your misbehavior." said Souji, turning to face her with a small smirk. "You wouldn't want that, right?"

Souji turned away to begin eating his food again. Chie almost growled before calming herself. She grabbed her crutch after packing her bento and fastening the string around her cast tightly. She moved over there with her crutch and stood between the desks where Souji and Yukiko were seated waiting for one of them to pull up a desk for her to connect with theirs. Yukiko ignored her in favor of her food. Souji gave a quick glance at her before returning to his.

"Go pull up your own seat and stop wasting time." said Souji, simply, implying that Chie was an idiot. Chie scowled.

She turned around, placing her bento on the desk directly to Souji's left and moving it to fit right next to his desk before collapsing on it. She panted from the stress she had just built-up over Souji's harassment. How she wished her body could recover, then she would show him. She untied her bento box and carefully placed it on her desk before opening it to begin eating while futilely trying to ignore their closer proximity. She didn't have to speak with them just because she was here, right?

"Well then, now that you've decided to be nicer to us," said Souji, trying to goad her into snapping at him. "Yukiko-chan, please tell Satonaka-san our plans for the camping trip."

Chie stopped eating to look at Yukiko. Yukiko looked up at Chie with a blank expression. Chie took it as an implication that Yukiko didn't care about her condition. She wasn't surprised. The traitor's money making inn was more important than some 'lousy' friendship after all.

"Oh, um, I've decided to make the food... so..." Yukiko stopped speaking for a moment. Her lips thinned as she got a better look at Chie's tired form... and just from moving a simple desk. She quickly tried moving her explanation along so she could better ignore Chie's condition. "Your... your assistance isn't required. I'll be making the food preparations; I've become better at it thanks to being taught on how to properly cook a meal as part of my training in case I need to act as a replacement for one of the workers."

"You shouldn't stress yourself over menial tasks. We both decided it's better for your recovery if you don't pressure yourself during the camping trip so we can avoid you getting into any... injuries."

Chie felt insulted. Not only had they decided to decide on what to do without letting her be part of the decision making but they had also essentially told her that she would be nothing more than a burden.

"Well, you can go back to your seat now." interrupted Souji, ordering her, Chie turned to face him. "Be sure to move the seat back and move to where you were before."

'_That was it?!'_ thought Chie, angered. Closing her bento box and quickly re-tying it to her cast. '_They had me walk to them and move a desk for that?! UGGHH'_

She angrily moved the desk back and slammed her body on the seat she had been sitting before. Unfortunately, her bento string and untied itself and her food had fallen on the floor as a result. The food was all over the floor and Chie would have to clean it up quickly before the students or teachers came so she wouldn't get in trouble.

Souji almost laughed out loud.

* * *

Souji relaxed on his futon, propping his heads behind his head and entangling the fingers. He smirked within his tent happy over how well things had panned out for him so far in Inaba. He had sent Bloody Izanagi out to give Yukiko the word for the task he was going to give her. Everything had gone so perfectly. Souji was genuinely happy at how his life had improved in ways that surpassed even his dreams. Before coming here he thought it was going to be another dump he would be forced to endure for another year before his parents picked him up by the middle of summer to dump him somewhere else.

After gaining a Persona with the absolute _thrill_ of the TV land and the fighting he had become more than happy with his daily life. Souji planned to make it permanent, he didn't give a damn what it took, he was never going to leave Inaba if he could ever help it. He didn't give a shit about what laws, authority, or "logic" that his parents, the "authorities", the courts, or even the relatives that he was staying with (in this instance just his uncle) would say or do. He simply didn't care. He would kill anyone who so much as bothered him with this dream of his short of Nanako since he cared for her and she couldn't possibly do anything anyway. He was staying in Inaba forever and nothing would stop that from happening. He didn't even give a damn if it escalated to police officers with guns or reporters with cameras, he would never ever leave. He had powers to make sure of that.

He knew, of course, that he couldn't let it come to that, his deep seeded hate for his parents didn't blind him to try and purposely creating the situation that would make him completely disadvantaged. He had the perfect plan to make sure his parents wanted nothing to do with him. They didn't really put much thought into him anyway, they merely desired to keep him so that he may somehow take care of them when they were older, and otherwise they would have ditched him years ago. In retrospect, he could just have Bloody Izanagi kill them if nothing else worked but then he could be considered a suspect of murder and the paranoia of Inaba might cause 'misplacement' of blame upon him with strange conspiracy theories. Souji mulled over doing that anyway since his parents never gave a damn about his wellbeing as he grew-up and hadn't thought of him much beyond being a potential way to be taken care of in the future. In Souji's opinion, his parents were nothing more than uncaring jackasses.

The flap of his tent opened up as Yukiko came in and re-zipped the tent once she had entered. Getting past Morooka hadn't been difficult at all once Souji had asked Bloody Izanagi to take him out. Mooroka wasn't dead. He was simply knocked out and too drunken into a stupor to wake-up anytime soon. Souji had discovered how laughably easy it was to get Yukiko passed the only teacher on duty of watching the students. The only truly difficult part had been knocking out Chie with those sleeping pills he had her place in Chie's food. Chie wouldn't know or potentially make a fuss over Yukiko's sudden disappearance from their tent and Mooroka could very well lose his job once students and other faculty on the trip discovered the state he was in the middle of the tent grounds.

"Take those stupid sleeping garments off." said Souji, not bothering to move from his relaxed position. Yukiko began taking her pajamas off. They were the typical set of pajamas, plain pink, long sleeved, and made of cotton. Souji couldn't very well have her walking outside stark naked in case someone did see her. "Lay next to me on your sides, facing me."

Noting the serious tone, Yukiko quickly did as told. Since Souji had the tent to himself he had made the futon spacious enough for two people for the specific purpose of having Yukiko lay to his right. He would amend the fact she was still wearing her bra and panties soon enough.

Yukiko laid her body at her sides facing him. She had grown accustomed to being ordered around in such degrading situations, she began adjusting to the orders in an almost automatic response. If Souji told her to jump then she would jump, there was never a question of how high she was supposed to jump. Such hardened conditioning had been forced on her and she had learned to endure by becoming both emotionally numb and expectant of it all. She wasn't immune to its effects completely but she had realized soon that crying and misery wouldn't even do her any good. She couldn't even afford to express sadness outwardly when she was away from Souji lest her parents or the inn staff found out and that would jeopardize their safety due to Souji's Persona power. Her parents were very protective of her since she was an only daughter, they would immediately jump the gun and her father or mother could very well try to attack Souji in an open setting, possibly with her Inn staff, who thought of her as their own family.

She simply couldn't allow that. She couldn't bare her family hurt which was why she turned a blind-eye to what had happened to Kanji. It was safer for her and her family if she didn't try to get too involved. Yukiko could never live with herself if everyone she cared for was killed because she simply didn't want to humiliate herself even if it went so far into being sexually abused. She had grown hardened to the treatment and expected these abuses with Souji to possibly last her whole lifetime. Yukiko had promised herself she would do everything she could to keep it a secret so her family wasn't potentially hurt. Yukiko even felt she deserved all of it for wanting to abandon her family and live on her own. Her body reacted to Souji's sexual advances after all and she knew it was true that she would have been little more than a continued failure had Souji not come along and give her a goal in life, even if it was in the worst way possible for her. In Yukiko's mind, she thought of herself as truly unable to be anything more than what Souji told her she was. Being routinely humiliated and violated, feeling his penetration of the inside of her buttocks was a constant testament to that. She was his. If she made him happy then she wasn't a total failure and she could achieve her best only if he gave her the approval she needed from him.

"I want to make sure I remember this day for the rest of my life..." spoke Souji, still in his ever-so content position, "And I want to make sure you remember it for the rest of yours. I want this to be the day we find the best possible way for you to introduce me to your family and to make you understand better..."

Souji sounded thoughtful. A devilish smile was on his face as his eyes moved to look at her. Yukiko said nothing. He hadn't told her to speak after all. Souji moved his right arm away from the back of his head for a flimsy hand gesture signifying she was allowed to ask questions before entangling his fingers behind his head again. He had made it a point to train her to act the way he wanted during the time of their sexual encounters before he got to fucking her up the ass. His own natural demeanor in those moments had also helped her training as Souji's pet.

"W-what do you mean, Souji-kun?" asked Yukiko, slowly and carefully. She felt a feeling of foreboding overtake her and she prayed it meant nothing bad for her parents.

While she had become his sex toy under the threat of her loved ones being hurt, that didn't mean he wouldn't try to hurt them. In truth, he could physically overpower her anytime and do whatever he wanted. This deal just made it easier and her more willing. If Souji started picking off her Inn staff there would be little she could, or rather would, do or say unless he made a move to directly harm her parents. Yukiko realized that while she may have thought she loved them like family and had grown up with them since she was an infant... they were, ultimately, secondary priorities when it came down to the possibility of a real danger effecting her parents, whom she loved much more.

"Nothing bad to any of them, of course." said Souji, giving Yukiko a wave of relief despite his smile. Souji turned his body to face her and looked at her more directly. He adjusted his arms to suit his new position. His left hand, now completely free of entanglement with his right hand, began stroking around Yukiko's belly. "That would be counterproductive... what I really want is for an impressionable way for me to introduce myself to them."

"I told my parents what you wanted me to tell them about you, Souji-kun..." said Yukiko, making sure to tread carefully, allowing her to ask questions didn't mean she could freely ask what she wanted. It was only a game to stroke Souji's ego. It made her feel helplessly in the dark about what he was planning. "Word spread around so fast, since it's a small place in Inaba, but they were impressed with what I said about you during dinner, the day when you told me to accept you as my boyfriend at school in front of everyone."

Yukiko was speaking of the students within the classroom who had witnessed their acting within the classroom stage to garner publicity and establish Souji's position within the small community. Souji's roaming left hand went inside Yukiko's underwear as he pinched her ass to make her squeak like a good girl before continuing to roam her front body.

"Yes, but that was only short-term, and its relevance has dried-up with everyone since then." replied Souji, curtly, he didn't think much of it anymore. Yukiko frowned slightly in fear. What did this mean? "You've... performed brilliantly as my bitch, Yukiko-chan."

Yukiko heard the hint of approval and felt ashamed over the pride that she had felt over those words. She wasn't a failure to everyone now though. She was someone important now and it was all because Souji had pushed her. She knew she couldn't have become a good manager of the Amagi Inn's affairs if not for his demands. She had worked hard because of it and her parents were now prepared to give her full control of the inn, even to go so far as transfer the legal custody of it solely to her. Officially she was the Amagi Inn's co-supervisor (with her mother) and general manager. Her parents wanted to give her full custody though, she was 16 and of legal age to. All that was really the problem... was that she needed to drop out of school so she could manage the Amagi Inn's affairs with her full attention and authority.

Unlike most parents, Yukiko's parents didn't care if she dropped out of school so long as it was for the purpose of running her family inn. They expected good grades from her in school because she was giving her full time to school and spending her lifetime going their but if she were to drop out to join the family inn? Her family would be delighted that she had taken up the family mantle to run their family's pride. Yukiko had realized that Souji had also been right and that she had made a bigger fuss over her own problems than what it really had been. Her parents had asked her if she had wanted to try running the Amagi Inn back during Mayumi Yamano incident and she had agreed without any complaint. She had then made a big deal within herself about being forced into it when it hadn't been true and she felt like a failure due to her own stupid confusion.

Once Souji ran her life for her it had all changed and, as much as she wished it wasn't true sometimes, it had changed for the better. Her family was happy, her Inn staff was happy, and while she herself wasn't happy it didn't change the fact that her own tendency to make any problem more problematic than it really had been was what set off everything that happened to her. Yukiko felt that it truly was all her fault for failing to see reality due to her own biased and narrow perception at the time. When she realized this after Souji had broken her, she had come to believe that Souji had a right to do what he had been doing to her as punishment for her failure to see reality because of her being so incredibly stupid in the first place. In Yukiko's mind, due to this realization combined with Souji having taken control of her life with the demoralizing atmosphere he always presented, such as the constant taunts to her psyche, Yukiko herself felt she was nothing more than a pathetic piece of shit dependant solely on Souji for any merit in her own worth. The other aspect of these feelings, however, had been Yukiko's own guilt. Yukiko felt completely guilty over having deluded her problems and thus felt it was her duty to make sure her family was as safe as possible. By appeasing to Souji's every whim, it could guarantee that her own stupidity wouldn't hurt her family. Yukiko had become increasingly dependent on making Souji happy because of this and had even come to believe that, as a result of her loved ones feeling proud of her accomplishments, that being Souji's property was the only way to make her parents proud of her. It was working well so far, right?

"You're really good at it, you know. I always thought it was the right place in life for you. You could call our encounter in that other world destiny itself... the proof is your performance. You did exactly as I told you without much resistance when we first met, you succeeded in getting rid of that doctor as I had wanted, you broke your friendship with Chie as I asked, you only refer to me in the 'kun' suffix now ever since I punished you, and you succeeded in drugging Chie."

"I..." Yukiko didn't know how to properly respond. On one hand, she felt acknowledged for doing things she was told to successfully... and on the other hand it had hurt to have thrown away the ability to make her own choices in her life and her friendship. She had done them though and would do anything he asked. She wanted to make her parents proud, to keep them safe, and part of her, as much as she hated to admit it sometimes, felt a sense of happiness from Souji's words. The fact she could do something right for everyone who gave her any amount of worth... all she had to do was what Souji told her to do. It was simple.

"Tell me, what do you think I meant when I told you that you would be mine 'now and forever' back when we were at the hospital?" asked Souji, Yukiko was treading carefully and had never usually been told to speak openly much. Souji enjoyed watching her little mental struggle while he groped her with his left hand. It made it all the more difficult for her to concentrate because she was being aroused.

Yukiko couldn't help but make a few grunts of pleasure as Souji's hand traveled to her bare thighs and around the waistline beneath her panties.

"Doing what you say... always... a-and," Yukiko stuttered trying to focus as Souji rubbed in between her waistline, escalating the pleasure rapidly, "And... m-making sure to keep it a secret."

Souji chuckled a little which mounted fear within Yukiko despite the pleasurable menstruations he continued to give her. Souji shook his head slightly.

"Not quite." said Souji, the fear in Yukiko increased. "Those are really just the responsibilities, some of them temporary, for what you are for me."

He didn't say _to_ me, he had said _for_ me to solidify the fact she was nothing more than his property in even the most basic of speech so that the idea would be re-affirmed to her on a subconscious level as well.

"Yukiko-chan... I have a plan for you and for me so that we can stay together forever. A brilliant plan." said Souji, speaking of it serenely. There was a hint of happiness in his voice. The fear within Yukiko had lessened but only due to the increased confusion over Souji's constant cryptic words and the pleasure she was experiencing. While she feared what it was, she honestly thought it was best if she knew of it beforehand to possibly minimize the emotional impact of what he had planned. She wanted to continue to numb her own emotional pain. "It'll assure that you and I can come together and meet more often."

Yukiko was already dredging what he was going to reveal but it was like a bitter pill, it had to be swallowed so one could become better. She needed to know what was going to happen to her now to prepare. What was he going to do with her? She wanted to make sure it didn't impact her family negatively and he already told her it was so he could keep himself in Inaba but what was it?

"I guess I should stop alluding to it and simply tell you." said Souji, looking at her more seriously. Yukiko nodded in response at his expectant non-verbal demands for a response. Yukiko was thankful for this because it was difficult for her to concentrate with his left hand feeling her up. Souji then broke into a happy smile. "Out of kindness you get one guess on what it is, Yukiko-chan."

Yukiko was momentarily stunned by the change in behavior with a kinder tone of voice. Her body was bogged by arousal from his touch. She quickly began composing herself and started playing his game like a good pet. What could it be? She had been wondering the entire time she was here and even before that. Money wasn't an issue, neither was a room at the Inn, or her performance. She was his open secret now and forever...?

Yukiko felt bile rise-up as she came to the dreaded conclusion.

'_No, it's for the best to make everyone safe...' _thought Yukiko, she felt she was finally accepting the truth and thinking logically, '_I'm his tool. So that must be it. This was all just... preparation. I'm his, that's how it will always be and it's the only thing making me a better person.'_

"We-we're getting married?" asked Yukiko, tentatively, still not being able to speak properly due to Souji's exploring hand. "I... I mean, are we getting married, Souji-kun?"

Souji put his hand underneath the back of her underwear and pinched her ass hard for her slight slip-up. Yukiko forced herself not to cry out in pain as he increased the pressure before letting go and slowly moving his fingers around the part of the area to give sensitive physical comfort.

"Good, nice to see you accept your discipline without fucking crying every damn second now, bitch." spoke Souji, this time, ineloquently changing his mannerisms to surprise Yukiko. Souji had recently come to love his talent of playing the actor better than others could.

Everyone projected their act upon the stages of home life, work life, and public life differently. Everyone played a specific part in those specific conditions and everyone acted accordingly. People always _acted_ differently at home, at school, at work, and even out in the public. Only those who were stupid would not conform and wear the masks of socialism that was taught in all societies such as democratic ones. People who often didn't adhere to this strictness that was learned in society were better off not existing in most people's minds or so Souji believed. After all, if you didn't act like the same as everybody else then you had to be wrong.

"But no, we are not getting married." said Souji, answering her question. Yukiko was now more confused and agitated than ever due to his hurtful pinching of her left butt cheek. Her ass took abuse from Souji on almost a weekly basis so it hurt her even more. "For your excellent dedication to the responsibilities I've bestowed upon you and now that you're in a position to take full control of your family inn. I've decided to graciously reward you."

Souji stopped speaking and moved his left hand behind her back as he moved his right hand in between her armpit and the futon, causing her to move her raise her body a few inches instinctively. Souji unclasped her bra and threw it as far it could go behind him. He hadn't even bothered to look where it landed or turned his head away from Yukiko's nude body. Why would he? He just got a bigger boner than when he had been touching Yukiko. Yukiko was sexy after all even if she wasn't aware of it herself because she was such an idiot.

"Take your panties off and give them to me." said Souji, in a strict and angry tone of voice. One she had not heard since the day in the castle within TV land or the hospital. Yukiko immediately complied. Yukiko handed it to Souji. Souji then threw the panties over with his left arm like he did with her bra. Souji made himself more comfortable and began fondling Yukiko's bare body. He incited pleasurable grunts and moans from her by doing so.

He messaged Yukiko's breasts, pinched her nipples, and slowly moved his left hand down her naked body near her womanhood. Yukiko couldn't help but gasp over all the pleasurable sensations. Souji's boner hardened. He stopped fondling Yukiko's breasts with his right hand and moved them up to her face and firmly but gently held her chin in place by having his fingers wrapped around the left side of her chin with the his thumb on the opposite side.

"Yukiko-chan," began Souji, speaking gently and eloquently once more, looking at her directly in the eyes. "Your reward is having the honor of being the mother of my child."

'_I'm going to fuck this bitch's brains out.' _thought Souji, gleefully, thinking over just how pleasurable this experience was going to be for both the physical reasons and for his status in Inaba. '_I always get a warm, fuzzy feeling when a great plan turns out so well. I haven't felt this much joy since cutting holes on that asshole, Tatsumi.'_


	12. Chapter 12

Yukiko was stunned. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open agape. The shock within her stopped what reaction she would have immediately given. How do you react to such a statement? What could you say or do? Slowly, once it had sunk in, Yukiko closed her mouth and tried to think as Souji let go of her chin.

'_Did he plan this from the start?' _thought Yukiko, shame once again overtaking her for her mistakes. '_When he told me now and forever he had actually meant this? He... wasn't planning on being some dark secret that I would have to protect my family from for the rest of my life.' _

'_He had me do those things and wanted me to take ownership of the inn so that I could have enough revenue to support us both and... a child without him needing a job. The sexual abuse too... it was to prepare me for this.'_

Yukiko's body began to shake subconsciously. She couldn't help it... despite all the abuse and having her freedom taken from her in such a way, she had never thought it would come to this. Yukiko's self-loathing increased. She was so stupid wasn't she? Always too naïve to see what was really happening until it was spelled out for her! Souji had attempted to do this once before but her sniveling had won out that time and she had thought it a spur of the moment. Souji was truly the only thing that made her a better person. She was simply incapable of anything without him.

Soft tears started to slowly trickle down her face as she started crying. She didn't sob though but the tears didn't stop. Yukiko had been conditioned to become numb to exactly what was going to happen now. Souji was going to take her virginity and Yukiko couldn't do anything about it. She had already quickly run the possibilities in her head and knew that if she tried to deny him in any possible way then he would most likely kill her and make it look like someone else did it. He already had Mooroka as a possible scapegoat just outside. Nothing could then stop him from killing her family and that was what she had worked so hard to try to prevent.

It was even worse than that too. Even if she refused, he could force her into it anyway and if he decided to just kill her then he could go to her tent and rape Chie who was currently knocked out on sleeping pills that Yukiko herself duped her with. Yukiko couldn't ever live with either guilt and regardless of all that she was worthless without Souji anyway so becoming pregnant for him made sense. Despite everything though, Yukiko decided to beg for a request.

Souji was being generous due to his eagerness in getting started. He didn't hurt her for the shaking, which had now stopped, or the crying. He was annoyed when Yukiko clasped her hands together again in a quasi-praying, quasi-begging motion. Souji never did mind that motion though because to Souji it signified that Yukiko subconsciously thought he had god qualities and that suited Souji just fine. If she was going to beg for him not to, however, then he was just going to fucking kill her after violating her.

"Please," begged Yukiko, in a desperate tone of voice, her tears continuing as she almost sobbed, "Please, Souji-kun, be gentle to me."

She used the suffix so he would be less inclined to harm her and made this request because she truly was inexperienced in this. She was begging him not to go rough and hurt her. Souji stopped to consider that for a moment before giving her a reply.

"...Fine." said Souji, in an annoyed tone of voice, "Now shut up, lay on your back, and spread your legs."

As always, Yukiko did as she was told.

'_Finally_' thought Souji, in glee over what he was about to do. He got up and stood in front of her wide legs as he began taking his own sleepwear off. '_I've waited so long to mount this bitch._'

Reminiscent of their first encounter, Souji stared down at her fully nude body in dominance. He took off his sleeping shirt allowing Yukiko full view of his well-endowed physique that he had gained in TV land. In his eagerness to get it started he took his sleeping pants and underpants off at the same time. He tossed the clothes toward the direction he tossed Yukiko's clothes previously. Yukiko stared in wide-eyed shock over just how good Souji looked before recovering quickly once Souji got to his knees and positioned himself for entrance of her womanhood.

Yukiko felt a shudder at the thought of just how much her life was going to change from herein. She didn't make a move to stop him though. She was already resolved over what she believed was the best decision regarding what would happen. Souji faced her at eye level once he began the penetration. Yukiko gasped silently as Souji entered her slowly. He had already made sure to make her body relatively sexually active with his prodding hands before he had begun but a little more work was needed to get Yukiko fully aroused. It was too bad Souji had lost his patience now that he was finally going to get what he wanted after so long.

Souji pinned her arms to her sides as he started thrusting into her more fiercely and moved his mouth over her breasts to start sucking her left tit.

"Ahhhaaa! AHHH!" Yukiko cried out, feeling the influx of both pleasure and pain.

Souji stopped his suckling to order her to wrap her legs around his waist. Yukiko complied with his demand and began feeling greater force with every thrust from Souji thereafter. Souji wasn't yet completely satisfied, however, so he moved his arms away from hers and moved them behind her back. He moved his left hand around the back of her waist and his right hand around her neck and the lower part of her head.

"Bitch!" hollered Souji, wanting to explore her more, "Tighter!"

Yukiko wrapped her legs more tightly around Souji's waist allowing him to penetrate her further. He hoisted her up off the floor and began slamming into her even more. He began to thrust into her harder and faster than he had ever before. He began sucking her right tit as he pushed her closer to him.

"Aaaaaah AH! AH!! AHHH!!!!" Yukiko screamed at the rapid and forceful invasion of her body feeling ashamed at the pleasure and horrified by the pain that was emitting within her body thanks to Souji. Yukiko could not think straight. Her body was suffering from a multitude of emotions but the most prominent of all was eventually the inner swelling of complete disgust and loathing toward herself.

Souji kept pushing in move rapidly. Harder and harder, faster and faster, he wanted his head to explore her entrance more. The thrill of the exploration, the feeling he achieved in what he did, combined with the success of what he had accomplished, and the sexual pleasure all made him want to do it over and over, each time pushing in faster and harder than the last. He wanted more..., Souji stopped sucking Yukiko's right tit and moved her arms to make her hold onto him as he pushed her breasts together and began sucking both at the same time and increased his penetration of her.

In and out, harder, harder, harder! More pleasure, more ecstasy, and listening to his fucking bitch cry out over the experience she was getting from him. Souji stopped sucking her tits and instead chose to try and see if he could push even more rapidly than what he was already doing.

"OH-hhh fuck.." said Souji, in a quiet tone, loving the experience all the way through as he finally climaxed, he closed his eyes in blissful happiness. "Ahhhh... yeah... fuck yeah..."

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" shouted Yukiko, at the top of her lungs, as Souji and her finally climaxed. She cried then. She cried with her eyes, with her voice, and within her heart. Why? Why her? Her life was forever Souji's now. She knew there was no way she wouldn't become pregnant after this. Souji would be in her life for however long she lived and she would be doing these disgusting acts of pleasure for him for the remainder of her life.

Souji promptly fell on top of her as they both fell to the floor. They were both tired out from the experience the difference was Souji couldn't help but smile at the fact he had finally done it and could do it anytime he wanted and Yukiko couldn't stop the tears within her from leaking out while trying to suppress the revulsion within her at what just happened. Souji could just do it again after all. She still felt him inside her and felt utter disgust with the prospect. The whole idea of preparedness seemed like another naïve philosophy she no longer believed in. Souji simply lay on her for a long while, enjoying the sense of pleasure he got from being inside her. He loved this feeling, he really did, and he wanted to continue to have this feeling... why stop at only having one child? He would have to make sure she could afford it but if she could then he was definitely doing this to her again or make her take pregnancy pills, whichever.

Souji moved her legs apart and got out of her. He ignored the blood that was coming out of her womanhood since he had finally made his greatest achievement by breaking her hymen. He laid down to her left and relaxed for a moment to take time to consider his next move. He needed Yukiko out by sun rise... but it was still enough time before then...

"Move your body the other way, bitch." Souji said, ignoring the fact she had begun sniveling over what had happened. He was sure she was under great mental torture over what he had just done to her despite being prepared. After all, even with all the preparation he had given her, it didn't stop the fact he had been so rough after the initial entrance or the fact he tried to maximize the pleasure in rather unusual erotic ways even if they were having unprotected sex. Even without all that it would have been a traumatic experience. Souji didn't care, he enjoyed it and that's all that mattered.

Yukiko moved to lay on her side facing her right, the opposite of Souji. Souji moved behind her and entered her ass. She gasped in surprise but quickly suppressed it. Souji slowly began fucking her up the ass. Eventually she cried out again. Satisfied, he laid there and went to sleep, pulling Yukiko closer to him.

Yukiko felt the intrusion and was disgusted with having felt pleasure over being fucked up the ass when she had just been mentally broken down by being forced into giving up her virginity to him. She felt nausea, shame, and disgust. She had been crying and screaming despite trying to control it because it had pained her physically in such a degree she had never experienced before. She had considered, briefly, of running out after that due to the humiliation and feeling of having her own body manhandled in such a way. She had decided not to do such a thing even before the sodomy, he would obviously kill her and just rape Chie after all, but it was serving as a reminder...

He had the power to do this. He held the power to influence and control her like this. He always would have this power and she would always be at his beck and call, ready to perform to any of his whims. Power was everything. Souji's whims... were everything.

* * *

_Approximately within 3 Months after Souji's attack_

"WHAT?!" cried Kanji, having just recovered from his injuries, "What do you mean my ma's dead?!"

The doctors had just finished taking off the bandages and escorted him to the front lobby on the bottom floor. He had been angry over his stay at the hospital. Once he had woken he had become aware that his mother hadn't come to see him. Though Kanji hid it well, he was torn apart by his mother's cold indifference to his well-being during his stay in the hospital. The shock of having lost his right arm had also made the blow that much worse and he had directed his anger at his mother.

He had thought she cared... that she had always cared... WHY THE FUCK WASN'T SHE HERE, DAMN IT?!

The police had come to question him during his stay but he had only given angry curses as replies. Eventually they had given up as they couldn't try coercing the boy by intimidation with the state he had been in.

Kanji had been in pain for days from the various stab wounds in his body. The hospital couldn't keep him on painkillers to ease it forever lest he become addicted so Kanji had spent his days in pain, too unfocused to pay attention to the mindless shit on TV. He stopped trying to pay attention and listen to it after the first few days of asking the nurses to turn it on. After some time, the doctors and nurses denied his request for TV and told him it was better he focused on resting. All Kanji could focus on was the pain. His hope over his own mother coming to visit him had died quickly and all that was left was a boiling rage running through his blood from the physical pain he felt and the emotional pain in his heart. He felt stab wounds both outside his body and within his very heart.

When he had finally recovered after months of treatment the doctor who had been treating him had escorted him to the lobby by the front entrance on the first floor. Once at the lobby he had been informed by a social service worker and the same doctor that his mother had died in a unfortunate accident months ago, that no one at the hospital had told him because he was already in pain (something Kanji bitterly detested), and that he needed to come with social services for foster care.

"SCREW THAT!" hollered Kanji, brashly, "I ain't goin' with you stinkin' punks!"

Before the social worker could say his piece, Kanji pushed passed them and ran for his mother's textile shop. He wasn't thinking straight... he couldn't think straight. He knew they had no reason to lie but he had to see it for himself. HIS MOTHER COULDN'T BE FUCKING DEAD, HE'D HAVE NOBODY LEFT!

"You're just letting him go?!" asked the Doctor in surprise, the boy had made as well enough of a recovery as one could make from those injuries, and the missing appendage but it was clear his emotional state was unstable.

"I'd rather he calmed down first," answered the social worker, "Tatsumi-san has a history of intimidation, fear, and attacks on local biker gangs in the area. He's been sent to the precinct on more than one occasion. Its best we take our time and let him calm down a little. We've exposed him to a great deal of shock so suddenly so I believe it's better if we take a different approach with him then our usual foster children."

"If I approach him too directly I'm not sure if he may react violently or not and I'd rather not involve the police in this matter after what the poor boy has suffered. "

The doctor nodded in acceptance at that. He still didn't think it was a good idea to let an emotionally distraught Kanji Tatsumi run wild in Inaba however, but he could see the logic behind the social worker's words.

Kanji panted just outside of the textile shop and as he approached he stopped. Surveying the surroundings he noted a few things. He hesitated to go with his plans to break into the boarded doors of the textile shop because on the ground was an impression of his mother on the dirt floor. It had been left untouched by the fear of danger the people of the town had superstitiously believed because of the tragic accident. Kanji had been ignorant of this however since he had been albeit kept out of the loop of what happened until this day. Despite the impression, Kanji persevered and clung to the hopeless belief that his mother was somewhere inside. Kanji broke through the doors. Even with one arm and having spent months in the hospital he was still strong enough to break open a barred door. He fell to the floor on his knees panting from the strength he just used-up. His heart sank even further as he surveyed the area and noticed clear signs that the place hadn't been used in awhile. He looked at the floor, not wanting to look up. Not wanting to look at the truth.

Slowly, tears began to fall from Kanji's face as he realized the truth of what he had tried to futilely deny. He began crying on his only remaining hand as he slowly picked himself up.

'_There's... no one who cares about me anymore...'_ thought Kanji, despite his tough demeanor and rashness he had never been alone. He had always felt he could depend on his mother, which was why he had always worked to make her happy in his own way such as getting rid of the biker idiots. '_There's only one thing to do...'_

Kanji walked to his room slowly, sniffling all the way, picking up the essentials he would need.

....He left the suicide note on his bed, the social worker found it upon arrival at the scene next to the dead body on the noose. The police and EMT's called on the scene could only give an estimated time of death.


	13. Chapter 13

Life would never be the same...

Yukiko looked down hatefully at the pregnancy test clutched in her right hand. She knew there had been no avoiding it... but had allowed herself to believe in the doubt. The doubt that had gave the elusive freedom of possibility. The freedom to believe that life wasn't so cruel... yet even this belief had snubbed her.

Yukiko was pregnant. It was a fact. She had gone through several pregnancy tests and had confirmed the truth that she had forcefully tried to suppress. Pretending everything was okay wouldn't help anymore. Yukiko tried not to think about things. She tried not to think about the fact that even had she not been pregnant, Souji would have fucked her up again and continued to do so to assure that she would be. Yukiko was now paying for the consequences of his premeditated actions. He had succeeded. Yukiko would become the mother of his child.

Yukiko threw the damn test across her room as the all too familiar tears began to come down her cheeks. She would have to find some way to inform her parents. She would be showing signs of being pregnant within a month or later. She couldn't hide it, she couldn't get rid of it (lest Souji punish her), and her parents were advent pro-life believers anyway despite most of Japan's stance on the issue.

'_FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!'_

A baby was just as important as anyone else to her family... but now that Yukiko was honest with herself, she would admit that she sorely wished she could rid herself of the child. While it was a life, it was also an ultimate sign of cooperation, servitude, and appeasement to Seta Souji. Yukiko had no idea how she would be able to handle any possible abuse that Souji may decide to inflict on the child either. What the hell could she do if he decided to hurt the kid? Would she even care if he did? She didn't want it.

Yukiko was deeply conflicted. Her emotions were on haywire because of all that happened to her in such a short span of time. Souji never gave her a break either. He had taken advantage of her. He had forced her to do such humiliating acts. She hated how he had taken her virginity and the bleeding that occurred after having lost her it to him. There had been so much fucking blood and he hadn't even noticed! Her self-loathing had increased tenfold as she realized that he just didn't care. She had bled so much but her pain meant absolutely nothing in his desire to feed his carnal pleasure. She realized that she had even, on some level, helped Kanji get sent to the hospital. Souji had effectively ruined her life.

Why did it have to be her? Why the hell had Souji forced this on her? Someone else, anyone else would have been better than her. Why couldn't he have done it to Chie? Chie would have been a much better option. Why her? This was all her stupid family's fault! Why did they have to be rich? Why couldn't they be poor hicks like that bitch Chie? Why did she have to get pregnant? This wasn't her fault, she hadn't done anything wrong. She had been a good person, hadn't she? Why was she being punished? Why the hell did she have to get pregnant? She didn't want this stupid kid!

Another part of her knew that, despite all this shit that had been thrown at her, she still wanted to be a good mother once she gave birth to the child. She wanted to provide the child a loving environment and give the child her undivided attention as well. It was her kid more so than Souji's since she was giving birth and she would most likely be responsible for its care. Even if Souji wanted to take care of the kid, Yukiko couldn't bring herself to imagine how Souji would plan on teaching the child. Appeasing Souji as best as possible would be the only way for her to be an influence on the child's development. The turbulent questions running amok within Yukiko's mind, however, was would Souji harm his own child? If it were a girl, would he sexually harm her? Yukiko couldn't bear such a thought. It would be her child, which she would be responsible for too. Yukiko decided then that once she gave birth to this child, she would make sure that Souji would _not_ harm her child. She owed the child at least that much. It wasn't its fault that it was born from a vindictive bastard and his whore.

She wanted him to love the child, however, but that was a stupid thought. After all, how likely was that? Souji would more likely have his Persona eat the baby. To that man, everybody was an object meant to amuse him. This was especially true for women he allowed in his personal life. She was his little bitch that he could fuck whenever he pleased, that nurse was a blind-fuck toy he would use from time to time whenever he got bored with Yukiko, and this baby was just a pretense to get into Yukiko's family fortune and to make sure he never had to really work a day in his life anymore.

She was an idiot. She was a dumb-fucking idiot! Souji was a testament to that and she hoped to God that this baby wasn't a girl because she knew that Souji would abuse the child if it was. Souji hated women... all women. It was a fact.

* * *

"Uhmm..." Nanako began, trying to think of how to ask the question. "Well..."

She moved her face to the floor with a look of doubt marring her cute features.

"Nanako-chan, if you have something on your mind then it's best to let it out." said Souji, patiently waiting for Nanako to ask.

This was always annoying to deal with. Nanako would always try not to speak ill of her father but that just bundled up her emotions more. She conflicted herself with these two feelings all the time and Souji would always try to have her speak about her feelings to him lest she end-up using other, more destructive, methods of letting it out when she got older like Souji himself had.

He had already effectively shown Nanako that her father did indeed care for her. All it really took was finding a bunch of photos of her mother and father smiling together with a baby version of Nanako herself to convince her. He had been able to explain that her father was also lonely and had done some convincing with Dojima so that he would go to some parent-teacher conference in Nanako's school. Ryotaro had been happy with Souji's help and felt even closer to both his own child and Souji as a result so it worked in his favor.

There was the daily problem of festering loneliness that Nanako had grown accustomed to. No matter how much proof Souji could provide for Dojima caring for her, it didn't change the fact that Nanako's daily life was lonely and it kept creating doubt that her father still maintained the love. He had to spend more time at work than at home regardless of what proof Souji had. It was a daily reminder of what was more important. Souji worked to quash this by having them both try new cooking recipes or simply keeping her company by watching TV with her and speaking of how their respective days went. It was the little things like that which were most effective in this case.

Souji was completely blown away by her question though...

"...Can I have a cigarette?" asked Nanako, causing Souji's eyes to widen in sudden shock.

"WH-wh... what...?" Souji forcibly stopped himself from outright yelling in surprise at the question. "Why would you...? What made you ask that? Cigarettes are bad!"

"Well..." began Nanako, looking doubtfully at him. "...You and dad smoke it. I saw you take some from the drawers that he keeps them in so if you both can do it then why not me?"

Souji frowned at the fact that he wasn't effective enough to steal a few lousy cigarettes and hide what he was doing from a child.

"Nanako-chan, you can't have them." Said Souji, righteously, "They're bad for your health."

Nanako looked confused at that statement. Damn that cute face to hell!

"But... if it's a bad thing to smoke them then why do you and dad do it?" questioned Nanako, innocently trying to find out the reason for it. "You're both good people. You help me around the house all the time and daddy goes out to catch bad people."

"I always heard cigarettes are bad but then why doesn't the law ban it and why do you both keep doing them?"

"Well... we're old enough to smoke." Said Souji simply, realizing this may confuse Nanako further, he tried to elaborate. "Adults have more choices because they're older and can understand what's good and bad for them."

"But... smoking can kill people if they do it long enough, right?" asked Nanako, "So why would you do something that could kill you?"

"We both... understand that but it's something we've both decided on since it increases our focus on things." replied Souji, explaining the benefits and pitfalls of smoking. "...It may give us cancer later in life but it helps with the good things we're doing now."

"So... you're doing something bad to do better at something good?" asked Nanako, trying to understand.

"In a way, yes." replied Souji, "It isn't the best way of going about things but it does work, it isn't healthy for you though so don't do it when you're older. I know that's not fair but you should know by now that life was never fair."

"...Won't it be my choice when I'm older?" asked Nanako, innocently. "And, shouldn't I try new things out Big bro? It's kind of like trying new foods!"

Nanako's lips turned upward slightly. Souji's eyes narrowed at Nanako as her smile radiated playfulness.

'_You little...'_

"No, there is no choice." Stated Souji, plainly, he would NOT let this be an argument, especially in front of Ryotaro. "You are not allowed to smoke, at all. It'll kill you."

He crossed his arms with an annoyed expression on his face. Nanako put her hands over her mouth and started giggling.

"I was only kidding!" laughed Nanako, making Souji's scowl deepen. "You don't have to get so mad! I don't even like the smell of that bad stuff."

Souji's facial features changed as he mockingly shook his fist at Nanako before shaking his head in amusement. It was good to enjoy a laugh at your own expense once in awhile. Souji had been worried that he had become too uptight.

* * *

_Marukyu Tofu_

"This... is unfortunate." Naoto cursed herself mentally. If she had only spent more attention on the TV disappearance cases instead of Seta Souji's insanity. She could have maneuvered her grandfather's wealth to protect Kujikawa before the celebrity arrived at Inaba. It was too late for that however as Naoto had uselessly wasted time contemplating on her own insecurities after being shaken by how much Souji had known.

The moment news of the famous Risette moving to Inaba had flashed on to the news channels the whole community had become bustling with people, of all ages, coming to the previously unimportant tofu shop.

She looked around further outside the tofu shop to find the bumbling detective that had tried to throw his own responsibilities at her only about a month prior to be on traffic duty.

'_Perhaps... I can persuade him to let me through the crowd?'_

She made her way towards him with a confident demeanor.

"Hello there, Adachi-san." spoke Naoto formally, getting Adachi's attention. She took note of his worn expression. "I imagine work is taxing today?"

Adachi sighed in exasperation and shook his head mournfully before looking at her.

"You have NO idea." He said firmly, taking note of the crowd behind him before shaking his head in irritation. He appeared exhausted. "These gawkers keep streaming in with their cars, trying to park in the middle of the shopping district."

"And... you were stuck doing traffic control?" She asked, feigning concern.

For a moment he looked at her with an annoyed expression before his features softened. He snorted.

"Well, I still have work to do so I'll so you later." He said, as he began leaving.

She gave him a deadpanned expression forgetting her earlier goal.

"Leaving your post isn't very professional." She remarked in a clipped tone, how had this lazy imbecile become a detective? He was an embarrassment. "Nor do I think your superiors would be happy with you partaking in such an action."

He turned and stared at her with a blank expression. Naoto's visage took an annoyed expression and she nearly sighed in frustration.

'_Does he not understand or is he trying to dare me to tell on his superior officer?'_

Adachi appeared as if he was going to speak but was interrupted when Detective Dojima came out of the tofu shop and emerged from the horde of on-lookers.

"Adachi, were you about to scamper off from your post?" asked Ryotaro, looking angry. "Didn't I tell you no more slacking off?"

"Uh... of course not, sir!" said Adachi quickly, appearing surprised by Dojima's sudden resurgence from the tofu shop. "I was... just... uh..."

"Let's go." snapped Detective Dojima, cutting him off. He looked over at Naoto and gave a nod of acknowledgement so as not to be rude. He began in a lighter tone. "Ms. Shirogane, if you'll excuse us."

"Miss...?" blurted Adachi, gazing at Naoto in obvious surprise and confusion. "Wait... you're a-"

"ADACHI!" hollered Ryotaro, forcibly grabbing him by his right arm with one hand and pulling him away from the tofu shop. "We're going, NOW!"

"Y-y-es, S-sir" stuttered Adachi, being pulled away out of earshot. She couldn't hear any more of what was said between the detectives.

Naoto shook her head and gave the idiot a look of disdain as he was literally dragged away.

'_He deserves to get fired._'

It was the only thought that crossed her mind after seeing such a pathetic display of a police officer.

She turned her attention back to the tofu shop and shook her head at all the people blocking the small establishment. Many had only come to gawk at Kujikawa-san as if she was some shiny new object. Too many people were cramped all around to even push through and Naoto doubted they would leave even by nightfall. Shaking her head in exasperation she turned away and walked off. Her feeling's of uselessness only increasing. There had to be some good in this town that she could do, right?

* * *

_Inaba Municipal Hospital_

Souji smirked at the computer screen finishing up all the work early. Doing favors like this for Sayoko definitely had its benefits. After having successfully rid the hospital of Kato, Souji had decided to keep extra reigns on Sayoko by not only fucking with her but generously spending extra time at the hospital during his non-work days. He had been able to convince Nanako to sleep earlier because she was a growing child for some time now and simply had to explain he was volunteering himself at the hospital for school, which in retrospect was the truth if Sayoko signed his volunteer papers, and nothing more came of the subject.

Sayoko herself was quite happy to leave the extra burdens on Souji and allow herself more free time while Souji got to look over personal files of clients in the hospital such as those who recently sent over their medical history when moving into Inaba. It was how he had discovered Naoto's true gender. He had made sure to take over the position to check-up anything he could use on her and thus the results of his first meeting with the arrogant bitch.

A pair of slender hands snaked their way around his neck as he felt a nibbling on his right ear.

"You do know that anyone can come here and see what you're doing to me?" said Souji in a matter of fact tone, "That really won't go over well with keeping our private lives covered from prying eyes."

Sayoko started kissing his neck and unbuttoning his shirt from the top. It seemed she was beyond reason at the moment. Souji circled around in the chair to face her before she could continue past the top two buttons of his shirt. He faced her with a serious expression.

"And why should I even go along with it tonight?" Souji demanded quietly, fixing her with a stern gaze. Sayoko pouted. Her eyes held a pleading look. "You've been throwing more and more work my way. I understand that it's only fair to task me with more when I'm volunteering but at this point I'm doing all your work for you while you lounge around."

Souji looked around the area to see if anyone else was nearby before glancing at his watch. It actually was rather late and most nurses didn't come around this area of the hospital at this time and there were many vacant rooms on the floor. Souji gazed at her in amusement.

"Alright, fine." said Souji, turning back to the computer to complete the assignments. "Go to the nearest vacant room on the right and I'll be there shortly."

Sayoko bent and quickly kissed his forehead before brusquely making her way to the room indicated to her. Souji spent the next twenty-five more minutes completing his organization of the files for the recent hospital check-ins and newest members of the Inaba community before turning off the computer and walking toward the vacant room he had designated earlier. He unlocked the door.

Once he stepped inside the threshold he quietly locked the door with the janitor keys he had been given charge of and walked over to the nearest bed to find Sayoko stark naked and gazing at him lustfully.

Souji crossed his arms and arched his right eyebrow.

"I think I deserve some gratitude for the extra workload..." said Souji, his tone carrying a hint of finality, "..., don't you?"

Sayoko quickly came near him and got to her knees. She untied his belt and yanked his pants and underpants down. She placed her bosoms between Souji's growing erection and pushed them together. Souji grunted as he started moving it up and down her chest, loving the feeling of Sayoko squeezing her breasts between it. He moved his erection up and down faster as Sayoko squeezed tighter, it wasn't long before the cool breeze within the room and the increase in sexual gratification resulted in Souji exploding his load in Sayoko's face.

Sayoko, wanting more, quickly captured the shrinking sex organ in her mouth and started bobbing her head back and forth.

"Ohh, yessssss...!" Souji hissed quietly as Sayoko began to increase the pace of her movement. "This... ahhh."

'_She definitely knows how to make-up for extra work.'_ thought Souji, smirking, as he grabbed Sayoko's head and moved his pelvis faster to further increase the intensity of pleasure. '_Maybe she's worth keeping around..'_

Faster and faster, thrusting harder and harder while Sayoko moved her head back and forth to keep up with his motions to increase his pleasure.

He exploded again inside her mouth and she, unlike Yukiko, willingly and greedily drank it before finally, though somewhat slowly, letting go.

Souji smirked in triumph as Sayoko looked up happily. Souji couldn't help but think of her as a pet, smiling up at its master after having done a good job at pleasing him.

He was unsure if she was on the pill today or not so he ordered her on the nearest bed in the doggy position. He swiftly followed her.

Climbing up on the bed, Souji gazed down at the older, sexy, and submissive woman. Completely naked and just waiting to get fucked-up the ass, literally! He grabbed her ass and squeezed it. He chuckled as she only moaned in pleasure. Souji shed his remaining clothes and entered her lower backside and firmly holding her backside in place with a strong grip on her pelvis.

She gasped in pleasure as he began to immediately thrust inside vigorously. Faster, harder, and wilder than before. Sayoko vaguely wondered how he wasn't sore yet from all the sex before bliss overtook her.

"Oh, god! Souji..!" Sayoko gasped out in intense pleasure. Back and forth, back and forth, thrusting inside her faster and faster. He just knew what made her lose control. "SOUJI-KUN!"

She couldn't help but scream his name out as she finally came together with him.

He truly loved every moment of it. He could never get enough. It was never possible to get enough! No wonder married couples usually had more sex than unmarried ones! This was pure bliss! He couldn't be any happier than in this state! What could possibly feel better than this? Nothing! Absolutely nothing!

It was too bad that, due to all his lustful desires that he indulged himself in, Souji had forgotten to watch the midnight channel that day.

* * *

_6/23/2011_

The afternoon after school had closed for the day, Nametame Taro kidnapped Kujikawa Rise at her family's tofu shop. At the time, Nametame had thought it would be like all the other kidnappings. He would throw her inside the television, she would come out fine a few days later, and he could congratulate himself on being a shadow savior of innocents.

Unfortunately for Nametame, in this particular kidnapping he hadn't predicted some lustful voyeur to have stayed on top of a telephone poll the entire day so he could capture images of the former idol. The porn fanatic desired to sell the images online for money and fame and, secretly, masturbate over the more lewd ones he planned to capture on picture. So when Nametame knocked out and took Rise into the back of his delivery truck, the lustful voyeur had a perfect view of the crime taking place and made several snapshots of Nametame subduing Rise and carrying the idol into his truck.

The voyeur quickly posted these images on his personal website to gain more hits and other, more 'legitimate', news sources quickly published the pictures as well. Inaba police quickly arrested the voyeur a few days later and questioned him about the pictures. During the questioning the police discovered that the photos were not photoshopped, were indeed pictures of a legitimate crime taking place, and that the voyeur was not an accessory to the kidnapping taking place. The knowledge that Rise's relative at the tofu shop had recently filed her disappearance prompted the police into immediate action. Police went to arrest Nametame on charges of kidnapping Rise and the murder of Saki Konishi (having previously been proven innocent of any suspicion for the murder of Mayumi Yamano).

The police quickly came to Nametame's home armed. They barged in and searched the area for any sign of Nametame and Risette. Their mistake, however, was that Nametame was inside the back of his delivery truck adjusting packages within and cleaning. Nametame hearing the multiple police sirens from the many police cars outside his truck and subsequent shouts from police that he was going to be placed under arrest for the charges of murder and kidnapping began to panic.

In his desperation, he did the only thing that seemed rational at the time. Nametame jumped into the big screen television that he always kept inside the back of his truck.

As a result of this downhill spiral of events, Seta Souji would be forced to pick which target he would go after next Nametame the killer, as the media was doing a good job of portraying him as a psychopath and the only possible culprit behind the two murders despite evidence to the contrary regarding Yamano's death, or Risette the idol.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: First, I'd like to apologize to all my readers. I recently discovered I misspelled Nam**a**tame's name. I don't consider it a very big error so I don't think I should go into drastic measures fixing his name in previous chapters of this story. Regardless, I'm sorry for the error all the same.

Second, sorry for taking so long with these updates. I very much appreciate the reviews and criticism but I've been busy. I originally intended to post this on new years but just didn't have the time to finish the chapter, never mind proofreading.

Lastly: I'm sure some of you have been annoyed on how I write the fight scenes... or rather my lack of really going into them. The thing is, I'm afraid you would get bored if I wrote about "so and so spell is cast and Souji has to dodge and move around or else he's hit with so and so spell or attack". I'm trying to balance out the descriptions enough that you don't get feel like I'm writing pointless fodder information about a fight scene that Souji is having before getting to the next part of the story. Playing a game is one thing, reading about it? Not as fun or interesting.

In the next chapter, I'm balancing it out more so that it's not 'too short' or 'too long', gets to the point, and so the story can keep flowing as smooth as possible (which is difficult considering how P4's story became rather repetitive in the game with the whole saving-people-thing. So yeah, forgive me if it's not a long fight scene. I do that on purpose.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! I actually enjoy taking the time to read them. I've read every single review given so far. No lie.

* * *

Souji walked briskly toward the stronger of the two power signatures. He had already thought of the pros and cons of going to either or both dungeons and thought he was making the right choice. The entire purpose of his excursions in going into TV land had been to find and take down the culprit, or at least stay out of the culprit's way enough to protect his object Yukiko and his family.

Namatame had to die.

The man was too dangerous left alive. He knew too much and had too much power if his sensory capabilities in feeling the radiating powers of strong demons were anything to go by. There was also something… amiss with Namatame. He could _feel_ the man's power, not just sense it, and that just wasn't right. There was something wrong here. Something Souji didn't understand and that troubled him. The presence he was feeling was similar to that annoying bear's shadow. He had been thinking it over and reviewing the details of what he knew ever since Namatame had been discovered as the culprit.

The one grudging fact that Souji had to admit was that Namatame likely wasn't the cause of his ex-lover's death. Yamano and he were nowhere near each other and if Namatame had killed her via traveling into her hotel room through a TV then he would have done the same for the other victims and not had to kidnap them. Therefore, someone else had killed Yamano and someone else had this power. If that were true then it didn't bode well for Souji…

Not to mention he would have to silence Namatame somehow. Murdering him would be the most effective way but being seen as victim of an attack by being found upside down on a telephone poll would raise questions about another possible culprit… but there was a culprit other than him. Souji didn't know the real reason why Namatame had done all of this. What he could conclude was that Namatame had gone mad because of Yamano's death, that much was plainly obvious, but what had given him the power to enter and use TV's? Why had he thrown these people in TV's? The man could, quite literally, be insane but there could be another explanation.

In fact,... Saki hadn't gone missing before her death. She had just died one day. Which meant the shady bastard that killed Yamano had also done in Konishi. The mystery killer may still reside in Inaba! Or Namatame had done it and was just insane…

Could Namatame be working for someone else to throw off the suspicion? It could be… he could have blamed Yamano for tarnishing and abruptly ending his political career. But why involve himself in the other murder and the attempted murders?

Souji shook his head as he entered Namatame's insanely pristine and angelic dungeon the heaven's pearly gates.

At the time, it seemed reasonable enough to choose Namatame over Kujikawa. The possible broken link to solving the whole mystery. Souji was being level headed and thinking with his brain instead of his penis.

This decision set forth events that would result in the worst comeuppance that Souji ever endured.

* * *

Rise trembled.

She gazed at her mirror image in horror. This was so humiliating! It had to be a dream… but why wouldn't it stop? Why couldn't she wake-up? She felt like breaking down in tears. The utter humiliation of her copy dancing around a stripper pole in nothing but silky undergarments was too much. _Why _was this happening? What on earth was going on? The last thing she remembered was being kidnapped! What was this place and why were her deepest fears literally prancing in front of her nearly in the nude!

"Awwww! What's the matter?" the imposter Rise chuckled, smirking at her. "You wanna show your stuff, don'tcha?"

"Please…" begged Rise, staring hard at the floor. She was too ashamed to look up at her dark secret. "Stop this…"

The copycat chuckled in a manner that was quasi cute and sinister. Rise clenched her fingers as anger began to creep up with the embarrassment she was feeling. Her face resembled the color of a tomato.

"Oooh, you want me to stop?" mocked faux Rise, using the pole to swing her body around sensually. "That's so funny!"

She then sneered at Rise.

"As if that's even close to what you're really thinking, you little skank!"

Rise continued to glare at the floor. Anger and embarrassment coursing through her veins. Why couldn't this doppelganger just shut the fuck up? Tears began forming on her face. Had she finally gone mad? Why was she being tortured so horribly!

"You're me!" continued the fake, smiling cruelly. It relished in the emotions emitting from its human counterpart. She stopped dancing and looked at the real version of herself in contempt. "And obviously, I'm you!"

"No…" cried Rise, shaking her head in denial. She was unwilling to face the reality inside herself. "That's not true…"

The shadow began dancing sensually at the pole once more. It laughed mockingly at the pitiful tear-stricken girl.

"C'mon, look! You can't tear your eyes away!" The shadow began blowing kisses, it was getting hot in its own lust. "This is me! This is who I really am!"

"Not Risette, the fake celebrity! Look at the girl right in front of you! I'm sick of being some airhead cliché who chokes down everything she's fed and takes it all with a smile!"

Rise wanted nothing more than to shout her own agreement at that moment. But no, no, NO! Risette was a slut! A dirty wash cloth that was to be used and thrown out after doing half-naked ads for nerdy teenage boys who had no chance of getting laid and so desperately craved to masturbate off pictures of her. She wouldn't be like that! She didn't want to be like that! That was Risette! Just Risette! Rise Kujikawa wasn't like that! By not acting out her feelings that emulated Risette's, she wouldn't be Risette!

"'Risette'? Who the hell is she? There's no such person in this world! I'm no one but myself! C'mon, look at me!"

The shadow was becoming more demanding. It wanted to release the shackles that it's human self had created!

"That's not- I…!"

Rise was confused. There was no Risette? Risette was famous! She lived as Risette for so long… of course Risette existed! That's why she couldn't act like that anymore. She didn't want to be shadowed by that stupid TV gimmick!

"Well then, I guess it's time to prove it. I'm gonna show it all off! Let my naked truth be burned into your brain!"

'_No!'_ thought Rise, shaking her head furiously. Her mind became erratic at this point. '_NO, NO, NO!'_

Rise hefted herself up, shaking her head in horror. Her mind had become too frantic to think on what the shadow said any further. All she could think of was the doppelganger showing its naked body… _her naked body_ off like some cheap floozy at a club. She couldn't let that happen! Would reporters suddenly swarm the area and shoot photos in this nightmare?

"Stop… stop it!" Rise hollered at the top of her lungs. She couldn't take this craziness anymore. "You're… you're… not me!"

A horrible laughter echoed off the corridors as Shadow Rise finally transformed. Rise fell unconscious as her shadow began to attack.

* * *

Yukiko took a shaky breathe to calm herself. She was extremely nervous. Souji and she had known that the pregnancy obviously couldn't be hidden for long and today was the day that she was ordered to reveal it. Souji wasn't here, of course, he had said he had more important things to deal with then her family melodrama. Yukiko had been stressed in thinking of a way to explain that not only was she going to drop school but that she was now pregnant with her supposed boyfriend's child. She would start showing in a few short months so hiding it wasn't even an option. Her parents weren't stupid and her workers would tattle even if her parents didn't notice by some miracle.

Currently the family was having dinner together at their home. Her parents were quietly speaking about different advertising pitches they could use to gain more customers with the steady decrease of the UFO and murder mystery freaks that had come to the town at the news of Yukiko's abduction and the recent murders. Even with a failure to come-up with such a plan, the Amagi's had made a fortune off the lawsuit of Dr. Kato for Yukiko's kidnapping. The law enforcement agencies had readily brought the trial to speed and jumped at the chance to attack Kato on the stand due to the bad press they were getting for the unsolved murders of Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi. Both parties gleefully took Kato for as much as he was worth and Kato was convicted for 25 years on charges of attempted rape, kidnapping, and murder. Yosuke Hanamura's body had been very incriminating along with testimony from the head nurse Sayoko Uehara. Both the Amagi's and the Inaba police department ended up with millions from Kato's pension, his cars, and his home. His wife had swiftly divorced him and left with their children to somewhere undisclosed out of shame and betrayal. The Inaba community had been more than a little vindictive toward the Kato's due to the trial even before the final verdict was made.

"Mom…" began Yukiko, nervously. Her face was focused on her dinner plate, unable to meet her parents' eyes for what was surely to come. "Dad…"

"I… I've made my decision about being the Inn manager and… and about school."

This grabbed their attention at once. Both of them had eagerly wanted Yukiko to focus more of her time on the family business. They didn't value school education much. After all, there was no work experience that could help a person out once they embarked upon the real world.

Yukiko silently breathed in and exhaled before facing her parents' expectant faces. She knew what they wanted from her but they were too nice to outright demand it. It still would've remained expected of her if she chose not to pursue running the inn now. They still considered her somewhat young at the moment but in two short years that would have changed… but they didn't have to worry about that…

"I've decided to quit school to better serve as the inn's manager." said Yukiko, smiling happily. She needed to pull off the act well so that they believed her. Souji had made this decision for her already and had demanded she not fuck it up or else there would be severe consequences like forfeiting her mother's very life so that the task would fall to Yukiko anyway. "I want to help the family as best as I can and the inn's demands can't be met sufficiently with me still in school. This is the best thing to do."

"Oh, Yukiko-chan…" spoke her mother softly, tears beginning to form upon her face. "You've matured so much in such a short time. You don't know how happy it is for me to hear you say that…"

Yukiko felt a flutter of happiness that her mother was so touched by her decision to carry on the family tradition. Despite the circumstances for the decision she couldn't help but flush in happiness over hearing those words. Her father's broad grin only increased her feelings of happiness and pride.

A feeling of terror suddenly gripped Yukiko as she knew that this wouldn't last. Her parents' were going to murder her once she told them about her pregnancy. Yukiko took another deep breathe; this time trembling slightly as she knew it wouldn't go over well. Her mother and father didn't notice the shift in behavior as they were going to resume eating their meals.

"There is… more I have to tell you both…" said Yukiko, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible. She didn't want to blurt this out haphazardly. She needed to look firm on this despite how much it would devastate them to hear. "I… that is… me and Souji…"

Her parents looked at her with furrowed brows. Yukiko attempted to calm herself before speaking again. She had her parents' undivided attention once more.

"Souji-kun and I… have… have fallen in love. I… I know it's such a short time and probably immature to hear from a sixteen year old but I assure you it's true. He's been nothing but supportive of me and my long hours at the inn… not many people – even adults – are in relationships like that. Since we couldn't get married until we were twenty years of age without consent from his parents' since they live far away and… I was too nervous to ask you both. We… we decided on the next best course of action…"

They stared at her in confusion before her father's face changed to one of shock. Yukiko took the opportunity to confirm it.

"I'm… well… pregnant." finished Yukiko, lamely. She was utterly ashamed at this point. She wanted to just run from the table and lock herself up in her room but she had to make certain points known. "I… I can understand if you're disappointed in me. It – it wasn't Souji-kun's fault. Not… not really because I… I seduced him. I wanted us to be together so badly. I've said it before… I love him."

For a moment both her parents' did nothing but stare at her. Yukiko was sure of it now, she would get yelled at, possibly beaten for what she had just said, and who could blame them? Their sixteen year old daughter had went and got herself pregnant when she had seemed so mature such a moment ago. She wouldn't be surprised if they suddenly disowned her.

"Oh, Yukiko-chan…" began her mother, getting up from the dining table and hugging her daughter in a tight embrace. Yukiko began to cry. Even after all the stress from Yamano's death and those damnable paparazzi her mother still had enough time to comfort her fool of a daughter. She wasn't even shouting accusations at her or anything. The disappointment however was all that needed- "This is wonderful news!"

Yukiko stared dumbly as her mother let go and smiled broadly at her. She looked so… _proud?_ What was going on here?

"Yukiko-chan," began her father, making her turn to her father's direction where he was still seated. His smile was dazzling. "We couldn't be more happy with how you that you thought so well ahead!"

"What?" shouted Yukiko in obvious shock. Why were they happy? Had Souji done something to their mental health without her knowing? "What… what do you mean?"

"We knew, of course," interrupted her mother, making Yukiko turn to her mother once more. "That with running the inn you would have no time for a loving relationship possibly with your new boyfriend. You were so shy around boys before that too… it was quite disheartening to think that you may begin working for the inn without having a family of your own. We were thinking of possibly arranging a suitor but…"

Yukiko's eyes widened in horror. They had been going behind her back making arrangements such as who she was going to marry? They had known that with running the inn that she would have almost no time for any sort of social life but to think they had planned to go so far as to dictate the terms of her own personal life…

"Well, it seems you resolved our problem for us." Her father laughed good-naturedly. He smiled proudly. "Now, of course you'll have our blessing for a marriage with Souji-san… ah, perhaps Souji-kun is more appropriate? We knew you wouldn't go for suitors but this solves that little problem."

"B-but… what about me being pregnant?" asked Yukiko, she couldn't hide the surprise from her voice. "You're not… mad?"

"Of course not," replied her mother, smiling brightly at her. "Personally I think our society waits far too long to get married. It's best to start early and sixteen seems the appropriate age. Why I have some old friends who couldn't have time for kids until their forties! The work hours in our society simply give most of us no time for children."

Yukiko gazed at her parents' smiling and proud faces once more trying to discern if perhaps they weren't even slightly disappointed in what they perceived that she had done. She found no hint of anything more than genuine happiness.

Yukiko never thought there would be a time in her life when her parents' approving faces could shatter her heart into a million pieces.


	15. Chapter 15

"D-don't come near me!" shouted Namatame, looking at the apparition behind Souji in fear. "I… I must save people! G-get out of my way!"

"Save people?" snorted Souji, looking at Namatame in utter disdain. "Don't come near you? What the fuck do you plan to do about it?"

Inwardly, Souji frowned. Something was definitely off. He had worked tirelessly just to reach this faggot and he didn't have much strength left in him. The monsters in this stupid area had been quite a handful for Souji. Souji took out a bead and crushed it in the palm of his hand. In the outside world, it would just break but here it would heal his injuries. He found that different items, particularly of the ancient religious sort, actually had an effect here. Perhaps those gods of old actually existed in this world?

Souji sighed in relief as his injuries slowly disappeared. He fixated Namatame with a contemptuous gaze. This lunatic was going to get it… yet he couldn't rush in. Souji felt uneasy. There was something definitely wrong with Namatame and it may not have anything to do with his mental health. How was it that Namatame could see him so clearly? When he had entered the world he had needed those stupid glasses just to see his own hands in front of him before acquiring super-human abilities via his persona. Namatame was having no trouble looking at him… so did that mean something in here was giving him super-human abilities?

"I demand you answer my questions!" threatened Souji, looking rather murderous. "Why the hell were you throwing people in here? Have you been working with anyone in your attempted murders?"

"M-murders?" questioned Namatame, he appeared bewildered by Souji's questions. "I… I didn't try to kill anyone… I was trying to save them!"

"Save… them..?" said Souji, he didn't know whether to deadpan, laugh, or just stare at that stupid reply. "Are you fucking kidding me? Save them from what?"

"The killer who murdered my Mayumi!" shouted Namatame angrily, looking at him in scornfully. "I had to save the others! I tried to warn that Konishi girl but she wouldn't listen and she ended-up dead!"

Souji stood there quietly taking it all in.

'_What the fuck?'_ thought Souji, looking at Namatame in disbelief. '_This man's completely out of his mind! He needs to die…'_

"What made you think putting them in the TV was a good idea?" asked Souji, honestly, what the fuck could have made him think putting people INSIDE A FUCKING TELEVISION WORLD FILLED WITH MONSTERS be a good thing? "And how did you get the power to put people in the TV in the first place?"

"I… I called the police but they wouldn't believe me but…" said Namatame, his face shifted to one of sadness as he recalled his failure over saving the first two. "The police man on the phone told me to keep the kimono girl safe in a place where no one could find her so that the murderer wouldn't be able to kill her... and then I had to save the others who appeared on the TV too…"

"Save her? She was found brutalized by a mad doctor." said Souji, unwilling to reveal his own actions about the events. He was curious now and the information this man was providing was proving to be vital. "Why did you continue after she was found in such a state?"

Internally, he didn't care. He just wanted to keep the idiot talking so he could think over the part about a police officer having told him to literally kidnap people. Someone in the police department had been behind everything? It made sense…, no wonder they couldn't nab the perp. While it would be easy for anyone to hide those abilities… the fact the killer behind the first two murders had confidential police information meant that the police would likely never be able to find the perp. What was the motive behind all of it? Had the reporter and Konishi been targeted for a specific reason or had it been two random acts of violence?

"But… but she was alive!" cried Namatame, he seemed to be in a state of denial. He did not want to believe he had done wrong. "She was alive! It didn't matter! She didn't die so it was okay! I… I saved her! I'm a savior!"

Souji's eyes narrowed. It was time to take out the trash. A messianic complex was never a good thing, especially not when this man could potentially gain the same powers that Souji had. Souji was arrogant but he certainly didn't go as far as to see himself as some sort of modern-day prophet or god.

Unfortunately at that moment the shadows struck. The quickly swept the area and started the painful process of merging with Namatame. Souji stood stiffly, he was shell-shocked at what was happening.

'_What the hell is this?' _thought Souji, he watched as Namatame's body started flying in the air with more and more shadows entering into the fool's body. '_This isn't right… How can this even be possible? Namatame didn't face his inner self-loathing. His dormant power didn't do this… there has to be something else causing this!'_

Souji summoned bloody Izanagi as Namatame finished his transformation into Kunino-sagiri.

'_Something powerful in this world forced Namatame to transform into this…'_

The truth unsettled Souji. How long had this creature been watching Souji's actions in this world? How long had it had the power to do this to humans? Why had it turned Namatame into this and not done anything about the others he'd either raped, killed, or left to die? Why had it chosen not to do anything toward Souji himself? What in fuck's name was its motive?

Souji mentally kicked himself as he recalled the words of the barney bastard that he had killed.

* * *

"_How could you, Sensei?" shouted Teddie, gazing at Souji in disgust. "How could you leave your friend to die! You… you aren't human!"_

_Souji snorted at the idiot's rant. The stupid barney creature was going to pay for being so fucking annoying._

"_Shut the fuck up, you piece of shit." cursed Souji, snarling at Teddie. Teddie backed away in fear. "And stop fucking calling me Sensei. You're so fucking annoying. I had hoped you would die but I guess you're like a cockroach. I'll just have to kill you for sure this time."_

"_Y-you… monster!" shouted Teddie, hot headed as always. "I'll… I'll… I'll do something! J-j-just you watch! You're a terrible person! You have to be stopped!"_

"_Stopped?" laughed Souji, mockingly. He shook his head at the bear's one-track way of thinking. "Stopped from what? I didn't even do anything! I just walked away. It's not my fault this emo loser had bitch issues that he couldn't deal with."_

_Teddie scowled at him attempting to look intimidating. Souji snorted in laughter._

"_Sh-shaddup you - Wh-whoaaaa!" screamed Teddie in surprise, Teddie looked in shock as his body suddenly started spasming. "What… what's going on! I-I feel like I'm…"_

_A sudden flash blinded the occupants of the area as another, more ominous looking, Teddie appeared behind the foolish Teddie. Souji had covered his eyes and when he could see clearly once again he just stared blankly._

"_What the fuck is this? You can multiply now?" hollered Souji in disgust, "You're like a cancer!"_

"_Wh-what?" said Teddie in surprise turning around to see Shadow Teddie. "Wha-? Wh-who are you?"_

_Shadow Teddie chuckled as it gazed at Teddie._

"_You know, don't you?" asked Shadow Teddie, his eyes piercing his weaker self. "You know but you refuse to look at your own reality."_

_Teddie looked confused for a moment before shaking his head in horror. Souji nervously backed away. Shadow Teddie's power was overflowing. Souji knew this shadow was much stronger than him and Bloody Izanagi._

"_You know… that you will always be alone."_

"_N-no! I… sh-SHADDUP!"_

_Teddie directed the rage he was feeling at his doppelganger while trying to ignore the fear that was creeping up within his own heart._

"_You thought that boy, the one you affectionately named 'sensei' and his comrades would keep you company, help you, perhaps give you comfort in this lonely world but he doesn't care… not for you. No one does."_

"_I SAID SHADDUP!"_

"_No one ever will… you always knew that you would always be alone. You think that you have some sort of past so that you may have a future somewhere. It is a lie."_

"_NO! NO! NO! GO AWAY!"_

"_At your core, you know this… You just cannot accept it. So you seek an alternate form… a denial of your nature. You have no lost memories."_

"_That… that's a lie!" said Teddie, losing the strength to argue and quailing at the truth of his shadow's words. Teddie mustered up his courage and anger once more. "Shaddup!"_

_Teddie ran at his twin and was blasted aside. Souji moved out of the way quickly so that Teddie would collide painfully with the broken remains of a far wall instead of him. Teddie slumped down onto the floor unconscious._

"_You…" chuckled Shadow Teddie, fixating his malevolent gaze at Souji. Souji gripped his sword tighter as Bloody Izanagi got into a battle-ready stance. "How amusing. You undergo suffering to find the truth… but use others clouded thoughts for your own pleasure."_

"_Ah, you are smart enough to know that my power far exceeds your meager abilities. Unfortunately for you, escape is not an option. Regardless of how far you've come… your powers, your abilities, are a pittance granted to you by a being far stronger than your comprehension. Your efforts against me shall be meaningless."_

_Souji frowned. He had known that Bloody Izanagi had come from somewhere and had best matched his personality from something that had bestowed this power upon him… but this shadow was saying it was someone? Someone had given him Bloody Izanagi? Why? Could it have been the murderer?_

"_It is curious that you've become even this strong all by yourself… no matter, if by some miracle you walk away from this encounter by sheer luck you shall still face death eventually. All humans have their limits in what they can achieve."_

"_Why would I come back to this place knowing you're here?" replied Souji evenly, trying to contain his horror, he felt like bolting out of the room but knew that would do no good. He still needed to take Yosuke's dead body that he just put in the body bag with him too. Moreover, it would be a fatal mistake to keep his eyes of this… thing. "I should've made sure I killed that idiot then he wouldn't have made some fake emo version of himself. "_

"_Foolish being." interrupted the Shadow, readying its transformation. He flew up into the air, a dark aura forming around his body, hiding him. His piercing eyes still glowed from within the darkness. "Your mannerisms, your ego, and your desperate thirst for power… I have been given the ability to see it all with clarity. It leads you to failure… for there will always be events outside of your control… such as the inescapable fact that you will die here."_

"_Fuck off!" retorted Souji, snarling at the damn creature. "I'm not gonna get killed by some fucking bear!"_

_Fear swept through Souji like a flood once the monster had finished its transformation. The behemoth in front of him was quite possibly the most frightening thing he had ever seen in his life._

_Souji vowed he would never let another monster terrify him like that again; no matter what the circumstances._

* * *

He had thought that the weaker self simply got angry and accidentally summoned a stronger version of itself so he had killed the bear after he just barely beat that terrifying shadow. It seemed that was just half the story. Something powerful had manipulated that bear to use its thoughts to summon that shadow. Yet… even that shadow, as powerful as it had been, couldn't measure up to this thing's power… Souji felt the same strange aura surrounding Namatame… or at least what he had become. There was someone in this world who could give others tremendous power…

"I'm a savoir… a righteous hero…" said Kunino-sagiri, its hideous face changed to something that could resemble a glare as it looked down upon Souji. "DON'T INTEREFERE!"

"You're the one interfering." clipped Souji, readying his sword. He smirked as he looked at Namatame predatorily. "Just so you know… that girl, Yukiko Amagi, the one you 'saved' by putting inside here. I came into this world and raped her."

Souji had a feral grin as he said that. Namatame roared in anger and began attacking.

The beginning of the fight had been a breeze. Namatame's form was nothing more than a punching bag and was easily handled with variations of spells and a powerful physical strike from both Souji and Bloody Izanagi.

However, Kunino-sagiri's atmosphere changing ability 'quad convergence' created problems. Souji seethed at the delay tactics that Namatame was using. Kunino-Sagiri boosted his own powers but Souji quickly found that the atmosphere change around them also strengthened his and Bloody Izanagi's abilities and used it to their advantage by casting Garudyne and Ziodyne whenever the chance allowed.

Kunino-Sagiri became desperate and got to the floor to use its ability of 'Control' to brainwash Souji. Souji ran over happily toward the gigantic monster and stood by its side. Kunino-Sagiri turned to its only remaining opponent, Bloody Izanagi, hoping it would simply disappear now that Souji was under his control. No such luck was to be had; the Persona was even more encouraged to carry out its master's wish. Kunino-Sagiri turned back to Souji, hoping to order him to vanish his inner monster. Souji gazed up and gave Kunino-Sagiri a particularly Evil Smile.

"Wh-what? What's happening?" shouted Kunino-Sagiri in fear, his visage was that of the utmost terror. He had nothing to fear though, right? "Y-you-!"

Souji walked back to Bloody Izanagi's side with the evil smile still present.

"You are such an idiot. You actually let your guard down because you thought your little jedi mind trick would work on me." chuckled Souji, he turned back around to face the shadow shaking his head at the ugly thing's horrified look. "Want to know what's going on? I cast one of my more subtle spells on you! One of my two non-verbal ones."

Kunino-Sagiri was shaking in fear, its body was beginning to fall over, and Namatame found himself unable to speak any longer because the upsurge of panic that was now vibrating throughout Kunino-Sagiri's entire form.

"You see, I have two spells that I can cast with just a change in facial features. My foolish whisper and my evil smile. The first I can cast by the gesture of shushing someone. I've been casting it on my girlfriend every time before I began fucking her so no one would here us." explained Souji, gleefully. He chuckled at the quaking and scared looking monster before him. " The second one, the one I instilled upon you, is my evil smile. It forces your mind into a panic of fear. When I concentrate hard enough, I can send someone into a panic attack. I've been casting that on my bitch for quite some time as well just so she didn't have any chance of doing something brave and tattling about our excursions."

'_Get ready.' _thought Souji, mentally. He knew his inner self would know what to do. '_Once I release it, fly at him and quickly eat as much of the power as you can.'_

Bloody Izanagi floated up near the quailing monster's face. Souji sneered at the horrified look on Kunino-Sagiri's face, expecting Bloody Izanagi to slice him to pieces. He was far too weak to put up a defense of any sort now. Souji smirked, the next move that he would use would be completely unavoidable regardless of any defensive abilities that a shadow had.

Souji unleashed Ghastly Wail, a spell that would kill any being suffering under his power of fear. The horrifying screech echoed throughout the room as Kunino-Sagiri shuddered before slowly becoming deformed as if it were melting. The top of its circular rings fell as it began to fall on its knees. Bloody Izanagi rushed at the beast with its maws open wide to start eating the raw amount of shadows built into one entity. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up. The raw aggregate power that had emitted from Namatame's shadow form was reason enough.

"GHRAAAAAHHH!" the beast wailed, both in fear and pain, as the shadows were now being sucked away from Namatame like a massive floating vacuum. "NO-! NO! I… I CAN'T TAKE THIS PAIN!"

A dark aura began emitting from both Souji and Bloody Izanagi as both felt power flow through them and reshape itself within them to give them a new ability. After nearly a half hour, Namatame had all the shadows out of his system and slumped down to the floor unconscious in human form.

"D-Damnit… why…?" moaned Namatame on the floor before falling into unconsciousness.

Souji felt a new power coursing through him. The dark aura receded from both of them. Souji laughed harshly. If anyone were to see him now he would look like a maniac. Bloody Izanagi shimmered back into his pocket as Souji calmed himself and walked sedately toward Namatame.

'_The perfect test subject for my new power…'_

It wasn't as powerful as he wanted it to be but with proper training and hunting of powerful shadows, he would have it to a degree of damage that would be to his liking. He was sure of this. Souji pointed his index finger at Namatame's crumpled form. The man's body was twitching slightly in pain.

"Megido."

A divine spark of light with a purple shade shined below Namatame's body before it exploded outward and hurtled him into the air. Blood rained down from the body being pushed up into the air as Namatame's stomach and chest were blown wide open from the close proximity of the lethal almighty ability.

"Megido…"

This time the divine spark blew Namatame higher into the sky as more blood rained unto the ground from the huge hole in his sternum. Namatame choked up blood as he was now fully awake and suffering the pain inflicted upon him. Souji suddenly had an even more sinister idea.

"MEGIDO!"

The almighty spark shined right in front of Namatama's private area. Namatame's eyes widened as he looked at the spark in horror. He realized what was going to happen and that there was no way he could stop it.

"Ingh-ghurck!" Namatame tried speaking, screaming, calling for help. Anything to get him away from the madman below him. "H-help..!"

Namatame just managed a cry for help out before the spell took effect and a sudden shockwave blew apart his entire lower body. He died from the pain as his battered carcass fell from the air and hit the floor with a sickening crack.

Souji smiled in amusement before pointing his finger one last time at the upper half of the body that remained.

"Megido."

The spell blew away the left over remains of what was once Namatame as a scorch mark and pools of blood was all that remained of man.

Souji turned around and walked merrily toward the exit to go home. Namatame's body would have no way of being upside down on some pole somewhere in the outside world and Rise Kujikawa would be found dead. Namatame would not be considered a victim. The police would try to search for Namatame, perhaps put out a warrant for his arrest across the country, and no one would ever find the 'killer'. The mystery would be solved, Dojima would have more time for Nanako, and he could go on his merry way of owning the wealthiest place within the town and fucking his bitches.

If the real killer was dumb enough to show himself then he could deal with it as the fool would likely give Souji more clues on whom he or she was. Well… he had a right to be hopeful… Souji had no real means of finding the killer and Bloody Izanagi taking police files from the precinct would be a bad idea during a time when police were on the fritz about closing the murder case.

* * *

In the dead of night, Yukiko walked past the fence of the Dojima residence. Quickly, she took out the spare key that was given to her and unlocked the front door before quietly shutting it and locking it. She observed her surroundings, there wasn't anyone occupying the bottom floor from what she could see. She took off her shoes and rushed swiftly but quietly to the room she meant to go to.

She flicked on the lights once she entered Souji's room and shut the door. She took the time take a good look at the room. There was a bed on the far corner, a window to her right, a table in the middle of the room so he could do his homework, a two person couch near the table, and a television. It was a standard room for the average boy. Yukiko frowned, she had expected something different somehow, it was as if Souji's very nature demanded something more evil like blood on the walls or a hidden cellar full of dead bodies or something.

Yukiko sighed and shook her head, she had obviously watched too many over-the-top wannabe horror movies among others that Chie had been so fond of back when they use to be friends and slept over each other's houses. Yukiko frowned realizing that her carefree life with Chie had existed just a short few months ago and so much of her life had changed since then in such a short period of time that it felt like a life time ago… it disheartened her to think that she had been so depressed and self-loathing with problems she had made herself believe existed only to have to live under a truly horrible situation.

What sort of life was she even living anymore? Could one even call what she did now living or was it just existing? She had always believe she would have no choices in life… deluded herself into thinking that and lost out on the freedom that had been right in front of her face the entire time because of her own foolishness.

'_I guess that old saying is true…' _thought Yukiko, forlornly. She couldn't believe how blind she had been. '_You don't know what you really have until it's gone…'_

She was too much of a coward to kill herself and wouldn't dream of putting harm to the innocent growing inside her body now. Her eyes started to sting as tears threatened to roll down for what she thought could be the thousandth time. The self-pity never truly ended for her but she had to try to move forward… it wasn't for just her sake anymore.

'_At least… at least… I'll have someone to really love and to live for…'_

She subconsciously touched the hem of her shirt. Perhaps, unlike her mother and father, the baby would love her unconditionally?

"What are you doing?" intoned Souji, startling her from behind. She turned around eyes wide, she hadn't even heard him come in. Souji shushed her foolish shock, secretly casting foolish whisper without her knowing as he had done many times before, so that no one could hear Yukiko's shout. "Didn't I tell you to get ready when I got back here?"

"I – I'm sorry!" she said in a panicked voice. Hurriedly she backed away so that he could enter his room. "I… I was just thinking that's all. I… I became lost in thought."

"I can see that." replied Souji, dryly. He folded his arms and looked at her expectantly. "Well, what happened with your parents? How did they react?"

"I… well… they – they were happy." said Yukiko sadly, looking at the floor to hide her tear streaked face. "They… they want us married quickly. We… we'll still need your parents' signatures, of course."

"Just as I thought." nodded Souji happily, his eyes locked with Yukiko's once she raised her head to look at him. It was unfortunate really that Japanese law actually required one to be the age of 20 before their parents' didn't have to consent for the marriage to take place. "I suspected, considering the circumstances with Yamano's death, that they would jump at the chance to have you married off and running the inn in financial security. That's parents' for you, only thinking of their own happiness and never their children's."

Yukiko just sighed in bitterness at the truth of those words before she began taking off her shirt. Souji began taking his belt off and threw it to the side. He moved over to the couch and lowered his pants and boxers before sitting down. Yukiko came over while removing her bra and left her clothes on the table before getting on her knees in front of Souji.

Yukiko started pressing her breasts between Souji's hardening member. They had 'discussed' this long before. Souji held Yukiko's shoulders firmly before sliding it up and down her chest as Yukiko squeezed her breasts on it. Souji began moaning in pleasure as he moved his private area up and down Yukiko's chest. Yukiko made sure to increase the pressure of the squeezing just as he wanted it. Soon, Souji came all over Yukiko's face as he simultaneously cried out in pleasure. Souji grinned wolfishly. The titty fuck had felt wonderful.

"What a dirty, dirty little bitch you are."

Yukiko felt an overwhelming sense of humiliation compound with the despair that had set in earlier in the day. She hated doing these sick and perverted acts. She would be doing them all night since she was sleeping over here… with no one but Souji to hear her.

* * *

"Welcome to the Velvet room," He began, smirking at his new occupant. "My name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintance, Ms. Kujikawa."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: You all would not believe the sheer amount of goddamn editing I had to do just to get this chapter to post correctly. This is ridiculous. Words in sentences and even question-marks and exclamation points are randomly being omitted for absolutely no reason. I try and correct this random omitted words only to find that 'saving' doesn't save over them. Even changing browsers didn't work. I noticed these annoyances with my Dragon Quest oneshots but they weren't anything I couldn't work around but with a big story like this, it just looks awful. Anyway, ranting - enjoy the chapter. If you see any mistakes in sentences or something that looks like an omitted sentence then please ignore them.

* * *

"H-hello…?" said Rise, hesitantly, unsure of what she should say. This place was giving her the creeps. Was this her kidnapper?

"Please relax. There is no need to be afraid, I assure you." replied Igor calmly, noting her tense movements. "Do you remember what happened before you arrived here?"

Igor had to get her thoughts away from the fact she was in another strange place. He needed to earn her trust.

"I…" Rise tried to think it over. What had happened again? She had been scared… frightened… of a doppelganger of herself that had turned into a monster! "I… had a bad dream."

"That experience was no dream." said Igor, Rise frowned and looked confused. Not a dream? Well, it certainly had been a nightmare. Wait… how would this man know what she dreamed? "Please, try to remember what happened before that. It should all come to you soon."

"I… was grabbed by someone when I had my back turned." began Rise, slowly remembering what had caused that terrible dream. "And… and… I… was thrown into a television?"

Had even the kidnapping been a dream? Nothing was really making sense. She doubted this small man had done it since the pair of arms had definitely been around her height and she thought she heard the deep voice of a man. Rise was deeply troubled. She honestly couldn't tell what was a dream and what was real anymore. Was she still dreaming? Had she gone crazy? It certainly seemed so.

"Indeed, you were." said Igor, inclining his head. Rise looked even more troubled. How best to explain to a girl that all of the craziness she had literally been thrown into was in fact reality? How does one go about explaining a fictional concept seriously? She needed to believe. It was imperative. "Tell me, what do you believe in?"

"I… uh…"

Rise blinked. What did she believe in? She didn't know anymore. She shrugged as a reply.

"Fate… magic… spirits," posed Igor politely. "Do you believe in God?"

"Yes." came Rise's immediate response. What was this man getting at? "Why does that-?"

"Do you believe that there can be life in other worlds?" fired Igor, immediately after her reply while cutting off her question. Rise had an annoyed expression on her face. "No, this is not some charade for an interview. These are serious questions. Your replies are necessary."

"Why not just tell me where this line of questioning is going?" asked Rise, annoyed. She wasn't going to bother answering some stranger's questions about topics of belief. "Where is this 'Velvet room' we're in, anyway?"

"Very well, it is important that you trust in what I am about to tell you. This is a matter of your destiny. It is interwoven with the destiny of all of Inaba, in fact." said Igor seriously, looking at her directly in the eyes. Rise fidgeted a bit because the man wasn't even blinking. It was kinda creepy… "What I'm about to tell you are no lies, no jokes, and I do not have any ulterior motives meant to harm you. Please wait until I have finished explaining."

Rise relaxed slightly. The man was being patient, considerate, and was not demanding anything of her. He wasn't some Risette fan or stalker that was clear. Nor was he a member of the paparazzi as they were the complete opposite of this man's mannerisms. Why was she here though? Had this man rescued her from the kidnapper? Could he possibly be an accomplice?

"Do you remember the news story about the murders in the town you now reside in?" asked Igor, peering at her expectantly. "You should've heard of them within the town. They died quite mysterious deaths…"

Rise frowned. She had heard of them! The killer hadn't been found yet… so… why had she come to Inaba knowing this? Going to Inaba had felt… right, in some strange way. Wait… what had the man just said about destiny?

"Destiny brought me here?"

"Precisely." said Igor, nodding in affirmative. "You have been chosen by us to take on a great and dangerous mystery."

"Why me?" frowned Rise, perhaps this was some prank? "Why not anybody else?"

"Unfortunately, it is because all the other candidates who could have undertaken such a path were unable to. Due to the spread of a corrupting influence." said Igor, somberly. "As I said… the journey you've been chosen for is a dangerous one. There were four other candidates before you but they… faced grievous tragedies before they could match the pre-requisites necessary to undertake this matter."

Normally, a person would quit right there after having heard the steep risk but not Rise. Rise was just too compassionate of a person.

"What happened to them?" asked Rise, sadly. Could they have been victims of the murders?

"The first… perished due to his inability to mend his own pettiness… his shadow still haunts the world of collective idiosyncrasy – the world we rescued you from. The second one became too injured to enter that world after the first time. It may still be possible to inspire confidence in her to help you. Her injuries will be troubling to work with though. The third… was corrupted beyond help and will never again be brave enough to face her own shadow."

"Why hasn't anybody tried to stop it? Why didn't _you _do something about it?"

Rise folded her arms. If what this man was saying was true then he was a coward. Why hadn't he reported murders to the authorities if he knew something about them?

"Ah… but here is where you are mistaken. Ms. Kujikawa, I am not from your world and I cannot directly interfere in the affairs of your world. I am bestowed powers and must follow guidelines set forth by my master, an impartial being, who is also required to never directly interfere with human events. To do so would mean my existence – and his - would be forsaken."

"You… would die?"

"No. A death would mean that there would be something left of me after I am gone. It is different in that I would perish entirely. Anyone who had met me would no longer recall my existence. It would be as if I never existed to begin with."

"That-"

"Ms. Kujikawa, you are here because destiny has chosen you for a purpose to fulfill. Only you can save Inaba from imminent destruction."

"Will… will I have help?" Rise didn't want to screw this up. Somehow, deep inside herself, she knew it was true. The murders certainly hadn't been fake. "I mean… if it's so dangerous and important then…"

"That depends entirely on your actions." Said Igor, he smiled solemnly. It came out a bit creepy to Risette but she appreciated the gesture. "Build strong bonds with those close to you and around you. Meet people whom you can trust. Expand your inner world to the vast sea of connections and create unshakeable bonds. Only then shall this mystery… and perhaps the greater mystery shall reveal itself to you."

"And no matter what… never give up hope."

Well, that was all just peachy! How was she supposed to weed out trustworthy people from the millions of gawkers she dealt with daily? And how exactly were any of them suppose to take down a murderer?

"Ms. Kujikawa, you must have faith in yourself… just as you do in your unshakeable belief in God." Said Igor. Risette felt relaxed at that. Perhaps she just needed to see this from a different angle? "We will not send you unto this journey empty-handed. When we saved you, we quelled the shadow that manifested from you, and you subconsciously embraced your own inner strength."

"Behold, your true powers… from the lovers' arcana, Kanzeon."

* * *

They both awoke at the same time. He looked down at her naked body and smirked to himself. He had been fucking this for most of the night after all. He told her to get on all fours on the bed they shared and started pounding into her from behind. He remembered to silence her with his spell before even starting so the other occupants of the house didn't hear her cry out in humiliated pleasure.

He then told her his instructions for the day before grabbing the necessary items and departing for the bathroom for a shower. She lay there reminiscing over the things that constantly tormented her ever since he came into her life and then snapped into attention to follow her master's instructions.

She was slowly growing use to it all… use to the abuse… it was starting to feel like routine for her now…

* * *

"What have you done?" she hissed, after their guest had left the velvet room. "You've jeopardized everything!"

Usually, she was calm and collected… but considering what was at risk? She felt her response was appropriate.

"It was necessary." He replied quickly. She gave him a particularly scathing look at that reply. "At the rate Inaba's condition was going, it would be doomed to be subdued by Izanami's powers."

"_So what?"_ she demanded, her disdain didn't waver. "We are _not_ allowed to interfere directly in human events. What you've just done has pushed those rules – laws we live by to maintain our existence and the existence of our master – to their very limit! You've taken a grave risk; a gamble that is more likely to end unfavorably for us!"

"If we do nothing then more tragedy shall occur, more wrongdoings committed." He paused to gather his thoughts. She needed to understand the importance of the risks he was undertaking to ensure Izanami's downfall and to put a stop to the corrupting influences. "Tohru Adachi and Seta Souji must be neutralized in order for the others with the gift of persona to even have a chance at discovering Izanami to be the real culprit behind the world of collective idiosyncrasy, the world inside the TV as is known to the humans, if Izanami succeeds then she shall be strong enough to awaken the others and it shall be the downfall of this world."

She was not satisfied with such a reply. He was merely trying to justify himself.

"That is _your_ fault. Seta Souji was the one whom originally fulfilled the contract for the wildcard ability. It didn't matter how vile his personality was, _we were not suppose to judge_ especially not those with the gift of the wildcard. We were supposed to uphold neutrality because our master, Philemon, is far too weak to do this job ever since he sacrificed nearly all of his powers to keep the seal on the Great Will intact."

"And what would that action have caused? Giving a self-absorbed, hateful, and power-hungry boy all the potential for limitless power at his finger tips?" Igor snorted. "_Aiding_ a boy such as that to do as he pleases? The situation would've deteriorated even faster than it has now."

"We _don't_ know that. We can't predict the future. We can narrow-down the events to what are the most likely possibilities to occur and eliminate the unlikely but we cannot predict the exact circumstances or events of anything. What you've done is put our entire universe at grave risk of destruction." Her accusatory tone never changed. "We sealed all the gods and subjugated them to be awakened whenever a wildcard user would tap into that god's powers – this way Chaos and Law were maintained in a balance within a person's psyche so that there wouldn't be any devastation upon the world."

"These 'Persona users' would defeat gods or demons that awoke and escaped from their parts of the seal and they would be re-sealed through the power of these children. After a time they would slowly lose their powers and memories of what they accomplished so that the energy they gained could be transferred to maintain the seal. This was all done so that the Great Will and Lucifer or their minions, or other lesser gods, didn't reshape or destroy the world under their insane whims! Having Persona users allowed these young people to tap into the lawful or chaotic powers and wield these gods as weapons to maintain the seal. Using the sealed beings own powers against them. Yes, Izanami is a grave threat to that if left uncheck and we would have no way of stopping her with Lord Philemon in such a weak state but to make it an all or nothing scenario? If we all perish into nothingness then there will be nobody to maintain that seal! Have you lost your mind?"

"Enough!" bellowed Igor, annoyed that she had such little faith in his plans. "I have given Kujikawa the keys necessary to defeat her opponents. I have given her the knowledge of whom one of them is, what the both of them have caused, and I've allowed her the 'sight' to find those who shall aid her in her perilous journey. This is a gambit I am willing to take."

"You are an idiot." She replied plainly. Margaret just shook her head in disgust at his attitude. "Instead of naturally allowing that girl to gain her own strength and knowledge to find her true sense of self, you've forced upon her abilities she's not ready to handle yet. You've impressed upon her the dangers of Seta Souji, using your own biased preconceived notions instead of allowing her to form her own opinions."

"The worst offense, however, is that you've let her hold onto an ability, Philemon's own power, which she can't even use in the vain hope that she or someone she befriends will eventually be able to control the wildcard ability under the risk of Souji, Adachi, or Izanami finding that power and awakening it for their own nefarious purposes. I may have wanted Souji to be given the power beforehand but now it is too late. It'll only further his lust for dominance and power. You've ruined what chances there were for swaying him on a path to seal Izanami."

"There are goals in life worth risking everything for!" Igor venomously defended as a reply.

He would not yield on that point. It was far too late now. He had made his decisions, even though they weren't for him to make, he had technically betrayed Philemon in some respect by not giving the wildcard to Souji when he was suppose to and then handing the potential for it over to Kujikawa in the hope that one of her or the others with the ability of Persona could unlock it. He could only hope it all wasn't for naught.

"The results are the only truth." replied Margaret icily.

* * *

Yukiko walked down the stairs of the Dojima residence. She had finished taking a shower after Souji had left the bathroom to go downstairs to cook breakfast. Yukiko hadn't been surprised to learn that he had enough skills to make a living on his own. He drilled that point to her as part of making her feel more worthless.

She found Souji frying eggs on a pan by the stove. Souji briefly turned away from the eggs and instructed her where to wait before breakfast was finished. She walked toward the sitting room where the TV was located and sat down. To her surprise she found Nanako sitting across from her. Yukiko shook her head. How had she not noticed Nanako until now? She must've been more tired than she had first realized. The stress from worrying about her parents reactions, the pregnancy, and last night's excursions had really worn her out.

"Good morning!" said Nanako cheerfully.

Yukiko yelped in reply, she had been so stuck on her own thoughts. Nanako just giggled in reply.

"Er.. hi – uh – Good morning…" said Yukiko hurriedly, she stared at Nanako in bewilderment. This girl didn't appear subdued or scared at all… "Um… you don't seem surprised to see me here…"

Nanako just giggled some more.

"Big bro told me yesterday that you would be coming over late at night. It's not like he could hide that you were here if you were sleeping over because I usually get up as early or before him." said Nanako, smiling brightly. "It's nice to finally meet you, Yukiko-san! Big Bro hardly talks about you but he seems to spend all the time with you after school."

"Big bro? You mean Souji-kun, right?" replied Yukiko, this girl… was fond of Souji? Enough to consider him an older brother? "Are you two close?"

Nanako nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup! When Big Bro's not with you or at work, he spends his free time with me." replied Nanako cheerfully, she was not faking. It was genuine from what Yukiko could tell. "We always bake stuff together or watch movies or other things. Sometimes he even helps me with homework if a question is too difficult for me to figure out. It's always fun with big bro around. I use to be lonely because dad was always at work and I was always alone at home but then big bro came along!"

"…I see." Yukiko didn't really know what to say. Surprised would be an understatement to how she was feeling. Souji wasn't some evil psychopathic monster hell-bent on making everyone around him miserable. He was kind to family, going so far as to help his cousin out of a seriously depressing circumstance at home. "It… it.. must be nice to have someone who is like a sibling to you…"

Nanako smiled at that reply. Soon Souji came toward them holding the eggs he made for breakfast for all of them. He went back to the kitchen area and came back with three glasses of juice. After giving everyone a share, he sat next to Nanako and the three of them began digging into the delicious food.

Yukiko couldn't help but glance at Souji during breakfast as he exchanged lively banter with Nanako. He was good at making the girl laugh with the jokes he was telling her. To think… this kind elder brother and family man who had kindly cooked both her and Nanako breakfast was the same one who had repeatedly raped her practically every time they were alone together.

It was sickening to think about. How the lines of what was good and what was bad could be so blurred. How a person could be so different under the right circumstances. It gave a whole new meaning to the term 'never judge a book by its cover'. Souji was capable of being a kindly older brother who helped his surrogate sister with anything she asked and had helped the little girl with her feelings of abandonment… yet he was also a power-hungry bastard and abused Yukiko to re-affirm her worthlessness so that he could use her body, her family's money, and took her freedom to make sure he could live a rich life eventually.

Yukiko took solace in one significant fact she had just learned, however, upon witnessing the interaction of the two cousins. Souji wasn't the type to sexually abuse or physically harm a child. She knew enough about him to know that had he really wanted to then he could've harmed Nanako the same way that she had been. Even the girl's detective of a father wouldn't have been able to stop him and it appeared as if her father was largely absent from the house as it was. Souji truly cared for Nanako. It was deep as well. This further proved that Souji wasn't a misogynist… or at least not completely. Perhaps Nanako was only special in that regard because she was family? Even if that was the case, Yukiko no longer had to fear for if her child was born a girl. If the example of Nanako was anything to go about, perhaps Souji would even make a decent father?

* * *

Rise tumbled out of the Velvet door at the Inaba shopping district. The door was invisible to those without the gift of the wildcard and so would disappear until someone awoke the wildcard ability within them. She fell on her back and saw the portal close itself and vanish. She got up off the ground and gathered her bearings. Igor had taken the time to inform her of the vile monster that was Seta Souji and mentioned there was more going on with the murders then she was initially led to believe. He couldn't directly tell her who it was but he alluded to what was going on.

She thought over the best course of action at this point and decided to head for the police department to clear-up the fact that she was no longer kidnapped. She could make-up a story about having escaped some ditch at some outskirts of town and lie about not remembering where it was. She knew it was completely flimsy and not likely to be believed but she didn't need to tell the truth. Being famous had its perks. She knew of several famous people who either got away with crimes or did their time and became more famous for it – appearing on talk shows, sitcoms, and various amounts of advertisements. Typically, they wrote books and increased their already wholesome fortunes. Most turned a blind-eye to this reality when lauding democracies.

Rise could use this to her advantage. She had little choice but to lie in this situation. Who would believe that she had been thrown inside a television, faced her own inner monster, and been bestowed a mission by some weird old fogey with some powers over destiny? They would throw her in the nut house, no questions asked. Her fame would actually be more of a detriment then a plus in that scenario as well because of all the gossip that surrounded celebrities such as her. Aside from all that, it wasn't a crime she was attempting to cover-up and it wasn't as if she had any real choice in the matter. At least, that was how she viewed it.

Rise made her way to the police station. Her thoughts soon returning to Souji and what methods she could use to counteract him. She needed allies. That was imperative.

It was too bad that on that very week three deaths occurred. A potential lead in figuring out the true killer was killed by Souji himself, a false lead was created by a bullied child killing his former teacher, and lastly, a potential ally took his own life under the grief of his mother's death. This all occurred within the same week. It would cause the challenges that Rise faced to become infinitely more problematic.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Huge update. ^_^

Just to let everyone know. I've decided to make two different epilogues when the time comes for me to finish this story because of certain expectations from reviewers. One will be posted here while the other will be in the other story. I originally was going to let them both have the same ending but I've changed my mind. But, just so you know, the chapter before the actual conclusion was something I fully intended to write from the beginning. You'll see. ;)

* * *

Rise took a deep breath and exhaled after leaving the Inaba precinct. It had been quite the ordeal and she had been there for over three hours answering questions, some of which were the same questions repeated over again. Fortunately, the police let her go without suspicion and promised her they would catch Namatame. She had quietly said her thanks and left. The precinct had a rather stifling air about it that she despised. It may have been due to all the craziness that Souji and the killer Namatame caused with the police constantly being one-step behind and humiliated by the media as a result.

Rise cleared her thoughts and began focusing on what was important. Mentally, she recalled her last conversation with Igor before being sent out of the Velvet room.

"_Now then," began Igor after bestowing her Kanzeon, "You must be cautious around the vilest opponent in Inaba."_

"_His name is Seta Souji, he is a very dangerous and wretched human being who has succeeded in an assortment of criminal activity and escaped any measure of penalty or justice. This boy is capable of murder, rape, torture, and maiming. He will likely use his mind games when the time comes for you to face him. Do not waver. Hesitation or despondent emotions only invigorate him. He thrives from hurting and humiliating others."_

_Rise's expression tightened at that. She would do her best to take down such a monster. Criminals like that deserved to be in prison cells or burning in hell as they deserved!_

"_Remember, you have not completely defogged this mystery and there are other dangerous presences that you must become aware of to resolve the deteriorating situation of Inaba entirely," said Igor solemnly, but then he gave her a smile. "I believe you have what it takes Ms. Kujikawa, which is why you were chosen to face this task."_

"_Before you leave, I have a gift that may or may not help you on your journey."_

_He took out a deck of cards and plucked the shiniest among them. He handed it over to Rise with obvious care. Rise gently took it, immediately feeling the power within the card, she gazed at Igor quizzically._

"_That is the wildcard," explained Igor, eyeing the card intently, "It bestows its user tremendous power. However, you must fulfill its predestined requirements to unlock its abilities. I am sad to say that you lack the potential to unleash it because you are not the fighting type like Seta Souji."_

_Rise looked sullen at that. _

"_However, companions you may make on your journey have the potential to unleash its power once they fully and completely deal with their inner struggles. Guide them, assist them, and understand them so that you may forge bonds that shall result in their potential being realized."_

_Rise nodded firmly and gave her thanks. She swore to herself that she would defeat this Seta Souji and do her best to find and help these apparent potential allies._

_Seta Souji wouldn't know what hit him!_

Rise took out the wildcard from her coat pocket and gazed at it. The power was just waiting for the right person to come along and unleash it. She would need to keep a careful eye on this card and have it on her person at all times so that it didn't fall into the wrong hands. She re-pocketed the card and headed home. She needed the rest so that her mind could better deal with all that had been thrust on her shoulders in such a short period of time.

* * *

Naoto was utterly disgusted with herself after watching the news.

Kanji Tatsumi, a boy whom she knew that Seta Souji had taken a keen interest in and had been one of the targets of Namatame's kidnapping spree, was dead.

Naoto was sickened by the fact that she could've done something to prevent the troubled teenager's tragic suicide. It was all over the news along with Rise Kujikawa's miraculous return from kidnapping. The suicide had trumped the news in this case because Kanji's story was juicier to the media due to its tragic ending. News stations got more viewers and ratings from tragic stories than happy endings. The gossip, mystery (in most cases, the 'mystery' of a tragedy story was due to the general ignorance of the populous on the real facts of the case), and sadness of the event was more lucrative to talk about. News reports could go on and on about psychological analyses or biased surveys to garner more views. The media loved talking about death.

Naoto hadn't taken the time to interview Kanji during his hospitalization; she had thought it best to speak with him after he had fully recovered from his tragic ordeal and it had honestly seemed like the best route to take at the time. Yet it proved to be a foolish sentiment on Naoto's part. Kanji was dead and any vital information he could've given was taken to the grave with him. Naoto viewed the media's description of Kanji's injuries during his hospitalization in disgust. The social worker who had failed to stop it had lost his license. Kanji had stopped being a person to the world and had begun to become a mere figurehead to spear political agendas regarding troublemaking students. People made use of his death to further their own motives. Such was the real tragedy of being a martyr. You didn't get to choose what you stood for after you died.

'_I'm going to do everything I can to stop Seta Souji,' _thought Naoto, determined to overcome her obstacles now more than ever. She promised that she wouldn't allow herself to fear anymore. '_He's sexually abusing Amagi-san and he definitely had something to do with Tatsumi's hospitalization. I have no proof yet, but I shall find it. He's partly responsible for Tatsumi-san's death.'_

Seta Souji had murdered Hanamura, crippled Satonaka, abused Amagi, and Naoto knew that he had put Tatsumi in that critical condition. It was right up his alley. Naoto's own self-doubt had allowed Souji free reign to do as he pleased without fear. No more!

'_Never again will I hesitate!' _She swore self-righteously, anger festering inside her. She would do her best to ignore her feelings of self-pity from now on! She had to! Too much was clearly at stake! '_People's lives won't be lost to his disdainful criminal activities any longer if I can help it! I shall ensure that justice is served!'_

'_Seta Souji, prepare for a surprise comeuppance!'_

* * *

Souji grinned as he read the letter from his parents.

'_Finally!' _thought Souji happily, there were no more obstructions to stop his plan from happening. '_Everything has finally come to place! I'll begin preparations immediately.'_

He walked back to his house with the rest of the mail. Once inside, he took off his shoes at the door and went to the living room to hand Nanako and Yukiko the rest of the mail. They both checked it over as Souji sat down next to Yukiko and across from Nanako.

"Good news," said Souji smugly, showing Yukiko the letter. Yukiko skimmed it before breaking out into a grin and kissing Souji on the cheek. "You can tell your parents to begin preparations, Yukiko-chan."

Yukiko nodded enthusiastically. Nanako looked between them questioningly. She was curious to know what they were talking about.

"Is something special going to happen?" asked Nanako, looking at their smiling faces. She looked at both of them expectantly. They smiled warmly in response.

"Nanako," began Souji, making her face turn to him. "These are papers my parents have signed to consent to the marriage of Yukiko-chan and I."

Nanako smiled brightly because of her own misinterpretation.

"So… so Yukiko is going to be staying with us?" asked Nanako excitedly, Souji loathed himself for what he was going to have to explain to her. Her innocent face beaming at him in happiness… only to be crushed by his next words… Nanako prattled on in ignorance. "She can stay with us and maybe play with us or help with homework, it'll be like a sleepover that lasts forever!"

"Unfortunately, Nanako-chan, it'll actually be the other way around. I'm moving in with Yukiko-chan," said Souji solemnly, he inwardly cringed at Nanako's crestfallen look. "But, I'll visit a lot…, in fact we could come over to pick you up to stay with us if you wanted. I'm not about to just leave you alone by yourself."

"Actually," began Yukiko, thinking of something that could appease Nanako, "We've decided that you should be the Bridesmaid Nanako. I can't think of anyone better suited for it than you. If you would like… we could pick out dresses or go grocery shopping and make Souji-kun cook for us."

Nanako appeared to be surprised by that prospect before she beamed in happiness. Souji and Yukiko eased in relief. They were glad to have found something to cheer her up.

"Okay!" said Nanako happily, "That sounds like fun!"

The three resumed watching television after that. Souji was joyful over his success in convincing his parents and therefore never needing to return under their control again. He had simply said he got his girlfriend pregnant and needed them to take care of them or to sign the papers for the marriage and let them try on their own. His parents bought it. Their only concern in life had been money. They never once took the time to care for Souji or his feelings as a child. He had always been a means to an end for them or, more commonly, a burden both financially and just because his presence was there. Souji developed his sociopathic tendencies as a result of that upbringing.

Once he married Yukiko, he would make arrangements for his parents' immediate deaths. It would be simple enough with Bloody Izanagi. He already had plans for what to do with Sayoko. He knew Yukiko had grown fond and come to care for Nanako in the extremely short time that she had got to know her. It was hard _not_ to fall for Nanako's charms. The girl was just too cute. He would allow Yukiko to take Nanako shopping. It appeased Nanako and Yukiko had only done it for _his _benefit so a reward was in order.

* * *

_The next day_, _Yasogami High_

Rise keenly watched Chie from a distance in school. She could already feel the potential to use Persona within the girl. Kanzeon had taken note of it within her. Rise didn't really know how to best approach the other girl. She was having trouble just getting close to her with gawkers and fans asking for 'Risette's' autograph. Part of her wished she had waited until the fan mania had died down a bit before registering and joining the school as a student but getting allies to take down Souji was imperative.

Chie was obviously bullied in school and it clenched Rise's heart to see the insults slung at the girl or how the teachers did absolutely nothing about it. This was not a friendly environment. Rise had vainly hoped that this high school would be different from the one she grew-up in but realized the folly in it all too quickly. People were always the same. The background never truly mattered. Everybody was an asshole to some degree.

What really pissed Rise off was that the girl was using crutches to support her injured leg and nobody cut the girl any slack.

'_What the fuck are wrong with these people?' _she thought, noting that Chie would even be jostled at times by the more daring students. '_It's like they've formed a hive-mind for the sole purpose of making that poor girl miserable…'_

She had heard the rumors of course, apparently the girl had stolen and destroyed a TV from Junes the popular superstore during the time it was revealed that a classmate of hers, Yosuke Hanamura, had died. She had got looped in with the crazed doctor supposedly responsible for it thanks to the high school rumor mill. It didn't matter whether there was a shred of truth to it; all that mattered was that it was something exciting to talk about. The students found joy in torturing Chie and the teachers not lifting a finger to assist the poor girls woes had only made people grow bolder with their reprehensible actions. Chie had become more snappish because of this but that only served to give teachers the excuse of punishing her.

'_This is abuse.' _She concluded, '_And I won't allow it to continue anymore.'_

"Senpei?" interrupted Rise from behind Chie, she realized that the approach virtually didn't matter. She was going to help. She couldn't allow Chie to wallow or fester in this lifestyle any longer. "Do you have a moment?"

Chie whirled around in annoyance. She was certain it was yet another bully coming to pick on her. Their class had been informed that Yukiko dropped out to pursue her destined career in running the Amagi inn but somehow the student body had translated that into being Chie's fault and had been picking on her even more than usual. She had learned to become a rather guarded person especially today. However, when she turned around to face whom it was, even she couldn't help but look in surprise. _The_ Risette was smiling back at her.

"Wh - uh – can I help you?" she asked uncertainly, she was guarded but she didn't want to be rude.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice how everyone picked on you and…." Rise stopped upon seeing Chie glower at her words. She quickly continued. "Senpai, I can't stand bullies and I was wondering if I could help you with anything. I was bullied too before I became famous."

Chie stared at her. Rise felt a bit uncomfortable by the stare. It was an odd reaction. Chie, for her part, simply couldn't believe that this was really happening. After months of pain and misery, one of her favorite idols who had transferred only today was offering to be her friend. If she wasn't using crutches, she would pinch herself.

"I… uhh…" she continued to stare stupidly at Rise, not knowing what to say. "S-sure…"

Rise smiled in response.

Later, during lunch, they hung sat and ate together. By now, the student body was silently gawking at Chie's new friendship with the famous Risette. In just the span of a few hours, Chie had gone from the most hated to the second most popular girl now that Yukiko dropped out. Instead of glares, shoves, or insults, she received welcome greetings, invitations to parties, or free seats. Even the teachers had stopped picking on her. Chie _would_ have loved the attention had it occurred back when she and Yukiko were still best friends but that all felt like a lifetime ago… All she felt now was disgust. She acknowledged the true nature of people now.

Humans were assholes. It was a simple fact of life. Chie and Rise had more than enough experience to realize this. Consequently, due to their poor opinion of humanity at large, they had grown close quite quickly. Chie found herself sharing her experiences with being bullied that ranged from embarrassing to humiliating and yet didn't once feel embarrassed by her admittances. She learned to distinguish the Rise from TV to the one speaking in front of her, surprised to learn that Rise had her experienced her fair share of bullying in life before she became an idol.

"I bet all those bullies were begging for forgiveness after that." said Chie jovially; she could just imagine all of Rise's bullies lining up outside her trailer during one of her shoots or during autograph signings. "Must've been nice getting back at them."

Rise shook her head ruefully. Chie's expression changed from one of surprise to confusion.

"No, most acted like it never happened, as if I could ever forget it." said Rise, contemplating her old life and how it all changed when she made it big. "In fact… I feel like it got worse. The bullies and those who were nice to me became the same… I felt like… they didn't see the _real_ me. All they saw was Risette, the hot piece of ass, with all the half-naked photo shoots marketing various amounts of crap."

"People… people just wanted to use me. My name, fame, or my money just became something people wanted to take advantage of. Some even wanted to just brag that they had bedded me even though I'm still so young. Nobody was ever interested in seeing who I was. Nobody truly cared. I became numb to it all once my parents started using me for my money too. I felt like the real _me_ wasn't worth anyone's time. All they wanted was Risette. It's why I decided not to stay with my parents after finally having enough and doing away with my career. I want to do something in life that'll make me feel happy and accomplished. I'm not going to bother just pleasing people for the sake of it anymore."

"Have you found something that can make you happy?" asked Chie curiously, she was enraptured by that speech. She could tell that Rise had meant every word.

"Yes," said Rise casting her friend a radiant smile. "And… I believe you can help me out in fulfilling it."

* * *

They had wanted to avoid a crowd so they waited until most of the students had left to leave the school themselves. Rise had been careful not to divulge any information about the shadow world in the school. She promised to tell Chie about it once they left and were in a more private location, saying that what she was going to be involved with would be personal and that she didn't want people overhearing her personal matters especially since she was attempting to leave her life as a celebrity. Chie understood and wisely kept quiet about it for most of the day. She was curious but was too afraid of losing the only companion she had in months to let her curiosity take over. To Chie, it truly felt like the last chance she would ever get having a friend. She would not squander such an opportunity.

As they left the school they found that there was still someone patiently waiting for them. Chie stared in surprise at meeting the famous young detective face-to-face.

"Good afternoon," said Naoto peering at both of them, "This is most fortuitous. I am Shirogane Naoto, I was hoping to speak to both of you, Kujikawa-san, Satonaka-san."

"You…." began Chie slowly, unsure of what to say for a moment, "You're the boy who asked me questions that time I was injured and helped pay for some of my families medical expenses. I… never got the chance to thank you…"

Naoto smiled gently. It was all going perfectly so far.

"There is no need for thanks," said Naoto kindly, "I wanted to help someone who was in dire need of it. I do not believe you were at fault for what happened. I cannot discern how that terrible event was caused but I do not believe you have any fault in it."

Chie smiled appreciatively. She held back the grimace she had nearly formed recalling the TV painfully falling on top of her body. She still didn't understand how she had survived that and the lightning strike before that. She had been too terrified of using her power after that to try. She had nearly died and didn't harbor any wishes to repeat the experience of being in an emergency room.

"Perhaps we can all get better acquainted more privately," said Rise attempting to divert the conversation to her favor, "Come over to my Aunt's Tofu shop and we can all speak without any unwanted attention. All three of us appear to have something to discuss with each other."

"Very well," replied Naoto, and fell in step behind them as they made their way to the Tofu shop, "Let's be off then."

* * *

"You _what_?" snarled Margaret, it took a lot to piss her off and Igor was _really_ pushing it now. She idly wondered if it had been Igor that had caused her sister to forsake her duty and not some decision about helping bring back a dead boy. "Is this some sort of stupid _joke_?"

"I'm afraid not." said Igor somberly, "It appears even Philemon's strength wasn't enough to contain it all. He has sacrificed his life force to keep the seal at bay but even that was not enough. The Gods are awakening."

"If we do not do something _immediately_, we shall both perish into nothingness."

"Let me get this straight, our Master, Lord Philemon is now effectively dead," said Margaret attempting to regain her composure and failing, her fury lingered. "Because of _you_. Because of your stupidity! And now, you're asking me to sacrifice my powers to keep the seal at bay!"

Igor closed his eyes and bowed his head in shame. He acknowledged her piercing words without retort. He needed her compliance.

"Yes," admitted Igor gazing up at her furious visage once more, "It appears that by breaking the laws of neutrality _twice_ has sped-up the dilemma. By giving the wildcard to Rise Kujikawa, the only one who didn't fulfill the contract, I broke the law that keeps this world neutral for a second time. As such, the seal was weakened severely and Philemon hastily sacrificed himself, after securing our existences until the seal breaks open."

"However, the seal wasn't secured completely. It'll only temporarily hold unless you are willing to forsake some of your powers. I cannot do it because I do not have the ability or strength."

Margaret closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. The migraine she was getting as a result of all this wasn't helping matters. She opened her eyes to scowl at Igor. Igor didn't even blink in response.

"Fine!" spat Margaret, she didn't want her existence erased either. "But I swear Igor, if you do anything more. _Anything_ at all. I _will _kill you. Understood?"

Igor nodded solemnly. He acknowledged the fact that he had fucked-up royally. His master was dead and now both of them would perish if the seal was broken open. The world would be doomed to follow a destructive chaotic or dominating lawful path that would ruin it. Igor honestly couldn't afford to make anymore blunders.

Before departing, Margaret had one last thing to say.

"I'm going to take a more hands-on approach to this. We need to ensure those three brats succeed in defeating Souji, Adachi, and Izanami. You've already screwed-up enough. I'm going to at least make it easier for those three when the time comes."

Igor rubbed the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes attempting to hold in his own remorse. He had fucked-up and was guilty of so much. Because of him, Philemon was dead, Margaret would be relatively crippled compared to her natural strength, and the three most dangerous forces in Inaba were still at large. Even worse, four people were dead and one had been brutally raped because of his decision's far-reaching consequences… all because he hadn't given Seta Souji the goddamn wildcard.

* * *

"Now then," started Naoto having settled herself in Rise's room along with the other two occupants, "Who shall begin?"

Rise and Chie frowned. Neither one knew they would respectively bring up the whole 'shadow world inside a TV' aspect of their conversation. They both simultaneously gestured for Naoto to continue.

Naoto cleared her throat.

"I wished to speak with you both concerning a classmate of yours, Seta Souji." began Naoto, she made sure to carefully disguise her surprise upon seeing no reaction from either of them. "It is my belief that he is responsible for the tragic occurrences that have befallen yourselves and classmates of yours. Although he is not the kidnapper, he has conducted criminal activity. He bragged about one of them to me himself."

"At this time, I do not have the evidence I need to support any of my accusations and I'm hoping you both would be receptive to answering questions I have."

"What was the crime he bragged about?" Chie couldn't help but be curious, it seemed like the other two had some big secrets about Souji that they uncovered. She really only had guesswork and his insults towards her in school.

"He…" Naoto paused, not really knowing how to phrase it or if it even could be phrased gently. No… it couldn't. Naoto sighed as she looked downcast. "He's… been continually raping Amagi Yukiko around the time she was found in that doctor's closet. Seta works there and it is my belief he implicated that doctor for his own crimes and coerced Amagi-san into secrecy."

Chie's vision saw red. Hatred coursed throughout her entire body at that statement. That sick fuck had been raping her best friend the entire time? He had BRAGGED about it! Chie felt a measure of shame weave through her as well. She had come to hate Yukiko and thought that she had been wrong about her one-time friend all along. If she had more faith in their friendship, could she have uncovered that horrible secret? Could she have saved Yukiko early on? What was certain in Chie's mind was that she wouldn't give up until Yukiko was free and Souji was dead in a ditch where he belonged!

'_The fucker is going to pay!_' She swore venomously, '_I'll kill him if I have to! How could I have been so stupid all this time? I'll make him regret it!'_

Rise shook her head of her morbid thoughts at Naoto's revelation. Rise noticed the dark looks the other two seemed to share before she cleared her throat to begin speaking. She needed them both focused on her because of what she was about to explain.

"Alright, what I'm about to explain is complicated and rather… surprising…" She got up and walked over to the brand new big-screen TV in her room before sticking her hand into it. Naoto's eyes flew up in surprise as she gasped. Chie looked mildly surprised but had known, on some level, Rise would have the power to go into that world as well. "What I'm about to explain to you are no lies. I'm about to tell you all of what I experienced after being kidnapped and how I really escaped."

"It may all sound like crap but it's really the truth."

Chie listened attentively as Rise explained her experience only a few days ago from being kidnapped, to waking up to meet her shadow, and her meeting with Igor. Naoto looked pensive at the explanation. Once she finished telling her story, there was an awkward silence. None of them really knew what to say by the end of it but all three of them knew that Souji needed to be brought down and they would need each other's help to do it.

"It makes sense," Naoto said, finally breaking the silence. "It correlates perfectly with Chie-san's explanation of what she experienced, it explains how both Namatame and Seta got away with the crimes they committed, and it explains what Amagi-san is being threatened by. Seta's powers may manifest in this world as well and he could be threatening her with an untimely death to have his way with her."

"May I see the wildcard?"

Rise came over to Naoto and quietly pulled out the brilliantly glittering blue card. She set it on the desk in front of them. Naoto reached in and took it. She observed it for a few moments but didn't find anything unnatural apart from the odd glittering. She handed it to Chie. Chie felt a tug of power but it swiftly went away. Chie passed it back to Rise who carefully placed it back in her pocket.

"Very intriguing," said Naoto, "All three of us must work hard to take care of its safety if we are to ensure that Seta doesn't get it."

"I believe its Chie's turn to tell us what she knows." said Rise, both of them turned their attention to Chie who couldn't help but flush. "Take your time. You've obviously been through the worst of it among us three so don't force yourself to say anything."

Chie nodded slowly before beginning her tale. She felt a lot more confident now than she did before. Naoto made sure to pay more close attention this time. She was kicking herself for not having given Chie's words any real thought before. If she had believed that fantastic story then could she have made measures to prevent Souji from hurting or killing others? Could she have stopped him in his tracks? She needed to make amends for her previous decision. Now that she knew the truth, she would make sure that she wasn't going to stand around and be useless while people were in danger. She would do whatever it took to take down Souji.

Chie told them of her experience in the weird hanging room of Miyumi Yamano's mind, Yosuke's mysterious disappearance from school after saying he and Souji would be exploring that mysterious world, and how she had been concerned for Yukiko after realizing that Yosuke was probably dead with Yukiko possibly becoming next. She painfully retold how she was injured and even the rest of her experience in school because of the rumor mill. Rise and Naoto were sick to the stomach by her explanations. They realized that Souji was, in all likelihood, a sadist.

"Do either of you wish to journey with me into the world inside the television?" asked Rise, looking at both of them to gauge their reactions. "I… I'm sorry to say that I can't promise your safety. Perhaps if both of you unlock your own powers within that world, you will be better suited to face the monsters there but…"

"To do that you must accept what the doppelganger of yourselves will say about you. If either of you reject inner selves when they show-up then all three of us will likely be killed by the monster that'll emerge due to that rejection. I can't even promise that wherever we'll end-up in within that world will be safe from the normal monsters that inhabit it."

Chie rose from where she sat. The faster she learned more about that world, the faster she would come to saving her best friend! Naoto, noting the resolve on the other two, followed suit. She would succeed in taking down Seta Souji! They needed to win. Losing was not an option.

Rise smiled and told them both to latch onto her as she made a dive into the television.


	18. Chapter 18

Souji puffed out a drag of his cigarette as he scoured the documents before him. He was attempting to discern the culprit who gave Namatame the brilliant idea of throwing people into televisions. He scowled as he recognized the fact that he wouldn't be able to apprehend the culprit for the police because Namatame was already considered guilty by the police. They were just trying to shut the case down due to the bad press they were garnering. He was well aware of the fact that Rise Kujikawa had made it out of the world unharmed and had a Persona but he didn't feel the need to confront her about it immediately. He was much to occupied in his investigation. Admittedly, even if he did find out who ever made that phone call, he honestly wouldn't be able to pinpoint if it was another killer or accomplice. Namatame's lunatic ravings could have made the police officer say something in gist that Namatame had stupidly taken seriously. The real killer, whether it was Namatame or not, couldn't have proven to have done any wrongdoing due to lack of any evidence especially the lack of any fingerprints on any of the bodies. He still felt it necessary to find out if there was more than one killer though.

He had skipped school that day and decided to stay home as he shooed both Nanako and Yukiko for their preparations for the bride part of the wedding. Earlier that day, Yukiko's parents had already agreed to pay for it all and were simply delighted to meet Souji. It didn't hurt that he had brought his delightful younger cousin with him to meet her new extended family. Souji had decided to return home to start his short investigation in Ryotaro's room as Yukiko and Nanako decided to go shopping. Somehow, their time together had brought about their respective girliness. He wasn't sure how or why but if Nanako was happy then he didn't care.

Souji was a bit concerned over not taking any precautions regarding Rise's return yet but he let it slide for the time being. It wasn't as if he had wronged her and she didn't even know who he was. Unless some magical being had swooped down and spilled all of Souji's dirty laundry then he had no reason to worry. He hadn't even sensed any strength or fighting ability from her which he should've been immediately alerted of upon her return so she didn't even have the power to fight with her Persona. She honestly didn't appear to be any threat at all. He would make sure to meet with her later but at the moment he was content with smoking his cigarettes and poring over Ryotaro's confidential police files to see who could have a motive or possibly know about the TV world.

* * *

Sayoko closed her eyes in frustration. This wasn't good. She opened her eyes to calmly observe what was in her hands. Her stomach twisted in a knot. She couldn't believe she had neglected to take her birth control pills. She had taken the test over and over to try and assuage her fears of a false positive but with no such luck...

Sayoko was pregnant with Souji's child. Sayoko quickly disposed of the test in her apartment as she contemplated what she could do. She and Souji had long agreed that it would just be sex with no attachments. Sayoko had assured him that she was always careful and they fucked often in the hospital. Sayoko had _always_ been careful with all the other lovers and one-night stands she had before. Yet, she had lapsed this time and now she was pregnant. Should she abort it? Should she even tell Souji? What would he even say? She had been the one to promise him that she wouldn't get pregnant. She knew it would've been smarter if she had made him wear a condom but she just enjoyed the hardcore sex too much. She hated condoms, how they felt inside her, and opted to take birth control instead.

It had proven to be her folly now. She didn't make enough to support a baby. Souji was a high schooler. If word got out that she had been intimate with a high schooler…. She wouldn't be able to bear it. She took no notice of the silent trickle running down her cheeks. She had fucked-up big time and even now, at her mature age, she had absolutely no idea what the fuck to do about this situation.

She quickly grabbed her cellphone and dialed Souji's number.

"Souji-kun?" questioned Sayoko, after hearing the other line pick-up.

"Yeah?" asked Souji busily, assuming that she was calling him so he would do another favor in the hospital for sex.

"I…" she didn't know how to break the news to him. "I'm pregnant."

There was an awkward pause. She couldn't hear the shifting of what she guessed was paper any longer. She waited with bated breath for a few minutes.

"And?"

She frowned. Her heart had wretched in pain because of that one simple ambiguous word. Did he give a shit about her at all? Sayoko knew that he had figured out that she had fallen in love with him. She had always screamed him name as he pleased her nightly during their sexual escapades in the hospital. He had done her work for her and took the time to make her life easier for information on certain people. He had pleased her body so well too with messages before sex. The indifference from his voice now truly stung Sayoko.

"It's yours." replied Sayoko in a mixture of anxiety, apprehension, and fear. "I'm… pregnant with your child. I…"

She didn't know how to continue and flushed at her own stupidity. Did he truly not care for her? She closed her eyes and tried to settle herself. Becoming a crying fit now wouldn't help matters.

"Don't worry about it." He replied with finality in his voice. She opened her eyes in surprise by his comment. "I'll have it taken care of."

Sayoko felt strength instilled in her at just his scant few words. She wondered how he would take care of her and their child. She was well aware of the fact that Souji was publicly in a relationship and had even impregnated Yukiko Amagi. He had even told her, quite bluntly, that he intended to marry Amagi. So where did that leave her?

"I… uh… I love you." She added nervously, she immediately felt foolish for having said that.

There was a pregnant pause before he finally replied.

"Get some rest, you sound tired." He said over the receiver, "Like I said, don't worry about it. It'll be taken care of."

He hung up on her after that. She idly turned off her cellphone before going to her bed and falling asleep because of emotional exhaustion.

* * *

"What in the world happened here?"

The three stared at the huge crater inside the remains of the shop they went to. They had arrived near a castle and made their way to the twisted version of the Inaba shopping district upon Rise's warning that the castle monsters were too dangerous to venture into. Chie and Naoto could barely see anything because of the fog and only Rise's power allowed her to navigate through it and sense different areas from large distances. They had arrived at the shopping district to find one particular building practically razed to the ground with a giant hole taking space between the remains of the inside and outside of the shop. Something enormous had been here, that was for certain.

Rise turned to the table that had somehow remained unscathed throughout the damaged room to find a pair of glasses on them. She walked over and tentatively picked one of them up to inspect it. Chie noticed Rise's absence before turning to her.

"Hey, what do you have over there?" asked Chie, coming over on her crutches. "Are those glasses?"

"Yeah," said Rise, putting the one she was holding on. She was taken aback upon realizing what the glasses did. "WHOA!"

Naoto and Chie tensed.

"What's wrong?" asked Naoto, seeing the glasses on Rise. "Are they dangerous?"

"N-no," said Rise quickly, before taking it off and taking the other one before putting one on Chie. "See for yourself! They clear up the vision a lot and help see through the fog!"

Naoto excitedly came over and took the other one from Rise's outstretched hand. She put it on and was pleased by the effects. They had discovered an important tool to help them along with this mystery!

"What a joke!" came a snarky laugh from the remains of the entrance. The three swiftly turned around in fear. Chie flinched as she saw a doppelganger of herself. "Look at you, so pathetic without her!"

Chie flinched back yet again and seemed ready to say something. Naoto noted that the shadow wasn't carrying any crutches and seemed to have no injuries. Rise had fortunately prepared for this.

"Chie!" said Rise, drawing Chie's attention away from the shadow, "Calm down! Remember, this is your inner thoughts. You may not like what it has to say. I certainly didn't. But you have to accept it! You have to accept whatever it says is a part of you!"

"If you don't, it can and will kill us. We don't have any means of defending ourselves."

Chie was shaking but she nodded her resolve and turned back to face her inner self.

"What? You're listening to her now? You're just using her as a replacement for Yukiko!" sneered the shadow, chuckling as it saw Chie's fists clench around her crutches turning white. The anger inside the real Chie was building. "Rise and Yukiko are sooo good looking… sooo fair-skinned… sooo feminine! The only reason those fuckers in class were ever nice to me was because of them even before all the bullying!"

"When Yukiko looked at me with jealousy… Man, did I get a kick out of that. When I found out she was being sexually abused because she didn't have any strength without me? Man, was I relieved! It proved she really was nothing without me there for her!"

Chie's eyes widened in a mixture of disgust and surprise at those words. She shook her head in denial. That was not true! That was absolutely not true!

"Yukiko knows the score. She can't do anything if I'm not around…"

"CHIE!" Rise shouted quickly, she needed Chie to calm down! Naoto observed the persona in scorn. "Calm down! Listen, my shadow was just as bad. It insinuated that I was a slut! Please, just take a deep breath and try to digest all of this. None of us want to accept this part of ourselves but they do exist!"

"We all have a dark side of sorts! What matters is how we deal with it!"

Chie took a shaky breath before nodding and looking at her shadow.

"I… you're right. I do feel all those things," admitted Chie, closing her eyes in disgust before forcing them back open to look at her… self… "I… I hate to admit it but… I did feel some relief when I heard of Yukiko's situation. And I do get jealous of all the pretty girls at school, especially Yukiko. Maybe I am using Rise as a replacement because I've been so goddamn desperate for a friend since this nightmare began…"

"…But I'm here because I care. I really do care about Yukiko and taking down Souji! I… I really do want to help her. I want to help Rise and Naoto too with this investigation to take that bastard down. I… I'll probably be more of a burden than help because of my condition but I can't stand sitting around and doing nothing. I might as well try. I have to. I could never _ever_ forgive myself if I didn't."

The shadow smiled solemnly before shimmering brightly and becoming a card that slowly made its way to Chie. Chie took it with a shaking hand and heard a voice speak to her about facing her own problems. Chie collapsed onto the floor and hissed in pain because of the pain of her broken leg. Rise and Naoto quickly came up behind her. Rise knelt down and looked her over.

"Are you alright?" she asked, Chie nodded in response. "You're sure?"

"I'm just tired… that took a lot out of me," said Chie, sighing softly, "Actually, I was wondering if you could answer something that I've been curious about…"

At Rise's gesture to go ahead with asking the question, Chie continued.

"Back when I dove in here to save Yukiko… I was hit by a bolt of lightning," began Chie, her face scrunching up in confusion. "Shouldn't that have killed me? I don't understand how I lived through that. I think that even the TV that fell on top of me and electrocuted me somewhat should've killed me but it didn't. I know I nearly died but the lighting strike itself should've killed me…"

"From what I understand of this shadow world," began Rise, using the namesake she had come-up with to describe the world inside the televisions, "Simply entering it strengthens a person's physical prowess and even gives them the ability to cast magic. Their endurance increases so much so that they're able to withstand attacks that would normally kill them in the real world. Our strength here will only continue to grow and progress as we train our bodies. Unlike us, though, Seta's powers seem to stay with him even when he's in the real world so we'll have to be careful. I have my sensing power in the real world too but that's only because Igor unleashed all of my potential. Once you unlock all your potential, you'll have your powers manifest in the real world like Seta and I."

"Also, about the supernatural abilities we gain here… it doesn't happen for all people. Some, like small children, don't get the boost of abilities in here. In fact, the atmosphere may make it harder for them to breathe because their bodies haven't fully matured and therefore they can't adapt properly to this environment. Their normal human strength will remain with them and they may suffocate or become poisoned supernaturally by the strong air around us."

Chie rose slowly with the help of Rise and Naoto. The two were careful not to put any pressure on Chie's broken leg. Once she could balance herself on her crutches once more the three froze upon hearing the distinct sound of a child crying. They slowly walked outside and followed the sound to the outskirts of the copycat district. They were stunned to find a crying Naoto in a lab coat.

"…This is my… inner self?" asked Naoto slowly, not liking the crying at all, upon seeing Rise's nod of confirmation Naoto had to hold back her anger. "I see…"

Naoto looked like she had swallowed something very sour. She didn't want to admit this was what she bottled up inside of herself. It was embarrassing to even think about.

"Why delude yourself?" said the Shadow version of Naoto, glaring harshly at the real Naoto. Naoto balled her fists in anger trying to hold herself back from shouting an angry retort. "I am you."

That one simple statement made Naoto's stomach twist as she felt self-disgust rise through her. It was shameful to even look at this… thing. To have her inner self bear to two people she didn't know very well.

"These childish gestures are no mere affectation… They're the truth."

The three stared apprehensively at the shadow. Rise could feel the power within it. It was stronger than Chie's. If the Shadow were to transform...

"The fools all say it, don't they…? 'You're only a child,' 'Keep out of our business, kid,' and so forth. No matter how many cases you spend hours cogitating over, no matter how many crimes you solve, you're a child in their eyes."

"Fine, you're correct," Naoto bit out harshly, forcing herself to admit to those words she refused to believe, "You can disappear and give me the power I need now."

Instead of disappearing however the shadow snorted.

"You haven't accepted it." said the Shadow, patronizingly. "Saying you do and actually _admitting it inside your subconscious_ are two very different things. You have not even admitted to your secret in front of these two!"

"Secret?" questioned Rise, staring at Naoto with interest. "What is he talking about?"

"You haven't the means to deal with society's two-faced nature…" interrupted the Shadow, goading Naoto to snap at it. "You're just a lonely child. One who has felt increasingly useless and inferior in the dire situation that Inaba was situated in. You wanted to prove yourself capable of handling a more serious crime than the petty ones you dealt with nearly every week but all that resulted was the realization of your own fragility!"

The shadow made a mocking crying gesture.

"I wanna be a grown-up… I wanna be a big boy right now…" it cried, "Then they'll see who I am…"

"I… I want a reason for me to stay…"

"That's enough. I can find my own reason for living…" Bit back Naoto quietly, not wanting to let her anger show. Rise sensed that Naoto was about to lose it.

"Hah… I'm telling you that's impossible." chuckled the Shadow, an amused expression crossed it's face.

"Naoto-kun," said Rise, breaking Naoto out of focus with her shadow and making her turn around, "Please… if you will, tell us your secret."

"I…" Naoto's shoulders slumped in acceptance. She acknowledged that she could've made a big blunder their and unleashed her shadow without any means for the three of them to defend themselves. "I suppose it's necessary since we're working together… you see… I am a girl."

Chie and Rise looked at her in surprise at that. Naoto was not finished with her explanation. She turned back to face her inner feelings.

"It's true," admitted Naoto ruefully, "I feel useless because I wasn't able to stop those murders. I had hoped to confront and find enough evidence to put Seta Souji behind bars by myself or at least to find the real killer, Namatame, before the police did."

"I wanted the attention and respect of the adults. That's why I tried so hard to investigate both cases. If I managed to just pin one of them then I'd be more respected and acknowledged… but that didn't happen and even if it did it would've been the same. People are dead now and the situation has become even direr than I had initially anticipated. From here on out, however, I promised myself to do my best in taking down Seta for the safety of the community of Inaba at large. I know I can't do it by myself and that I'll require help which is why… I swear I'll assist as much as possible in taking down Seta-san."

The shadow smiled before the same event that happened to Chie repeated itself with Naoto. Naoto slumped down tiredly. She stopped Chie and Rise from coming towards her with a gesture from her right hand and got up slowly on her own.

"Alright," began Rise, thinking over what would be the best course of action to take next, "If you're both up for it, we could try strengthening our abilities at that castle. I'm sure Seta's much farther than us in his control and power which is why it's best to master our abilities as soon as possible."

"However, I know you're both exhausted from having just received these new powers. I was dead tired on my feet yesterday when I got my powers. So, what do you both wish to do?"

Naoto and Chie exchanged a look.

"We want to continue on." They both said at the same time.

Rise smiled appreciatively.

"Chie, you're probably far too injured to take any real hits so I'll stand in front and take them for you. I don't have much endurance but we can afford to let you get injured further than you already are in here. Besides, it'll build up my endurance."

Thanks to Kanzeon having the full ability to find enemy weaknesses, the group had very little trouble with the monsters in Yukiko's castle. They methodically and relentlessly tore through the monster hordes and stopped short of the chamber of the final room. Rise sensed a monster much stronger than the natural ones inhibiting the castle and informed the group that they would have to get stronger before they could take on the Contrarian King.

They left through the TV portal into Rise's room. Naoto questioned if the wildcard could be used by either her or Chie but was frustrated to find that, although they both felt a faint tug, neither could unlock the power of the wildcard. Rise informed them that they needed to be patient. They both nodded at her words. All three were satisfied with the progress so far and moreover that they were well on the way of being able to take down Seta Souji for their own reasons.

Naoto and Chie departed for their respective homes as Rise fell on her bed to rest. The day had taken its toll on her as she winced at some of the bruises she had been forced to endure to keep Chie safe. She was thankful that she had gone to Junes to purchase the new television and brought it home along with the necessary healing items from the shopping district. They had proven invaluable during the fighting in the shadow castle.

She slowly succumbed to a blissful slumber because of the exhaustion and triumph of the day's events. It had all gone better than she had expected. She had found the perfect allies to take down the vile high school student. Someone she hadn't even met yet.

The next day, Mooroka was confirmed dead by the police.

* * *

"You all think you can see me? You call think you know everything about me?" said the Mitsuo on television, Souji's curiosity was piqued. The boy on TV chuckled a little. "Then try and catch me."

'_Wasn't this that kid who asked Yukiko on a date the first day of school?' _mulled Souji thoughtfully, '_He must've killed Mooroka. The man's death was reported earlier on the news and now they're looking for an accomplice that supposedly was helping Namatame with the murders.'_

'_Since Mooroka didn't appear on the midnight channel, he had to have been killed by a copycat. But what is this kid doing in TV land? Are the police really so stupid that they can't fucking catch a simple child?'_

Souji shook his head as he thought over the police and their varying displays of incompetence throughout his stay in Inaba.

'_Ah well, on the plus side, it does make it easier for me to get away with my fun.'_

He smiled as he thought over how they would never catch Namatame. The man was long dead. But how had this kid ended-up in the world inside the TV? Perhaps he did have something to do with Namatame's kidnappings…

Souji sighed in exasperation as he would once again have to venture forth into the other world to make sure the kid didn't end-up an upside down corpse on a flagpole or some such nonsense. He couldn't have the police thinking there were more suspects. That would cause paranoia in Inaba and a paranoid police was an abusive police department. He would likely be blamed just for being new to the city even if his uncle vouched for him.

Souji fell asleep alone in his bed. He had allowed Nanako to sleep over with Yukiko at Nanako's own request. Souji's marriage plans would work better the more those two got along and Yukiko's parents had no objections. Souji had been invited as well but declined due to the very real excuse of needing to work late at the hospital and the Dojima residence being much closer to get to. He also needed time to himself to contemplate how to best deal with Sayoko's little secret.

* * *

Upon having learned of Mitsuo killing Mooroka, the three members of the investigative team had pulled out all the stops into getting stronger. Rise and Naoto, with their surplus wealth, bought healing remedies and the best equipment they could from the shopping district to prepare for a long journey into the shadow world. Chie and Rise had informed their principal that they wouldn't be coming to school for the next two days before swiftly leaving to avoid Souji's detection. It had been easy enough with Rise's sensing ability. Naoto and Chie had even made the ruse of bringing sleeping bags and snacks.

They felt pressured for several reasons. First, Seta Souji was superior to them and they needed to play catch-up fast or they would face the very real possibility of death, second they weren't strong enough to even enter Mitsuo's video game lair and the potential clues he could offer would be wholly beneficial to their investigation on Seta, and finally although Mitsuo was a murderer since he had bragged about the killings and his DNA had confirmed him to have killed Mooroka, he was still a human being and they didn't want blood on their hands for being unable to rescue him.

There was so much at stake. It was with all that in mind that the triad set forth to vanquish the various strong shadows existing in the different areas of the shadow world. All to better themselves and prepare for the eventual confrontation they would have with Seta Souji. It was to do or die and they aimed to win!

They persistently carried on to face off and defeat various shadows inhabiting each of these areas and, with some luck and a lot of effort, eventually vanquished the Contrarian King of the Castle, the Intolerant Officer of the Bathhouse, and the Momentary Child of the Stripper house. They had come close to dying a number of times and were very nearly killed by the first of the strong boss-type shadows because it had no weakness they could exploit. However, Kanzeon's abilities proved invaluable and they were easily able to determine the weaknesses of any and all monsters they faced. It helped that the shadows were little better than animals that fought in a sort-of pattern. Rise had sensed they were too weak to survive the Heaven's area so they wisely decided not to venture there until they were ready.

They grinned at each other when at the end of it all, all three felt tremendously stronger than before. They were too tired to venture forth into Mitsuo's video game dungeon but promised themselves to come back the next day. Seta hadn't shown up for some odd reason. Rise knew this for a fact because she could sense his immense strength whenever he was around, even from far distances. She knew he sensed her powers in the real world too and she assumed that he hadn't deemed her enough of a threat yet to pursue her. She was only too happy because of that. It would lead to his downfall.

* * *

"Getting married?" said Ryotaro, looking at Souji in utter disbelief. "This isn't a joke, is it? Because if it is, I'll give you props on being so clever."

Souji wordlessly handed the letter of his parents acceptance of his marriage and the paperwork filed out with their signatures. Ryotaro carefully read it over before he sighed and handed them back.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry," said Ryotaro, Souji raised his eyebrow at his uncle. Ryotaro began to explain. "I knew… on some level… I knew that my sister and brother – in – law weren't treating you as well as they should've been. I don't know any of the details of how bad… but I had a hunch because of how my sister is with her… habits…"

"It's not your fault," said Souji honestly, "It's not like you could've done anything either. You were dealing with a loss and needed to take care of Nanako. There wouldn't have been any room to take care of me."

Ryotaro scratched the back of his head in a combination of shame and acceptance.

"That doesn't make it any better." said Ryotaro flatly, "But… you're right. I honestly didn't know how you were going to turn up because of how they raised you but you've done rather well for yourself and you've helped me out so much with Nanako."

Ryotaro and Souji shared a smile. They truly did share a strong family bond as uncle and nephew.

"You're a good kid, Souji. I'm sure you'll make Yukiko very happy."

Souji smiled and thanked him. Ryotaro had no objections to the marriage if Souji's parents didn't and he understood that Souji was making a very independent adult decision so he didn't feel it was right to make any punishments for Souji because of his decision on how to live his own life.

"Just one thing," said Ryotaro in a suspiciously calm voice, Souji felt a foreboding feeling as his uncle raised an eyebrow and looked at him speculatively, "Have you been stealing my smokes?"

* * *

Souji made his way into the Black Void.

The dungeon really pissed him off. It was pitch-black, it was maze-like meaning he could get lost easily, and the entire decorum reeked of a video game nerd that had never got laid in his life.

Mitsuo seemed like a sad-sack of an individual with a pathetic lifestyle. Souji was getting lost for nearly the millionth time as he continually needed to retrace his steps in the dungeon. The monsters were dealt with easily enough but they hardly provided any amusement from the dark and stifling atmosphere of this place. It was just so quiet and dark… it really spoke volumes about Mitsuo's pitiful mind. Yukiko, Kanji, and Namatame's areas had at least been distracting. He couldn't even properly trace Mitsuo with his heat-seeking eyesight. He could see him but he didn't know how to get to him. It was annoying as fuck.

Souji stood stupefied when he felt three more presences enter the dungeon. _Persona_ users such as himself had come in. He closed his eyes to try to sense them. One of them was Rise… and the others… Souji's eyes snapped open in surprise. All three had become strong in a very, _very_, short amount of time just as he had. His quick-wit in facing Shadow Teddie had led to his superior strength in most confrontations and he had trained vigorously before facing the stronger enemies. These three had done the same… and he was well aware of the fact that Chie was one of the Persona users. Noting her aura from the time she briefly ventured into the TV land with him and Yosuke. Souji growled in frustration.

'_One day,' _He thought, '_One fucking day! I don't capitalize on someone for one fucking day AND THIS SHIT HAPPENS!'_

First, he would deal with Mitsuo to assure that they didn't get even more powerful from potentially facing Mitsuo's shadow. After that, he would kill all four of them and blast their bodies to smithereens like he had done with Namatame. Either that or fuck all three before blasting their bodies to kingdom come. He hadn't fully decided yet.

'_Maybe I'll decide on how they beg,' _thought Souji with a lecherous grin, '_That will be so much fun.'_

Finally, he had reached the final door of the place. Mitsuo had to be behind it. He reached in to open it… only to feel some sort of invisible barrier blocking his way. Vexation erupted through Souji as he prepared to dish out his next attack.

'_Oh this motherfucking door WILL open up!'_

A mighty blast resounded throughout the quiet dungeon just as Rise, Chie, and Naoto finished-up defeating the Killing Hand to obtain the orb of darkness to open the path to Mitsuo's door. A small quake started as the sound had resonated throughout the entire dungeon. The three of them had tripped and fallen to the ground as a result. They had discovered the Killing Hand upon entering the seventh floor. Rise had sensed the monster was blocking the path once and had the key to opening it once she was on the same floor as the monster.

They had hoped to get there and escape before Souji but realized that their enemy's head start had cost them. They hadn't expected Souji to come so early in the morning to scour the place for Mitsuo. More importantly, Rise finally had a chance at truly gauging Souji's power from the close proximity of being in the same dungeon and she trembled at what she realized.

"He's too strong…" said Rise after the mini-earthquake had subsided and the wave of nausea that all three of them experienced had passed. "We can't beat him like this… we'll have to leave immediately. I know this is frustrating to hear but its imperative we escape with our lives in check. We'll come back tomorrow and try to train enough to match his power."

The other two were disappointed but nodded in acceptance at Rise's wise decision. Naoto, in particular, had a look of frustration but held herself back. She knew it was a necessary evil. All three were trying to ignore the small amount of guilt they felt for leaving Kubo in Seta's merciless hands. They tried going back to find the exit to the dark maze. Even returning outside wouldn't be easy for them.

Souji grinned as he noted that his Vorpal Blade attack had literally shattered the doorway to billions of pieces. He noted the wisps of darkness protecting the door dissipate into nothing. He made his way inside to see Mitsuo facing his shadow.

"Everyone gets on my nerves…" said Mitsuo, his voice becoming a rather annoying high-pitch, Souji watched silently, "That's why I did it!"

Souji raised an eyebrow. He had killed Mooroka because everyone got on his nerves? Was this kid retarded? People were glad that Mooroka was dead though they wouldn't admit it outright.

"What do you think of that!" hollered Mitsuo on the top of his lungs, honestly this kid was giving Souji a fucking headache, "Say something, dammit!"

Souji's eyes were half-closed in boredom. This kid was an idiot. Souji wasn't interrupting or attacking partly because this kid's thinly disguised self-torture had piqued his interest due to the kid's similarities with Souji himself, and partly because he just wanted to kick some ass and fighting a shadow would fulfill that need. The shadow was far weaker than Namatame's odd transformed state thus Souji doubted he would have any trouble.

"Nobody even thought of me after the first two people." continued Mitsuo, in his pitiful self-depreciation, "That's why I went for the third one!"

"I killed them!"

Souji burst out laughing at that. He couldn't help himself. This kid was lying to his own shadow! It was fucking pathetic! At least the others had been unsure or denied thinking negative thoughts. This moron just screamed and whined his fabrications to live in his own world of falsehoods. As if screaming about it would make it the truth!

Mitsuo turned to see Souji standing there smugly.

"W-who are you?" shouted Mitsuo, looking at Souji in surprise, "What're you doing here!"

A positively brilliant idea struck Souji right then and there. Souji made his body go stiff. He pointed at Mitsuo with his right hand.

"You…" began Souji in a monotone voice, "are… a dipshit."

"W-what?" said Mitsuo, backing away as if physically struck, Souji knew it would work. This kid was nearly identical to how Souji's life had been before he moved to Inaba. "G-get outta my sight! I'm… I'm the killer! I'm the one who has been killing everyone!"

As if prompted by Mitsuo's words, his shadow began to speak.

"I… have nothing…" said the Shadow quietly, "I am nothing…"

"And you… are me…"

Mitsuo turned back to face his shadow.

"What…? What's that suppose to mean!" screeched Mitsuo at the top of his lungs, "I'm… I'm not nothing..."

Souji snorted finding the scene before him humorous. Mitsuo turned around angrily.

"You…" said Mitsuo startled upon recognizing Souji, "You're the one who stole Amagi from me! She was mine, damn it!"

Souji held back his laughter.

'_What is this kid on and where can I get some?'_

"Dipshit." was all Souji uttered in response.

Mitsuo seethed in rage.

"I'll… I'll kill you! I'm the guy who's been killing people!" snarled Mitsuo, "I… I almost killed that Tatsumi kid but went easy on him! That's how strong I am!"

If Souji had any doubts on Mitsuo's lies, they were erased from that statement. He was nearly in tears from his laughter at this point. He tried to hold back the laughter bubbling up throughout his body but couldn't hold back the smirk on his face.

"What's so funny!"

Souji shook his head happily as he gazed at Mitsuo with a look of superiority. Mitsuo's body coursed with hatred. Nobody should look down on him! He was dangerous! Everyone should acknowledge, fear, and respect him! HE WAS NOT NOTHING! That's why he had killed Mooroka! The man who bullied him throughout all of last year so much that he had dropped out of high school! He had killed Mooroka hoping to gain attention and prove he was the killer instead of that Namatame guy!

"What's funny is I distinctly remember making holes all over that dumbass's body after I chopped his arm off."

Mitsuo couldn't help but back away in fear. It felt as if he was physically struck by that casual admittance. Souji raised his sword and poised it gracefully near Mitsuo's neck.

"Give me one good reason," began Souji, pausing for a dramatic effect, "Not to chop your head clean off."

Mitsuo's eyes widened as he stupidly opened his mouth, unable to say anything because of his own fear caused by Souji's calm words. Souji loved every second of it.

"So you don't accept me…" said the Shadow quietly, interrupting the conversation. Mitsuo slumped into unconsciousness as the shadow manifested itself.

Souji burst out laughing upon seeing that Mitsuo's shadow self was a baby. This kid was truly pathetic. Even the others he faced had more respectable forms than this!

The battle was a cakewalk. Despite the shield armor of what looked reminiscent of the hero of the first Dragon Quest video game; Souji's sheer power and speed were too much for his opponent. He had been rather pissed at not finishing it off before it brought forth its shield soldier form to protect itself but the baby was quickly taken down regardless. Souji hadn't even needed to summon Bloody Izanagi into the fight. He only did so when it came time to consume the shadow. Bloody Izanagi did so before Mitsuo even fully awoke from his loss of strength.

Souji prepared to chase after Rise and the two others in an effort to kill them before they became a problem but soon felt a tugging sensation. Confused, he tried to leave through the destroyed doorway only to again feel the tug. Something was attempting to manipulate him… and it was becoming too hard for Souji to stop it. Souji turned to see Mitsuo slowly awaken. Souji grinned as he had another brilliant idea.

Using the ability he had gained back when Bloody Izanagi consumed Yukiko's shadow in a mixture with one of his two new abilities, he gave Mitsuo a little of his power and the control of the Persona he would've had. Souji mentally took note of the fact that had Mitsuo grown his power on his own then his Persona's ultimate form would've been Arahabaki. It was one of the strongest forms of the Hermit Arcana. It was somewhat of a pity that Souji had robbed him of that power… not that Mitsuo would ever be smart enough to properly use it.

Souji relented as the tug became too much for him to stop and he felt a beacon of light transport him elsewhere. Mitsuo's body raised as his eyes took the same yellow glow as his shadow had. He went after Rise, Chie, and Naoto just as his master ordered.

* * *

"What the…?" Souji looked around confused. "Why am I back here?"

It was the Heaven's feel. The place he had killed Namatame in. What had caused him to return here?

"Seta Souji!" echoed a strong feminine voice throughout the area, "If you wish to leave here, you must face me in battle!"

"Do not bother attempting to leave here. I assure you, it shall do you no good. The seal bounded upon this place is far superior to the weak one you broke down earlier from that fool of a boy!"

Souji actually didn't doubt that. If whoever this was had enough power to transport him here then he didn't doubt that they had enough power to keep him here. It seems he would have to face whomever this was to get out of here. Souji wondered if perhaps this person was stalling for something… the only thing he could think of that would need help stalling from him would be Rise, Chie, and who ever the last person among their group was. It made sense… but why?

Souji made his way to the top floor, annoyed with needing to walk up these steps again, and all the way from the first floor. He was really going to show the person who trapped him here what he was made of before killing, what he presumed to be, the woman.

Once he reached the top, he scowled at the beautiful woman before him.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want?"

He had said it rather bluntly. The woman scowled at him in response. Souji took note of the fact that this woman's eyes resembled that of a shadow's… This definitely wasn't some ordinary human or even shadow from what he sensed. What was she?

"Insults shall get you nowhere." supplied Margaret; her tone was calm despite her annoyance with Souji, "I am here to test your mettle in battle. I wish to know the extent of your power."

"Bullshit," replied Souji snarling at the woman, "You would've come and faced me at Mitsuo's stupid toy dungeon. You specifically trapped me here to protect those three weaklings. If I had to guess, I'd say you have something at stake regarding them."

"Too bad for you, I brainwashed Mitsuo into going after them with my new power." He decided to brag about it to cause the lady before him distress. "Of the potential Persona users whose shadows I've consumed, I can give them some of my power and brainwash them into following my commands. I can alter what personas they use by mutating them as well. They're fucked."

"I have faith in them." said the blonde in a flat tone of voice, "Whatever the case may be, I've brought you here so that you may fight me."

"You will honor me by fighting as though you mean to kill. To hold back would be nothing short of insulting."

"And if I refuse then I remain trapped here and you go on your merry way with some bullshit portal only you can use, right?"

"That is correct."

Souji snarled scathingly.

"Fine, then let's fight." He bit out; he stared in surprise momentarily as the woman began floating in mid air along with some Persona cards and a book around her. Souji got into a fighting pose as Bloody Izanagi was summoned. "Let's see you withstand my newest attack! Megidola!"

The god-like power pulled into a small space resembling a pin exploded outward in a blast reminiscent of the big bang theory. Souji's smirk slowly wore off once he saw the smoke from the attack clear to see the woman was completely unharmed. She even had the gall to look bored.

"Pitiful." she said in a clipped tone, "If that's all you can do then even in the state I am in now, with less than half my overall power depleted, will be enough to kill you."

"What!" snarled Souji pissed at the jab. Ever since his struggle with Shadow Teddie, he had made it a point to never walk into a fight that he couldn't win. He would show her! She thought she could just toy with him? She would see the error of her ways! He would ensure that.

"Megadolian." said the woman summoning a Persona and surprising Souji.

An attack similar to Megidola but much, _much_ stronger erupted near Souji and blasted him full force. Souji skidded as he cried in pain from the blast. His body felt like it was burning from the remnants of the blast. He glared at the woman.

"I never got your name." He asked out of curiosity, "You already know who I am and so much about me. It's rather creepy. You aren't a stalker, right?"

She ignored the jab. She didn't care for such idle chatter with him.

"My name is Margaret." She said simply, "That is all you need to know."

Souji, incorrectly assuming that Margaret said that purposefully to act haughty, took that statement as a personal insult. He vowed to make the bitch before him pay for her superiority complex. In truth, Margaret simply didn't want to risk damaging the seal holding the gods any further. While informing people who had never been in the Velvet room of her status and job description was more open to interpretation under the laws of the neutrality contract, the seal was teetering on the breaking point as it was and she absolutely did not want to risk that. What she was doing now didn't interfere with the contract because she was evaluating Souji's strength as a potential for the wildcard. She was allowed to do this despite the fact the wildcard was now under the possession of Rise Kujikawa.

"Ziodyne!" shouted Souji pointing his finger at Margaret and shooting a strong spark of electricity. The lightning attack aimed true as Margaret was struck dead-on. Bloody Izanagi assisted by using Garudyne for good measure.

Margaret floated there as if nothing had happened. She appeared mildly amused by the effort that Souji was putting in to defeat her. She shook her head and Souji noted there seemed to be a twinkle of laughter in her eyes.

"That is a rather pitiful lightning attack. It'll do you no good." stated Margaret matter-of-factly; Souji took it as another insult. He did not understand that Margaret harbored no ill will towards him. "This is a real lighting attack."

Margaret raised the palm of her right hand and poised it at Souji. She decided to demonstrate this without the use of Persona's to show Souji the difference in their abilities. Souji tensed on reflex. He was already having trouble with this fight. It maddened him that he was so weak compared to this mysterious woman.

"Thunder Reign!" she shouted, a large sphere of lightning appeared before the startled Souji. He didn't have time to block it. Bloody Izanagi fortunately had been prepared and guarded itself to decrease the damage that was to come.

The blast of lightning burned through Souji as he was blasted into the air and thrown to the floor like a ragdoll. He was dizzy for a few moments and got up once he had regained his bearings. He looked forward to see that Bloody Izanagi was protecting him from any further attacks by the powerful woman before them. Souji took out a pearl and crushed it. His shoulders sagged in relief as he felt the damage done being rejuvenated. He knew he would need Bloody Izanagi's help if he had any chance of winning against this fearsome opponent. Souji held back his anger. He hated being shown weakness and he hated the fact that this was a repeat experience of his fight with Shadow Teddie.

"You can't beat me." said Margaret with the same flat tone of voice, though there was no arrogance in her tone Souji was miffed by the comment nonetheless. "As you are now, you will likely die. I must request that you give-up. I do not wish to kill you. You're already relying on healing items because you cannot keep up with my attacks."

"Fuck you!" shouted Souji eloquently in return, "This fight hasn't started! You want to see what I'm capable of? I'll show you the full force of my power! Don't underestimate my capacity!"

Margaret summoned Yoshitsune in response. The Persona lunged at Souji with its sword. It slashed twice so fast that Souji didn't have time to block it. Pain reverberated through Souji's body as there were precise cuts on his abdomen. Yoshitsune struck at him again for two more strikes. Souji parried the first one but the second one nipped his shoulder. The Persona acted even faster than before and struck at Souji four more times. It slashed in a half-crescent around his sternum, struck him from his left shoulder down to his right hip, did the opposite of the previous strike, and then struck downward slashing his left shoulder to his hem. Souji backpedalled and hissed in response to the Hassou Tobi attack. He decided to use his trump cards. He would obviously need to go all out against her if he wanted a prayer of winning.

"Heat Riser!" bellowed Souji increasing his strength, speed, and defense.

Margaret appraised him for a moment at his smart thinking.

"A fair strategy but I'm afraid even that shall not be enough to-"

Bloody Izanagi followed suit in using Heat Riser. The results were immediately recognizable to the three beings in the fight. Due to the fact that Souji and Bloody Izanagi's strength were intermixed because Bloody Izanagi was his Persona and therefore they were the same, the effects of both Heat Risers blended unto one another. The effects of the power boosting ability were quadrupled as a result. Margaret couldn't hide her utter disbelief as her mouth hung open and her eyes widened once she recognized the effects. Souji and his Persona were momentarily stunned because their power had ascended to a point in which neither had known they were capable of. Souji let loose a sick grin once he fully processed what this meant. Bloody Izanagi used Power Charge to strengthen itself for its next attack. Souji was able to do the same thanks to his increased speed.

"Withstand this!" dared Margaret as she crushed another card to use a Persona. Margaret summoned Siegfried. "Ragnarok!"

Four overly large balls of fire flew straight towards them. They took the full brunt of it and Souji was once again blasted off his feet but this time without any struggle. Bloody Izanagi floated back to Souji's side after having been pushed afar because of the fiery attack.

Souji and Bloody Izanagi prepared to attack. Margaret looked on in frustration as Souji deftly came at her and struck harshly with his sword using the Vorpal Blade attack. She blocked his sword strike with her right arm, the impact created a sonic boom that shook between them, and she used the last of her might to push him away. She was about to tend to it but had to use her right arm again to block Bloody Izanagi's Vorpal Blade strike. She openly cried out in pain at the impact and fell to the floor. She already deduced her right arm's bones were shattered on the inside from the second resounding collision.

Souji, ever opportunistic, took advantage and struck again with an uncharged Vorpal Blade attack. Bloody Izanagi followed suit with his own Vorpal Blade. The downed Margaret cried out in pain at the critical blows she was afflicted with. She staggered back up. She was already near her limit.

If she was struck with one more charge attack from either of them then it was over and done with. The two critical blows had cost her the match. Margaret cursed her reduced power and ability. She had lost nearly all of her multi-target attacks save Megadolain, her charging attacks, her power overall had been reduced to a pitiful shadow of what it once was, and she lacked any sort of healing ability. She had sacrificed half her power into that seal to keep it from breaking open. If anymore Gods got out then they would start vying for power and threatening the world at large. One Goddess, Izanami, was enough for the world at the moment. Her multi-target attacks were nothing she couldn't work around especially in this battle. Her reduced power shouldn't have mattered if not for the fact she had been further sapped in making a temporary seal to keep Souji locked inside Heaven's Feel. Healing and charging attacks, however, were vital and it had definitely cost her this match.

'_Even if I had Diarahan…' _thought Margaret, '_As weakened as I am, I doubt that healing would've done much except stall my eventual loss.'_

'_I need to make an escape before he gets the idea of doing something untoward to me. I cannot allow that to happen. As a neutral being if I were to partake in such intimacy, even against my will, it would have irreprehensible consequences for me. I would have to face a terrifying punishment for committing sin. The stronger the intimacy is the worse the punishment will be. If master Philemon had found out about Elizabeth's sin of sleeping with that boy, he would have had no choice but to cast her into hell.'_

In a last ditch effort of escape, Margaret summoned Loki to use Niflheim. The ice attack struck Souji harshly. Margaret heard a grunt of pain from the blow. She turned around to quickly leave only to stop in dismay as she found Souji's Persona, Magatsu Izanagi, behind her and ready to strike. Bloody Izanagi struck her with a ferocious Garudyne that pierced her body with several cuts and tore at her clothing a bit. Margaret fell backward harshly on her broken arm and cried out in pain. It was over. Margaret, feeling a bit of vertigo and nausea as a result of the battle, was doomed to Souji's whims.

* * *

Rise, Naoto, and Chie had finally managed to get out of the Black Void. Mitsuo's lair proved to be a conundrum as it had taken them several hours to leave. They breathed a sigh of relief and took a break outside the place. It truly had been grating to their minds how that place was designed.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps running toward them in a distance. They tensed and looked on in surprise to find that instead of a shadow or Souji having returned and followed them, it was the person they had came to save and seek information from. Mitsuo Kubo stood before them but all three noticed the glowing yellow eyes and Rise sensed Seta Souji's power within the boy.

"It's not a shadow," said Rise elaborating on what was going on. "It's the real Mitsuo… but he… he's being controlled. It feels like there is some of Seta's power within him."

"Get ready! He's going to attack!"

They tensed. Rise rushed over to Chie's side to make sure she took the blows meant for Chie when the time came. A Persona in paper white was summoned by Mitsuo. It didn't have the color it was supposed to because Mitsuo had never faced his fears to unlock the power on his own. The whiteness of the Persona was a figurative mirror representing the fact that although Mitsuo was using the Persona he would've obtained had he accepted himself… he could only use it under Souji's power.

The white Nebiros sprung forth. Rise used Kanzeon to look for its weaknesses. She then smiled in relief.

"It's weak against Light attacks!" she said happily, "Naoto-chan, you know what to do!"

Naoto summoned her Persona, Sukuna-Hikona, and instructed it to attack with Hamaon. The attack, which Rise assumed would kill their opponent instantaneously, only disappeared in a wisp when it struck Nebiros.

"Wh-what?" shouted Rise in surprise, Chie and Naoto's faces held surprise as well. Rise had never been wrong with pinpointing weaknesses. "No! It must have the innate ability of Nulling Light attacks! The only other weakness is wind attacks but none of us have that! We'll have to face it the hard way…"

The failed attack prompted their opponent to use Mind Charge to prepare for its next attack. It didn't bode well for the group. Chie carefully crushed the card she summoned between her crutches as she cried "Persona!" before directing Tomoe Gozen to cast a Bufula at Nebiros. It did very miniscule damage. Naoto quickly tried to make-up for her earlier blunder by having Sukuna-Hikona spring forth and use Deathbound on Nebiros. Nebiros showed visible pain when Sukuna-Hikona struck it harshly with the attack causing it to go down. Exploiting the vulnerable state of their enemy, Chie had Tomoe Gozen fly toward the fallen Nebiros and use Heat Wave. The attack hit three times and the enemy Persona clad in pure white screeched in pain.

It quickly rose and cast Mind Charge on itself once again. Chie and Naoto used the same attacks as before but unfortunately the opponent didn't fall over the second time. Nebiros cast Agidyne at Chie. The fireball rushed towards her at impressive speeds but Rise jumped in front of her and took the entire blow for her. Rise waved off the concerned looks of her friends and instructed them to continue using different physical attacks to wear down Nebiros.

Eventually, they succeeded and all three were about to apprehend Mitsuo when something strange occurred. Nebiros rose up once more and flew at Mitsuo. There was a blinding flash of light. The triad tensed at what they saw when the blinding light subsided.

A pristine white behemoth of a monster floated where Mitsuo once stood. They prepared themselves for a harsher battle.

* * *

He had stripped her entirely bare. He had even taken her hair band off and watched her blond hair spill messily on the floor. She had no strength to protest or fight back. She was weakened to the point that she couldn't physically protect herself. She begged him to stop his lust fueled actions. She absolutely did not desire this. Her quiet murmurs for him to cease his actions only made him grow hard. Upon seeing her body, he knew he had to have her. His lust was doubly driven by the fact that he would have such a strong woman begging and pleading under him. She may not have been human but her body was an hourglass figure of a woman's and that was good enough for him.

Souji spread Margaret's legs apart, ignoring her begging of "_Please no", "don't do this", "I'm begging you, please don't" _and so forth. She had no strength left in her to defend herself. He grinned lecherously as he observed her nude form before him. She truly was a beautiful specimen of femininity. He trailed his right hand around her bare belly feeling her soft skin. He poked and prodded her breasts and womanhood in order to discern if she was dangerous or human enough for him to go through with it. He delicately pinched her buttocks and tits to elicit a response from her. He was not disappointed. Margaret, to her own shame, couldn't stop herself from moaning as waves of pleasure flowed through her body because of Souji's curious touches. Souji grinned again wolfishly. He liked that response. He liked it very much. It seemed this mysterious and esoteric woman had a sensitive body more receptive to sensual touch than either Yukiko or Sayoko. He would never have guessed that a person with such a cold exterior of confidence would be quicker to arouse. He knew what he wanted from her then and there. He wanted her to beg for it.

He swiftly moved his head over to her womanhood. He had already spread her legs wide and taken his own clothes off neatly placing them to the side. They were both naked on the floor he had once scorched with Namatame's remains. It wasn't really ironic but it was sort of funny how he was fucking the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on in the same spot he had once violently murdered a crazed human being. Yes, humorous indeed.

He lightly plunged his tongue within her walls. He slowly did it to savor the sound of this woman's beautiful moaning. He really couldn't help but be in reverence of her. This wasn't angry sex like with Yukiko or sex under benefits and demands like with Sayoko. He _wanted_ this woman to enjoy it. He would ensure that, like with the other two, he would leave a lasting impression. The difference being that unlike with Yukiko, this impression would be positive. He wanted this woman to come crawling back and begging him for more like with Sayoko. He wanted to break the independence and make her his.

When his tongue was in deep enough, he started tracing the letters of the alphabet inside her to arouse her more. She begged him to stop but the moans of pleasure managed to escape her too. She was loathed to admit it but she never hid from the truth. Part of her deeply wanted a break from the entire shit storm she had been experiencing since the beginning of Izanami's awakening and sex was one of the ways to relieve stress. She was too weak to fight him off. She didn't understand that her begging only made him yearn for her all the more.

Once he was finished tracing the alphabet, he started numbers before changing his mind and switching to tracing back to names of people he knew because tracing words inside her walls with his tongue made her moan her pleasure more loudly. Her rising arousal eventually came to the eventual crescendo as she came while his tongue still licked her insides. He didn't care in the slightest. He gently lapped up what he could from her sensitive area and the outside of her womanhood.

Souji could be gentle when he wanted to be. He had learned from his experiences with Yukiko and Sayoko the perfect way to pleasure a woman. He just didn't do it often because he selfishly indulged in what pleased him when it came to sex. This woman, however, earned his respect. He had sensed she was not at full strength and realized had circumstances been different then he would've died in his brutal fight against her. He wanted to taste her, to get inside her, and to make her scream his name.

He moved his face upward toward her chest. He nibbled, sucked, and teased her medium-sized bust. He started nibbling her neck, while one of his hands continued playing with her left breast, as he carefully entered her womanhood. He allowed his manhood to ease in slowly and smirked at the gasps of pleasure that she uttered from her rosy lips. He continued his delivering pleasure with his hands and mouth as he gradually quickened his pace inside her. Eventually, to Margaret's sheer humiliation, the varying cries to stop ceased in exchange for Margaret murmuring words such as "_Ohhh", "More", and "Yes". _

Hearing such words of encouragement from her made Souji quicken his pace to his usual swiftness. Margaret gasped heavily because of the intense increase in pleasure. She subconsciously closed her legs around Souji's hips. She desired for him to be even closer to her so the pleasure would intensify even further until they both reached their apex. Souji pumped in and out, faster, and harder. His mouth and arms still providing extra leverage on her neck and nipples. Finally, they climaxed together. His seed burst forth inside her unimpeded. He didn't even attempt to pull out as he ejaculated. He had no desire to. He enjoyed the sounds of her scream of pleasure for the second time as he echoed her pleasurable cry.

It was the best sex that either of them experienced.

* * *

A pure pale white Arahabaki floated majestically in front of them. It struck before any of them were prepared for the blow. It unleashed Vicious Strike upon all three. Chie cried out in pain as her injured body was hit before Rise could properly react. The monster had floated high into the air and crashed into all three of them. They were sprawled on the floor and downed as a result of the attack. Arahabaki took advantage and shot a beam of light from its eyes at Naoto. Naoto held back her cries by keeping her mouth closed and grunting at the powerful Agidyne that had erupted from around her after the eye beam had stopped.

All three got up and prepared a counteroffensive. Naoto tried to send a Mudoon to end the battle quickly but at Rise's cry of "No, don't!" realized her mistake. The attack was automatically blocked by Arahabaki's innate protection from Light and Dark spells.

Arahabaki twisted its neck and legs in a full circle as it powered itself up with Mind Charge. It had powered itself up to unleash a mighty blow that would likely knock either Chie or Naoto out if it struck. Chie was especially vulnerable and if Rise didn't take the brunt of it then Chie would be out of the fight.

"Chie, use Bufula! It's weak against Ice spells!" instructed Rise, "It'll take awhile but we'll be able to beat it this way."

Chie did as instructed by summoning Tomoe Gozen to cast Bufula. It didn't hurt that Chie's ice spells were powered-up by the passive ability of Ice boost. The ice spell hit Arahabaki dead-on. The damage caused by the attack forced Arahabaki to fall to the ground unguarded. Chie and Naoto were quick to take advantage of this strategy and eventually managed to deplete Arahabaki's health and win the face-off. The partial power of Souji's dispersed and returned to the host as Mitsuo fell to the floor unconscious. The triad had succeeded in apprehending Mitsuo.

* * *

Margaret was in complete mortification once the full realization of what had occurred slowly dawned on her. After he had completely pulled out of her, she had hastily grabbed the clothes that she could and ran to the edges of the spherical battleground from where they had both fought and fucked. A beacon of light teleported her away.

Souji smirked in satisfaction after taking the time to put his clothes back on. He knew she had enjoyed it. Her moans had proven that much. He knew that his time with her could almost be considered consensual in nature. If she got pregnant because of this? He wanted her to be. It would be a permanent reminder to her that she had been his. He looked around the room amused by the clothes she had left behind in her hasty retreat. He decided to take the black lacy panties she had forgotten on the floor.

It would be a reminder that this experience had been real and not a mere dream. It would be a testament to the woman he had conquered. He hoped to see her again someday.

He trekked back down to exit the TV world from his television at the Inaba municipal hospital in satisfaction.

* * *

_The next day_

The three members of the investigative team sat in Rise's room inside her home in frustration. Mitsuo hadn't been forthcoming with any information at all. He simply raved about having done all the killings. Naoto eventually gave-up questioning citing, accurately, that Mitsuo must've just been a copycat killer and wanted the attention that the murder mystery had drawn.

Naoto decided to do a background check just to make sure that she hadn't missed anything only to discover the frightening truth about Mitsuo's life before he had dropped out of Yasogami High School. The bullying endured in Yasogami High seemed reach extremes worse than what Chie endured because Mooroka specifically took his time to mentally torture the kid causing him to become a psychopath, the loneliness of his environment because of the lacking social skills and constant humiliating depravity at school, and the utter lack of care from his parents about their child's situation.

It deeply disturbed all three of them to know that Mitsuo had been a meek boy who accidentally spilled Mooroka's coffee one day causing the boy's life to spiral downward into the abyss. It was a small wonder that Mitsuo had killed Mooroka. From the information that Naoto divulged, it could have been considered a revenge killing. The problem with that was Mitsuo had truly believed Mooroka to be the real killer because of the torture he had suffered from the man. In fact, the targets of the murders, the news reporter, the schoolgirl, Yukiko, and Rise all fit in Mooroka's constant sexist complaints about women.

Mooroka had caused trouble for Kanji as well but because Kanji, from an early time in school, had bravely stood up and punched Mooroka in the face one day. It had broken the man's nose. Mooroka had been too fearful to pick on him since then. Kanji had been suspended a week from school but that had allowed him to cool off from the remarks that Mooroka had made about his mother. Mitsuo, by contrast, had been too shy to stand-up for himself. Despite his boastful exterior, he truly believed he had no value or meaning in the world. Mooroka had purposefully capitalized on that weakness.

Mitsuo Koba never had the chance at being a decent person. Due to his social circumstances, he had always been vilified an inferior person beneath anyone else's notice.


	19. Chapter 19

He was brimming with power. All his work had finally bred fruition.

It hadn't been easy; he had been at it for months. He bided his time. He would wait and ponder how to do it perfectly. He knew he needed power which was why he had taken measures that even he didn't like but it had all paid off in the end. When that bastard least suspected it, he would come out of the wood works and pounce. He would unleash his newly attained powers and kill that fucker.

That fucker would learn that this had become his world, that only he existed in this world because it was his to exist in, and to come here and interfere with that would require a steep price to pay.

He would gleefully rend that dumbass limb from fucking limb and enjoy the blood gushing in his hands. He pictured, dreamed, and imagined every day for the one exciting moment where he would kill Seta Souji.

The stench of death permeated the air around him.

* * *

The fog was thick in Inaba that night. If one were to walk out then they would barely see two feet in front of them.

She sedately walked around the cold night. The area was pitch-black. Even the lights couldn't penetrate through the thick fog that surrounded Inaba. She listened in the quiet – listened to the thoughts of the people in this town – the thoughts mainly consisted of such piss poor trivialities such as money, love, or work. The sensationalism of Inaba – the feelings of the people at large – no longer interested her at all.

She had changed. She had manifested. Her beliefs and ideas were no longer on such boring trite as what the world at large thought. People were the same regardless of what era they were living in. Being a deity had shown her how meaningless human life was. The little worlds that they lived with no longer interested her. Humanity's desires were an utter bore.

She thought she had known what she wanted. What she desired to do. Instead, seeing her three chosen, Namatame, Adachi, and Souji had taught her the incontrovertible truth of selfishness.

Her passion had changed. She didn't care for the world as it currently was and didn't care to free the other gods from the seals that bound them.

She wanted to usurp it all and reshape this world to her liking.

* * *

"What are we to do?" posed Naoto, a demure air hanging in the room. "If we don't think of something then he'll find a way to kill us. We got lucky this time since something interfered for our benefit and teleported him away from us…"

"However, the battle with Mitsuo has shown that he could possess us and control our actions. We can't simply avoid him forever in the real world because of his manifested powers. We must neutralize and bring him to justice posthaste."

The other two nodded in agreement at that sentiment.

"With Mitsuo not knowing anything," began Rise mulling over what they could do, "The only person we know of that can provide any assistance in bringing at least some of his crimes to light would be Yukiko Amagi. She's the only person left alive."

Naoto nodded in agreement as Chie frowned at that information.

"Even if Mitsuo had known what Seta had done to him," began Naoto, "It wouldn't help us with trying to arrest him for the crimes he's committed. Seta has control of the hospital so we cannot seek their help and the police would not willingly help us when one of their leading detectives is his uncle."

"I'll start a background check to see if he's had a record of criminal behavior or any odd actions he may have taken in Inaba when he arrived here or recently. I'm sure there is something."

Rise turned to Chie's direction.

"Chie-chan, you're the closest to Amagi-san." began Rise, as Chie felt dread build up inside her from where this conversation was leading. "Please, do you think you can talk to her and convince her to give us information on Seta's activities or convince her to tell the police what is really going on? She obviously needs help."

Chie sighed in resignation but nodded her agreement.

Truthfully, she was afraid of speaking to Yukiko again. It had been so long since they were actually friends and speaking to her after all this would be awkward. She had to though. She cared about Yukiko dearly and really did want to help her but knew it would be difficult. Yukiko would most likely outright reject her approach due to fear but Chie needed to try anyway. Yukiko would always be her best friend.

'_Yukiko, I'm so sorry. You were hurting all this time and I wasn't around to help. I promise, I'll make everything right!'_

* * *

"Hey Yukiko," greeted Chie, interrupting Yukiko from picking out food at the grocery store.

Yukiko jumped in surprise before whirling around. Chie was momentarily surprise when she noticed Yukiko's growing belly. Chie felt as if she would retch at the sight before her. Yukiko was pregnant with Souji's child… How could she have forgotten that detail from Naoto? She felt utterly sick to her stomach noticing the results of constant rape that Yukiko endured under Seta's vile hands. _Her _best friend had been enduring this all alone.

Yukiko, for her part, felt the same for Chie. She noticed the crutches and the leg that would be paralyzed forever. She couldn't help but feel a huge wave of loathing for herself because she had abandoned Chie in her time of need so cruelly. Chie had suffered bullying in school while dealing with a physical handicap for months and she had done nothing but follow Souji's instructions to the letter. She hated herself for not being there for Chie and Chie's wellbeing had been a constant torment for her these past months.

"Could we, please, talk?" asked Chie hopefully, Yukiko looked at her stone-faced. "I… I really want to talk… please?"

Yukiko nodded, not trusting her voice. Yukiko idly wondered why Chie wasn't in school but chalked it up as having prioritized that three-people team that Souji-kun had informed her of. Both Yukiko and Souji were busy preparing for the wedding since Souji and her parents wanted it as soon as possible. Yukiko, of course, went along with it. She had been tending to Nanako in Souji's absence and didn't mind the time alone with the bright young girl.

"Yukiko, you probably know from _him_ but I'll tell you anyway," began Chie, trying to find the right words. "I'm… that is… rugh, myself, Rise Kujikawa, and Naoto Shirogane have formed an investigative squad of sorts… we want to bring down Seta Souji and the only way we can do that is through your help."

"You should know that I won't betray Souji-kun," replied Yukiko simply, she didn't want to be having this discussion in public with prying eyes everywhere. "I… Chie…san… please leave."

Chie's heart contorted in pain. It was back to the '_san_' suffix. She wanted to reach out to Yukiko. She needed to. She couldn't live with herself and leave Yukiko in this state of depravity.

"Yukiko," began Chie, tears trickling down her cheeks as her body shook. Yukiko looked at her in alarm and spied around to see if any people were watching them in the grocery store. Chie had, thankfully, spoken quietly. "Yukiko, I… I want to say I'm sorry… I'm sorry for not being there for you. I'm sorry for not catching on quickly. I'm… I'm sorry for everything… I'm sorry for being so stupid… I…"

Yukiko looked at the floor. She didn't want to look at Chie. Chie's tears starting falling from her cheeks to the floor uncontrollably.

"Don't… don't be stupid, Chie." said Yukiko quietly, still not looking up at her. "You have nothing to apologize for. You had no idea what was going on and there was nothing you could've done regardless. You were dealing with hell on earth in school and your handicaps."

Yukiko slowly raised her head to look at her one-time friend in the eyes. No… Chie still cared after all this time… so perhaps they were still somehow friends? Yukiko wasn't sure and she knew it wouldn't matter because of Souji.

"Yukiko-chan," began Chie, using the suffix she had used a few times during their carefree days as friends. "We can… we can go back to those days from before. Before Seta ruined our lives. Before all these mysterious deaths ever happened. If you just help us then we can get him arrested. He won't use his powers in public. He knows that it'll cause a panic with Inaba's population becoming so paranoid over the mystery killings and all the hoaxes that have come-up about it even with Namatame being said to be the perp."

"We can enjoy our time together as friends again. Once Seta's out of the way, it'll be possible. We just need your help – your testimony – to arrest and convict him."

"This is going to sound stupid." Yukiko began, "Chie, you have to understand, the _world_ I lived in then and the one I live in now… it feels like a lifetime apart. There isn't going to be any going back for me. You know that but I can understand why you wouldn't want to accept that. I'm sorry for the time we've lost too but it's done and in the past."

"I'm pregnant with his child, I've quit school to run my family's historic inn, and my wedding will probably take place in a month's time. My life has changed so much from the time we were friends at school. It probably feels like a short time to you but for me it feels like hundreds of years have gone by. I'm not the same person I once was."

"This will probably sound stupid… I've probably developed some type of Stockholm syndrome, but Souji-kun is an enormous part of my life now. I honestly can't back out of that. My life will never be happy again because of him… but I whined and was miserable even before he entered into it. I'm… content with how my life now because of him. I… I love you Chie, you're my best friend but… but… I've resolved myself to be with Souji-kun and… I guess… somewhere along the way, I've learned to love him."

Chie broke down at that point. The stream of tears increased tenfold. Chie let go of one of her crutches and let it fall to the floor before bear hugging Yukiko in a tight embrace. Yukiko hugged back, thankful Chie understood how she felt even though it didn't make any sense from a logical standpoint.

They were people though and people were more receptive to emotions than logic.

'_Yukiko…' _thought Chie, '_I'm so sorry for everything!'_

'_Goodbye Chie-chan,' _thought Yukiko, acknowledging the fact that she would have to avoid Chie from now on so that Souji didn't get more incentive to kill Chie. '_You were one of the few people who really brought happiness into my life… I'm happy enough to know that you don't hate me for how much of a cold bitch I was to you during school.'_

Once Chie let go she looked at her fallen crutch in a grimace. She would need to pick that up. Before she could however a young girl brought bags of apples and oranges into the shopping cart. Chie looked in surprise as the little girl noticed the fallen crutch and picked it up, holding half of it off the floor for Chie to grab. Chie took the crutches and made sure to balance herself properly on it.

"Th-thank you." said Chie to the little girl in surprise.

"You're welcome!" responded the little girl brightly, "I'm Nanako Dojima, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." replied Chie, something clicked in her mind. "Dojima, you say? Are you related to Seta Souji?"

Nanako was about to ask why the girl had tear marks on her face and her name before smiling at the question.

"Oh, you know my big bro!"

"Nanako, let's be on our way." said Yukiko, interrupting to make sure that Chie didn't see fit to start questioning the little girl just in case. She didn't give Chie another look. They both had said all that needed to be said. They had both chosen their paths. "I have to bring you back home today. Your father's finally got another break from work. Won't it be nice for you and Souji-kun to prepare something for him?"

Chie's blood ran cold. That girl was a relative of Souji's?

* * *

"Naoto-chan!" screeched Chie upon returning to Rise's house and entering her room. "We've got a problem, Seta has a young relative who-"

Chie was cut off.

"I know," said Naoto ignoring Chie's loud voice, she knew Chie was screaming out of concern. "I've done a thorough background check. All I could really manage to find is that Seta's parents have been dodging tax collectors and gave him a very poor upbringing. The boy likely never learned how to live in society normally like the rest of us but I learned that he had a younger female cousin staying with him during my investigation."

"Tell me, did the girl appear to show any signs of abuse?"

"Well, no… actually, she seemed happy when I asked about Seta."

"I see… and what of Yukiko Amagi?"

Chie sighed in despair before recanting what occurred at the grocery store she had tracked Yukiko in. Naoto nodded sullenly. Rise had went on to purchase more supplies for their next venture into the shadow world.

"While that girl may not have been abused yet, we can't guarantee that it'll be like that way forever," began Naoto, assessing the situation. Chie nodded in agreement. She didn't know what to say, really. "He's likely just bidding his time before he abuses that girl too. Perhaps he's just waiting for her to grow-up but I doubt it. It's more than likely that he's just securing his position as Amagi-san's husband and is too preoccupied to risk it under his uncle's nose yet."

Chie and Naoto failed to understand that Seta Souji would not harm his cousin Nanako. They were not Yukiko Amagi, they didn't see that Souji loved his cousin dearly. They didn't make the distinction that Souji only hated women who were haughty or self-centered and that, though Souji had many sexist tendencies, he didn't entirely hate women and he certainly wasn't ever going to harm Nanako.

To Naoto, Souji was just a chauvinistic sexual predator and serial rapist with no moral standards to live by or speak of. Her own experience with meeting Souji briefly and her subsequent investigation on Souji's actions in Inaba and upbringing led her to believe such a conclusion. Souji was just a monster that needed to be brought to trail and persecution of the fullest extent of the law.

Chie felt similar except she also pegged Souji as a sadist. She presumed that he would torture the girl, threaten her, and act in other nefarious ways towards the little girl to coax her into doing what he wanted her to do. He was a sick monster that needed to burn in hell for his crimes.

"I didn't want to do this…" started Naoto in a bitter tone of voice. "But it seems we have no other choice. We must make sure that girl is safely away from that monster. This is against my moral beliefs in our law system but…"

"I'm going to persecute him on false charges. Technically, most of them won't be false but without any evidence we won't be able to get him persecuted. Therefore, we must act on that small window of opportunity and convince Ryotaro to get his daughter away from him. If he doesn't comply… then we arrange for her safety ourselves."

"Do you mean kidnapping?" asked Chie in surprise, it sure sounded like Naoto was colorfully suggesting kidnapping…

"Unfortunately, yes. I understand if you have moral objections to this and wish to quit before this becomes too serious."

"No," said Chie firmly, "I'm with you one hundred and fifty percent! I was just a little surprised you would suggest this but we do have to get that poor little girl away from him no matter what."

When Rise returned, they discussed the plan with her and, after her affirmation and support; they made preparations necessary to start their plan into action.

* * *

"Souji, what is this?" asked his uncle, looking at the red letter he had opened up despite Souji's name being on it. "Stop killing people? What?"

Souji looked up with a confused expression on his face. Ryotaro handed him the letter. Souji scanned its contents before handing it back.

"Isn't that Adachi-san's handwriting?" He asked calmly, alarm bells were ringing on the inside. Why would Adachi have sent him this unless…

'_No way… that dumbass is the killer? I wonder if it would've been more obvious to me sooner had I spent more time near the guy.'_

Souji internally laughed at the prospect of Adachi showing up at some public place like Junes to reveal confidential police information in front of the Scooby-doo detective agency. Only a moron wouldn't figure out that Adachi was the killer if he kept showing up in the same public setting to reveal confidential police information every single month every time something came-up.

"Hey, you're right…" said Ryotaro pausing, he scrutinized the letter. How had he not noticed that earlier? "Why would he-?"

The doorbell rang. Ryotaro went to go get it. It was his fellow police officers.

"What!" shouted Ryotaro enraged, "Accused of murder and rape? What the hell are you guys playing at! These are bullshit accusations!"

"We're sorry, senpei!" said one of the officers quickly, "But he was accused by that famous young detective and two other girls. We couldn't just ignore it. Listen, as you know, you'll have to be there with him as his guardian."

Ryotaro sighed in frustration.

"Bring your daughter along. She can stay in the waiting area for the time being. We're certain this won't take long. There hasn't been any evidence given to us yet to support any of the accusations."

* * *

Nanako had been left in the waiting room of the precinct with only the guard near the door standing by for visitors. She sighed feeling lonely at her predicament.

She hoped her big brother wouldn't be penalized for those crimes. Her brother was the sweetest person she knew, she couldn't imagine her brother doing anything bad. Oh sure, there was the smoking but that was a bad habit and not a crime. Even her father smoked. She promised herself to stay away from that bad stuff, it smelled icky.

Nanako looked with interest at the door as three girls, one of them from the grocery store, showed up. Nanako perked up; surely one of them would be able to spend time with her. After the three had signed in with the police guard at the door, they walked towards her.

"Nanako Dojima, correct?" asked the boy… or was it girl? In blue. Nanako smiled and nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Shirogane Naoto."

"Oh don't be so formal," chuckled Rise, "Hello Nanako-chan! I'm Kujikawa Rise."

Nanako gasped in surprise. The idol from TV was here standing in front of her!

"Sorry, didn't give out my name before." said the girl in long sleeves and a miniskirt. "I'm Satonaka Chie."

"It's nice to meet you all." said Nanako brightly, the police guard by the reception desk near the door smiled as he saw Ryotaro's kid no longer sitting by herself alone.

"Why're you sitting by yourself?" asked Naoto in concern, "Where is your father?"

"Oh, he's with big bro answering some questions for the police."

"Ah," responded Naoto, realizing that Ryotaro would indeed need to be with Souji as he was the acting guardian for the boy. She turned to police at the reception desk. "Is there no one in the police force who can watch her for a bit? I understand you're busy with all the insanity that's been going on recently but surely someone can watch her…"

"Actually, what about that one police officer whom I met with briefly a few times. I believe his name was Tohru Adachi?"

"Adachi?" questioned the receptionist briefly before he seemed to think it over, "Yeah, he's probably free since good ol' Dojima-san does most of his work. I'll ring his desk and get him down here."

He made the call and Adachi came by with a look of boredom. His visage changed to surprise upon seeing at the four people in the waiting area.

"What're you all doing here?" he asked in surprise, "Has something happened?"

"Adachi-san," began Naoto in an annoyed tone, how could he not know what was going on when it involved his partner in a way? "Nanako-chan here needs looking after and we need someone who isn't occupied at the moment."

"I'm sure you're certainly not too busy to take care of her."

"Well, I am busy." bluffed Adachi, secretly getting pissed at Naoto's tone of voice. "So sorry but I can't do it."

"Adachi-san, enough." responded Naoto snippily, this man was incompetent but surely he could take care of a child for a few measly hours. "We both know that's not true. You're just trying to shirk responsibility _again_, just like the other times I've seen you. Surely you aren't too incompetent to look after one kid, right?"

The receptionist chuckled at Naoto's words. Adachi's face flushed. Naoto and the other two incorrectly assumed it was because of embarrassment. Adachi was seething on the inside. How _dare_ this stupid bitch embarrass him like this!

"She's got you pegged just perfectly, Adachi." chortled the policeman at the receptionist desk. "Just do it."

Adachi closed his eyes and looked at the floor. He calmed himself from attacking Naoto outright. Nanako looked at the floor in sadness because of how the Naoto and Adachi were talking about her, acting as if she was just some burden to be thrown at people. She hoped her elder brother and father would be out soon so she could go home. The last time she had seen them, they had both looked very angry because of the charges being pressed on Souji. She sighed in depression over the situation she was in.

"Come on, Nanako-chan." said Adachi relenting. Nanako jumped down from her seat and followed after him.

Naoto smirked in satisfaction before making her way to where the receptionist instructed Souji would be so that she could bring the charges to the police.

'_The girl should be safe for the time being,' _thought Naoto, '_Even Adachi shouldn't be able to screw-up watching a child.'_

Naoto didn't realize her own hypocrisy in thinking of Nanako as a child due to the girl's age and stature. All that she thought was that the girl was safe for the moment.

* * *

Adachi loaded his gun.

He had brought Nanako to the same room he had thrown both Saki Konishi and Mistuo Kubo into the television. Adachi mused that if Mitsuo was thin enough to fit inside and so could he.

"Um… Mr. Adachi," said Nanako, not quite knowing how to continue as Adachi's attention was brought from his musings and loading his gun to her. "What… what're you doing with that?"

"Oh nothing, Nanako-chan," said Adachi smiling to assuage any fears the little girl had, "Just keeping us protected to make sure nothing bad hurts you."

"Oh!" replied Nanako, looking at him with relief. "Well that's good… um… I think…"

Adachi chuckled heartily.

'_What a sweet little thing… loved by everyone around her…' _Adachi's eyes turned cold. '_Perfect little girl, can do no wrong in anyone's eyes. She's like a mary-sue from a bad anime.'_

'_She'll probably grow up to be a cold-ass bitch in the future… like that bitch Shirogane, I can just see little Nanako growing up to be bitchy little Shirogane. Heh.'_

* * *

Naoto, Rise, and Chie finally came to the office that Souji was held in. The two anonymous detectives had waited for them patiently. Naoto brought forth a portfolio with information on what she gathered from her investigation on Souji held in her hands. She had kept it in her blue coat to make sure it didn't slip away or fall to the ground.

As the three settled themselves in the room and Naoto motioned to speak but before she got the chance the distinct sound of a gunshot was heard inside the precinct. Naoto and the other two left quickly to find out where that gunshot had come from. The officers had been charged by Ryotaro to look after Souji and were compelled to stay with him. Souji had wanted to bolt from the room to find out what happened but the two officers stopped him.

The triad left the room to follow the sound from where they heard the gunshot. The triad was the first in the room that Adachi and Nanako had been in to view had transpired.

There was a body bleeding on the floor from a gunshot wound.

* * *

"_Adachi!" shouted Ryotaro, making Adachi whirl around. "What the HELL is this?"_

_He flung the red letter, from the case portfolio that he brought to show Adachi he was serious about arresting him for this, at Adachi. Adachi didn't try to catch it. He knew the jig was up when he saw the portfolio in Ryotaro's hands and the cuffs on his belt._

"_What was what, Sir?" asked Adachi to annoy Ryotaro in an effort to distract him._

"_That letter! I left Souji to take a better look at it and it matched your handwriting perfectly from what little paperwork you've done!" said the pissed Detective, "I want an explanation, NOW!"_

"_Dad?" questioned Nanako, not knowing what was going on._

_Ryotaro hadn't noticed his daughter in the room or else he would have made sure she was safely away from Adachi. He was about to ask her to leave the room to seek out one of his colleagues but was stopped._

_Adachi shot Ryotaro at pointblank range in the chest. Ryotaro fell over in pain. _

"_DADDY!" shouted Nanako in horror. Tears began trickling down her eyes. _

_Ryotaro watched helplessly as Adachi pulled Nanako to him by the collar of her shirt and brought her into a chokehold._

_Before Ryotaro passed out from the loss of blood, he witnessed helplessly as Adachi threw Nanako __**into **__the television behind him and watched as Adachi jumped in after her._

* * *

Naoto and Rise looked at the room in shock. Chie followed quickly after them to see Ryotaro bleeding on the floor. They say circular motions on the television and realized what had happened. Naoto noticed the red piece of paper on the floor in a portfolio and picked up the contents.

"We need to-!" began Chie's panicked voice before Naoto cut in.

"We need to go after him, we've jeopardized Nanako-chan's safety." said Naoto in a mixture of bitterness and sadness. The guilt began to well-up inside her. She tried to remain calm but the guilt was boundless. "This was Adachi's doing. This is a case portfolio designating Adachi as the one who sent a letter to Seta in an effort to frame him. It seems it wasn't Namatame who murdered the first two, but Adachi. Ryotaro was in his office connecting the dots and went to confront him about it here."

"Which means… he shot Ryotaro and took Nanako hostage…"

They immediately sprang forth into action. Rise helped Chie get inside the moderately sized television set before getting inside it herself. Naoto left the contents of the portfolio on Ryotaro's body so it wouldn't be missed before jumping into the television as well. She dove in as if to dropkick the television and held on to the top of the screen and pulled so the TV would fall. It smashed to the floor after Naoto successfully got her hands inside through the portal. This way, Seta Souji couldn't follow after them.

If they shouted for help then they couldn't use their powers because of the people coming in and ushering them out to help Ryotaro. They felt guilty but rationalized that Ryotaro would prefer it if his daughter was safe and sound.

Souji came in after them with the two detectives.

"Oh shit!" shouted one of them, he went over to Ryotaro and tenderly woke him up. The other one grabbed the file on the floor to read it. "Dojima-san, hang in there! Please tell us what happened!"

Souji walked over to Ryotaro with concern etched on his face. Upon seeing Souji, Ryotaro bit out before passing out once more.

"A-adachi… he… shot… me…" said Ryotaro, struggling to breathe, "I… he…. the… the… television…"

Ryotaro calmed a bit when he saw understanding flash in Souji's eyes.

"Listen kid, the charges are dropped, we-"

"Please, let's get my uncle to the hospital." said Souji patiently.

Inside he was screaming in hatred. A hurricane of emotions was coursing through him. Those stupid fucking bitches and their bullshit accusation plan had ended-up putting his younger cousin in danger AND they had broken the television so he couldn't jump in after them and save her. FUCKING DIPSHITS WERE GOING TO FUCKING PAY! _After_ he made certain that Nanako was safe.

Souji had no choice but to wait for the ambulance to come. The police station was in a panic searching for Adachi and he couldn't jump into one of the televisions inside without risk of discovery. He wasn't even entirely sure there was a TV that could fit his whole body like the one that was smashed. If he did jump in then it would do more harm than good as he would be ostracized as the killer thanks to superstition increasing throughout Inaba. He sincerely hoped Nanako would be safe and in once peace when he found her.

* * *

Rise had followed his trail and found his location inside the place Mayumi Yamano died easily enough by tracking Nanako's presence with him. They had fortunately had their glasses on them. Thankfully, they had brought their fog-seeing glasses that Naoto and Chie used. All three were deeply concerned. The prolonged exposure of the tough atmosphere of this world could kill Nanako. They needed to save her immediately!

They were too preoccupied to notice that they were being watched.

* * *

He had pushed her to the floor and stomped on the girl's head.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" roared Adachi, furious with his hostage who had been whining about her father or 'big bro' coming to save her. Dumb little whore. He pressed his gun on her forehead.

She sobbed quietly. She tried not to make any further noise.

"Your whole life is a failure." spoke a voice that sounded familiar. Adachi turned around to see himself with yellow eyes. "No one ever gave you the time of day."

"You wanted to prove them all wrong… but all you proved was that they were right. It didn't matter what you did, how hard you tried in school, in clubs, or anywhere. You were always being shown-up. You were never acknowledged by your parents… they only acknowledged _her_, the daughter they always wanted. They never wanted _you_. They never wanted a son. You were worthless to them. Nothing _you_ accomplished ever had any meaning because she was _always_ better at everything. The prodigy child of the household."

"And she would never _ever_ stop being an absolute bitch to you. Always coming into your room, using your stuff, acting all sweet and innocent with mom and dad always taking her side. She was their little angel, she could do no wrong. Hell, even when it came time for graduation. She became the number one student in high school and you as number two…. You were always number two. So what did you do to the precious little girl of the family? You barged into her room when your parents were away on a business trip one day, she shouted at you to leave or else she would inform the folks because _her_ stuff was always private, but you lost your cool. You raped your own sister and you enjoyed making her your screaming, crying, whiny little bitch."

"But _she_ ended-up saving you even then. The folks and she discovered she was pregnant and she up and left one day before your parents got the chance to force her to take a paternity test to figure out who she slept with. She never told them that you raped her. She's probably killed herself somewhere by now and the guilt eats even though you feel an intense satisfaction. After that, you thought your parents would acknowledge you with her out of the picture… did they? Nope. They kept their money and refused to pay for college tuition. You were forced to join the police. You never got to be what you wanted in life. You gave-up on your dream too early."

"The police business was fun for a time. You got a kick out of catching perps. It was a thrill to you… but then during a bank robbery, you dodged a bullet aimed for your head. It missed by inches but you were alive…. It ended-up hitting a civilian… and that civilian turned out to be the Mayor's wife of all people. They sent you to the boondocks of Inaba because of that. They didn't care you were alive. They didn't care about you. Nobody ever truly did. Everyone always judged you before they met you. You were always a failure to everyone around you before you ever had the chance to prove yourself to them. That's why you just gave-up when arriving to Inaba. You just admit to some stupid idea of fate that you were meant to suffer a boring desk job, doing shit like controlling traffic instead of fighting criminals. Nothing matters to you. You hate your life, you despise living… but you're too much of a coward to kill yourself. You're like a lot of other jackwads that exist in the mediocrity of this world. You're not even unique in this respect."

"Tell me something I don't know." snorted Adachi in response to his Shadow's constant torment. It didn't matter. Adachi, in his own way, had long accepted all of that.

At the acceptance of his life's failures, Adachi gained his Persona. A Persona not granted to him under Izanami's short list of Persona's she could grant to people. Adachi didn't fit the bill for the only other Persona she had left to grant so she merely watched as he faced his own shadow. Yet Adachi was one of her chosen so she decided to bestow him with a power like she had Namatame… but different in some respects. She elevated the power of Adachi's naturally created Persona to its ultimate form and watched with interest as the Persona's power was different but just as deadly as Seta Souji's Persona Magatsu Izanagi.

* * *

They had traversed the perilous area of Magatsu Inaba. Despite the harshness, they persevered to save Nanako. They had used up a lot of healing items but the three had managed to defeat both Chaos Fuzz and Envious Giant and opened the path to where Adachi was located.

They had just finished a particularly harsh battle with a random encounter.

"Alright, let's rest a bit and plan before we face him." said Rise wisely, thinking over strategies they could use to get Nanako out of there. "We should – WAIT NAOTO, WHAT'RE YOU DOING!"

Rise and Chie watched tiredly as Naoto made a break for it.

"I HAVE TO MAKE THIS RIGHT!" shouted Naoto, her subconscious guilt over the situation added with her frustration with how slow their progress was in reaching Adachi. Now that he was just through the portal in front of them, she couldn't just wait around. Nanako could die from just the overexposure of the atmosphere!

Rise stopped Chie from following and told her it was better to come-up with a plan. She couldn't believe that Naoto, the logical one, had flipped her lid and decided to run in without a plan and that _she_ was the one saying to wait and prepare.

Then again, Naoto felt the most guilt over the situation because she had been the cause of it all. Guilt made people do stupid things.

* * *

"Yo," said the Shadow of Yosuke, blocking Souji's path to where he sensed Nanako, Adachi, and the other three. "Dumbass."

He was frustrated. He knew this thing had become stronger. He could just sense it. If he wasn't careful in battle he knew he could die. That just added to his frustration because all he could think about right now was saving Nanako from the danger she was in.

'_Please be safe'_ was the constant thought that kept repeating itself in Souji's mind as Bloody Izanagi was summoned beside him to prepare for the fight.

* * *

The dense fog seemed to dissipate once Naoto was completely through, she ran up the run way to the isolated spot and saw Nanako on the floor with Adachi stepping on her head. His gun poised to shoot her on the ground. Adachi's face said it all. He dared Naoto to take another step.

Naoto calmed herself. She couldn't accurately predict his actions. She needed to make certain that Nanako was safe and sound first.

"Well, well…." chuckled Adachi amused, "Only one of you made it? What a pity. Hope the other two didn't die too painfully."

Naoto chose to observe before she spoke. Her tone of voice was calm. She couldn't afford to act self-righteous at a time like this. She wasn't going to ask him to confirm that he was the killer of the first two murders. What took priority was Nanako's safety.

"Let her go, Adachi-san." Intoned Naoto calmly, "She has nothing to do with this."

Adachi sneered. Naoto held back her frustration. Her calm words had only served to make him angrier.

"Now you show respect?" laughed Adachi finding Naoto's actions humorous. "Now that I have this little bitch under my heel, you show a modicum of respect for me? What happened to the insults? To the look on your face as you thought of me as beneath you? When you thought of me as an incompetent bumbling fool!"

"Only now that I've shown power, only when I have a gun, shot someone, and kidnapped this precious little 'innocent' do you recognize me with any sort of decency! You two-faced little bitch!"

His face changed from enraged to a disturbing smile as Rise ran toward Naoto with Chie coming by slowly. He pointed his gun in their direction.

"This is how we're gonna do things." began Adachi enjoying the hesitant and frightened faces of the three girls. He really loved seeing those faces. "You want this little tramp under me, right?"

For emphasis, he stomped harshly on Nanako's head. Nanako cried out in pain. The three of them tensed but wisely didn't move.

"What's wrong, don't you want to help her?" asked Adachi sadistically with his gun poised at them. He started laughing loudly as he stomped on Nanako's body as she cried out for help. The three of them shook in fear and anger but didn't move because of the gun poised at them, ready to end their lives. Adachi continued stomping and laughing before he eventually stopped.

"Alright then, you want this little brat of Dojima's then I demand a… trade." He said conspiringly, his grin having left as he viewed them in what could be considered disgust on his face. "One of you as a hostage, for her… I'll take the hot idol."

The three bristled at that demand but nodded. The guilt over not helping Nanako when Adachi was stomping on her body had increased a hundred fold. They _needed_ to save her. Adachi was clearly insane. They didn't risk using Persona in case he brought his gun down to shoot Nanako. Something he could do very easily.

"Alright then, the idol first or else I shoot." He promised, "And if that bitch tries anything, I kill this little brat, got it?"

All three nodded. They didn't trust their voices. This situation was intense for them. They were merely high schoolers that had stumbled upon a dangerous game.

Rise walked over to Adachi silently. Adachi slowly let go of Nanako from under his foot.

"Get over there before I change my mind you little cunt!"

Nanako got up and ran over to Naoto's side of the circular area as fast as her little legs could go. She had tear stains in her eyes from having cried so much. Naoto's body sagged in relief as she saw Nanako come forward. Naoto encouraged her to move briskly by beaconing her. Rise walked towards Adachi without a word. She didn't try to double cross him. She didn't want to die and especially didn't want to risk Nanako's life.

Naoto and Chie's attention were solely on Nanako. Naoto smiled when Nanako was finally at arm's length near Naoto. She went to hug the girl to alleviate some of the girl's worries since she had obviously been through quite the ordeal.

A bang from a gunshot resounded through the area. It echoed in the silence that followed.

Rise had been too late in warning Naoto and Chie. Adachi had aimed his revolver quickly and shot in their direction.

Nanako's dead body fell limply to the floor face first. The shock stayed on her visage as she fell on the right side of her face. The blood and some of the brain matter from the gunshot had splattered all over Naoto's upper body. The three stared in disbelief wanting to deny the event that just occurred before any of them could stop it. The full realization of what happened hadn't come to them yet as they gazed upon Nanako's corpse in fright and shock.

Adachi grinned triumphantly.


	20. Chapter 20

Extended A/N: I was initially going to write the whole finale in this chapter alone but soon found I was only about half-way done and up to 10,000 words so I decided to break it down and simply have this as a **'Part 1' of the 'Finale'** of **the story** because it **got too big**.

That being said:

First, I'd like to say that I'm glad I've had such wonderful and thoughtful reviewers. I honestly didn't expect to get so many genuinely liking my story. I'm even thankful for the criticism. It'll help me become a better writer in the future.

Second, I'd like to point out a mistake on my part**. I accidentally wrote Philemon's name as Paimon** and foolishly didn't double-check. I've since changed that error and I'd like to apologize for making it since it really feels like a huge blunder on my part. So anyway, PHILEMON is the Master they've been speaking of. Same dude from Persona 1 and Persona 2.

Third, I'd like to point out that ever since I began writing the second chapter about 2 years back, I had planned for Nanako's death, it's one of the reasons I tried to stress her importance in Souji's life**. **I planned the more horrifyingly** brutal events that'll be happening in this chapter** since then as well. In fact, the only real adjustments I made were adding Margaret, Igor, and Shadow Yosuke to the story. Margaret and Igor were originally just suppose to have one short dialogue on the acknowledgement of their errors but I figured it would make more sense for Chie, Rise, and Naoto to get as far as they did with some divinely help from them since I emphasized Souji's powertrip throughout the story for this chapter alone.

Finally, I've always felt the original game didn't expand much on Mitsuo or Adachi. I mean, really, they were 'weird' or 'bad' because the plot required that of them. There was no real explanation for ANYTHING or how they came about with such behavior. Mitsuo had some problems with Mooroka that should have been explained considering he murdered the man because he genuinely believed Mooroka was the serial killer and Adachi's background, as the fucking killer, should've been explained. Instead what we got was "Grrr! I'm evil because the plot says so!" with the main cast shouting curses at them and becoming too stupid to figure it out sooner because the plot required it. I was just shaking my head because it became redundant, boring, and stupid. That's why, in this story, I gave them a more in-depth background. I was planning to make a whole chapter dedicated to Adachi but I couldn't think of anything to fit an entire chapter so I explained it in a monologue from his shadow.

_**Hope you all enjoy, and thank you all for the support you've shown me.**_

* * *

__**Finale Chapter: Part 1**

Reality can hurt you.

When faced with grim prospects when real events occur, people often shut down and feel that the most realistic thing happening to them is a surreal dream. They view it as a dream because it is sudden, it has not been properly reflected upon, and the change can be wholly damaging to their psyche. Hearing the death of a family member, being in a car crash, or a myriad of different circumstances irregular from the norm that we've become use to.

Many people do not wish to accept this. They believe that good usually prevails over evil or that people are mostly good. They believe in doing what is right, in fairness, justice, and other platitudes that teach to think in terms of good and evil. They do not wish to acknowledge the simple concept that bad things happen to good people, that the 'bad guy' may win, or that sometimes there can be no right answer to a problem. Often they will question why God, or the government, or any other who is seen as a powerful overlord allowed a bad event to occur.

Good intentions are normally believed to cause good results. Many people believe this. Naoto, Rise, and Chie believed it. They thought what they were doing was just, fair, and right. They assumed they could prevail because good was on their side and because they perceived Souji to be evil. Reality finally showed itself when they saw Nanako Dojima die a cruel, heartless, death and they could only blame themselves for causing the situation to occur.

Souji, for all his power, finally realized it too. He realized that he wasn't invincible and that he couldn't prevent harm from coming to his family. Despite all his effort and power, he could not truly prevent anything at all times.

He acknowledged he had been unrealistic… when he saw Ryotaro Dojima's slow death in the ambulance on its way to the hospital.

* * *

They stared… and stared… and stared…

Their eyes were glued to the fresh corpse in front of Chie and Naoto. Naoto's body trembled as she attempted to comprehend what just happened, Chie began openly weeping for the child that was lost right in front of them, and Rise looked away from the body. Rise instead turned to face Adachi. She could no longer bear looking at it.

The guilt between the three overwhelmed them. How could they have let this happen? Where had it all gone wrong? How could they have been so _fucking_ stupid?

An innocent little girl was dead. She was dead and it was _their_ fault. They wanted to awake from this horrible nightmare. It didn't sit well with any of them that the girl had been trampled upon by Adachi before she had been killed so brutally.

Naoto was shaking… the blood… the blood was all over her… and some of her… brain…

They couldn't make this right. None of them could. They had failed in the mission they had set forth for themselves. They had put that very person at risk and got her killed with their good intentions.

Rise snapped out of the daze once she had a proper look at Adachi's smirking face. She saw red.

"YOU SICK FUCKING BASTARD!" screeched Rise, unable to control her tumultuous emotions. She ran at Adachi blindly. She wasn't thinking at all. All she saw was Adachi's face and she felt it necessary to pound on it. "WE WERE DOING EVERYTHING YOU SAID AND YOU-!"

_BANG!_

Smoke came from Adachi's revolver from where he had shot Rise. Rise fell forward due to her bleeding stomach. She felt an intense burning sensation as her vision blurred. Her blood was quickly forming a puddle around her fallen frame. She was helpless as Adachi came closer to her.

The other two were still in shock at what happened. Chie began snapping into attention but was too afraid to act because of what had just happened. Rise was now in that very same danger as Nanako and she honestly didn't know what she could do to prevent Adachi from murdering Rise. Her Persona couldn't stop a bullet nor could it get to Rise when Adachi was in a much closer proximity. Chie was a naïve girl playing in a dangerous game of life and death. Adachi's brutality was enough to shake the resolve of three children foolishly playing detective.

Adachi stopped as he noticed some strange light coming from Rise's coat pocket inside her blouse. He pulled his gun in front of her face as he kneeled down and took what was there from his free hand.

A shining blue card…

Adachi felt the power brimming within it and Rise watched in horror as he crushed it in his hand. A chilling laughter echoed throughout the room as Adachi gained the power of the wildcard. Everything was spiraling downward in a symphony of failure for the investigative team while Adachi was reaching a cacophony of triumphs.

The investigative team was fucking screwed.

* * *

"Surprised to see me?" chuckled the shade of Yosuke arrogantly, Souji had seen the portal in the noose room upon entry into TV land and had come to the obvious conclusion. He couldn't sense anything beyond it though and Shadow Yosuke had revealed himself to be waiting for him. "I admit, I never thought I'd come this far and be able to fight against you as an equal. It was a very long and difficult process but I managed."

"I don't give a fuck." said Souji plainly irritated, "Get out of my way, I've more important things to do."

Souji sent a Ziodyne from the palm of his free hand at Shadow Yosuke only for the Shadow to smack it away with a quick flex of his arm. The powerful lightning bolt smacked into a far wall and burned a hole through it. In response, Shadow Yosuke sent a ray of light streaking towards Souji. Souji expertly moved out of the way of the Mahamon spell. He didn't want to take any chances, no matter how unlikely it would be to hurt him with that spell. Souji believed Nanako's life was in danger and this fool was getting in the way. Souji scowled at the fool in question.

"You think I'm just gonna let you pass?" snarled Shadow Yosuke pissed off at Souji's superior attitude, "You're gonna have to destroy me if you want to get through. Don't take this lightly. I've been planning this since our first encounter those months back."

"I told you, I don't give a shit." snorted Souji, perhaps he could try appeasing him? It may work. "How about this… you let me pass and we fight later. I have something to do right now and I don't want to waste any unnecessary time."

The Shadow smiled knowingly. It was getting what it wanted, it was getting Souji's attention.

"You're that desperate? Where is all your arrogant bravado? Don't you want to show me how much better you are?" Sneered the shadow mockingly, "I'm not letting you pass here. Not after going through all the trouble of assisting those three brats in their effort to take you down."

Souji's eyes widened in surprise. Shadow Yosuke sneered in pleasure. _That_ got his attention.

"Oh yes… It started once I sensed Rise Kujikawa return with two people, I knew it was the perfect opportunity. I had kept the glasses left from the stupid bear, including the one you discarded, in case they ever came in handy. I placed them in a visible spot on a table I put near the crater in the shopping district. I sensed their approach and quickly left. I ate shadows in areas they had fought to become strong enough to devour the shadows in Heaven's Feel in a similar fashion to what your Persona has been doing. I found two strong ones, World Balance and Lost Okina that finally helped me get as strong as I am now. Before all that, I devoured the shadows of that reporter and that lying bitch Saki. I made sure to keep away from wherever I sensed you were. I had hoped those three bitches would weaken you before I struck you down but this alternative is fine. I'm going to finally kill you!"

Souji tried to hold back his irritation. The Shadow began powering up on a level that would be a danger to Souji. He couldn't help but grudgingly acknowledge that. He would need to deal with this stupid _thing_ – it couldn't even be classified as a person – first before anything.

"Humor me," began Souji, watching dark aura of the Shadow surround itself in a cocoon. The force of the wind was kicking up as Souji attempted to maintain his cool. He didn't care for the 'awesome' display in front of him, he was one step away from running at the thing and gutting it through. He didn't care how strong it was. It wouldn't stop him. Nanako's life wouldn't be jeopardized because he was too weak. "What exactly did I do to you? You wanted to kill Yosuke for rejecting you and you did just that."

"You don't understand, do you? It's not about that! It's about what you've done since then!" It hollered in anger, "You see Souji, I am the only natural thing in this realm. This world is _my _world. Only I have the right to exist here! You are a trespasser who kills hordes of what should be my slaves and fucks around with the visitors who get dropped here. Only I have the privilege to do that to those people! Only I should have the right! You don't even belong here and you strut around like an arrogant prick as if you own the place! I'll make you pay for your pompous ass attitude! I wouldn't be so bored if it weren't for you!"

"Who the fuck made you ruler of this world?" snarled Souji, he couldn't believe he was having the stupidest argument in his entire life now of all times! "And hell, it's obvious you're just bitching because you were so bored here. That isn't my problem. The only person who can be held accountable for that is Yosuke for being unable to face you."

'_This thing is calling ME arrogant? I should've known Yosuke had been this stupid.' _thought Souji, thoroughly annoyed. _'If I HAD just fucking killed Yosuke when I entered with him the second time then this thing would never have been my problem.'_

"It is your fault! You're the reason I was unable to have any fun here!" shouted back the Shade of Yosuke, "And this world is my world! I'll make you pay for questioning my beliefs with your sacrilege! Die non-believer!"

The pulsating darkness engulfed the Shadow as it morphed with him and reshaped itself. Souji got into a ready position and summoned Magatsu Izanagi for the fight. He would need it.

The strong stench of death wafted through the air. Souji tried to keep the bile down at the rancid aroma. The harbinger of peaceful death, Thanatos, unsheathed its blade.

"Megidola!"

Two shouts rung forth as both Souji and Thanatos shot Megidola's at each other. The small spheres of light connected with each other at the space between the two. For a moment, both watched in surprise as the two Megidola's converged and were pushed into a small glimmering light. Neither had expected the other to cast the same attack and both combatants gasped in fear as they witnessed the power that had been put into the attack. Megidola was a damaging attack to begin with… but two hitting one another and then turning into a super powerful Megidolan? Souji realized this attack would be much stronger than even the Megidolan that Margaret had blasted him with.

"Oh-"began Souji dumbly, not moving as he watched the combined might of the attack.

"-shit" finished Shadow Yosuke as they both witnessed the attack starting to expand.

They both scampered to the opposite ends of the creepy area for cover. A fantastic wave of godly power decimated the vicinity they had just fled from. The power was so enormous it obliterated everything in its wake. It erupted like a mini-atomic bomb inside the area and unleashed an ear-splitting noise. The walls with the tattered X-marked pictures, the ceiling with the noose, and the entire area itself vanished in a bright blast of power. There wasn't even any debris left. The very area around them shook from the magnitude of the attack and the sharp noise continued for some time until the shaking settled.

Bloody Izanagi got off of Souji so he could get up. Souji acknowledged that had it not been for Bloody Izanagi's quick reflexes, he would've been dead. Thanatos had flown high into the air to avoid the explosion after flying through the hole in the wall and carefully floated back down once the quaking stopped. Souji observed the remaining surroundings to see that only the doorway to where Nanako was likely to be remained intact. Apparently, doorways between different areas couldn't be damaged… Everything else was less than dust. It testified to the power that the two combatants were capable of.

"Let's agree that neither of us use that attack for the duration of this fight…" said Souji, grimacing at the space that had no remains of the building that was previously there.

"Oh, what's that? The Great Souji is in fear of my power?"chuckled Thanatos, attempting to piss off Souji even further. "Why would I refrain from using such an attack? It cannot harm me because this is my world! You're scared because I wish you to be in fear of me!"

"…Seriously," deadpanned Souji shaking his head as he uttered a short sigh, he gave his opponent the most disdainful look he had given anyone; "You're such a fucking dipshit that it's a crime you're still alive. If I wasn't in such a damn hurry I would fucking cut you up."

Souji was disgruntled. Bloody Izanagi was practically out of the fight already because he had taken such a severe blow from that suicidal supercharged Megadolian attack. Souji wouldn't be able to use the multiplying Heat Riser ability and would instead have to rely solely on his own wit and waning strength. Bloody Izanagi being out of the fight meant he was handicapped to only half his power already and the taunting Thanatos knew it.

"Oho, is that so?" said Thanatos mirthfully, "That boastfulness of yours is now your undoing. You've already lost, Seta Souji!"

The personification of death flew at him in a terrifying speed. Souji hoisted his sword carefully and positioned it to the side. The bladed portion was facing his opponent. Souji would have to time this just right. This was a do or die situation. Thanatos, once close enough, made a direct thrust with his sword to impale Souji.

'_I refuse to fail Nanako!'_

Souji pushed his body backwards. He dodged by bending backwards so that Thanatos's sword hovered over his body instead of impaling through him. Souji had held his sword perfectly still and in a lightning fast motion craned his body upwards to impale his own blade through the heart of Thanatos.

Thanatos began screeching harshly in pain. Once Souji pulled his sword free, he spin-kicked the wailing embodiment of death with enough force to make him soar in the air before slamming some meters away onto the floor. Thanatos wailed as he rolled on the floor. The humiliating defeat gave him more misery than the fatal wound.

Souji watched smirking thinly at his triumph.

'_Stupid little shit deserves it.' _Souji turned away from the scene to face the door. He didn't care for devouring something so pathetic especially when he felt pressed for time. Bloody Izanagi wasn't able to devour due to severe injuries from the Megadolian regardless._ 'Now, onto more important things…'_

As he was about to begin his stride to the twisted portal-like doorway that seemed to just hover in the air, unattached by anything, Souji stopped once he noticed Thanatos get up.

"…I…its n-n-not o-oVeR!" cried the strangled voice of Shadow Yosuke, an open hole in his chest clearly visible as he seemed to be disintegrating slowly. "I…reFUse… to… to… lose… ThIsss… w-way…!"

One hand was covering the gaping hole as he tried to still himself by etching his sword on the floor and holding onto it. He was using it as a crutch for support. Shadow Yosuke could no longer control his own flight so he didn't attempt it. Souji still wasn't able to absorb Shadow Yosuke with Bloody Izanagi so injured. He decided to just leave but if he tried to go through the portal now with his back turned then Thanatos could use that opportunity in it's own desperation to critically strike at him and potentially murder him. It was best to just finish the thing off with a precise killing blow.

"Th-this… m-My… i..s…my…w-World…!" He continued ranting nearly incoherently, "I… re-ReFUse to… I… my.. world… I can't Leh-LOSE! W-world! G-g-g-g-GIVe ME Pah!- power..!"

And at the desire for power, Thanatos unconsciously brought the attention of a Goddess who was very willing to help. A bright light enveloped Thanatos as he was reshaped into a new, more deadly, form.

'_Fucking shit!'_

* * *

'_No…' _thought Rise, slowly losing consciousness, '_No, no, no…. why did it come to this…? How could I have allowed this to happen?'_

'…_We're dead.'_

It was with that certainty in mind that Rise fell unconscious from the blood loss. Somehow, Adachi's revolver was stronger here and even the superior vitality their bodies gained from this world couldn't prevent his gun from harming them just as it would in the real world.

Naoto fell to her knees and heaved the contents of her lunch. She continued heaving and shaking even when there was nothing left to throw up. The mental breakdown she was facing was too much for her to take. She had no idea how to react to what she had seen. Was this how life would be like for the real officer of the law? Were dead bodies of children a normal sight that these people got used to? Had she truly been ready for the dangers that police life encompassed? Would she die here like that little girl?

These thoughts along with the shame and guilt deeply afflicted her. Naoto didn't know what to do and her brain was trying to shut down the images of Nanako's blood and parts of the girl's brain having splattered onto Naoto's upper body. Naoto wouldn't even dare touch her own body in her shaking because she was afraid of both the bits of brain and blood being touched by her hands. She just wanted it off her. She wanted to go home, take a bath, and cry about this. She didn't want to face her own shame. She didn't know how to face a real criminal like Adachi.

Chie was in a similar turmoil. She didn't know what she could do to help Rise, she was terrified to face Adachi, and above all she was sickened with herself for letting the sweet little girl that she met in the grocery store die. How could she live with herself? How could she face Yukiko ever again? Where had everything gone so _wrong_!

Unable to face these palpable emotions of anguish within herself, Chie attempted to turn her body around as quickly as the crutches would allow to run away. She shut away the thoughts of abandoning her friends, of allowing the murderer to go unpunished, or of how she was at fault for the scenario behind her as she attempted to leave immediately. She couldn't think clearly, all she wanted to do was run away.

Adachi aimed his gun and shot at Chie four times. It was completely idiotic to turn away from an opponent wielding a gun with the intent to shoot. These three were a naïve and pathetic trio of brats that had never truly been prepared for what they were getting themselves involved with.

"AAARGGHH!" cried Chie, as she fell over from the excruciating pain. She openly cried as the bullets ripped through her body. She fell face first onto the floor and became blissfully unconscious of the following events that would proceed.

The first three shots had ripped through Chie's cast leg. The fourth had clipped her shoulder and pushed her down to the floor. Chie's leg was bleeding profusely as a result. She would likely die if she didn't get treatment soon.

Naoto stared at Chie's fallen form in sadness. It proved to her that there was no getting away from this psychopath. She desperately just wanted to abandon everything and leave. But what sort of crime fighter would that make her?

'_I…' _She closed her eyes and attempted to ignore the smell of blood around her. She got off her knees and opened her eyes to look directly at Adachi so that the dead body wouldn't show-up in her peripheral vision. '_AM NOT JUST A KID!'_

Naoto pulled out her fake gun and summoned Sukuna-Hikona to attack with Deathbound at Adachi in righteous fury. Resolve wafted through her body.

She would fight even if it meant her death!

* * *

"Take a good look," said Shadow Yosuke in his new form, "For I am the last thing that you shall ever see!"

"Face facts, your death is imminent. Do yourself a favor and give-up."

Souji bit back a biting remark as he brainstormed what he could possibly do to win. Giving-up was something he would never ever do. If Nanako was in danger then there would be no running away either. There had to be a way to beat this fucker!

'_Think back… don't focus on being worried or if I'll win or not.' _Souji pondered, '_I need to be prepared and strike him at critical points if I want any hope of winning. I know I can do this… I just have to be cautious.'_

'_I am not afraid. I refused to be fearful of anything after fighting that Shadow Barney.'_

Shadow Yosuke had transformed into a form that Souji was familiar with. Yoshitsune, the same type as the one Margaret summoned in her fight with Souji, the difference was that Shadow Yosuke's form of Yoshitsune had Yosuke's voice and yellow eyes reminiscent of people's inner shadows.

Souji braced himself as Shadow Yosuke unsheathed his two swords and got into a ready position. Yoshitsune lunged at a fearsome speed. Yoshitsune struck downward with his left sword only to be parried, he struck horizontally only for Souji to dodge backward quickly, Yoshitsune proceeded to jump in the air to strike with both his swords only for Souji to heave his sword up and block both strikes. Yoshitsune used the momentum in the air to flip behind Souji to strike at him from behind. Souji hastily whirled around and deflected the next two attacks. Souji blocked the vertical strike meant to impale him by bringing his sword down and forcing Yoshitsune's blade downward. Souji reared his left arm back and punched Yoshitsune in the face to prevent him from using the final eighth strike of Hassou Tobi.

Yoshitsune managed to pull his sword free from underneath Souji's and jumped back a few meters smirking.

"Not bad, chicken-shit." laughed Yoshitsune amused, "It was fun while it lasted but I think I'm done messing around. We're done here. Perhaps if you get on your knees and pray to me, the most awesome supreme being of this world, then I'll kill you quickly."

Souji contemplated attempting to spit in his face.

"On second thought, nah. I'll just kill you as I like and paint your blood on the door over there to commemorate by success in defeating you." spoke the Shadow in a giddy voice, "Ready to die?"

Souji did not say a word in reply. He steadied his sword to ready himself for any swift attacks from his opponent.

"Playing the silent game, eh? Don't want to acknowledge the fact that I've got you beat, do you? You're fucked and you know it."

Souji used Heat Riser in response to Yoshitsune's mocking comments. A red hue appeared around Souji's body. Yoshitsune gave a smirk of superiority before using Heat Riser himself. A blue hue appeared around his body. The Shadow guffawed at Souji's dumbstruck look of shock. Souji increasing his overall fighting ability would get him nowhere in this match.

"POWER CHARGE!" came the twin roars from both combatants.

As if it was a signal, they both ran toward each other in their respective super-charged state. They aimed to kill each other.

Souji ran full force with a Vorpal Blade attack. His sword glowed a distinct dark red hue signifying how much power was being put into this attack. Yoshitsune struck at him with a Brave Blade attack that coated his swords with a dangerous blue hue. Souji hefted his sword upward as Yoshitsune brought his left-handed sword downward to strike at him.

A thunderous boom erupted as Souji and Yoshitsune's attacks connected. A fissure erupted from underneath their feet from the connection of their attacks once again. Yoshitsune made to strike with his right sword but Souji skillfully kicked the arm quickly to divert the attack onto the floor increasing the mini-fissure and making Souji back up from the shaking ground to gather his bearings. He looked down to make sure he was fully away from the radius of the mini-fissure. Yoshitsune, however, didn't have as hard a time staying stable on the quaking ground and used it to his advantage.

"Ziodyne!" said Yoshitsune, bringing his palm straight at Souji. Souji snapped his head up, caught off-guard, and his eyes widened in shock as the lightning spell struck at him. He was sent flying into the air from the explosion after the lightning attack had struck at his body. He hadn't even had enough time to scream during impact. The lightning attack was twice as strong as a usual Ziodyne because Yoshitsune had the natural passive ability of Elec Amp. Souji let out a muffled scream as his body was burned by the attack.

Yoshitsune grinned. There was no way that fucking bastard could win now. It was over.

As Souji descended to the floor he made a back flip motion in the air and was able to land on his feet. Yoshitsune looked momentarily stunned before a smile broke out. After all, so what if Souji was still standing? He was going to lose anyway. It just meant that Yoshitsune could torture him more.

"You're a fucking idiot, ya know that?" patronized Yoshitsune, "What the hell can you even do now? You're basically dead on your feet. Get on your knees and bow down, you little bitch."

Souji was tired, his breathing was labored, and he knew that in this situation he couldn't win.

'_I guess I'll just have to change the situation to my advantage then,' _thought Souji letting out a slow smirk, '_This moron won't even know what hit him.'_

Yoshitsune let out an angry growl. How _dare _that fucker!

"What the fuck are you smirking at?" shouted Yoshitsune, pissed at Souji's show of confidence even now. He wanted Souji broken and defeated before having the satisfaction of killing him!

Souji slowly pointed his finger at Yoshitsune. Yoshitsune snorted in acknowledgement. No lightning, wind, or fear spell that Shadow Yosuke had seen him use would harm Yoshitsune. In fact, any lightning attack attempted would simply repel right back onto Souji. Yoshitsune stood there amused. He hoped Souji would use a lightning spell just so he could laugh at the results before finally killing him.

"Dekaja." said Souji slowly and simply. The results were immediate.

Yoshitsune's eyes bulged as his mouth hung open gobsmacked. A silver light glowed around him as he felt his multiplied power deplete back to its normal stages. His enhanced strength, fortitude, and speed were gone. Him and Souji had been on relatively even ground when they both enhanced their abilities. He had no time to fight back against Souji who still had Heat Riser active to boost his abilities. Yoshitsune was fucked. Souji hefted his sword and ran at Yoshitsune at top speeds.

"No! Heat Ri-URGK!"

Souji beheaded Yoshitsune in one smooth motion. He fell to the floor in exhaustion from the battle. He crushed a pearl to heal some of his burned skin from the Ziodyne that had been thrown at him. He hadn't done so before because Yoshitsune had been too fast and he mentally kicked himself for barely being able to defeat Yoshitsune since Nanako's life was in danger. He had to rely on Yoshitsune's overconfidence to give him enough time to cast the spell that finally resulted in Souji's victory.

Souji got up from his resting and walked through the door. Bloody Izanagi had been healed as a consequence of Souji healing himself and he devoured the remains of Yoshitsune before shimmering into Souji's breast pocket. Souji idly wondered if the same mysterious force that had obviously strengthened Namatame, Shadow Yosuke, and Shadow Teddie had been behind keeping the portal to Magatsu Inaba intact. He wondered what it had to gain from doing such a thing. He was thankful though since it allowed him to journey forth.

Souji felt a stirring of power within himself as he went through the portal after Bloody Izanagi had successfully devoured Shadow Yosuke's remains.

* * *

Sukuna-Hikona disappeared from Naoto's vision as a fog had slowly set in. There was the sound of a clash followed by a strange ripping and tearing echo. The strange fog lifted once more and Naoto's eyes widened in shock at what she saw.

Sukuna-Hikona had been torn apart in four different pieces. It's body had been cut in half with its right leg and left arm cut apart from the rest. Naoto felt the brief resolve she held earlier crumble to dust. There was no hope.

_BANG_

"AAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

Naoto cried out in pain as the bullet broke straight through her left hand and made her drop her faux-gun. She had been too distracted by her Persona's death and slow disappearance to notice Adachi expertly point his gun to shoot at her hand. Naoto bit back more tears as she tried diving for her faux-gun with her right-hand, only to feel a presence behind her. She had no time to turn around because the enemy Persona had gripped her around the neck from behind. It began to squeeze tightly causing Naoto to slowly choke due to the pain and lack of oxygen. Naoto would die of suffocation if this kept up.

She wanted to scream, cry, anything. She wanted to run away. It had been more foolish to fight back. There was no winning in this situation. Hot tears streaked across her cheeks once more as she realized this could mean her death. She didn't want to die especially not like this!

Fortunately and unfortunately, Naoto was swiftly thrown forward. Her body zipped past Nanako's corpse. She managed to push her right arm up so her head would avoid imminent impact as she fell in a heap near Adachi's feet. Naoto was dimly aware that her hat had fallen off. She coughed and sputtered as she tried to get her ragged breathing stable. She could breathe again! She looked up and instinctively backed away at Adachi's gun aimed pointblank at her face. Naoto hissed in pain as she had unintentionally put pressure on her bleeding left hand.

"Let's play a little game…" began Adachi sadistically, kicking away the hat that had fallen nearby his feet. "Hmm… how ever to start it?"

Naoto didn't move as Adachi came closer with his gun ready to pull the trigger at a moment's notice. He plucked Naoto's glasses right off of her with his free hand and put them on himself.

"Ah, so this is why you wear them? Interesting, I think I'll take it. Thanks for the gift."

Adachi didn't need the glasses. He had other means of seeing clearly in the world of idiosyncrasy but Naoto didn't need to know that. He got a kick out of how vulnerable she looked. It excited him.

The fog set in once again, Naoto was confused once she noticed that the world around her was actually becoming clearer and not foggier as thin wisps of the fog flickered and extinguished around them in the area. Why was this happening?

"Well, Naoto, here's what we're going to do." started Adachi, Naoto already had a profound feeling of dread within her. She no longer had any resolve left. She was now just shaking in fear at the unknown plans Adachi had for her. "I'm going to teach a little twit like you a lesson in why you should respect your elders. It's only fair. This is what you get for not showing me the proper respect as an officer of the law and as a person. You shouldn't have been such a snobbish bitch, you know."

Adachi pulled his gun to the side. Naoto watched as it strangely disappeared into a cloud of fog that had covered Adachi's hand briefly. Perhaps she couldn't see as clearly as she had first thought?

Naoto's train of thought ended as Adachi pushed her roughly to the floor and got on top of her. Naoto shook in fear once more. Adachi ignored the small bits of vomit, blood, and brain parts that ended up on his clothes.

'_Oh God, please no, please no, PLEASE NO!'_

"P-Please w-wait I-"

_WHAM_

Adachi slugged her to stop her from talking. She cried out in pain. Sickeningly enough, she could feel his bulge grow from his pants. He was getting sexual gratification from this. This was _pleasurable _to him.

Adachi began mercilessly beating on her.

"Please I-"

_Whack_

"PLEASE I-!"

_BAM_

"I GIVE U-ARGH!"

He back-handed Naoto, he slapped her, he pounded on her, and even spit on her face from time to time. Occasionally he would pick her head up by her hair and slam it on the floor for good measure. He kept up his hate-induced flurry of brutality. He wanted to hear her suffer, he wanted to hear the sounds of her crying, and wanted to deprave her on a level that would make the stupid little bitch regret ever looking down upon him!

'_THIS IS WHAT THAT STUPID LITTLE FUCKING BITCH GETS FOR LOOKING DOWN ON ME!' _thought Adachi in his incensed state of mind. He intended to make his point crystal clear._ 'I'LL FUCK HER UP SO BAD THAT SHE'LL REMEMBER TO RESPECT ME!'_

She cried, she screamed, she apologized, and she begged. Nothing made him stop. He wouldn't stop. He would bring the utmost pain and despair on the stupid bitch even if it resulted in her death! Naoto would suffer for being a naïve brat!

Her right arm tried to pitifully block his attacks but that enraged him more, tears cascaded down her cheeks like a river flood, and she cried out in pain. Adachi's angry shouts was all she heard, his fists pummeling her was all she felt, and all she saw was his livid face.

First the choking and now this… Naoto resigned herself to the pain… and just as she did, he stopped. Suddenly he gently grabbed her chin with his right hand; he pulled her head upward from behind with his left hand, and made sure they looked at each other eye-to-eye.

"Do you want me to stop, Naoto-chan?" asked Adachi in a tender voice looking down at all two black eyes, damaged nose, and many bruises on Naoto's face. It was a spectacular work of art to him. Naoto, not trusting her voice nor able to think clearly, looked up at Adachi in desperation and slowly nodded. "Alright then, Naoto-chan. I'll stop but only on one condition."

Naoto's pleading eyes looked up at him. Without words, she begged him to find out what she had to do so that the pain would stop. Adachi smirked knowing that he had her right where he wanted her. Children were so easy.

"Let me take off all of your clothes."

Naoto froze in shock. She wracked her brain and realized there was no getting out of this. She couldn't run, she couldn't fight back, and there was nobody coming to save her. Adachi looked annoyed at her outward reaction.

"Hurry up and decide, or else I'll either beat you or make you into Swiss cheese with my revolver."

Slowly, tearfully, Naoto nodded in acceptance. The warnings she had purposefully ignored all her life was going to become a harsh reality.

Adachi, ignoring the vomit, blood, and brain matter on Naoto's clothes, pulled open the black coat roughly causing the all the buttons to pop out. At the same time, Naoto felt something untie and pull her shoes and socks free leaving her feet bare. Adachi pulled off the coat hastily and threw it away, he had ignored Naoto's bleeding hand causing Naoto to cry out in pain, Adachi responded to that by smacking Naoto in the face, and then told her to shut up. Naoto chose to simply stay silent and cry quietly as Adachi pulled open her white shirt. She bit back a hiss as he pulled it roughly in the same manner and discarded it.

Adachi eyed the bandage-tape of her breasts that hid their true size in delight. Apparently, the stupid bitch wasn't a billboard like he had initially suspected. He grabbed the tape in the middle of her bare chest and yanked it free showing him her rather ample bust-size. He licked his lips as he threw away the tape. The same pressure that had taken off her footwear removed her belt, pants, and underwear. Naoto was naked sooner than she realized. She felt utterly vulnerable and absolutely scared of Adachi's lecherous look as he viewed her exposed body. She instinctively tried to cover her breasts and pull her legs together in a fearful effort to cover herself but stopped when Adachi slapped her harshly. She simply lay stiffly in a vain hope that he wouldn't do anything bad toward her.

"Now then, Naoto, for your compliance I think I'll actually reward you."

Naoto's bruised eyes briefly sparked with hope at those kind words. It was all she could do.

Adachi got up off her and backed away disappearing into the fog. Naoto knew better then to move. Something, some force, was in the fog and it could kill her whenever it wanted. Somehow, she knew Adachi still had his gun securely with him and she didn't dare make a break for it in this shameful state of undress. She knew it was useless even if it was the better option. She was too afraid to fight back anymore.

Adachi returned with a serene smile on his face in mere minutes. Naoto's eyes widened in terrified panic.

"No… no.. please… Please I'll- I'll give you anything! Money, maybe but please don't-!"

Adachi, with lightning quick reflexes, was on top of Naoto again and punched her in the face to shut her up.

"Now, now, don't be so hasty to refuse my gift, Naoto-chan. After all… you wouldn't prefer a bullet inside your pretty little head as the alternative, would you?"

Naoto quieted down again but couldn't stop the fresh tears from running down her bruised, puffy, and red face. Adachi hadn't come back with anything. In fact, he hadn't even come back with his clothes on. His hairy and dirty body could be seen clearly to Naoto as she lay their defenseless. Adachi backed up a bit with his knees and spread her legs wide open. Adachi's body was aroused in excitement. He hadn't had this much fun since fucking his own sister.

"Enjoy my gift, little Naoto-chan! I know how much you idolize us adults so I'm going to give you the joys of becoming a woman!"

Adachi didn't give any more warning as he vigorously pounded into Naoto's helpless nude body. She screamed aloud as he forcefully penetrated her walls. He had already broken straight through her hymen. He repeatedly pushed his length harshly in and pulled away before pushing back in with fearsome intensity. She screamed even higher as she felt immense pain vibrate through her entire body from Adachi's sick sexual assault. Naoto viciously shook her head in denial, wishing she was somewhere else or that it had been someone else. It was then that she felt it… she would hate herself from then on.

Adachi threw his head back at the intense amount of pleasure. He deserved this relief for all the grief in his life! This bitch deserved it for being so stuck-up towards him! Finally, something positive in his move to the shithole called Inaba!

"Yessss..!" he hissed in pleasure and happiness. "Ahhhh…"

"No... no… no, no, no, no, no, NONONONONONONONONONO…!" screamed Naoto at the top of her lungs. She wanted to deny this was happening. Adachi finally came inside of her and she felt her own orgasm. "NOOOOOOO!"

Adachi didn't pull out of her until he felt himself finish. Once he did, she lay on her right side in a fetal position crying at the rape she had just suffered. She felt violated, revolted, and hated herself. She wanted a shower to get rid of all the intense amount of disgust she had for herself. A part of her wanted to just die. She felt her inner juices leak to the floor as a consequence for what just happened.

She was suddenly punched in the face. Naoto turned her attention back in fright. Adachi gave her a threatening look.

"What, don't you enjoy being a woman now?" He shouted irately, causing her to shake in fear. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and slammed her head on the ground aggressively. She cried out in pain. "I'll make you appreciate the fact it was me who gave you such a wonderful gift! Turn around and stick your pretty little ass-up or I swear I will fucking torture you by making you bleed out with the bullet holes I'll put in you!"

Naoto hurriedly turned to her stomach, bent her knees-up to bring her butt skyward, and placed her hands to her sides. She tried to ignore the revulsion she felt as she did this. Naoto understood now that she was nothing more than an idiot who had stupidly put herself in danger. She was now facing the consequences of her own foolishness. The tears wouldn't stop as all the beliefs she had within herself regarding her hopes and dreams crumbled in a haze with each despicable act Adachi demanded of her.

Adachi got down behind her, spread her legs apart a little, and entered into her vaginally. She let out a sharp gasp. He swiftly grabbed a fistful of hair and brought his face close to her right ear.

"Listen, you little bitch." said Adachi icily, there would be no room for argument. "When I fuck you, you will shout 'Adachi-sama'. If you yell out 'no' or some other crap I don't like. I'll shoot you from behind execution style when I'm done with you."

He slammed her head onto the floor and then grabbed both her hands behind her back to hold them with his right arm. He then grabbed her hair harshly again with his left hand as he began fucking her from behind. He didn't care if her left hand was wounded and bleeding all over her back. It served the bitch right!

He zealously pounded in and out of her. This was thrilling! It was fantastic! Words couldn't properly describe how gratifying it was! She bellowed out in pain like a pig as he quickened his pace inside her walls. It had been too long since he'd had a woman. The ecstasy was wonderful!

"AAAAA-ADAAA-CHIIII-SAM-AAAAAAHHHH!"

She forcibly repeated her shouts of reverence for Adachi. Adachi openly laughed. He loved the fact these three bitches had been dumb enough to go after a criminal like him and challenge him. He had plenty energy left to fuck around with this one. He was finally getting vengeance on this bitch to show her just like he showed that Konishi tramp and that self-centered reporter! None could treat him badly and get away with it!

"That's right! YEAAHHH!" bellowed Adachi as he pumped into her thrice as fast. His voice began to hitch. "Yes, ahhh, yeaaah…!"

He would relieve himself once more!

"AAAA-DAAACHIIIII-SAMAAAAAA!"

"Yeeeeaaaaahh!"

He came inside her once more as she shouted 'Adachi-sama' at the top of her lungs. He waited once again to finish his load before pulling out of her and entirely letting go of her arms. He watched her fall like a rag doll and she didn't even try to move. She just laid there breathing laboriously. He loved it. He loved breaking the stupid tart into submission. He still had enough left in him to go and he wasn't going to squander the opportunity. He would take as he pleased and she would spread them or else be punished like the bitch she was.

"Get on your back again and spread your legs." said Adachi in a serious tone of voice, "I'm not done with you yet."

Naoto turned to face Adachi and shook her head in a pleading manner.

"Please… no… no more. I… I can't take it… Please…" moaned Naoto crying openly again and begging, "Please don't. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I looked down on you… I just can't… please… please don't make me!"

Adachi was pissed. He had enough of this sniveling! He put his hand into a cloud of fog that thickened to his right and pulled out his revolver. He shot a bullet to the left of Naoto's head. It missed her by mere inches. Naoto began shaking and hiccupping in response. She couldn't take this nightmare anymore!

"You either do it…" replied Adachi in a deathly tone, he pulled the gun right in front of her face. "Or you die. Your choice. You've got thirty seconds."

Naoto, though part of her wished to die, didn't truly desire death. Despite the horrible pain and suffering she was enduring. She just wanted this torment to end. Her self-preservation kicked in and she immediately spread her legs for him. Adachi put his revolver into the thick coat of fog where it vanished once he pulled his hand free.

He got on his knees and pulled her legs towards him. He positioned himself and penetrated her while on his knees. She groaned in resignation of what was to come. Adachi had thoroughly succeeded in his conquest to break Naoto. He pushed himself inside Naoto completely to enjoy the feeling.

"Wrap your legs around me." demanded Adachi, Naoto did as she was ordered to. There was no will of defiance left inside her. "Good. Wrap your arms around me when I pull you up."

He put his arms around her armpits and pulled her up. She wrapped her arms tightly as ordered. He paced inside of her gently. Naoto felt a hint of vertigo as he rubbed her back. Adachi didn't mind the blood from her left hand on his back. He lulled her into feeling safe as she closed her eyes tiredly. This had all taken its toll on her. Adachi's rhythmic pacing inside her actually felt good. She felt resigned to this anyway. So what if she was being stupid about this situation now? It didn't change what had happened or that she had no means of protecting herself.

Adachi pulled her away a little and started his menstruations on her breasts. He licked and suckled on them gently. Naoto felt a pang of revulsion as she sighed in contentment at his handiwork. She then screamed loudly as he started biting her exposed bosoms harshly. She threw her head back in pain as he chewed and bit her breasts. When he started biting the nipples the pain became too much for her to bear. He started pumping into her rapidly, while making vicious bite marks around her breasts, and after they climaxed together, once he finished shooting his load, he carefully pulled out and threw her onto the floor.

Naoto held her breasts with her right arm in pain. Her chest would never look the same again as Adachi spat out some of her skin from his mouth. He licked the blood around his lips as he laughed.

"Do you want me to stop, Naoto-chan?" snarled Adachi, watching her writhe in pain. Naoto looked up at him and gazed at him pleadingly. She had been so stupid! She couldn't take any more of this. "Get on your knees. Immediately, bitch."

She got on her knees and looked at him. Adachi was still on his knees as well but raised himself up a bit in preparation.

"I'll stop hurting you, Naoto-chan. Just do one little thing for me… but you have to do it well."

She looked at him with those eyes just begging for a way out. Adachi smirked in delight. This bitch was at his beck and call. She was desperate enough to do anything Adachi asked of her. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her down to his nether regions.

"Suck it."

* * *

Souji was absolutely livid. This stupid place was taking too long to fucking get through!

Upon his entrance into Magatsu Inaba, he had been attacked by Neo Minotaur. It had taken him some time to defeat that damned monster in his current weakened state. Once he did, Bloody Izanagi absorbed it to strengthen his powers.

He had used the newly powered-up Megadolian to achieve victory on the monster laying in wait on the second floor. The Sleeping Table hadn't stood a chance against him regardless. He had absorbed it to feel this strange inner-power inside himself grow a little. He wasn't sure what it meant but he knew it would prove to be a deadly weapon once he unleashed it.

He had gathered what spare healing items he could find around the area. He didn't look around for much because he was in a rush. If he saw something that looked useful then he would take it and go. Nanako was more important than looking around for a bunch of random items. It wouldn't matter if, in the end, it had prevented him from saving her.

Souji had finally made it to the portal leading to where he assumed Adachi would be. He cursed as he felt the same sense of foreboding such as during his fights against Shadow Teddie, Namatame, and Shadow Yosuke. That fucking presence was interfering with his attempt to save Nanako! A shadow suddenly appeared to block his path to the portal.

Souji growled out loud in frustration. He had enough of this shit! He just wanted to save Nanako and leave!

A sense of dread suddenly washed over him causing him to instinctively move back. It seemed he would have to take this fight seriously unlike the other two on the way here.

The Reaper had appeared.

* * *

Naoto had continued to do many revolting erotic acts for Adachi. She continued to give into his constant demands until finally… he was bored. He left her their alone with the fog shrouding the area around her. She felt utterly alone.

She lay on her left side with her naked, abused, and bruised body helplessly left on the floor. She spat out his cum from her mouth. She had been foolish enough to give the man head a numerous amount of times trying to force herself to believe his promises. She was sick with herself for what she had done to appease him. She didn't dare move even now lest he come back and force her to participate with more of his despicable sexual fantasies. Her self-hate had returned and she was overcome by it. Her belief in justice and her own hypocritical moral standards had been completely shredded to the point that it would never ever be repaired. Through the heartless brutality of a sexual predator she recognized the truth that she had been so blind to before.

The world wasn't run by moral integrity but rather by power. Those who didn't realize it or weren't strong enough to face it were screwed. She had been stupid enough to put herself and her two friends into very real harm. She hadn't realized what that really meant until she had been raped so cruelly. Not even when that little girl died had she fully understood as she did now. There was no real control of an individual's actions. If they wanted to commit a crime, they would do it. There was no real stopping them unless there was brute force of some sort. Words, laws, and the like could manipulate but only to an extent. Even the thought of not wanting it happen to you could only hold for so long if a person truly believed they could get away with a deplorable action.

That was life. That was reality. There was no such thing as karma. That was mere bullshit people told themselves to feel better. They saw ironies in historical stories that they construed because they wanted so desperately to believe the lie that the world was a fair place. It was not. Naoto recognized that now. Even if there was a court case and she won. Did it truly matter? It didn't take back the brutality she would have to live with, the memories of the event, or the scars on her body left as a mark for the rest of her life. Life was an imperfect, cruel, and heartless bitch of a domain.

A chilling thought suddenly swept over her body and into the pit of her stomach.

"What if I become pregnant?" murmured Naoto quietly dreading the very prospect of having Adachi's child growing inside of her.

Somehow, he had heard.

"Consider it my final gift to you, Naoto-chan!" He replied sarcastically, "A baby is a miracle, right? Hahaha!"

His tone changed to his usual cruel one. His disembodied voice was echoing from the fog itself.

"I don't give a shit. It's your problem. I couldn't care less."

Tears trickled down Naoto's cheeks. She didn't move at all. She didn't dare to out of fear.

"Why…?" She sniffed very quietly. She questioned why God allowed this horrible event to happen to her. Adachi heard her voice. She, in turn, heard his raucous laughter. She would have nightmares about him and that laugh for the rest of her life.

"Because I could." He replied matter-of-factly, "And because you made the opportunity present itself. That's all there is to it. I just wanted some fun and you were the only one left standing."

Slowly, Naoto fell unconscious and into the lull of sleep. Her nude body: bruised, bitten severely, and bloodied was finally allowed a small reprieve.

A realization was acknowledged within Naoto, the little girl who read so many detective novels and romanticized catching crooks so much that she had wanted to make it her life goal. It was a dream that would never be because it had been a naïve fool's dream. It was so basic that she shouldn't have arrogantly denied the fact.

She realized that you should never allow nor expect children to face criminals.

* * *

It had been a long and repetitive process but Souji had eventually managed to defeat the damned demonic monster. It had cost him most of his healing items though. Bloody Izanagi made sure to devour the Reaper so that he would gain its immense power.

He felt that mysterious power brimming within him grow exponentially but he was at a loss on how to activate it. He wasn't entirely aware of what it could do either. He knew it was an attack but that was it. He felt he could unlock it but he lacked the right quality of… _something_ to actually do so at this point. He wasn't sure what it meant. He needed the right _feeling_ for it to work and that was what he lacked.

Souji discarded his current sword for the one left by the Reaper upon it's defeat. He was sure that the Blade of Totsuka would prove invaluable in a battle he was sure to have with Adachi. He consumed his last remaining soma as he inhaled and exhaled to calm himself.

He entered into the portal to face Adachi in order to save Nanako.

* * *

"It is over for us…" began Igor in resignation, "For what it's worth… I am sorry."

They were in the velvet room watching a TV projection of the events in Magatsu Inaba via the mysterious deck of seer cards. Igor had the ability to view all events concerning the wildcard this way.

"Your apology isn't worth shit to me." She retorted bluntly, she no longer gave a shit about respecting her superiors. Not after the awful events she had just seen transpire. Not to mention… "You've killed us all! My brother is DEAD because he had to go sacrifice himself to keep the seal alive and it was completely in vain! The seal will only hold for a few more hours."

Once Adachi had gained the wildcard, the seal had irrevocably shattered. The many gods sealed in place were already stirring. Doomsday was at hand. Igor had created a massacre of epic proportions due to his foolhardiness.

"Perhaps if you are willing…" spoke Igor in a placating manner, "We can sacrifice ourselves and keep the seal at bay for a few days longer."

"What difference does it make!" yelled the enraged Margaret, "The three people you put your faith into lost, the gamble with the wildcard was lost, why don't you just face it? There is nothing we can do! WE LOST!"

She took a few deep breathes to reign in her anger. The entire fiasco had utterly taken its toll on her.

"I know that but my concern is not about the seal in this case…" said Igor slowly. Margaret felt dread creep-up inside her. She hadn't managed to get her shoes or socks when she fled and she essentially only had her blue coat and pants on her. There was no replacement in this plane for such clothing due to the state of disarray. "This is regarding you. It seems there is some… serendipity to what happened between you and Souji."

"Are you saying that it was a good thing that I was violated?" She shouted to his face. Oh how Margaret and Igor's relationship had changed so drastically in just a few short months!

"It was consensual after a point." He replied pointedly, Margaret bit back a retort and looked away. "Even had it not been, you still committed sin under the guidelines of the contract of neutrality. It doesn't matter if he forced himself on you. It's still your fault."

"I digress, you have a choice because of that event. Eventually we will disappear because the seal has broken open. Only the sacrifice who sealed Nyx is keeping it stable at this point and it won't be long until that disappears too. Once that wears out, we're done for. Unlike me, however, you have a choice. I can either sacrifice myself or wait to perish but you have a different option available."

"You can either fulfill your life-long duties as my assistant and sacrifice yourself with me along with the unborn child growing in your belly or lose your powers and become fully human. Discarding all you know to try and raise that baby without any means of support in the human world. Remember we don't know which deity shall take over for sure so the world may be left alone without any changes."

Margaret sniffed in anger. To many, that wasn't a choice. To Margaret, it meant abandoning the sacrifices by Philemon and her brother to cling to life selfishly. She didn't want to abandon the world she knew, even if she was going to vanish into nothingness. She knew that her brother wouldn't want her to die so foolishly but it honestly had meaning for her to perish with the world that she lived in. It was not something she could explain in logical terms. This was _her _world. It was all she truly knew. The world of the humans was an uncertain and dangerous route to take.

There was a dilemma. Did the unborn baby inside of her really deserve that? Should she even concern herself with the fact it was Souji's baby and therefore making Margaret one of many that he had impregnated? Did she really have the right to kill it so prematurely? Was she even ready to raise a child on her own if it came to that? If she went to the real world, she would have no identity, no papers, and nothing to protect her. She had been a being created by Philemon to complete assorted tasks; she had no idea what it meant to really be human.

The gods and demons would have much in-fighting in this world before one of them won and tried to take over or destroy the human world. Even if it was a spare amount of time to live, it was still something to cling to. It was, however, a gamble. Margaret held no delusions about being able to fight the gods and win. No such possibility existed in her mind.

It was a conundrum. She couldn't decide what to do. She could sacrifice herself, and an innocent, to hold of humanity's doom for a few short days or live in blissful ignorance within the human world. The world may not end depending on the god that won the battle. She could possibly end-up raising her baby to adulthood.

Margaret watched the live feed of Souji through the cards until she would make her decision. She wasn't exactly sure why but there was little else to do at this point anyhow. Perhaps viewing the events would help her make the decision? It certainly wasn't an easy one to make and she needed some sort of guidance… or perhaps reassurance before she fully decided what course of action was best.

Although Margaret wouldn't admit it, her choice would rest upon Seta Souji's actions once he confronted Adachi Tohru. His actions during this event would be the underlying factor in Margaret's decision.


	21. Chapter 21

**Finale Chapter: Part 2**

He walked around blinded by the thick white mist that enveloped the area. Frustration and annoyance crept through within him as he realized attempting to see past the whiteness was impossible even with his special abilities. The white mist was disconcerting. He didn't dare use spells for fear that it would hurt the one he came to save. He couldn't hide his panicked expression.

'_Nanako, where are you?'_

As if his thoughts had been acknowledged by the environment, the mist thinned around creating a path that he could see. He could make out a fallen figure near the end of it. He quickly ran towards it before the mist could impede him once more. Hope wrung in his heart. Every step closer could be a step in saving the one he had come to love as a sister.

He reached the end and finally looked down. He had been so concerned with the mist possibly blocking him that he hadn't properly looked at the figure before he had run toward it. He had acted solely on the single guiding emotion that had brought him to this point.

Souji gazed upon the fallen figure of Nanako and his world came crashing around him. The culprit responsible laughed to his heart's content at the misery shown before him. The white fog was at his command. Others would only see what he wanted them to see or hear what he wanted them to hear. It was a physical representation of the figurative world of mirages that people lived in.

Unbeknownst to both of them, another watched from afar. She would base her choice on the fight that was soon to come.

* * *

Margaret looked away from the scene in guilt.

She acknowledged that even she and Igor were partly to blame for the tragic death of Seta Souji's younger cousin. A child that he had genuinely cared for and loved. Despite his sins, he couldn't be called completely evil like Igor had heavily implied in his conversation with Kujikawa Rise.

Margaret had selfishly been thinking about her own pain. She had forgotten that Souji now suffered two losses as a result of the failures of the three that Igor had put his utmost faith towards. Their inexperience, self-centered righteousness, and varying shades of pride had jeopardized and killed that little girl. Adachi had become the wildcard as a consequence of Igor's blindness.

She would watch and wait. She didn't know what to expect. Souji and Adachi were both insane and their battle didn't really have anything to do with her decision but somehow she felt she needed to confirm something. It was likely, after all, if she were to exist in the real world that she may eventually run into Souji if he survived this battle. What would he do to her if she were in the real world? What would he do if he found out that she was pregnant with his baby?

Fortunately, Souji was the only one who had ever met her so she could simply leave Japan or even just the town and she would, theoretically, have nothing to worry about. There was always a chance though.

Margaret didn't really understand what she _wanted_. Death was easier than thinking over all these awful choices. It would only be expected of her because it would be following through with her responsibilities. She had a moral fiber though and the nagging guilt for killing her own child by choosing to do her duty bothered her.

She hated Igor for putting her in such a predicament. She had no qualms or sadness over his imminent death. He deserved worse as far as Margaret was concerned.

Igor, for his part, simply stayed silent and watched. He was reflecting upon his own lamentations. It was the only thing left that he could do. He bitterly wished that he still had the power to go back in time. That, however, was dependant entirely on a wildcard user who met the prerequisites and the power was limited to a week at most. A part of him wanted death already.

They watched silently. Neither of them wished to have any final words of parting with the other due to their respective bitter disagreements.

* * *

When he had first entered, his view was completely obscured by the thick mist that hung over the entire landscape. He had walked cautiously. He felt panicked, hurried, and desperate. He wanted to save his surrogate sister. Slowly, a portion of the mist receded making a one way corridor of sorts. He walked briskly upon seeing a small figure on the floor at the end.

He practically ran towards the figure. He stopped to catch his breath a bit before looking downward to see her.

His entire world shattered at that point. He fell to his knees as his body shook. A stabbing feeling overcame his heart.

'_Why, why, why, why, why, why, why…!'_

The word repeated itself in his mind. He felt tears trickle down his cheeks. Nanako's death had been a violent one. Half her head seemed to be missing, parts of her brain gone, and an enormous amount of blood pooled around the floor.

Souji reared his fist back and slammed it onto the floor as he cried out an inhumane shriek of anguish. The pain was unbearable.

'_WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY!'_

Soon, the what-ifs flared in his thoughts. What if he had ignored the idea of being exposed and simply jumped into a TV at the police station? What if he had been faster in dealing with that stupid Shadow Yosuke and the other shadows that had impeded him? What if he had killed Rise Kujikawa quicker to prevent this from ever happening? What if… what if… what if…

What ifs didn't matter to reality. Reality was never kind. Reality simply was.

The pain of losing Ryotaro Dojima was still fresh in his mind. He had held back in order to keep focused on Nanako only for that to end in vain. Souji realized it had to be Adachi. He had kidnapped her and the other three didn't have the capacity to commit this heinous act.

He felt a pressure upon the back of his head and the click of a gun. Souji slowly turned his head to see Adachi's happy-go-lucky face. Souji had a dark look on his own face. He wanted to cut Adachi's throat open, break his face in, or maybe blast him into pieces. He hadn't decided yet. Rage, like never before, filled him. His chest tightened and felt heavy. Only one word repeated in Souji's thoughts…

"Seeing you blubbering like this is kinda pathetic." chuckled Adachi attempting to bait Souji. "Really unmanly, ya know? Doesn't society teach us men to be tough and robotic instead of pussies? Crying is counted as being a pussy."

"I'm going to kill you," whispered Souji hatefully, Adachi simply chuckled more. "For her and for my uncle."

"Oho, Dojima-san's dead too? Such a shame!" mocked Adachi giggling, "And are you seriously taking the moral high ground here? Aren't you being hypocritical? I didn't do anything you hadn't already."

Souji froze at those words and gave Adachi the most loathsome look imaginable. Only that one word was being repeated in Souji's head. '_Kill, kill, kill…'_

He would make that a reality. He didn't give a shit about this discussion despite the initial surprise. He just wanted to bathe in Adachi's blood!

"Surprised? I knew it was you who raped and beat the Amagi heiress." said Adachi happily, "It wasn't hard to figure out. She ended-up in the same hospital as the one you worked in, started dating you immediately after being kidnapped, and of course, Kanji Tatsumi ends-up mysteriously hospitalized after he's seen attacking you in public."

"The hicks in Inaba never realized it. Either due to fear of your connections with the police and Amagi or, more than likely, because they're fucking retarded. It's so amazing to witness how much bullshit people will believe in rumors rather than taking the time to think over the scenario logically."

"I don't give a shit about that!" shouted Souji disregarding the gun pointed right at his face. "I don't give a damn if I'm a hypocrite! You killed the only family that ever gave a shit about me! I WILL fucking murder you!"

Shouting only increased the tension inside him. He needed to murder this faggot! This fucking asshole! THIS MAN WHO TOOK EVERYTHING FROM HIM! Adachi had no right to be happy, to smile, to have any sort of feelings except pain and suffering! He would punish this fucker in the worst ways possible!

"You, you, you, aren't _you_ being selfish here?" goaded Adachi, "I didn't do anything that you hadn't already done. You raped, crippled, and killed all these 'innocents' and you get pissy because I killed someone you cared about? That's pathetic. Isn't this the reality people should be living with daily?"

"Face it, what I did to your family was no different then what you would've done to someone else's family. We're not really different at all when you give it some thought. Hell, if the Dojima family had treated you like trash or had never been in the picture, we may have even teamed-up."

"Yeah, well that didn't happen and you killed them!" snarled Souji thinking over the various ways to torture the fucker, "What the fuck does it matter if we're the fucking same? I don't give a shit if I'm a hypocrite! I'm not denying it. _I just don't give a shit_. It doesn't change what's happened. I'm gonna fuck you up so bad that you'll bleed to death!"

"You do realize I have my revolver pointed right in your face, right?" snorted Adachi amused, "Even in this world, it's a deadly weapon. What was that quote from my favorite movie? Ah yes… 'Good, bad, I'm the guy with the gun.' Really eye-opening quote once you take it out of context. Point is, you can't do shit to me."

"I can just pull this little trigger here and no more of your whiny vengeance. Face facts, you can swear revenge and say all the terrible things you want. It doesn't mean shit if I have power over you. How will you dodge a bullet right in your face? How will you get your revenge? You're such a-"

Adachi barely dodged having his head severed from his shoulders. He had desperately lunged to the floor to the left of Souji and disappeared into the fog as Bloody Izanagi had missed by mere inches.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The laughter echoed throughout the fog. Souji forced himself to move away from Nanako's body and hold the blade of Totsuka in a defensive position. Souji held it firmly. He knew this blade was stronger than any he had before. He had taken it with him after successfully murdering the Reaper. He had gained a lot of strength and skill on his journey to face Adachi from the many trials he had endured. He was going to use it to viciously torture Adachi to make him pay for killing Souji's family.

"Well, I've learned one thing… you're not like those pathetic brats. I underestimated you. I had thought showing you that squishy little mess I made would fuck with your mind enough for me to toy with you. I had hoped to torture you but you're smart kid. You put yourself in danger on purpose to give me a false sense of security. I gotta admit, if not for sheer dumb luck, I'd be dead by now. It seems fate is finally on my side now though."

"Fate? Please, you just admit you got lucky. Luck isn't going to be enough for you," said Souji darkly, "I swear you're going to fucking die today. I'll rip out your fucking dick and make you choke on it."

"Ew, that's gross! Have you no shame? Where are your manners, young lad!" said Adachi mockingly in giddiness, he was treating the whole scenario like a joke. He was treating Souji's pain as a joke. "You really think you've got power enough to beat me? You have no idea what I'm capable of. Just take a gander…"

Some more of the mist disappeared. Souji could see the naked and beaten body of Shirogane some yards away from where he was.

"You think that scares me?" said Souji keeping his eyes focused to ready himself for an attack from anywhere. He was back to back with Bloody Izanagi, ready for any incoming attack. "I don't give a crap what you did to those girls. All that matters is what you did to Nanako!"

"Well then, dipshit. Try to hit me!" snarled Adachi, getting annoyed that Souji showed no fear whatsoever. "Oh wait, you c_an't_ because of the mist permeating around you. I'm everywhere, Souji. This power makes me invincible! There is nothing you can do."

"That isn't just a hyperbole either. I won't bother explaining… I'll just mess with you until you give up!"

Adachi was not going to fight Souji directly. He wasn't sure how strong Souji was but he was well aware that kid had more experience in this world so he decided to play 'keep away' until he wore Souji down. His powers would provide the perfect way of doing that. The mist thickened around Souji. The fun would begin soon.

"Bring it, you sack of shit!" shouted Souji with all his heart, "I'll fucking bleed you like a stuffed pig!"

'_KILL, KILL, KILL…'_

Souji quieted as the maddening words repeated themselves endlessly. He wouldn't ever forget this moment in all his life… He would kill Adachi and gain the satisfaction of it. He couldn't focus on anything except depraved images of Adachi under his methods of torture. He tried to stay focused on the mist but the quiet fog only made it harder to concentrate as his thoughts of murdering Adachi overcame him.

Souji closed his eyes and took a deep breath before focusing on the fog once more. His feelings had calmed themselves to a manageable amount. He forced himself to put his efforts on fighting Adachi and not allowing his mind to wallow in hateful images. This was necessary. Once he significantly beat the shit out of Adachi, he would torture him. That was a certainty.

The fog thinned in front of Souji. Out of the mist appeared four Tohru Adachi's. Each had a smirk of arrogance on his face.

'_WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!'_

"So Souji, ready to fight us all?" they chorused together.

Souji, in a fit of blind rage, stuck out his left palm and concentrated. His hand pulsated with godly power as he cast a Megadolian straight at the four fucking bastards. The spell hit all four of them at once and a massive blast could be heard throughout the area. The mist whirled about before settling as the spell died away. When the dust had cleared, Souji could see a scorch mark but no body parts.

_BANG_

Bloody Izanagi blocked the bullet with his spear. The bullet had been aimed right behind Souji's head. Souji turned around in anger. If not for Bloody Izanagi, he would be dead already.

Before he realized it, pain flooded Souji from his back. Souji moved to his right to get out of the way. Souji narrowly avoided yet another attack from behind. He had swiftly turned around and slashed at the offender before it could hurt him. It seemed Adachi's plan was to put him in a state of disarray. His back now had a gash streaking across the middle. Souji finally got a good look at the Persona attacking him.

Yomotsu-Shikome, the first of demons Izanami sent after Izanagi as he fled the underworld after witnessing her decrepit form. An old ugly looking hag monster that wallowed in it's own pitiful existence.

Souji frowned in confusion. Yomotsu-Shikome was a very weak Persona that shouldn't be giving him any trouble. Even if he had been unguarded, it shouldn't have hurt him at all. It looked ready to attack again so Souji briskly moved towards it, held his sword firmly, and cleaved it in two. He broke through its sternum completely with that strike and watched as it dissipated into nothingness.

"Congratulations," said Adachi snickering, "You beat my _weakest_ Persona. Only three more to go!"

Souji's mind spun at the implications. Adachi had more than one Persona? How? Why? What was going on here? Could it have been the same powerful force that had given him a Persona? The same force that gave Namatame power? It was plausible but why?

"Tell me, how does it feel losing everything? Sucks, don't it? I really hated you from the get-go, ya know that? Why should you, someone who is exactly like me, have the right to be happy? Why should you get a happy home, a bitch with money, and even that power? It should be me! I suffered more than you ever could!"

"So what?" snarled Souji pissed off, this petty asshole was the reason his sweet cousin was dead? For something so stupid? "You're jealous of what I did on my own? It's pretty obvious to me that you're nothing but a crybaby bitch."

"Oh, I admit that I was jealous but who can blame me? Everybody gets jealous." replied Adachi sardonically, "Power and prestige are all that matter in the human world. That has always been one of the consistencies of all civilizations. Those who are famous and powerful get to cheat the rules while everyone else drops their pants and takes it up the ass. That's the 'justice' that people laud as 'fair' in a democracy too. Well, I got sick of the fate I was dealt."

"A society always gives special favors! Society idolizes celebrities who are above the law but talk poorly about them out of jealousy. It's not just the really rich who are given special treatment. It's every fucking person in the world. We _all_ give special treatment to someone because of bias… that's why I killed Nanako!"

Adachi rambled on vehemently. In today's society, women gained the most special privileges. The memories of his twin who had gained all the privileges just for being a different gender eclipsed his mind. He had seen the same attitude of his sister's in Shirogane Naoto. He had keenly observed Nanako's over-glorified treatment in the Dojima household and its parallels to his own sister. Souji, someone who had fucked with Yukiko Amagi, should've known better in Adachi's mind. Thus, he had dearly wanted Naoto, Nanako, and Souji to suffer. He had wanted Ryotaro Dojima to suffer too.

'_FUCK THEM, FUCK THEM, FUCK THEM ALL! And fuck you, Souji. You stupid fucking hypocrite!'_

"You don't deserve what you have because in the end, you're like everybody else! You hate bitches just like me but you were willing to give her special privileges? You would've created another bitch who expects things handed to her on a silver platter! I was saving the world from just one of a million stupid bitches in the future! That's why I killed that reporter and that school girl too! They're all the same! No more than a bunch of self-centered, spoiled, and stupid bitches!"

Souji heard footsteps and swung his sword in the direction it came from. A clang was heard. There was a growl as the presence backed away. Souji blocked an oncoming strike to the side by another one of the monsters. He skidded backwards from the force having pushed him but was unharmed. Souji and Bloody Izanagi both used Heat Riser.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Bloody Izanagi swiftly blocked gun shots aimed at Souji from different directions of the fog. He could not help Souji any further because he was preoccupied with blocking the bullets. Souji would have to fight these three monsters on his own. Souji's sword began to glow a red hue.

"VORPAL BLADE!" yelled Souji slashing his sword sideways.

A blast of red light erupted from the sword and struck into the fog. A red flash briefly overtook the place he had aimed. He could hear two growls of pain.

A whizzing sound could be heard. Souji was too late as he tried to turn around before he was thrown to the floor by the massive shockwave that hit him. Souji had fallen flat on his ass ungracefully and looked up to see Bloody Izanagi having barely stopped a monster in obsidian black from killing Souji from behind.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"NO!"

Souji wailed in pain as three gunshots hit him directly into the left side of his ribs. It felt like lava was burning through his body. Blood leaked out of his body unimpeded. He dropped the Blade of Totsuka and grabbed his wounds in pain.

'_Fuck… no…!'_

Adachi appeared in front of him with a gun pointed directly at Souji's face. Souji glared hatefully.

"Nice try…" said Adachi smirking triumphantly, "Oops, I miscounted. Looks like I had five Persona's in total. So sorry, hope that didn't mess you up somehow."

"Now for the cliché line! Any last words? Perhaps you would like to say some pointless insult to make yourself feel better? Idiots love acting tough like anybody gives a shit."

Souji grabbed his sword, flipped his body forward to get on his feet instantly, and struck his blade right through Adachi's heart. He had ignored all the pain shooting through his body to pull off that last desperate strike. Blood poured out of the sword lodged in Adachi's chest. Souji gave a vicious smirk of satisfaction as he stared at Adachi's shocked face.

Adachi's face slowly changed to a happy one before he began laughing right in Souji's face. Souji stared momentarily in confusion. Adachi slowly dissipated into fog. Souji's eyes widened in realization but he was far too late.

_BANG!_

"ARRRGH!"

Souji fell over and cried in pain once again. Adachi, the real one, had shot the right side of his ribcage this time.

"Damn… I must say, you can take quite the punishment," said Adachi in respect as he witnessed Souji wither in pain on the floor with blood pouring out of his bullet wounds. "But like I said, I'm unbeatable. You can't kill me. Give up now and I'll kill ya quickly. If not…"

"Well, I get my shits and giggles just torturing you!"

Adachi began shooting Souji's beaten body as he wallowed in agony.

* * *

Rise woke-up in pain. She heard screaming from somewhere… the noise terrified her. Slowly, her memories flooded back to her…

'_No… Who is Adachi hurting? I… I have to stop him.'_

"Per-so-na…" whispered Rise quietly, "Kanzeon…"

Kanzeon shimmered into existence. Rise took the time to scan the room. After she had finished scanning Rise realized, to her own chagrin, that she could see through the fog. She hadn't scanned the area before because of the precarious life-threatening situation at the time. After she had gone into a fit of rage and foolishly charged Adachi, it had been too late. She bitterly realized that this entire nightmare was truly her entire fault. She had been the integral source in causing all of it to happen.

She looked to see the dead body of the little girl. She turned away to look around some more… and saw Naoto's naked body. She stared in horrified surprise for nearly a minute before snapping to attention. She slowly raised herself up to her knees and got to her feet. She held her stomach in pain. She needed to bear it. She needed to persevere through this intense affliction. She couldn't fail any more people than she had already. Thankfully, taking hits for Chie had given her some superhuman fortitude.

The cries from a distance were ignored. She carefully walked toward Naoto's nude body whilst holding her stomach to cover the wounds. She couldn't expect anything good once she got near enough to examine Naoto. She prepared herself for the worst after the dead little girl.

The smell of sex already wafted to her nose. Once she got to Naoto, she slowly got on her knees and gasped in pain at all the effort she had gone through. Rise's stomach felt excruciatingly painful and burned hotly. She calmed herself so that she could inspect how severely Naoto had been hurt.

Rise examined Naoto in muted revulsion. Naoto had cum and blood on the floor by her nether regions, her face had been bruised boorishly, her nose looked broken, and a gunshot hole was through her left hand. Cum was leaking from her mouth likely from being forced to perform. Rise had tears cascading down her cheeks once she finished her inspection.

'_How could I have let this happen? If I hadn't been so fucking retarded then maybe none of this would've happened…! Naoto-chan, I'm so, so, so, sorry… Oh God, why did this happen! It's all my fault!'_

Rise could see that Naoto's pussy had been brutalized. Rise moved Naoto's left hand to examine it for any further injuries only to drop it in alarm when she saw the state of Naoto's breasts. They had been thoroughly bitten and chewed. One of them even had skin missing...

Rise quickly covered the breasts by putting Naoto's left arm back in place before she would vomit. It was a traumatic sight to behold. Shirogane Naoto would be damaged for life. That was clear. Rise turned away to try to locate Chie. She could see that Chie was far away from where she and Naoto were. Chie seemed to be bleeding profusely too. Rise checked to see where the screaming was coming from. If it wasn't Naoto or Chie then…

Rise shut her eyes and cried harder as she witnessed Adachi shooting the bloody body of Seta Souji. She couldn't bear to watch more tragedy around her. All she could do was cry at this point.

'_I wanted to help people and do good! Why…? This is all my fault and I cannot do shit to stop it! I can't fight…'_

* * *

Bloody Izanagi and the obsidian creature ferociously battled in the sky. Bloody Izanagi was utterly unable to help Souji as a consequence. The opposing Persona was on equal terms of strength with him.

After saving Souji from the close call attack, they had taken the fight to the sky. This way, Souji would deal with less and Bloody Izanagi could fight the strongest of Adachi's Personas'. This wasn't working in their favor but it was the best Bloody Izanagi could do. If this Persona entered into the fray with Adachi's other three then Souji would assuredly be killed. Despite that, it seemed as if his efforts were a waste anyway. Souji was practically on borrowed time already.

Bloody Izanagi struck sideways with his spear, curving the blade upward, and clashed with the opponent's double-bladed spear. They broke apart; Bloody Izanagi raised his weaponless arm and cast a Ziodyne the same time his opponent did. The lightning attacks struck each other in a dead-on collision but Bloody Izanagi was forced to fly away before the lightning struck him. His opponent was better with Lightning spells because of the innate ability of Elec Amp.

Bloody Izanagi flew at the infernal bastard before it could disappear into the mist. It was clear that this creature was the one responsible for that ability. However, even Heat Riser's endowment of increased power didn't make him fast enough to catch up with his opponent's active Masukukaja. The spell made it nearly impossible for Bloody Izanagi to land any good hits on the obsidian beast. What was worse, Revolution had been cast by this Persona as well. Revolution increased their opponents' chances of striking fatal blows upon him or Souji. That was one of the key reasons that Adachi was winning. The dense fog and it's mysterious properties being the other reason.

Bloody Izanagi continued attempting to hit the dark monster but his efforts seemed in vain. At the very least, he was keeping it distracted from Souji. That too felt in vain. Adachi had practically won this unless Souji pulled off some spectacular feat soon. He trusted that his human self would come-up with something.

* * *

'_I'm not going to survive this…'_ thought Souji, at this point he didn't know whether to feel anger or sadness. '_This fucker… I swear I'll kill him before I die…'_

Souji had been shot so many times. Adachi had even reloaded his revolver to continue his 'fun'. Thankfully, Souji's superhuman powers diminished the damage but only to a small extent. Souji would've been long dead by now if not for the fortitude endowed to him from his fights with his Persona. He was far stronger than the investigative squad. They hadn't been able to take the bullets at all.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"AAAARGH!"

He couldn't help but shout out in pain as the bullets pierced his body. He had enough! If he was going to die then Adachi would be coming along with him!

Souji grabbed the blade of Totsuka and raised himself up. Once he was on his feet, he coughed out blood from his mouth. Blood was pouring from all over his chest, the wounds were gushing out blood from who knew how many holes on his body, and his clothes were completely soaked in his own blood. It has hard to think, hard to breathe, and Souji knew he was going to die soon. He gave Adachi a menacing look. Adachi smiled giddily and kept shooting him.

_BANG! _

Souji's left arm was shot. It was the arm that held the blade of Totsuka. The arm felt like it was burning from the bullet wound but he didn't let go. He held his sword firmly and hoisted it up.

_BANG! BANG!_

Souji's chest was shot twice but he didn't stop moving his feet forward nor did he fall over. He moved at a quicker pace and ignored the pain as best as he could manage. He wouldn't stop until Adachi was dead.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Souji ran at Adachi full force, blade held high, and body racked with pain. Every step forward was a step toward his own death. He knew that, he was prepared for it, and he was determined to take Adachi with him.

"You must really love to suffer," snorted Adachi in pity as Souji ran toward him, "And all for some dumbass bitch and her asshole father? Pathetic…"

"That's the difference between you and me. You're a hypocrite and I'm not. It makes all the difference too."

Souji ran forward as fast as he could in the condition he was in. Three dark figures appeared from the mist as Adachi disappeared. Souji could finally see them now. Fuu-ki, Suu-ki, and Kin-ki which meant the one fighting Bloody Izanagi up in the sky was likely Ongyo-ki. He ran at top speed intending to suicide.

Souji struck at Kin-ki first only for a glowing white rectangular shield to automatically block the attack. It seemed Kin-ki couldn't be hurt by physical attacks. Souji dived to his knees to avoid Sui-ki's swipe at his head with it's weapon. He aimed his free hand at Kin-ki hoping for the best.

"Mudoon," whispered Souji, he watched in satisfaction as he heard Kin-ki roar in pain as the death spell hit him full force and killed him. Kin-ki's body extinguished into nothing after hitting the floor with a thud.

Souji brought his sword up and stabbed through Sui-ki's chest. He pulled Totsuka out with a great heave and charged at the last one, Fuu-ki. Souji raised his sword above his head with the full intent to crush Fuu-ki. The enraged Souji broke right through Fuu-ki's attempted guard with his weapon and tore Fuu-ki cleanly in two. Fuu-ki's body disappeared after the two halves fell to the floor in a simultaneous thud.

Souji began to breathe harshly, the intoxication of battle and his own adrenaline ebbing away. He turned around only to have the bottom left of his stomach to the upper right of his chest severely gashed by Sui-ki's Vicious Strike. Souji cried out in pain from the attack. Sui-ki raised his weapon for another blow but Souji was able to block the next Vicious Strike by knocking Sui-ki's weapon away with his sword and backing away from the Persona. Sui-ki had the innate ability of Enduring Soul which enabled him to survive the fatal deathblow by Souji.

'_Damn it all to fucking hell! I can't… I can't think straight… FUCK!' _thought Souji, his sword glowing a red hue as he held it in both hands, '_These damn wounds, these damn Personas', this fucking fog, FUCK FUCK FUCK!' _

He had beaten one of them by luck, he had beaten the other by his adrenaline rush, and this last one was hanging on by a thread.

"Power charge!" yelled Souji, only to witness Sui-ki using the same technique, "GRRRR – GARUDYNE!"

Souji sent a powerful green blast of wind blades at Sui-ki. Sui-ki had expected a physical showdown and attempted to cast Bufudyne too late. He was hit with Garudyne and fell to the floor dead. His body disappeared like the other two.

Souji slammed his sword to the ground and used it to support himself up as a crutch. It was imperative he stay on his feet and his strength had all but waned completely after that battle. Adachi showed himself once more and out of the dense mist behind him appeared an entire army of Fuu-ki, Sui-ki, and Kin-ki's. Souji stared and his mouth hung ajar gobsmacked. Adachi laughed uproariously at Souji's stupid looking face.

"I told ya, didn't I?" said Adachi cheerily, "I'm invincible!"

"How're you going to fight an entire army of them? I told you that you should've just given-up."

Souji stared at the sea of Personas'. His thoughts were racing a mile a minute. How? Why? Finally, he came to the inevitable conclusion.

'_It's… It's really hopeless…' _thought Souji resentfully, he hated giving up but there was no denying the truth in front of him. '_I can't win… there is just no way. I'm going to die a meaningless death. I won't be able to avenge them.'_

'_Fuck… I don't want to die!'_

* * *

Rise had watched as Souji had killed Kin-ki by pure chance, had seen him slay Fuu-ki viciously, and taken a near-fatal blow from Sui-ki only to turn the tides via his wits alone. Seta Souji had a chance against Tohru Adachi. She couldn't let the opportunity go to waste. Souji was fighting for family members that she had inadvertently brought the demise of through her actions.

'_I got that sweet little girl killed… someone that he was evidently trying to save.' _thought Rise sadly, a knot tightened in her chest out of guilt. '_I can't ever make-up for that. I have to help him stop Adachi… after that… I'll let him decide. It's only fair.'_

In Rise's mind, she owed Seta Souji a debt that she could never fully repay. That was why she decided to help as best as she could in the predicament that Souji was in. She breathed in deeply and willed herself to ignore the pain shooting through her body.

* * *

"DON'T BELIEVE IT!" shouted a strong feminine voice from somewhere within the dense fog, "It's a trick! An illusion that he's created! You've already killed the real ones! All those behind him are fakes!"

"That's how he's been doing all of this! He's able to create believable illusions of anything! If you hit them then they'll just vanish! He can make it _feel_ like they're physically solid momentarily but they can't hurt you!"

Adachi turned his neck to face the loudmouthed bitch in rage. Rise flinched when she realized that he was looking directly at her. Adachi looked back at Souji. Souji was momentarily confused before realization dawned upon him. These mind tricks of Adachi's were meaningless now.

Souji ran at Adachi intent on killing him for certain. He slashed Adachi across the chest but failed to strike a fatal blow as Adachi disappeared into the mist. Adachi had a large and bloody wound from the top right shoulder to the bottom left of his stomach.

"You'll fucking pay for that, you little asshole!" bellowed Adachi's disembodied voice from everywhere. "I'll make you suffer! Enjoy viewing your worst nightmares!"

* * *

Adachi made the fog denser. He turned his attention to the stupid whore of an idol. He needed to deal with this momentary distraction and return his attention to Souji.

"Ya know skank, I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you." spoke Adachi sarcastically, he used his disembodied voice to carry out the message where Kujikawa was. "Or else, I may end-up using that mouth of yours to relieve myself."

"You fucking sicko!" shrieked the dumb bitch, "How can you do this? How could you do that to Naoto! Aren't you an officer of the law!"

"Your job was to protect and help people!"

Adachi couldn't help it. He laughed out loud and allowed the cunt to hear his laughter. _How stupid and naïve can you be?_

"Wrong, you stupid bitch!" said Adachi virulently, "You actually believe that fucking crap? How s_tupid_ are you?"

"I'll let you in on an obvious secret, you little shit. Police officers see crimes every day. We see the drug use, the rapes, the death, and every morbid and _enticing _of crimes. In cities like where I came from, we're flooded with so many cases everyday that we always try to finish them as quickly as possible. We don't give a shit if we lock the wrong guy up. It just has to _look_ like we're doing the right thing."

"That… that's a lie…" came Rise's trembling voice. "Police… don't…"

The voice trailed off. Rise had realized how stupid it was to argue with a former police officer who actually had experience in the subject.

"If you think it's just me then you would be dead wrong. The system itself makes a person want to step above other peoples' rights. When it became wrong for us to shoot first, we changed to pepper spray tactics, to flashlights in people's eyes, or to psychological bullying others using our authority. _We do it all the time. _Our job is to incite fear and demand respect. That protect and serve nonsense is bullshit recited so police look good."

"…"

"Ever read about wars, you dumb bitch? Do you actually believe soldiers are more than just trained killers? Do you know how many people join the military just to legally kill other people? There have been surveys." divulged Adachi spitefully; he wanted to show this bitch just how stupid she was. He wanted to make this woman feel like trash that was beneath him. "Why didn't you ever read-up on what really happened in Nanking during World War 2? Or what the Americans did in Abu Ghraib? Let me guess, too busy being rich and famous?"

"Do you want to know what the _norm_ in wars are? It's not valiantly fighting the enemies on the battlefield. That's just exaggerated media bullshit. It is soldiers going into villages, towns, and other such places, rounding up the civilians - including children, and shooting them all to death. No country is exempt from that fact. Hell, sometimes they don't bother rounding up everyone. They just enter and shoot them."

Rise didn't respond. She had nothing to offer as an argument.

"Want to know the kicker?" chuckled Adachi knowingly, he loved the fact he had shut this haughty bitch up already, "Sometimes those soldiers don't kill the women. They escort them out alive so that they can enjoy raping them all. It happens all the time in war. These are 'normal' people. Not 'crazies' like you presume me to be. They get medals for doing this. You probably think there are 'laws' that countries follow to stop this. You would be completely wrong."

"Nations make every effort to suppress events such as a massive rape or civilian deaths. 'Crimes of war' only go punished if the nation has either an image to maintain facing heated press coverage or the nation seeking damages for crimes such as rape is militarily stronger than the nation whose soldiers caused the rape."

"Either way, they still happened and there are always people who spout justice to try to defend actions such as torture and rape during war. They only defend it if it's their nation committing it, of course. It's 'war' so it's not the same as civilized society, right? It's only nameless civilians who die the most during war." said Adachi chuckling at the hypocrisy of humanity, "So then, how am I doing anything wrong here? Think about it. We already made 'special circumstances' with people defending rape and torture. All I'm doing is following the human condition. We give special treatment all the time."

"Look at Messiahs', society justifies the morals they teach by giving them special powers in stories. I'm the most powerful of us here. Therefore, because I have the strongest special powers, I'll be able to justify myself as a messiah or a god to all the dumbasses in our world. You want to know the funniest part? I'm going to succeed."

Rise's body shook in fear as she realized the truth of those words. Adachi could easily claim to be performing miracles with his power. Creating false images that tricked peoples' sense of touch could easily make it happen.

Adachi pulled out his revolver and shot at the direction the Kujikawa bitch was in three times. The girl fell to the floor. Satisfied, his focus returned to Souji.

Souji wasn't dead yet and he couldn't afford to be arrogant against the kid. His Persona was keeping up with Adachi's strongest Persona and Souji had defeated all his weaker ones by himself. The brat seemed to be trying to rest when Adachi's attention was turned away from him. It was entirely possible that Souji could bleed to death anyway. Adachi figured that he should make the kid's last moments fun. He intended to make Souji pay for slashing him. Once Souji lost his mind, he would go in for the kill.

* * *

Bloody Izanagi punched the offending Persona before it could critically damage him. Ongyo-ki proved to be a tough challenge. They were practically equal in fighting ability yet his opponent still used the fog, mirages, and other tricks to try to defeat him. Ongyo-ki was not willing to fight without them.

Bloody Izanagi roared at Ongyo-ki as a challenge. Ongyo-ki howled back just as ferociously. This was a battle of Adachi and Souji's instincts. Their true selves wouldn't give an inch to each other.

They cast Foolish Whisper at the same time. Bloody Izanagi flew away before the spell could hit him. The damned Ongyo-ki had Ailment Boost to increase the strength of his spell. Ongyo-ki followed from above, whirled his spear in a circular motion to increase momentum, and flew down to smash it straight into Bloody Izanagi. Bloody Izanagi pulled up a guard position but was knocked away by the force of the attack. Pissed at what happened, he used Power charge and flew toward Ongyo-ki at top speed. Ongyo-ki disappeared into the mist like the damn coward he was. Bloody Izanagi didn't stop, however, he flew all around the sky aimlessly.

Ongyo-ki re-appeared to strike from directly behind. He believed Bloody Izanagi would be moving too fast to dodge. He was surprised when Bloody Izanagi whirled around with a Power-charged Vorpal Blade ready to hit him. Ongyo-ki, in desperation, held his position by using Firm Stance. Bloody Izanagi's vibrant red attack smashed into Ongyo-ki harshly. There was s seismic boom and Ongyo-ki roared in pain from being struck by the powerful attack. He was blown away a few distances but the strike wasn't a critical hit. Bloody Izanagi growled in anger once he realized that Ongyo-ki's Firm Stance had decreased the amount of damage exponentially. Firm Stance was a powerful guard technique that halved any physical attacks received. However, Ongyo-ki could no longer evade Bloody Izanagi's strikes when in that guarded stance thus the fight in the sky had changed to Souji's favor.

* * *

"Big bro?" asked Nanako walking out of the mist, "Big bro, you're hurt! Let's get out of here and to a hospital to treat your wounds!"

Souji stared dumbly at the little girl who had come out of the mist. She had a few scratches and a bruise on her face but otherwise looked relatively unharmed. He quickly snapped into attention and aimed his sword at the little girl.

"I'm not stupid, Adachi." snarled Souji pissed off at the mirage, "I won't fall for such an obvious trick."

"Big bro, what're you talking about?" shouted a frightened Nanako beginning to cry, "W-what trick? A-adachi-san… he punched me and threw me in this all white place. I woke-up just a few minutes ago and heard your voice so I followed it. I came here thinking you had come to rescue me!"

"D-don't you love me anymore, Big bro?"

Nanako made to take a step toward Souji cautiously but Souji brought his blade closer to the girl's throat. His sword hand was shaking heavily. He took a heavy step back. He would not be fooled!

'_I'm going to fucking tear you to pieces, Adachi!' _thought Souji resentfully, the pain of loss had returned a hundredfold. '_HOW DARE YOU DO THIS!'_

"I. Won't. Fall. For. It." bit out Souji angrily, knowing Adachi was laughing somewhere in the fog. "Just go away and disappear!"

"Don't you love me anymore, Big bro?" cried Nanako repeating her words in sadness, "Adachi-san… he told me! He told me everything about you! About all your evil secrets! I… I guess it's true then, isn't it?"

A cold chill ran down Souji's spine. He felt a sense of foreboding. He knew that he wouldn't like where this conversation was going... His sword arm shook badly.

"I… I still love you, Big bro. I don't want to lose that! I don't want to lose you!"

Souji watched in a wave of nausea, disgust, and shock as Nanako proceeded to rip all of her clothes off with ease. She stood there completely naked in front of Souji.

'_WHAT THE FUCK!' _

"You think all women are just fuck toys, right? Then just do that to me! That way… that way at least I know you actually care a little…"

"ADACHI, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" He couldn't help but shout. The mist burned his eyeballs every time he attempted to close his eyes. He just knew that Adachi was the cause of that too.

"Take me, Big bro! Show me what it's like to be a woman! Like you showed Yukiko-chan! Make me fear you like you made her fear you! That's all women are to you, right? We only exist to please you."

'_STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!'_

"I want to prove my love to you, Big bro! Fuck me!"

Nanako began playing with herself. Souji hollered in pain at the mental torture he was receiving. It gave him physical pain to be forced to see this. He was too tired to run away, he couldn't close his eyes, and he was beginning to wonder if the dead Nanako he saw earlier had been the fake.

"I know you want to. Why else were you so kind to me all this time? Take what you want. I'll love you anyway."

Souji was startled when he felt a hand firmly grasp his right shoulder. He turned to see Kujikawa Rise. She had grabbed his shoulder with her left hand. He took note of the fact she had a uselessly limp right arm full of bullets in them. Rise had been able to see where Adachi was aiming and block the bullets by sacrificing her right arm as a shield. She had pretended to have fallen in pain and crawled here in the hopes of being undetected.

"Look again," whispered Rise confidently; ignoring her pained state. She stared directly into Souji's eyes. "She's not there."

Souji looked back where Nanako was supposed to be and saw only empty space. He looked around to see the fog was gone. He could see the dead body of his real surrogate sister, the raped body of Shirogane, and the bleeding form of Satonaka Chie. He looked around some more and spotted Adachi. He was a few yards away to the left of Souji. His patented revolver pointed right at Souji's head.

_BANG!_

_CHINK!_

To the amazement of Rise and the utter dread of Adachi, Souji skillfully knocked away the bullet with his sword. Once Souji moved away enough from Rise's grasp, the fog had magically come alive once more to obscure Souji's view. Adachi couldn't focus on Rise as Souji ran forward despite the fog. He was running at an unprecedented speed. Rise summoned Kanzeon and began her spell.

"Enemy Radar!" yelled Rise boldly, Kanzeon shimmered into existence and radiated a blinding flash of bright light, "FULL ANALYSIS!"

The fog vanished completely. Nothing was obscured anymore. A bloody Souji ran at Adachi at blinding speeds, an angry Adachi pointed his gun to shoot, and an exhausted Rise fell to her knees but forced herself to stay conscious to keep the spell active. The fallen forms of the three girls could be seen clearly and the two Persona's fighting in the sky swooped down to intervene between their human selves.

Souji knocked away the bullets that Adachi kept shooting easily. Adachi dared to run toward Souji in hopes of shooting him fatally to end it. As Adachi raised his gun to shoot at Souji to end his life, Souji brought his sword toward Adachi at lightning fast speed, and he severed the hand holding the gun from Adachi's body.

"AHHHHHGH!" cried Adachi in pain; he looked at the bleeding stump of an arm aghast. "FUUUUCK - FUCK YOU!"

Souji's killing blow was stopped by Adachi's true self, Ongyo-ki, slamming his double-edged spear onto Souji. Souji flew back a few yards but impacted lightly on Bloody Izanagi who swooped in to catch Souji. Souji was let down and both headed straight of their opponents. Bloody Izanagi flew alongside Souji's fast pace.

Ongyo-ki charged forth in front of Adachi so that Adachi could use a spell on Souji with his remaining hand in surprise. Adachi followed behind Ongyo-ki. Souji and Bloody Izanagi held their swords horizontally in the exact same manner, pointed at their opponents, and were determined to break open their opponents' bodies. They both saw crimson.

'_KILL, KILL, KILL'_

The frenzy of desiring Adachi's blood was back. Souji didn't stop himself this time. He allowed himself to bathe in the thoughts of Adachi's blood. Bloody Izanagi felt the same. They wanted to wreck havoc upon their enemies. Cutting Adachi's hand off wasn't good enough to satisfy them. They wanted more blood!

Unbeknownst to them, a crimson glow washed over them. It burned brightly and a sphere of dark red began to cover their forms. A cocoon of red briefly covered them entirely and flew at Adachi. It traveled at an inhumane speed. Soon, a figure burst forth from the cocoon. The cocoon fell to the floor. The dark red blood began to slowly burn the ground it had fallen on. Steam obscured the view of what happened.

Ongyo-ki and Adachi had stopped in confusion. Rise watched in mixture of awe and fear. Flying out of the steam was a Bloody Izanagi with an ominous dark red aura. The fiercer Bloody Izanagi impaled his spear straight through Ongyo-ki and Tohru Adachi in one smooth motion once he had closed the distance.

"ARRGHHHKK KRAAAAAHHH!" cried Adachi in pain while his Persona roared in pain. It slowly began to dissipate into nothing.

This was the end.

The mighty victor hoisted the added weight to his spear vertically and flew into the air at tremendous speeds.

"_**Adachi!" **_spoke the voice of Seta Souji from the mouth of Magatsu Izanagi, _**"Choke on your own blood and die!"**_

Adachi and Ongyo-ki felt their own insides melt from within. The spear was nearly as hot as the surface of the sun. Adachi and Ongyo-ki were being cooked alive from the inside out.

Magatsu Izanagi opened his jaws revealing sharp obsidian teeth. It began sucking in the powers protecting Adachi as Ongyo-ki fully vanished. Adachi lost the power of his Persona, the wildcard, and the special abilities given to him by the Goddess. Once Bloody Izanagi closed his jaws after digesting Adachi's powers, Adachi's body burst into flames and Bloody Izanagi swung his spear down with a heavy force causing Adachi's body to come loose. His burning remains plummeted to the floor. His body finally hit the ground with a sickening crack.

Bloody Izanagi looked up at the sky and roared a Victory Cry.

Victory Cry was the new ability that he had gained from absorbing all of Adachi's powers. The terrifying Persona-human hybrid descended to the ground and separated into two people once his feet touched the floor. There was a brief flash of blood red before the two finally separated. Bloody Izanagi shimmered back to card form within Souji's breast pocket.

Souji panted harshly as he noticed all his bullet wounds and blood were gone. He had no idea how the hell he had even done that fusion. He reasoned that he wouldn't be able to call upon that ability again because he didn't know how that power worked.

The tears in his clothes were all that remained damaged. Souji looked toward Adachi's body to find the flames had scorched through everything inside and that only the skeleton remained. The fire would slowly burn that away too.

The burning skeletal remains of Tohru Adachi rose from the floor.

Souji and Rise stared dumbfounded and terrified. The thing began flying off the ground and took a cross-shape. It flew in front of Souji. The skeleton hung in the air, in a cross-like shape, and it was still on fire. A sickly dark aura appeared amongst the fire and seemed to give off smoke from the skeletal remains.

"Is he a demon or a god?" said Rise thinking aloud in her shock by the extraordinary event happening before her, "I can't even tell the difference…"

"All humans will become shadows…" spoke the ominous voice of Adachi, "And I shall descend upon the united world… as the master of order."

Rise blinked. Souji raised his eyebrow. What was this crazy shit being spouted out now? The initial terror they both felt died away at the thing's words. Somehow, the end of the world seemed less important given the events that preceded the sinister new arrival. Dealing with some monster that talked about some apocalypse seemed much less difficult than dealing with dead body, an injured person, and a rape victim. The idea of fighting something that proclaimed an end of the world scheme seemed hollow and childish by comparison to what they had just gone through.

'_After all the shit that's just happened,' _Souji thought in a sense of detachment,_ 'Who the fuck cares?'_

Rise was more concerned about her friends and her guilt. The ramblings of some insane abomination seemed like just that... the ramblings of some insane abomination. There was no difficulty in knowing how to react towards it normally. It was just that… it felt pointless after what they went through.

"It's… It's not Adachi…" clarified Rise, though she didn't think she had to, "It's… something else. I'm not sure what."

'_I'm not sure if I even care…'_

"Both this world and yours will be enclosed in a fog that never lifts. It will be the peaceful world that mankind has longed for..."

"They already live in fog, if you really think about it.." replied Souji, not knowing what else to say.

His shoulders sagged. Should he leave? He wanted to just take Nanako's remains and bury them properly. Adachi's carcass was being used as some prop by some random monster that came out of nowhere. He turned to look at the dead body and immediately looked away. It was still too fresh in his memories. Adachi's little mindfuck still hurt him. Dealing with some mad monster would be easier.

He gave this thing his undivided attention.

"Do you have a name?"

"I…" began the thing purposely trying to seem ominous, Souji wondered how it could be using the voice of a dead skeleton. "am Ameno-sagiri…"

"One who rules the fog. One awakened by man's desires. Do what you will but your world's erosion cannot be stopped. It is an inevitability... You played your part well, stirring up the will of the masses into madness. But that will soon come to an end… Mankind will soon become shadows and live on in the darkness of the fog, oblivious of their reality…"

"…Does everything you say have to be so cliché, arrogant, and pseudo-intellectual?" deadpanned Souji, wondering why this thing had randomly decided to appear in the first place. "What _are_ you anyway? Are you the master of shadows or something? You're not that immense force of power that I've sensed during my excursions here so I'm at a loss for why you would even be here."

"I am the one that shepherds humans to their true desires," said the skeletal remains which _were still on fire _and still had the dark aura smoking from the back, "Though their hearts longed for peace, it could never be attained… So they tore down the wall between image and reality. Indeed, this is the outcome desired by mankind. And mankind's desires are my desires."

"That is why I decided to expand this world…"

"Bullshit." chorused the voices of Souji and Rise.

"That strange fog power that Adachi had did _not _come from you." said Rise pointedly from her seated position on the floor, "I scanned it thoroughly. The scan I'm picking up from you already proves that you're not its source."

"My sensing ability tells me that you're not that extraordinary power that's been running amok and screwing around with everything here." said Souji brashly to the fake in front of him, "I intend to find that power someday and when I do I'm going to fucking torture it for having a hand in my sister's death!"

Rise stared at him solemnly.

'_His cousin was like a sister to him… and I had a hand in taking that away…' _

They seemed to have a temporary truce at the moment. If he began attacking her then she wouldn't fight back. She would request that Chie and Naoto get tended to a hospital first and accept all the blame that came afterwards. That would spare Naoto and Chie any further pain.

Ameno-sagiri continued as if the thing hadn't heard the two calling it out on it's lie.

"This is part of the sea of unconsciousness that exists within human hearts. A hollow forest born from bloated desire and false imagery. Humans view things as they see fit. They wish not for truth, but rather prefer the undesirables be hidden in fog… Still, humans fear what they cannot see. That brief yearning for truth becomes a ray of light which breaks the fog and torments the Shadows… Mankind abandoned its pursuit of truth, placing itself in the depth of chaos and falsehood. Thus, my strength has grown, and the fog will not lift. Your world will be engulfed by the hollow forest."

"Just shut the hell up with the arrogance and self-justifications!" responded Souji angrily staring at the burning skeleton, "I've had enough nonsense to deal with for one lifetime! Shut up and go away, you worthless fake!"

"Humans fail to see things as they really are. They choose to see only what they wish." ranted Ameno-sagiri, ignoring Souji's spiteful remarks entirely, "I acted only in support of this. A world filled with desires… Viewed through a window, from which one sees what one wishes to see… Humans departed from reality of their own volition, craving more false images."

That information _literally_ didn't make sense to either of them.

"The Midnight Channel?" concluded Rise in confusion, "That's not possible. That completely contradicts my journey with people, who weren't shown on television, facing their shadows. Naoto may be famous but Chie never was."

"Neither was Yosuke," added Souji staring at the thing in irritation. "My bullshit meter's on overload and I've had just about enough of it."

"Either you shut up and leave or I'll make you."

"I'm in agreement. You're just spouting nonsense." said Rise analyzing the information given, "If what was seen was only what the populous viewed us to be then how could we have faced our 'true selves'? Those were our inner secrets that emerged. They weren't just representations of popular opinion."

"You have a power I did not foresee… the ability to master your own shadow that emerged to kill you, and use it's power… to have come so far with such power." blathered the thing, "You must be tested, Seta Souji."

"What?" shouted Souji startled, "Wait, why just me-?"

Fire erupted from the ground and covered the burning skeleton. It was similar to the power Souji had used to momentarily fuse himself with his Persona and kill Adachi. The fire roared and swarmed around the remnants of Adachi, shadows from all around started merging with the carcass just like with Namatame, and it twisted around before melting into the ground.

The water that had suddenly appeared rose up to reveal Ameno-sagiri's new form. The thing revealed itself to be… a gigantic eyeball. Souji stared at the thing and facepalmed. Was he expected to take a giant eyeball seriously? Why would anyone take a giant eyeball at face value?

"To defy me is a senseless act that goes against your world's wishes…"

"Weren't you just saying you were going to test him?" questioned Rise, "Why are you acting so… robotic?"

"Now… let everything vanish into the sweet fog of illusion…"

"Wait! Why are you acting like he has to face you! No one challenged you-"

"Let us begin…"

"Stop! You don't make sense!"

Ameno-Sagiri immediately used God's Judgment upon Souji. The twin gold hammers slammed into him and damaged him severely.

Souji pointed his sword right at the damn thing's overly large iris. He didn't need Bloody Izanagi for this. He had just the power to crush this monster.

He summoned forth the untapped power that had been birthed after the defeat of Shadow Yosuke. This power had significantly increased during his fight with those two shadows sent by that powerful force and had increased monumentally after absorbing the Reaper's powers. The blade of Totsuka was stern enough to handle such magnificent power. This power was a reflection of Souji's own soul. A soul that yearned for a different path then the intended – _expected_ – course in it's life. A path that followed the basic primal instincts of animals and Souji's embittered passionate rage toward his own life. The deplorable lifestyle of his childhood and the loss of those he loved. The desire to bring carnage, havoc, and outright annihilation to all the hypocritical social conditions that existed.

A power on the same level as a myriad of truths.

"_Piercing Truth," _whispered Souji pointing the bladed edge of his sword at Ameno-Sagiri.

The results were immediate.

The sword's blade flashed a blinding deep blue that protruded outward at high speeds. The thin blue beam – shaped as the blade it had enveloped – punctured straight into the eye of Ameno-Sagiri. Ameno-Sagiri bawled loudly in pain as dark goo began to leak out of the large eye socket. The beam kept going and blasted out of the back of Ameno-Sagiri causing the back to leak out the dark goo as well.

Ameno-Sagiri continued wailing in pain until it slowly seemed to slump and quieted. The beam of blue light flickered like a flashlight for a few moments before completely dying away. The blade of Totsuka was back to normal. Bloody Izanagi emerged into existence and devoured the obscene amount of shadow power that the pitiful creature had. Souji felt his powers grow exponentially.

Oddly enough, the husk of Ameno-Sagiri remained. All power contained within it was gone. The only thing left was a giant dead creature. Bloody Izanagi cried out in Victory. The Victory Cry healed all damage inflicted by the waste of power, Ameno-Sagiri.

A shining bright light beaconed from the sky. Down floated a figure majestically; she wore a simple white robe around her which covered her sensuous body entirely. She had high-defined cheekbones, creamy-colored light skin, rosy lips, dark-red eyes, and long tanish-silver hair.

She landed on top of the large eyelid of Ameno-Sagiri and sat down.

"Congratulations," spoke the sweet melodic voice of the Goddess, "On making it so far."

"I am Izanami, the true creator and ruler of this domain."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: There is a nice little picture of P4 that I've always liked. You may or may not have seen it before. Kudos to the artist.

I'd link it here but I can't... it's a picture of Adachi in the middle, Magatsu Izanagi to the side, and Izanami sitting behind him with a lot of dark red. The Izanami in that picture is freakin' beautiful. I really wish they had at least made an effort with the in-game Izanami. I detest P4's Izanami's human appearance so much...

* * *

**Finale Chapter: Part 3**

"After seeing a flying skeleton on fire," began Souji eyeing the new arrival, "You're just not as threatening by comparison."

The young lady in white moved the back of her right hand to her lips and giggled. It seemed she was amused by Souji's introduction.

"That being said, I _can_ sense that you're the source of that monstrous power that's been interfering throughout my journey. Be ready, you pristine looking bitch because I'm going to fucking torture you."

Izanami put her hand back to her sides and started kicking her legs childishly from where she sat comfortably. An innocent and happy smile was on her flawless features.

"Oh, is that all?" broached Izanami, tilting her head cutely, "Don't you want to know why I did all this? I was about to go into a lengthy monologue of how humans debase themselves! Aren't you curious to learn the perspective of humanity from a deity's point of view?"

"You're… God?" asked Rise in fascination and alarm, Kanzeon flashed into existence. "You… are. Kanzeon can sense it… you're the Goddess who caused all of this…"

"Why?"

'_And why didn't Igor warn me about this! How could he imply Souji was a worse threat than this! It's an evil Goddess for heaven's sake!'_

Ameno-Sagiri seemed to just be a random monster. This person… this _Goddess _had a mystifying air about her. The power she was radiating by her presence alone was giving Rise chills. Izanami wasn't acting pompous like Ameno-Sagiri. She seemed to be treating the situation like a joke.

"At first, it was for the same reasons as my creation Ameno-Sagiri…" admitted Izanami bemoaning her own actions, "However, after studying Seta Souji-kun and seeing his triumphs through his own selfishness… I began to question myself. I decided to take my own journey and left to experience more of the world outside the town of Inaba. Ameno-Sagiri was efficient enough to maintain this world – the world of human desire – until I returned. I learned so much more than I had ever known when trapped in hell abandoned by my lover…"

"Once I returned, I had felt changed from the person I use to be. I extinguished my own palace, Yomotsu Hirasaka, and changed my human appearance to one more aesthetically pleasing to myself. I used the aggregate power left over from my palace in order to do that. I left Ameno-Sagiri unchanged because he was a representation of my past self. I wanted to keep him just in case my change in ideals was proven wrong. His ability to respond to questions was limited. While he is an 'organism', he barely functions beyond the basic capabilities of what you call a 'toy'. If you had just mindlessly yelled at him instead of rationally questioning him then he would've successfully hoodwinked you."

"Why the hell did you keep sending powerful monsters out to kill me?" demanded a livid Souji, this bitch was entirely responsible for everything that happened! Nanako was dead because of her! "Why target me? Why did you purposely make it more difficult? Why didn't you just stop it completely if you had changed?"

"The answer is you, dear." replied Izanami sincerely, startling Souji. Rise furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Let us back track, the Persona given to you from my repertoire was one that I hated with a seething passion. Your mannerisms are the exact same as my beloved's when he abandoned me in hell because he was disgusted by my appearance. I sent creatures to stop him, I begged him to come back numerous times, and I'm unashamed to admit that I fell to the floor crying for him to return… to comfort me, to love me."

"I wanted to believe that our love was stronger than mere looks. I had given him my womanhood, birthed him many children, and I was thrown in hell just to be of assistance to him. Yet, he abandoned me and proved his love was a fraud because he couldn't stand to look at my figure when it was hideous. I threatened humanity in a blind fit of rage because of my distress… he took it seriously and treated me like an enemy from thereafter. I _hate _Magatsu Izanagi. Souji-kun, you _are_ Magatsu Izanagi."

Souji didn't understand. So what if he acted the same as her lover? That didn't mean anything. Their personalities might be the same but Souji wasn't the ancient Izanagi. She had no right to throw her hate for Izanagi on him.

"Why did you give me this power if you hated it?" asked Souji confused, "Why didn't you just destroy it?"

"I didn't really have a choice," explained Izanami softly, "When a person awakens their inner soul there isn't really anything that even a deity can do to stop it. Magatsu Izanagi was your _true self_."

"If your soul was different then I would've bestowed upon you the weaker variations of Izanagi and forced Magatsu, the highest form, on someone like Adachi who would never have been able to unleash your real power. I suspect that he would've fought pitifully with it. Magatsu is the last form Izanagi took before he reincarnated his soul. It is the unveiling of his primal instinct upon the world. His true nature."

"His true nature?" questioned Rise, rising up from the floor slowly. She held her stomach in pain with her left arm. She slowly moved so that she was a few feet away from Souji but near enough to look up at Izanami next to him. "If it was just like Souji's… then…"

"Izanagi, even before the revelation of his true nature, would use his authority as a divine being to convince young virgin women to give themselves to him." said Izanami smiling sadly, Rise gasped in astonishment. Souji wasn't surprised. "While I birthed many children for him out of love… the amount of children we were said to have together is exaggerated. Many of them were demi-gods born from innocent women that were blinded by the idea that a God was only ever pure love or a force of good. This blindness led them to become the many Yomotsu-Shikomes' in hell once they passed away."

"I was always second-rate to his sexual urges. I knew… I knew that once Souji-kun had awakened Magatsu Izanagi, the primal form, that he would act out his nature. I had vainly hoped Souji-kun would contradict my assumption... I couldn't stop him from awakening his true powers. I had already given his power the gentle push it needed. I was still foolishly clinging to the idea of giving humans the fog at the time. Souji-kun, Adachi, and Namatame were to represent the three different aspects of humanity's adaptability to the truth. I would awaken a unique power for each based on their personality if they accepted their true selves. Regrettably, nothing went as planned. Souji-kun sought to expand his selfish desires, Namatame was an utter failure since he could never face his true self, and Adachi only wished to degrade others for his own amusement."

"I begrudgingly unlocked Souji-kun's innate nature when he obtained his Persona. He wanted to use others to his advantage and thus Magatsu Izanagi was bestowed the power to devour. I acted upon my own reward-based system and I was proud that Souji-kun had earned his power by accepting his Shadow without complaint. I genuinely did not expect such power to expand itself frenziedly and become a dangerous weapon that could consume everything around it. I am not surprised by the results, however, because of his true nature."

"Adachi was the other person who accepted his Persona without complaint. The closest that his personality came to was Magatsu Izanagi, which was already given away to it's true self, so I allowed Adachi to gain his initial Persona, Yomotsu-Shikome, and awakened it's strongest form, Ongyo-ki. He accepted his true self without complaint so I rewarded him with his Persona's ultimate form. I unlocked his innate nature which was the ability to hide his true self in fog and show people what he wanted them to see. The white mist ability represented Adachi's true desire since he was constantly rejected by others because of their preconceived notions of him. Adachi had learned to hide himself in a façade but the fundamental longing to show his real nature never left him. That's why he was given the power to show what he wanted others to see."

"Namatame denied that his estranged view of this world was wrong at every given turn. He was being willfully ignorant. I decided to use the shadows to strengthen his power and turn him into his worst fear by playing upon his desires. His ignorance represented humanity's vast ignorance. He never unlocked his innate ability. I cannot even guess as to what it would've been. He was unwilling to see the reality of the situation so I used him to further test you, Souji-kun. That was his punishment."

They both listened rapt in the story. The pieces of the mystery that Souji had been wondering about were finally being explained. Rise wanted to know as well. She realized the depth of her own foolishness at Izanami's unraveling of the events. She should have prepared everyone for Izanami and not Souji.

"Test me for what?" bit out Souji seething; while his curiosity was being sated, it didn't change what occurred. "You got my family killed because of this bullshit! You better have a good explanation!"

"The only reason I haven't attacked you yet is because I want an explanation! I want to know why! _Why! _For what fucking reason is my family dead?"

"Initially, it was for the same reason as this pitiful construction here," answered Izanami patting the carcass she had seated herself on, "After watching you; I was forced to question my own beliefs. Your selfishness persevered beyond anything I had anticipated. Namatame, at least, wanted to help others in his own atypical way. Adachi was too lazy to really do anything until cornered or given power. You consistently came back here to assert your own dominance over others. Your actions weren't about truth but acting as unrestrained as you pleased. For the most part, you did everything you could to defend that dominance of yours."

"My intentions regarding this world took an unexpected path so I traveled to other parts of the world to research and study humanity more thoroughly. I studied your many wars, your philosophies, your faiths, and your nations. I eventually came to a startling conclusion. I had been on the precipice of this unsettling realization with my old beliefs…"

"That would be?" beseeched Rise, waiting breathlessly in anticipation for what the Goddess had to say.

Souji scowled darkly. He felt he wouldn't give a damn what explanation was used. He just wanted to _know _why the fuck this bitch had let it continue.

"The truth… the _actual _truth is meaningless to the perspective of most humans."

"_What?_" said Rise alarmed, what the hell was she talking about? "Humans search for truth all the time! That's how we grow and find ourselves!"

Izanami shook her head dismissively. She would expound upon the resolution she had come to acknowledge.

"That is incorrect." said Izanami piercingly, "Let me elaborate, most humans act under the defined mindset of their location. This hasn't really changed. All that did change was the proportion of people. Tribes of ancient civilizations simply became known as nations, knowledge of right and wrong is always determined by those in charge of the nation, and people only complain about what personally afflicts them."

"All humans want special attention. They do not concern themselves with the suffering of others they do not know. You humans will insist you are helping by donating to charity, prayer sessions, wearing something on an 'awareness' day, or writing some pointless message online. Most do not _actively participate to help others. _The methods that I have just listed are ways humankind shirks responsibility to make themselves feel better. All most humans do is find unique ways not to care."

"Repugnantly, humans will even act upon atrocities toward others of their species by mere words from those in power. All it takes are words to spread hate easily. They ignore their own crimes in this state of willful ignorance. Those in power only have to utter a few changes in phrases to make a massive death toll. Words like _genocide _change into _ethnic cleansing_, _organized murder _into _war_, or _killing _into _defending_. Often when these tragedies are occurring, other nations do not concern themselves to be involved unless they have materialistic resources at stake. No nation sacrifices the lives of soldiers unless there is a boon for the taking. They dissuade their public from helping fellow humans who are being exterminated like cockroaches. They easily sway the masses by changing words such as _massacre _into _tragedy, murders _into _casualties _and many, many other ways."

"When confronted with this reality, the realities of Rwanda, Georgia, Kosovo, Cambodia, and other nameless mass murders, the general reaction of those unaffected is to shy away. The norm is to justify themselves by speaking of how they cannot do anything about it. They simply don't want to try. Their actions say what their words never will: they don't care. It doesn't affect their daily lives therefore they do not want to bother with it becoming their problem. That is all. That is the realistic truth."

"I…" began Rise at a loss for words, "I don't know what to say…"

"That is normal." said Izanami, "That is one of the two habitual responses to any argument. The other is to continuously deny the opposing view and recite your disproven argument constantly. Humans are _pathetic _in that particular regard. Truth is irrelevant to nearly all humans."

"All of that is why I stopped my plan to cover the human world in fog. I have been shown the enormities of human selfishness. I must take charge and govern humanity into a golden age of peace. I shall extract the emotion of selfishness in human hearts and bring forth a free benevolent world in which all are compelled to help each other. No more greed, no more wars, no more genocide, no more nations, no more religion, and no more suffering!"

"You don't have that right!" hollered Rise angrily, it sounded like a good idea but who was she to take over humanity like that? It sounded like some type of enslavement method.

"What's the catch?" asked Souji cynically, "There is always a catch."

"I don't have the right?" laughed Izanami, the laughter was beautiful and harmonious, "From my own scrutiny of your peoples', I've found many religious wars, hysteria, and travesties justified by God. All of these were committed under the name of a deity of some sort. Holy wars, witch burnings, terrorism, religious subversion, and religious oppression have all taken place under the presumptuous justification that deities were on their side."

"Going through human history the justification by tribal leaders ruling during olden ages was that they had been born from divinity, the justification for absolute monarchs was the divine right of kings – that the position was given by God, and you humans laud the current popular form of governance – democracy - by proclaiming that a Creator has given you democratic nations as a gift. I am an actual deity who has come to rule you and you turn the other cheek? By my analysis, I'm simply following predicate."

"Humanity has already ordained me as ruler."

Rise frowned at Izanami's words. She tried to find a hole in that logic but failed. Izanami was the Goddess so did they even have a _right_ to challenge her supremacy? If God suddenly showed up and proclaimed that it would rule the world from then on. What would the reaction by most people be?

Souji scowled because his question hadn't been heard. He didn't care if he was going to fight a Goddess. He would admit that he was scared of the prospect and that was partly why he was holding back but he wasn't going to just give-up. He could never let this go. He wanted vengeance for all that he lost.

"As for the catch?" lamented Izanami somberly, bringing up Souji's question. "There are some people who will never let go of their selfish desires. Thus, I wouldn't be able to extract the selfishness from them no matter how hard I tried. I must take the necessary and unavoidable measures to achieve this peace for the betterment of all humankind. I must kill all the self-interested people."

"I am sorry to say that one of those people is you, Souji-kun."

"Good." said Souji smirking maleficiently, "I was going to challenge you regardless because of what your actions did to my family."

"Those were the actions of Tohru Adachi," replied Izanami smoothly, "I was neutral to his and _your _deplorable actions. However, I shall accept some of the responsibility. I did give him power."

She raised herself to stand on the eyelid of Ameno-Sagiri. The husk slowly dissipated away as Izanami floated down a few yards in front of the two. She walked forward from the water she landed upon. Her feet walked on water before they touched the solid platform of the ground. She turned her attention to Souji.

"We shall fight to the death. Neither of us are the type to give up until we've won. I won't mince words: I'm going to crush you. You have become the world's very personification of selfishness while I have changed from the embodiment of useless truth to that of Goodwill."

Izanami put her delicate hands on the neckline of the fabric she wore. Her hands tightened around it.

"I would like to take this moment to congratulate you personally. You are the only one to have faced all the trials I set forth. You defeated the shadow of a shadow, Kunino-Sagiri, Shadow Yosuke's transformation, Neo Minotaur, Sleeping table, the Reaper, and Adachi's innate powers with the Wildcard. You are the only one deserving enough to engage me in a fight."

Izanami loosened the fabric and pulled off her only article of clothing. She threw the white robe away. It flew into the air wildly before crashing into the waters behind her and sinking into the murky depths. Izanami revealed her voluptuous body for all to see.

Rise stared in jealousy before snapping out of it. The beautiful woman had an hourglass body. The skin of the ample bust-size didn't have any blemishes, she had a physique worth killing for, and she was an absolutely gorgeous figure of womanhood.

"Uh…" He was at a loss for words. Souji couldn't help but stare dumbfounded, "This… wasn't exactly the type of 'fighting' I had in mind…"

Izanami shook her head in annoyance. Inwardly, she was quite delighted by his reaction. She made sure to keep that to herself for the time being.

"If this serves as too much of a distraction then you are not serious about a death match," said Izanami simply, She smirked. She brought her left hand on top of her left breast and moved her hand down seductively, "If I have the ability to use my sexuality as a weapon then I will."

'_Fucking bitch!'_ thought Souji, being affected by her sensuous movements, '_Fuck, it's getting harder to come-up with a plan… I need to distract her for a little bit. Damn, I want to fuck her…'_

"Why do you call me Souji-kun?" He asked; He was sincerely curious about why she thought she had that personal right. It's not like she knew him.

"I've already told you the answer." replied Izanami in a sing-song voice, "You simply weren't paying attention."

The death match to determine the fate of humanity began. The reasons behind the fight were a secondary priority to both of them. The two combatants were more concerned with either killing or being killed. In a battle, that was all that mattered. Ideals took a backseat when one is faced with a real life and death struggle.

They raised an arm at each other. Their palms ready to cast a spell to destroy the other.

"Megadolian!" came the twin cries from Souji and Izanami.

Souji and Rise fled as they watched Izanami snort in amusement. She kicked the compressed Super Megadolian up into the air and watched as it blew-up into the high sky without hurting anyone. As Izanami brought her foot down she smirked when she saw that Souji had been staring at her pussy since she had brought her leg up. Souji saw the smirk and snapped out of his daze. He was angry at himself for losing focus so stupidly.

Souji didn't want to fight her up close. He was having a hard time controlling his urges already and getting closer could make him lose all self-control. He knew she had planned it this way. It was written all over her smirking visage. Izanami somehow _knew_ what buttons to push. He chalked it up as his personality being the same as the real Izanagi.

"Hamaon!" said Izanami, she summoned a bright white light where Souji was.

"Mudoon!" shouted Souji in retaliation.

A dark and ominous black light was summoned around Izanami. It had no effect. Souji was able to expertly dodge the Hamaon spell. Izanami was inherently immune to death spells.

"Full analysis!" said Rise scanning the Goddess; she wished to be of help in this fight. "She's immune to light and dark spells and she has no weak-"

"Bufudyne." interrupted Izanami pointing the right hand of her index finger at Rise, "This battle is strictly between Souji-kun and I. Don't intervene or else you shall perish along with him."

Ice came into existence and froze around Rise's feet all the way up to her neck. Rise, no longer able to keep balance, fell over. She cried out in pain as her previous injuries suffered from the contact of the ice. She glared at Izanami.

"You have no right to dictate what is good for humanity!"

"Oho, is that so?" replied Izanami still keeping her attention on Souji, she sent a Mabufudyne at Souji and watched him scamper away from the ice shards from where they had been cast. "Have you even reflected upon what your kind has done to better itself? Weapons that destroy whole cities in the name of _peace _or _defense_, various concealed carry weapons that can kill at varying distances and which may break through stone, overpopulation of your species, and an economic lifestyle that relies on materialism and exploitation being paraded as a positive. The alternatives to that economy possess their own deficiencies."

"Eventually, I suspect humanity will destroy enough of the resources that sustain their civilizations and kill each other trying to salvage the remnants. I'm providing an alternative that makes all of the aforementioned unnecessary. I'm going to create world peace. The only real drawback, in the grand scheme of things, is that you won't have a choice in helping others. You will simply do it."

Souji launched a Ziodyne at Izanami. Izanami knocked it away with her hand but she did show discomfort from being hit by it. Souji noticed that her hand was a bit burned. He moved closer.

"Ziodyne!" shouted Souji sneering in satisfaction; he made sure to charge every bit of power into it.

The spell hit Izanami dead center and she doubled back in pain but was otherwise unharmed.

"Stagnant air!" called forth Izanami, silvery wisps of fog enveloped the area around them. "Foolish whisper!"

It wasn't thick like Adachi's white fog and they still had a clear view of each other. This silver fog's only purpose was to increase the likelihood of ailment-induced spells connecting with the target. It was a double-edged sword to use in a fight.

"Foolish whisper!" mimicked Souji ready for that spell, the two curses were unsuccessful. Neither was muted by the opposition's spell. "That's it! I've had enough of this dicking around!"

"Dicking around?" repeated Izanami raising a dainty eyebrow, "This isn't foreplay, Souji-kun…"

"Mind charge!"

"….SHUT UP!" shouted Souji embarrassed, he hated being so distracted by her sexy appearance. "I've had enough of this."

"Fuck you!"

He had shouted those words out of habit. It only made his thoughts worsen because she was so appealing. It was torment to look at her and not have her. His hard-on raged.

"Sure," said Izanami in an affectionate tone, "I would be happy to relieve the stress that you've built-up. We can take a temporary recess from our destined battle and soothe each other."

"…" Souji gaped at her like fish; he couldn't help but ogle her body. His thoughts and his body's urges were becoming nerve-racking! He contemplated the suggestion…

"AGIDYNE!" shouted Izanami smiling devilishly, she watched as Souji was hit dead center by the spell. He flew a few yards before falling to the floor and rolling in pain with the fire still damaging him. "You're making this _too_ easy, Souji-kun."

Izanami shook her head and chuckled in merriment as she watched Souji. He took off his coat while rolling on the floor, got up, began trying to stomp the fire out, and gave up. He left the burning coat on the floor. It had holes in it anyway. Izanami took note that his buttoned-up white shirt and undershirt had holes in them too.

'_Well, that just won't do~'_ thought the Goddess playfully, '_Not at all!'_

"Garudyne." said Izanami, sending a wind spell at Souji. Souji, being distracted, was hit with it and fell over. "I know that you can do better than that, dear…"

Souji tore off the shredded remains of his buttoned white shirt and undershirt. Izanami smiled seductively when she saw his toned chest.

"I'm beginning to think that you took those attacks on purpose in an effort to seduce me." giggled Izanami mirthfully, "Sorry but it won't work, Souji-kun."

Souji walked forward with a dark look on his face. He pointed his sword at her. He was going to fucking end this! He didn't want to use this so much in battle because it took a _lot_ of energy to successfully pull off.

"No need to look so irritable. I took advantage of the fight to my favor. You wouldn't have fought any differently and you know it."

"_Piercing Truth."_

The blue blade beam struck right through Izanami's chest. Izanami coughed blood that fell to the floor. Her face split in momentary surprise before sadness over took her. She looked up at Souji's cold visage of indifference. Tears began cascading down her porcelain cheeks. She smiled bitterly.

"You always find a way to break my heart…"

"I'm not-" Souji began but was interrupted by Izanami.

"There is a reason why Magatsu Izanagi represents both the Fool and World Arcana. He's the only Persona to represent two Arcanas. You are living proof of why that is."

"What?"

The beam disappeared like a flickering flashlight. Izanami's wound healed itself. The blood on her chest and out of her back still remained. She stared at Souji tearfully before her eyes hardened. Souji felt the monstrous power contained within the beautiful woman unleash itself.

"Well then… allow me to show you my full splendor…"

Izanami began touching herself and dancing erotically as a shining white light overtook her figure. Souji covered his eyes only when the light became too much to bear. There was a monumental boom and out of the sandstorm of dust revealed Izanami-no-Okami. The rotting, death-ridden, and disfigured true form of the Goddess.

Izanami had been forced to unleash her true powers. Souji had pushed his own interpretation of life's truth into her heart and awakened the gnawing powers within. She couldn't hide in a façade from Magatsu Izanagi, neither did she have that desire. She wanted him to see the twisted results of her stay in hell.

"Behold…" began Izanami scathingly, unbeknownst to Souji she had just activated Beast's Eye. "Witness what you've done to me! How I've been tortured for countless eons because of you!"

Souji flinched back at the power radiating from the monster before him. At the very least, he no longer had a boner. He could focus on killing her now.

"Look at me! It's your entire fault! I hate you, I _hate_ you, **I HATE YOU**, Izanagi!"

Rise shook with fear. She couldn't even escape because the ice spell still had her encased. The gigantic creature screeched an eerie and painful shrill. Her death-ridden eyes were solely focused on Seta Souji.

The twelve-armed creature used Power Charge and then struck with Fury of Yasogami. Ten arms were ready to crush Souji. It seemed that Izanami hadn't been speaking figuratively about crushing him. Souji immediately summoned Bloody Izanagi to block the first strike. Bloody Izanagi used his spear as a guard. The attack struck Bloody Izanagi with great force but he held steadfast. Souji ran to his right to avoid the second fist, and he shot a Magarudyne to stop the third and forth bony fists. He used Heat Riser to escape from the fifth one as it crashed to the floor in close proximity to him, he barely lunged out of the way of the sixth one as it impacted the floor near him heavily, Bloody Izanagi had recovered enough to take the seventh one while Souji was still getting up from the floor, Souji used Vorpal Blade to stop the eighth one as he started running once more, and jumped out of the way of the ninth one. Panting from the excursion, Souji shot a strong Maziodyne at the last one in hopes that it would blast the bony fist in a different direction. That proved to be a mistake. Izanami-no-Okami absorbed the lightning attack and healed any internal injuries left over from Souji's Piercing Truth. The last fist connected with Souji harshly and he was thrown into the air like a ragdoll.

Izanami used Mind Charge followed by Kuro Ikazuchi as Souji flew helplessly in the air. Souji screamed in pain as lightning bolts from the sky were summoned and fatally burned his shirtless body. He crashed into the ground and crumpled in pain. Burn marks could be seen all over his chest. His skin smoked and his flesh rotted from the exposure. Souji realized that he would need to use his full arsenal to have any hope of taking her down. He got up swiftly and observed what he could use to his advantage. A plan had formed in his mind.

Izanami turned to face him and cast Megadolian where Souji was. Souji ran at his fast pace to get out of the way but was launched into the sky by the outcome of the blast. He didn't take any damage but he was thrown into the sky yet again. Izanami, hoping to conclude the fight, cast the spell Debilitate but that proved useless as Bloody Izanagi swooped in and flew Souji away before the spell could complete to hamper his abilities. Souji began his plan and closed his eyes to concentrate. Izanami shot spell after spell at the fast flying Persona. Bloody Izanagi was evading Maragidyne, Mabufadyne, Maziodyne, and Magarudyne.

Izanami-no-okami shrieked in rage. Magatsu Izanagi roared in defiance right back at her. Izanami was so focused on her anger toward the flying duo that she didn't notice the Power-charged Vicious Strike from behind until she was crying in pain from having been hit by the critical blow. She slowly turned around only to have a Bufudyne cast around her head and break apart right in her face. She screeched in pain before looking at her mysterious assailant. It was the girl who in the crutches who was now attacking her with Sui-ki.

Izanami was pissed. She realized what had happened when she got a good look at her attacker. Souji had his power of 'possession' to take over the girl's body and used her to summon one of the Wildcard Persona's that he had acquired from Adachi. She was about to strike it down when she was hit by a Power-Charged Gigantic fist from her left side. She stumbled a bit before she saw the rape victim being used to summon Kin-ki. Enraged at Souji's continued selfishness, she was about to turn around and do her best to kill Souji when a voice stopped her.

"USE ME!" yelled Rise desperately, "I want to fight too! Use me! I want to be of assistance!"

"We have to defeat this monster at all costs!"

Rise knew it wasn't fair to use them but what other choice did they have when fighting an actual _God_? Perhaps whatever was in the afterlife would forgive her but she had no problem with using her comrades in this manner if it meant saving humanity. They had come in here knowing the dangers in the first place. It didn't really seem uncalled for or unfair in Rise's opinion.

"Such selfishness…" lamented Izanami disgusted by Rise's words, "Shameful."

"And to what end? To stop world peace? You repulse me, Kujikawa."

The distraction became a devastating mistake. Sukunda was cast upon Izanami. Izanami shrieked in pure rage and slowly turned to see the skeletal remains of Adachi being used to summon his initial Persona, Yomotsu-Shikome. It had cast the spell from afar. Izanami lost her temper.

"Thousand Curses!"

The dark hands of the underworld came and took Adachi's skeleton to hell. The skeleton was then spat out of the dark void and fell uselessly on the floor. This was Izanami's second mistake. She laughed in victory at her temporary triumph as Yomotsu-Shikome disappeared back into Souji's soul as part of the Wildcard.

Kin-ki took advantage and slammed a Power Charged Vile Assault upon Izanami. This time it was even more effective because he had cast Revolution when Izanami had been distracted by Adachi's skeleton. Izanami tried to cast another Thousand Curses but was interrupted by Sui-ki's follow up with another Power Charged Vicious Strike. Izanami weaved her body back and forth in pain. She was thoroughly pissed off. She turned to Sui-ki and used Galgalim's eyes. The powerful beam of light struck Sui-ki fully. Izanami was content because she presumed that Sui-ki would be trying to heal itself after that fatal attack. Victims were left with barely any life when Galgalim's eyes impacted upon them.

Izanami turned to Kin-ki to begin charging a spell to destroy it only to be hit in the face by a Bufudyne by Sui-ki. Izanami turned to Sui-ki once more and struck him in rage with Fury of Yasogami.

"Chie!" cried Rise as she saw Izanami slam all ten of her bony fists onto the helpless Sui-ku and Chie as a consequence. "CHIE!"

The brainwashed Chie and Sui-ki were continuously pummeled by Izanami's fists. When Izanami turned away from them, Rise could see that both of Chie's legs had been smashed and her right arm had nearly been torn from her shoulder. It was bent in an odd angle. Rise screamed in horror at the sight as more guilt built-up within her.

Izanami calmed herself before turning to face Kin-ki who had power charged _again_. Izanami concentrated to summon Hell's Judgment when she was struck in the face by with a Vicious strike. Her emotions peaked. She instantly turned her attention back to Sui-ki who, unbeknownst to Izanami, had survived because of his passive ability Enduring Soul. She let out an irritating ear-splitting noise and began to summon one of her strongest magical spells in her blinded tantrum.

"_Oho Ikazuchi!_" bellowed Izanami seething in rage, "_Oho Ikazuchi!_"

Izanami cast her most damaging lightning spell upon Sui-ki and Chie. Rise shouted but her voice was deafened by the lightning strikes. Silver-grey clouds formed and dark bluish-black lightning shot forth from them. The injured disoriented Chie and the Persona Sui-ki were mercilessly burned as the dark lightning impacted upon their prone forms. The lightning melted their skin and incinerated their bones. They were assaulted over and over; again and again. It seemed like Izanami wouldn't stop. The lightning strikes went on for only a few minutes but it felt like a lifetime to Rise.

Finally the lightning died down as Rise wept. She prayed that Chie was alright. Naoto's rape and the little girl's death had been bad enough. Izanami called the spell forth yet again.

"_OHO IKAZUCHI!"_

"NOOOOOOO!"

The dark lightning shot forth again. One final heavy _boom _erupted as the spell caused a miniature earthquake. The very ground it hit was burned through and formed a miniature crater. Everything it struck was vaporized. Sui-ki would live again… Satonaka Chie would not.

Kujikawa Rise would never know that Souji's Revolution spell was partly at fault for making Izanami's spell so powerful.

Hatred. Pure unadulterated HATRED swept through Rise. Struggle as she might, however, she couldn't free herself from the ice spell keeping her imprisoned. She couldn't do anything so long as she was stuck in it. She growled out her malevolent rage loudly. She was unable to do anything more than that.

She wanted to tear Izanami apart with her bare hands! Crush her underneath her heel! BREAK HER UGLY FUCKING FACE! KILL HER! Chie was DEAD and that stupid monster was the reason! Any trace of terror was erased with hatred inside Rise's heart. She was out for blood. Izanami's blood!

Izanami turned to face Kin-ki only to be struck with a Power Charged Gigantic Fist by Kin-ki on her sternum. Izanami used Mind Charge to strengthen her next spell.

"World's End!" chanted Izanami, summoning an almighty powered blast of unearthly water. It was summoned on the ground that Kin-ki dropped down to stand upon.

Kin-ki was too late to avoid the attack and was blasted severely by the burning Almighty water. He roared in pain as he fell to the floor prone to more danger.

Before Izanami could capitalize on the opportunity, she was accosted by a Power-charged Vorpal blade from Magatsu Izanagi. The Persona had slammed the back of Izanami with the spear radiating a red hue. The double Heat Riser and Revolution's effects increased the damage exponentially and Izanami cried in pain from the excruciating blow. Souji slammed his own Power-charged Vorpal Blade upon Izanami's legs as a follow-up. Izanami felt herself being pushed back by the agonizing physical attack.

Souji summoned Ongyo-ki using Rise. Ongyo-ki raised its double-sided spear and slammed it on the ice to break Rise free from being imprisoned. Rise got up and embraced the power she felt was being forced into her body. Ongyo-ki had temporarily become her Persona. Now she could get her revenge!

Souji allowed Rise to have temporary control of Ongyo-ki. He had enough of a challenge controlling several different Persona's and giving them commands at once. It was a harrowing process and he needed some pressure off of him to properly fight. He had used Sui-ki as a scapegoat and was aware of the possibility that Chie could die by doing that. Rise would never know that particular detail and Souji wasn't going to tell her if it meant she could be of some use for the fight.

"Masukukaja!" shouted Rise, using Ongyo-ki's powers. Everyone of Souji's Persona's got a power boost of speed and evasion.

"No!" bellowed Izanami utterly pissed, she realized how futile the fight could be now. "I WILL NOT GIVE-UP SO EASILY!"

Izanami-no-Okami tried her best but each time she tried to hit any of them, they would get out of the way in time. Neither physical nor magical attacks worked. She had been outmatched. Masakunda, Dekaja, and Debilitate weren't fast enough to hit them either. Any time she tried using Oho Ikazuchi or Thousand Curses, Souji and Rise would viciously interrupt the spellcasting. It went on for several more hours but it soon proved futile for her. Every time she charged herself and used a spell or physical attack they would get out of the way, charge themselves, and then strike at her harshly. Revolution being in effect made virtually all their attacks a critical hit. Despair was felt through her…

Finally, she caught a lucky break. Kin-ki was struck down to the floor once again. Naoto's possessed and naked form right next to him.

"World's End!"

"NO!"

Rise ran into the direction that the burning Almighty attack was being summoned. She grabbed the naked Naoto desperately and pulled her away to safety before she would be killed along with Kin-ki. Kin-ki was destroyed by the geyser of burning Almighty water. Rise was about to gently put her down on the floor when Naoto slumped onto Rise's form because Souji's control had been broken. Souji smoothly possessed Naoto once more and summoned Fuu-ki. Naoto acted like a puppet for Souji once again. Rise moved a bit away so that Naoto wouldn't be hit if Izanami targeted her.

Izanami used Galgalim's eyes on Fuu-ki. It proved to be in vain. Fuu-ki had the passive ability of Null Exhaust. Izanami became annoyed that her success had been so short lived because of the new arrival.

"Agneyastra!"

Izanami summoned several fireballs and sent them hurtling toward where Fuu-ki and the controlled Naoto were. The fireballs merged together to become one huge fireball. Souji used Heat Riser on Fuu-ki so that he could easily dodge the attack. Rise pulled Naoto out of harm's way again. Izanami grew frustrated.

Fuu-ki used Torrent shot which was significantly increased by Fuuki's own passive skill Apt Pupil combined with Revolution. Izanami finally got sick of it all and began charging a super-powerful Megadolian. She wouldn't go down without taking them all with her!

"Hell no, you fucking don't!" said Souji, moving to the front view of Izanami and channeling his last attack. He would annihilate her with this next attack.

Izanami raised the two shortest of her hands in the air. She concentrated all her power on the Megadolain she was creating. It began to grow slowly into a bright purple orb.

Souji brought all his power back to him. The two puppets were relieved of the Personas' they held. Naoto and Rise fell to the floor from their bodies' exertion of handling that kind of power. It was like taking a drug such as alcohol. Once you were off it, your body felt the aftereffects of the hangover. In this case, the hangover was bodily pain. That had been why Mitsuo had fallen unconscious after Souji had used him as a puppet. Naoto had been unconscious from the start. Rise slowly slipped into unconsciousness due to the pain.

Dark red fire – the color of blood - surrounded Souji as his sword began to brim with that same color. He held his sword in both hands and pointed his sword at Izanami. Actual flames erupted from the sword for a brief moment. Souji kept concentrating and churning all his power into this attack. Magatsu Izanagi shined above Souji for a few moments before exploding into a billion pieces and slamming into Souji the same way that shadows merged with Adachi and Namatame. Despite the pain, Souji held onto his stance and his sword pulsated a deep blood red.

"It's unfortunate our battle must end this way…" spoke Izanami tiredly, "Goodbye… accept the reality of your death."

"Megadolian!"

Izanami-no-Okami unleashed the enormous Megadolian and sent it hurtling toward Souji. Souji held onto his sword tightly and kept his stance. He waited patiently. The pulsating deep blood red bladed portion of his sword was finally alive with fire siphoning off the blade. Souji finally let it loose.

"_**Piercing Carnage**!_"

It was a step above _Piercing Truth_, a step above a myriad of truths.

Izanami, anticipating a powerful attack, added an extra one for good measure.

"_Oho Ikazuchi!" _

Izanami summoned the silver-grey clouds behind the Megadolian. The cloud was summoned on a sideways angle and shot the powerful dark lightning into the Megadolian. The Megadolian expanded into a large, pitch-black orb of destruction. It rumbled and shot out lightning occasionally.

_Piercing Carnage _was an attack that burned all struggles into the fiery depths of selfish rage. People were easily enraged by the most trivial of subjects or the most serious of issues. People were always passionate about something regardless of if there was truth to it.

The streak of fire burned a hole through the Dark Megadolian of Izanami's and melted straight through her body creating a gaping hole in her sternum. Izanami's monstrous form burst into flames.

"AAAARGGGGGH!" screeched the burning Izanami, "No! No! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOO!"

The Dark Megadolian burst between the space of Souji and Izanami. Izanami's flaming body was pushed into the air and soared upwards like a ragdoll. Somehow, she stopped herself in the air and raised her tiniest arms up into the sky.

As Souji's power died away and finally extinguished, Bloody Izanagi came forth and flew at Izanami in a mad dash. He began to devour her burning body. That proved to be a short-lived endeavor. Izanami slammed used the ten arms on her feet to attack him with a Fury of Yasogami. Bloody Izanagi roared as he plummeted to the ground and crashed in a heap.

"YOU SHALL _NOT_ DEVOUR ME!"

Souji dropped the blade of Totsuka as his arms numbed. He stared up in wonder at the beast that persevered through that harrowing fight. Souji admit that he was at his limit. He knew that she didn't have anything left either. She would die and he wouldn't. The battle was already concluded.

"Behold the folly of what you've accomplished with your efforts!"

Souji stared in amazement as the skies of TV land parted to reveal a strange and intricate sealing pattern all across the sky. Beyond that large pulsating sealing pattern were many more monsters from old lore and modern religion. They all appeared to be petrified in a battle amongst each other – frozen in time and ignorant of all the time elapsed. Souji's mouth hung open as he realized the implications.

'_SHIT! Is she going to free them? Was that what this was all about?'_

"I had desired to usurp them all and take control of this world to herald a golden age of peace before they awoke! That way, I would have power enough to eradicate them all!" explained Izanami as her body slowly burned into nothing, "_You _have destroyed any chance of that happening! You have destroyed the chances of World Peace with your selfishness!"

"While I despise the world for its imperfections, I have grown fond of it in my study of it and of humanity. This seal is severely weakened. If these Gods and Goddesses, my own kin, were allowed to roam free then it would plunge the world into an apocalyptic Dark Age. I shall not allow that to pass! I will sacrifice all of my life force, my only remaining power, to seal them for as lengthy a time as possible!"

"I recognize that this is only a temporary solution. I do not have enough power to make this seal permanent nor restore it to the way it was before. My fellow kin shall awaken one day and bring absolute destruction upon the mortal world."

Souji scowled in anger. Everything – _everything_ – had been meaningless in the end. What worth could there be in a journey if it all ended like that? It seemed to him that no matter what he had chosen, the world had been predestined to be destroyed by someone else's fuck-up.

Izanami-no-Okami's body began burning brightly and parts of her began to vanish. Small sparkles of her moved up into the intricate yellow seal in the sky. Souji couldn't make out what the design meant. It was too archaic.

"Know this; I'm sealing all of you inside this world. You shall all be stranded here with no way of escape! I was _gleeful _that Adachi killed your uncle and younger cousin. You have not suffered enough for what you've made me go through in hell! You trapped me in hell for eons so I shall trap you in here with no way to escape! _SUFFER AS I HAVE SUFFERED_!"

Souji growled out in rage. He didn't have any power to stop her and he was too weak to make it to the exit portal to the hospital in time. It seemed his life would expire in a few short weeks with no food or water _and _he would never be able to give Nanako a proper burial.

"_FUCK YOU_!"

"I had hoped to give you all a last reprieve of what human hearts are truly like by showing a soothing image of falsehood. However, you shall bear witness to what no mortal has seen. The true capacity of humanity."

Izanami's body broke down into sparks that disappeared into the seal.

One sparkle – one _piece_ – of her slowly drifted from high in the sky to down on the ground. It landed a few feet in front of Souji. It shined brightly and once the light had ceased, it revealed the naked human form of Izanami. She was just as alluring as ever but looked tired and stressed. She gazed at Souji poignantly. Slowly, she trekked towards him. He noticed that every step seemed to bring her discomfort. Her body was racked with pain trying to make it to him. He could tell from just looking at her. As she walked, the murky world around them began to change into a beautiful landscape that looked like ancient Japan.

The dirty yellow sky slowly changed to one of clear blue, ugly strange water changed into a picturesque valley stream, and the far away foggy places turned into wondrous mountain capes. It was breathtaking and beautiful to see.

She walked undaunted by these changes. Her eyes were fixated upon Souji. She began mumbling to herself quietly. He only caught a few words…

"...Naka..jima..." He heard from her tender voice, "…kun..Izanagi-kun….Seta..Souji-kun…"

She finally stood directly in front of him. Her eyes stared at him in a mixture of warmth and sadness. He had no way of defending himself if this was a trick to attack him. He wondered how he could possibly get out of this.

Souji stood there with his chest bare, she stood in front of him stark-naked, and they were surrounded by a beautiful landscape that existed only in dreams. They stood there in the quiet peace gazing at one another for a moment. Izanami at last unveiled why she had used the last of her power to stand here before him in a weakened state.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressed her breasts on his chest, and gave him the most passionate kiss that he had ever experienced. Souji, by instinct alone, wrapped his arms around her back and held her close. Their tongues battled playfully for dominance, the warmth they had together captivated both of them, and both felt a oneness that they had never experienced until this moment in their respective lives in this world.

Memories began to flood into Souji's mind. Memories that he couldn't fully make sense of.

_A man and a woman on an island together in a heavenly plane, traversing through that to live on earth, and living happily in a palace for periods of time far longer than the human lifespan. The man became selfish, greedy, and arrogant because of his __want__. The man had already mated with the woman but was unsatisfied with the first two children they had together. He demanded to have her discard them because they were not to his liking. The woman was hurt by the demand but eventually gave in to protect her union with the man she loved. _

_Self-hate began to form within her for her own actions. He challenged the other gods in that time and expanded their palace. She hoped that this would sate his greed instead he lusted for more. He had four children with her and then broke his vow to find innocent human women of which he could take pleasure from. She was deeply hurt by this but still loved him because she believed that he loved her just the same. The self-hate grew and she believed that she simply wasn't being good enough for him._

_He had three more children out of union with young women ready to submit their womanhood out of piety and three more children with her. Her self-hate grew too much to bear and she was sent to hell after birthing the last two children. She had made sure to give him the children that he had wanted before hell took her. He became livid and blamed one of the infants for what happened. He tore the innocent baby to pieces and used its divine parts to make weapons of war. She watched in hell and became so distraught that she drank the poisons of hell just to relieve the pain in her heart from what she had witnessed. Her lover had murdered one of her beloved children!_

_He finally made his journey to hell so that he could save her. He was disgusted by her form because she was no longer beautiful. He turned back and left without a care. She begged him not to leave her, to at least give her words of comfort, and cried once she realized that her life never had any worth to him beyond being a prized trophy. He had never loved her. The souls of the women he had fooled chased after him in rage. She followed because she so desperately wanted to be with him. He sealed her into hell forever after his narrow escape. In her grief-stricken mind, she shouted something in anger that she never truly meant. He replied to the message in his usual arrogance and spitefully insulted her. She cried her heart out as he flew away. He ignored her voice constantly begging him not to leave her. _

_He went on to fool and impregnate more virgins while she suffered in hell for eons. He proved his true nature._

The next flood of memories was distinctly different…

_It was a teenage boy and a teenage girl from the distant past. _

_The boy was hateful of his school life and wanted vengeance. He wanted power! He wanted to make others suffer! He would use others to his advantage._

_The girl was sweet, compassionate, and kind. She had a bubbly personality, she was innocent, and acted adorably. She only desired to help others. _

_The girl was attracted to the boy. She didn't know why but he was so sexually appealing to her. She felt deep affection for him. He considered her a nuisance. He was summoning the demon of trickery into the world as vengeance. He allowed the demon to rape one of his teachers and watched fascinated by it. _

_He selfishly used the altruistic girl as the next rape victim for the demon. The foul trickster demon revealed his treachery. He had been using the boy from the start so that he could awaken in this world. The girl, at the cost of her own life, awakened her powers and rescued the boy and herself from danger. The trickster managed to injure her fatally before the escape. _

_The boy was filled with self-loathing. He brought the girl as instructed to the tomb of the Goddess that she was reborn from. Eventually, the boy and the girl destroyed the trickster demon. _

The memories became jumbled but Souji recognized that it was the same two people…

_The girl had been captured and used by the child of the rape victim and the trickster demon. She was being used as a portal to allow more demons into the world. The altruistic girl begged the boy to destroy the portal and allow her to be sealed into the void behind her so that no demons ever surfaced into the human world ever again._

_The boy had to choose between the girl he had come to love and the world. He used a weapon that the man from the previous memory had forged from killing his own child. The boy flew at the gateway between the human and demon world._

"_**I pick you over five billion other people**!__"_

_He tore open the seal completely, allowing demons into the human world forever, and held her close. They plunged into hell together. The vileness of hell couldn't break their tender loving embrace._

The memories fizzled out and then continued once more.

_The Devil had come to the boy to entice him away from her. The Devil succeeded. The boy became a puppet and tried to murder his love. He broke her heart with his attempt at her life after all they had been through. The Goddess came forth and struck him down. He died…_

_The girl was in tears alone but nothing more was known because the memory faded there…_

Izanami broke the kiss. Souji was momentarily out of sorts before he remembered where he was and who was in his arms. He gazed at her questioning why she had shown him those memories. She smiled lovingly at him. She would be gone soon. She could barely even speak at this point.

"_I love you, Souji-kun." _whispered Izanami breathlessly, her eyes shined with yearning.

He stared at her in confusion and surprise. Before he could answer, she faded away completely.

Bloody Izanagi shot up into the sky from where he had been knocked down. His Persona spread his arms out, showing off the claws on his hands, and looked ready to roar. He noticed that his Persona had left his spear on the ground. Souji's eyes widened as he heard what his Persona said.

"_**Forgive me, Izanami**!"_

The Victory Cry healed all his wounds and so he could move again. Bloody Izanagi continued to roar into the sky to lament the pain deep within their soul. It seemed his true self had wanted to be forgiven for his deplorable actions of eons-

True self…

_His true self_

Further thought on that was derailed when he felt a droplet hit him in the face. Souji stared up at the sky. He noticed the seal became covered by the cloudy sky once more.

Souji turned to see the crater that Chie had died in was gone. Chie was essentially gone without a trace. Adachi's remains would probably never be found here especially since nobody would care to look.

He looked around some more. His heart wrenched when he noticed the corpse of his surrogate sister laying there on such beautiful scenery. Half of her head still removed from the body as it lay upon the beautiful field of flowers. Naoto's raped and unconscious body lay nearby Rise who had slowly awoken and was getting up.

Souji gazed upon the stunning scenery around him to take it all in.

He noticed how it started to rain on the vibrant river valley, on the wooden boat in that valley, on the pleasant flowers, on the wooden bench, on the wooden swing set, on the glittering grass, on the beautiful snowcap mountains, and on the lush forestation.

It was raining blood.


	23. Epilogue: The King's Game

A/N: Well, here's the ending. You'll find an alternate ending in the 'Magnificent Bastard' version. This was essentially my original idea for the ending. I improved on it and lengthened it a _lot_ with the story additions such as Margaret. I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I chose to commemorate this completion by giving it a title that made more sense, lol. Oh, and if you go on youtube and search 'hyper extended edition: The Genesis', you'll find the picture I was speaking of from before on a nice extended music track by lunardragon2607. He does some great music extensions.

Edit: Lol, dunno how the hell I missed THAT. Corrected it. Thank you, Moldy.

Please review and let me know what you thought of this fanfic and the endings~

* * *

_**Epilogue: The King's Game**_

The blood soaked the entire landscape. Everything was drenched in it. Souji understood that it was meant to show how humans sullied everything they touched with violence and destruction. It was a literal representation of what was happening to the world of humanity.

It was no mistake that there was no wildlife. Life was always being destroyed by those living to survive. People consumed or used other life to live on themselves. The world inside peoples' hearts represented this fact.

Souji was numb. He felt devoid of any emotion after Izanami's final departure. He didn't know what to think or how to feel so he was left with a strange sense of detachment. He cogitated over everything he had experienced today. The false charges by the damned bitches, Nanako's kidnapping, the battles gone through to rescue her, discovering her dead body, Adachi's torments, the temporary satisfaction of revenge, the battle with Izanami, and finally Izanami's heartfelt contact with him.

Those memories… her last admittance… Her love…

The memories that he received from the passionate moment they shared had not been transferred into his mind. Souji recognized that it had worked the same way as when she awakened the potential of Persona within him from a handshake. She had given the power a gentle nudge. The visions that Souji had received came from within his own soul.

Bloody Izanagi had returned to Souji. However, instead of returning to card form, Bloody Izanagi had returned into the depths of Souji's soul. Souji was not sure why that was but he knew that it wasn't because of the Wildcard.

One thing was for certain… he was emotionally exhausted. He didn't really _know _what to do at this point. What could he do? He stood there looking at the bloody skies as it rained droplets of red marring the captivating landscape.

Would he simply die here in the next few weeks? He honestly couldn't muster up the feeling to care at this point. His family was dead, he had no way to get back to the human world, and a bunch of crazed deities were going to cause calamity upon the world eventually. All of his efforts and plans had effectively become worthless.

A strong outcry was felt inside himself. He didn't want to die! The manner of death was irrelevant. He simply didn't want to die! He wanted to live on and continue living the life that he had made for himself in Inaba, he wanted his cousin and uncle back, and he wanted to continue succeeding in life with his powers!

Souji sighed before turning to where the body of Nanako was. It was nearby where Naoto and Rise had laid unconscious during the last stages of his fight with Izanami. Naoto was still unconscious. Rise had woozily awoken and was hissing in pain because of her injuries as she tried to raise herself up. He tiredly trekked towards Nanako's body.

He looked down at the mutilated body of the little girl that he had cherished. He had sworn to himself to save her and had been too late once he arrived. The bloody rain was the only noise made in the deafening silence. The dead eyes of Nanako stared at nothing as blood drenched her face.

The body was beginning to smell.

Tears streaked down Souji's cheeks as he stared at the corpse in woe. His body began to tremble.

Rise sluggishly made it to her feet. Her body bustled in pain because of her injuries. She gritted her teeth to keep herself from screaming in pain.

Once she was firmly on her feet, she held her right arm to try and relieve some of the pain. It had taken three bullets from Adachi's revolver and now dangled uselessly. She kept herself from hissing out loud as she approached Souji. The bullets in her stomach caused her so much pain from even the slightest of movements. She had managed to keep going during the two battles she participated in, partly from an adrenaline rush, but she was now thoroughly worn out.

"Seta…san," began Rise awkwardly, her wounded and exhausted state made it difficult for her to concentrate. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… for everything."

"Please… could you please forgive me?"

Rise mentally hit herself for uttering that last statement. There could never be forgiveness for an event of this magnitude. She had foolishly stumbled on her words and worsened the situation.

Souji felt a hurricane of turbulent emotions surge through him at her words. She looked hesitant to say anything more. He didn't know how to properly react at first. Slowly, he teetered between two emotional responses in his distraught state of mind.

Finally, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He re-opened his eyes and stared at Rise in exhaustion.

"Could you please not speak?" Souji asked quietly with a touch of forcefulness, "I'd like to grieve my sister's death privately."

Rise nodded silently and mused herself by looking over at Naoto. She had nothing else to do. Souji was a bit flustered because of the proximity of the two girls. He wanted his final farewell to Nanako to be in peace. He wanted his words to be private! He decided it was best to ignore Rise entirely for the moment. He needed to make peace with his guilt.

He got on his knees near Nanako's corpse and stared forlornly. He brushed her hair softly from where there were still parts of her head attached.

"Nanako… I'm sorry…" He choked out in a hoarse voice, the tears continued to streak down his cheeks. "I'm sorry for not being able to save you, I'm sorry for not being there for your last moments, and I'm so-_so _sorry about getting you involved in this...!"

Souji wasn't sure if it was really his fault or not but he felt the need to apologize. Rise's heart shattered when she heard his admittance. Tears began to sting her eyes too.

'_What have I done?' _thought Rise as the guilt overwhelmed her, '_Why did I ever agree to Naoto's stupid plan!'_

They allowed the silence to follow as both mourned what they had either done or not been able to do.

After a few quiet minutes, Souji began to speak. His eyes did not leave Nanako though.

"We're trapped here. Izanami sealed all exits." said Souji bit out quietly, he did not want to talk to Rise but felt it was prudent to inform her. Souji grudgingly admit that Rise had been a big help in defeating both Adachi and Izanami. "What's worse is that there are gods and goddesses sealed in here that are going to break free and wreck havoc on the human world…"

Rise stared at him in horror. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't want to believe it… but she didn't doubt his words. She had just fought one such Goddess, after all.

How could they stop it? She hoped there was a way.

"Hopefully we find a way to-" She was cut off.

"How or why did you help press charges against me?" interrupted Souji, he didn't care for idle chatter. He just wanted a clearer picture on what exactly happened. "I don't even know you…"

"You're not going to believe this but…" Rise hesitated.

She mustered her resolve and began her explanation. Souji deserved to know the whole truth after everything that happened.

* * *

Margaret stared in sadness at the events unfolding. She watched as Rise explained her meeting with Igor and what he had told her. Rise outright admitted to feeling ashamed once Izanami revealed herself. She spoke of how she felt lied to and misled because of it. Rise was clearly disgusted by her own actions.

She had observed Souji's private confession to Nanako. It seemed that he wasn't strictly a sexual predator and that he did care for people. It was plainly obvious that he had loved his younger cousin. Margaret had been perturbed with how he had murdered Adachi. While it was true that Adachi more than deserved it, Margaret hadn't been sure if Souji had done it for his own sadistic pleasure or because he genuinely wanted vengeance. Had Souji been using Nanako's death as an excuse or had he actually cared? That answer was clear now.

Margaret had suspected that Souji would harm Rise in some way afterwards because the prior events regarding his nature indicated the likelihood of that. She was astonished to find that he was working past his own grief already and providing helpful information. He seemed to provide the information reluctantly but what mattered to Margaret was that he was still willing to try.

"It will be time soon," said Igor, Margaret shifted her focus to him. "Have you made your decision?"

"I have…" began Margaret re-focusing on the events shown in the cards, "I will become a human being. It'll be difficult… but I'll regret it if I kill this child growing inside me."

"May I ask why you've chosen to live the life of sin?" asked Igor curiously, he had always wondered why Elizabeth had abandoned her post. Margaret was doing the same now. This would be the last chance he had in understanding the motivation behind that choice. They were going against their calling in life. "I shall not begrudge you upon this life choice. I simply wish to know so that I may satisfy my own curiosity before my demise. You've chosen the same path as your sister and you were very outspoken in your outrage of her decision."

Margaret fixed him with a stare as if weighing her options before she launched into an explanation.

"I wanted to pretend that the baby's existence wouldn't matter once I had died. If I were dead then there could be no memory of regrets… but that isn't the truth. I was just trying to find justifications to rationalize that decision. I wanted to fulfill my commitment to this prestigious occupation… I've realized my own folly in that endeavor. There are more important things in life than altruistically fulfilling a destined responsibility and I've realized that selfishness isn't always wrong and indubitable."

"…Do you view the gamble that I made with more leniency then?" questioned Igor in a hopeful tone of voice.

Margaret looked at Igor right in the eyes. Her visage was icy.

"No." responded Margaret at once in a tone of finality, "It was a blind undertaking and you were disadvantaged from the start. You misled a teenage girl about a dangerous situation and it caused the death of an innocent child."

"No… the selfishness that I'm speaking of is one demonstrated by Seta Souji and Izanami. Souji committed many abhorrent acts through dominance and presently it seems that he has been stopped. Yet, he was _not _stopped by any form of justice. Seta Souji was stopped by _power _from a Goddess out of _revenge_. Despite even these circumstances, Kujikawa Rise and Shirogane Naoto are at his mercy. While I do not like his methods or goals, I cannot under an objective examination say that he yielded no results in regards to his self-centered hypocritical desires. In the end, he defeated both the killer and Izanami. Izanami herself, through her own altruism, wished to create a new world order. That has sufficiently shown me selfishness and altruism are not necessarily polar opposites of the spectrum."

"This shall be our goodbye then," said Igor, attempting to change the subject to hide his own enmity at her blunt but truthful words, "There is a complication. Once you turn human, you shall be sent into the world of idiosyncrasy because it is the closest to our realm. After sending you, the waning laws of neutrality shall temporarily open a portal for you to enter the human world. It barely has any power left to breach through Izanami's seal and it was only Izanami's own sacrifice that allows the Seal of Neutrality to still function in this manner. You have precious little time to squander before the portal shuts itself forever."

"What is your estimated guess on how long the override shall last?" asked Margaret.

"At best… five minutes," replied Igor, "At worst… it shall not work at all."

Margaret nodded in understanding. She was prepared for the risks.

"Goodbye, Margaret…" said Igor sorrowfully, "I was happy to have you as an assist-"

"Goodbye, you old _fool_." spat Margaret coldly.

Igor kept silent after that insult. Margaret's exotic yellow eyes changed into a plain looking chocolate brown. The tarot cards flashed a bright light that blinded the entire area and then she was gone.

Igor sighed as a sudden newfound loneliness and self-hate gripped his heart. He died alone crying tears of self-loathing.

He disappeared believing that nobody would remember him with the certainty his existence must have been a mistake. Selfishly, he realized that he wouldn't have these feelings if someone had been with him as his existence was erased.

* * *

"Some long-nosed old geezer magically saved you and told you all that?" replied Souji at Rise's information, he stared at her in disbelief. All he could do was gape. "And… he's been watching me the whole time…"

The very idea disturbed Souji. Who was this old man? A God like Izanami perhaps?

'_Wait… that blond woman…' _Souji began to realize, Rise had been teleported to the 'Velvet' room. It seemed similar to Margaret teleporting him to Heaven's Feel. Souji was picking the pieces together. It was circumstantial but it made too much sense and he hardly had anything else to go on. '_She's a part of it! That's why she teleported me to fight me! That was why she protected Kujikawa and the other two! FUCK, there is too little information to discern what really happened. And they know everything about me!'_

'_When I find them I'm going to demand an explanation. I don't know what they wanted but I intend to find out if I ever get out of here.'_

Souji could see them being partly at fault for the actions resulting in Nanako's death. That was mostly Adachi's, partly the investigative teams', and partly Izanami's fault too. He wanted answers on why the esoteric woman had protected the investigative team and fought him.

Souji inhaled, exhaled, and then let out a sigh. These thoughts would get him nowhere. The scenery of raining blood didn't help his mood. He stuck out his right palm toward Rise and Naoto.

"Mediaraharan," chanted Souji.

A golden light flowed around the two girls. Rise felt her wounds seal up and felt her blood replenish from within her body. She saw Naoto's bruises disappear but noticed that the damage from the rape couldn't be healed. To her astonishment, the bullets in her body had been extracted by the golden light and were left on the ground by her feet. It appeared the healing spell would properly heal even bullet wounds.

"Thank you so much!" gushed Rise smiling at Souji, she was sincerely thankful.

Before any further discussion could continue, there was a strange bright light coming from yards away behind Souji. It caught the attention of both Souji and Rise. Souji turned his neck to see what had happened. Rise strained her eyes to get a good look.

"Seta Souji and Kujikawa Rise!" bellowed Margaret, suddenly showing up once the light disappeared, she was a few yards away in the blood soaked grassy plains. She appeared to be irritated by the endless rain of blood. "Please, come quickly! There is a temporary portal open to the human world! I do not know how long it will last! I shall inform you of all the details once we've safely journeyed through!"

"This is the last chance to get out of here and make it back to the human world!"

Excitement and relief bubbled through Souji. Soon, realization of what he would be leaving behind struck him and his emotions spiraled into disappointment and regret. He looked down at Nanako's dead body. He wanted – _needed _– to bring her body back so that he could at least properly bury it. He didn't have a shirt to use to carefully cover her open head. Souji turned his neck to look back at Margaret.

"I want to!" shouted Souji apologetically, "But I can't! I can't just leave my younger sister's body here! If you have anything to spare so that I may cover her body-!"

"No need," cut in Rise sharply, prompting Souji to face her and scowl. Rise hurriedly took off her blouse and handed it to Souji. Rise didn't care that she was only had a bra underneath. "Use this and let's hurry!"

"Thank you!" Souji said quickly, he grabbed it and carefully wrapped it around Nanako's damaged head. He gingerly picked up her corpse. "Alright, let's move."

Souji ran forth without a second thought. He didn't bother to look behind him. Rise went to pick-up Naoto. In a tragic twist of irony, Naoto stirred and woke-up right there.

"Rise?" mumbled Naoto blissfully for a brief moment, Soon recollection of the events prior forced her mind into a state of panic. Naoto scurried backward on her hands and feet away from Rise. Tears streaked Naoto's face. "Rise! Please! PLEASE DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

"Naoto-chan…" began Rise carefully, they _**needed**_ to get out of here_._ She tried to ignore Naoto's disfigured breasts. "Naoto-chan, please listen…. We-"

"NO!" shouted Naoto curling into a ball, she attempted to cover as much of her body as she could manage. The tears flowed down Naoto's face because of her humiliation and suffering. "LEAVE! Please, Rise! Just leave me be! I… PLEASE DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

Naoto was becoming hysterical from the brutal rape that she had endured. She didn't want anyone to see her shameful state! She didn't want help or reassurance! She just wanted to crawl into a hole and die! She wanted to pretend this had never happened! She wanted to go back in time and prevent it! What would she tell her grandfather? How would the news media act once they found out and gossiped? She wanted to just vanish into nothing!

"NAOTO, WE HAVE TO GO!" roared Rise enraged because of the urgency of the situation. It was imperative that they leave as quickly as possible!

That was not how one speaks to a victim of rape. Rise realized her mistake when Naoto got up and ran the opposite way of Rise. Every step Naoto took brought her further away from the exit portal.

Naoto was running away at a tremendous pace. She wanted to get away from the shame and suffering.

'_It's all my fault it happened,' _thought Naoto tearfully, her thoughts were becoming jumbled. '_MYFAULTMYFAULTMYFAULT!'_

"SHIT! NAOTO, NO!" hollered Rise desperately, she didn't know what to do. If she went after Naoto then she would likely be trapped. If she didn't then she was essentially leaving her friend, a rape victim, to a life of solitary confinement. The regret was becoming too much to bear… "NAOTO, _PLEASE_!"

Naoto sprinted on ignoring Rise's plea. Rise couldn't help but feel anger toward Naoto despite the circumstances. She _knew _it wasn't Naoto's fault. She knew that! Despite that, given the current predicament, she couldn't help but feel angry toward the other girl for not listening. So much had occurred while Naoto was unconscious. Rise didn't have time to explain everything or even deal with Naoto's deep emotional and mental trauma.

Rise felt sickened as she honestly contemplated leaving Naoto here to save herself. But… given the urgency of the situation… what else could she do? Kanzeon was of no use because Kanzeon couldn't pin down and force the naked girl through the portal. Her Persona wasn't a fighter.

"Kujikawa-san!" said a sharp voice from behind her, Rise turned around to see the esoteric blond woman. "Just go. I'll be sure to get her through the portal in time. Do not worry, I won't harm her."

Rise murmured her thanks. She was secretly glad that this responsibility was no longer hers. She didn't want to deal with it. Rise dashed toward the direction of the portal and found a bluish-white circular discolor shining on the ground. She immediately dived into the portal without giving it a second thought. She wanted so desperately to go back to the human world after all that she had seen and experienced. A sense of normalcy would be good.

Rise fell to the floor on her stomach and then got up. Standing a few feet in front of Rise, with his back to her, was Souji. Nanako's corpse lay right next to his feet with her shirt carefully tied around the body's head to cover it. Souji turned around to face her after hearing the noise of her fall.

"I called the police with my cellphone…" explained Souji half-heartedly, "They should be coming soon. We'll need to make-up a story."

Rise looked around and realized that it was the Inaba shopping district. Relief overflowed through her. It was the same place that she had fallen from before. She looked behind her to see a bright and exotic blue doorway as expected. It had vanished immediately as she had risen off the floor the last time after her meeting with Igor. Now, it seemed to be flickering back and forth from visibility to invisibility.

She looked up and breathed the fresh air of the human world as she stretched her arms outward. She couldn't help the smile of relief that sprung upon her visage. She looked up to the sky to see darkening clouds. It appeared that it would rain soon.

'_Thank God…'_ thought Rise out of habit, '_I'm back home!'_

"What happened to Shirogane and Margaret?" broke in Souji, causing Rise to turn back around in surprise. "I had hoped Margaret would exit after me. I want to know what she has to say."

Rise looked at him in confusion. Souji realized his mistake and clarified.

"Margaret is the name of the blond woman. She's challenged me to a fight once before but I'm not sure of the specific reasons why or who she even is. All I know is that she calls herself Margaret and is a very powerful Persona user."

'_And a great lay…' _thought Souji to himself as erotic thoughts of his sexual exploit with her sprung up, '_I have got to find some way to control her so I can fuck her again. She's helped me out… and her body is so easy to get a response out of… but…'_

Souji decided he wasn't going to push his luck with Margaret. The help she had given him was something he could remain satisfied with even if he never got his answers. He was back in the human world, able to live his life, and able to give Nanako the proper funeral that she deserved. He was very grateful to the mysterious blond woman for that. Subconsciously, he was trying to rabidly latch onto any subject to put the grief of Nanako out of his mind. Margaret's sudden reappearance filled that role.

"She…" Rise started about to begin her explanation. She stopped momentarily and looked crestfallen before talking once more, "She agreed to get Naoto out of there in my stead. Naoto… was raped by Adachi and she reacted badly when she woke-up. She ran the opposite direction and I couldn't stop her."

"That woman – _Margaret -_ agreed to save her and told me not to worry about it…"

Souji shook his head in despair. He had already known about Naoto's rape because of Adachi's attempt at scaring him. He had forgotten all about it during the fight with the bastard because he had been so focused on getting revenge for Nanako and Ryotaro's deaths. Ameno-Sagiri and Izanami's introductions had eroded that important little detail from his brain entirely despite using Naoto as a puppet.

Rise thought of cleaning herself up from the blood but realized there was nothing that could be done without an item like a towel to wipe it off. Going into a store and buying something when she was covered in blood with only a bra on top wouldn't be so smart.

The blue door opened once more. Rise hastily moved to the side. The naked and blood soaked Naoto fell to the floor by Souji's feet. Margaret exited the door after Naoto holding the blade of Totsuka. The otherworldly door closed behind Margaret and vanished into nothingness. The bridge between worlds was gone.

"Made it just in time…" breathed Margaret as she walked a few steps away from Naoto and fell on her knees to Souji's right. Rise gave Margaret a look. "Do not worry, Kujikawa. I didn't attack her with this sword. I used my Persona to grab her and toss her into the portal."

"I was running out of time so it had to be done. Shirogane was not attacked by it. She merely fainted upon seeing it."

Margaret handed the blade of Totsuka to Souji. Souji called forth Bloody Izanagi who took the blade and flew away toward the Dojima household to hide the weapon. After getting a good look at her face, Souji realized the startling difference in the color and shape of her iris from their first meeting. He knew it was the same woman though. Margaret opened her mouth to speak.

"Let's talk once we have matters with the police settled," said Souji before she could begin, "And… thank you for everything that you've done."

Margaret nodded in acceptance. She began frowning once her exhausted mind fully processed what he said. She didn't have any form of identification or papers. She was, in all respects, an alien in this country and the world at large. She didn't look Japanese either. If the police interviewed her then there would be questions…

"Allow one of my Persona's to fly you to my Uncle's home," said Souji having realized that the police meeting Margaret may not be a good idea considering the circumstances, "That way, they won't bother you later."

"Thank you," said Margaret getting to her feet after resting briefly, "I don't have any papers and cannot think of a way to explain myself to the authorities right now."

"It's the least I can do for you. I'll even arrange a background for you if you need it," said Souji, shrugging his shoulders. He summoned Ongyo-ki. "Hold onto him tightly."

Margaret nodded and wrapped her arms firmly behind Ongyo-ki's neck. Once she affirmed that flying would be fine, Ongyo-ki took off into the sky toward the Dojima residence.

"Alright, Kujikawa…" said Souji, turning to the only other person conscious. The clouds darkened and it began to rain. The blood on them was slowly being washed off. "Here is what our story will be…"

Rise listened intently.

When the police arrived, Souji and Rise made sure to keep their accounts consistent. Luckily, the torrential downpour had washed away nearly all of the blood on them.

They told the police that they had decided to work together to find Adachi and save Nanako after Chie and Naoto went on their own to do the same. Rise had apologized to Souji for the accusations and requested the charges from before be dropped during this explanation.

They explained they had stumbled upon Nanako's corpse and Naoto's raped body in the shopping district. They didn't find Satonaka Chie or Tohru Adachi and they weren't sure whose blood had been dripping on the floor by them. Rise had agreed to cover Nanako's head with her shirt when Souji broke down in grief. Souji then called the police and they had both waited.

The Inaba police at the scene were easy during the 'interrogation' because Souji had just lost one of their own. Ryotaro Dojima had only died hours prior. The death of his only child hurt the morale of the police force and the town when it became public news. They corroborated Rise and Souji's story by autopsy reports of the bullet lodged in the remnants of Nanako's skull being a perfect match with the Revolver that Adachi carried.

The remaining semen tested from Naoto's body from what little could be obtained after the downpour was confirmed to be Adachi's. While Naoto remained in a mental state of delusion from the rape, the police could confirm that the pussy was forcefully intruded upon, that her left hand was shot straight through, and the bite marks from her breasts matched the signs of a vicious rape.

They thoroughly checked the location of the shopping district but the Inaba police later deduced that Adachi must have left with the Satonaka girl as a potential hostage and sexual object to act on with his depravities. The police painted a tale of Adachi and Namatame secretly conspiring together for the murders and the rape of Shirogane. This was corroborated by the fact there was a log of a long phone call between the men that Adachi had smoothly deleted the recording of. They concluded Dojima bringing forth the damning evidence to Adachi's face caused the culprit to panic, shoot Dojima, take his daughter hostage, and flee the scene.

Adachi later must've killed the girl during a confrontation with Shirogane and Satonaka, he likely shot Satonaka fatally, and proceeded to rape Naoto under threat of duress after injuring her left hand. He took Satonaka with him as a hostage and left Inaba for parts unknown with the help of his accomplice Namatame.

The Inaba police knew that they would receive a bad reputation for this but went along with making the news public with the confirmation that the two murdering rapists were still at large and had fled Inaba with a hostage. The information would help reduce a panic and the hysterical gossip of the town.

Nobody would ever report seeing the three ever again.

The people of Inaba would remain fearful of the return of the two murderers. They breathed a sigh of relief that the culprits were gone for now.

Everyone would put the memory of Satonaka Chie in the past. Nobody would apologize to her family or console them over the kidnapping of their daughter. They would be forgotten about, fail at paying their overburdened bills from the private treatment of Chie's injuries, and become destitute over the many years to follow. Eventually, during old age, Chie's parents would suicide together out of grief for the lost daughter that never returned and had very likely been killed.

* * *

Once the police finished interviewing the two and told them they would call if they were in need of further questioning, Souji and Rise stayed long enough to see them bag Nanako's body and escort Naoto onto a stretcher. After that, Rise pleaded with Souji to allow her to come to his home. Souji grunted his approval and simply walked home. Rise followed him in step. He didn't know why she was being clingy, why she didn't go home to get another shirt, and didn't care. She knew of his abhorrent sexual behavior and he was left to wonder why she wanted to stick close to him knowing that fact.

What Souji didn't understand and what Rise didn't realize herself was that she had gained a strong sense of adoration and idolization for Souji. When she had fallen unconscious from her gunshot wounds, she had been resigned to the certainty that everyone would die. Adachi had a gun and gained the Wildcard before she lost consciousness.

When she had woken-up she felt a powerful surge of empathy upon seeing Souji shot repeatedly by Adachi because it was even more painful than what she had endured. When Souji continued to fight back despite the wounds she gained immense respect for him, when he killed their adversaries she latched onto the feeling of security when in his presence, after his shirt had been torn off she had naturally become sexually attracted when seeing his physique, when he showed his inner grief over Nanako's death she had felt a gnawing weight of guilt, and her opinion of him had changed drastically despite the information Igor and her friends had told her.

Intellectually, Rise knew that Souji was a sexual predator given the information discerned about him from Igor and her friends. However, she had never experienced a threatening moment with him like Chie and Naoto. Emotionally, Rise had fallen into a powerful mixture of love, guilt, hero worship, lust, and the feeling of security for Seta Souji. She wanted to be with him _badly_. She couldn't help herself. She had always been an emotional woman. She reacted on empathy and emotions more than logic.

After making it back home, Souji settled himself by the table in the living room of the Dojima household. Ongyo-ki and Bloody Izanagi had returned to the depths of his soul. Rise and Margaret sat on the right and left of the table from him. Margaret launched into her elaboration of what happened.

"I am in desperate need of your help," began Margaret gazing at Souji wistfully, "I realize that now… there was no way that I could take care of this problem on my own. I need you. I need your help…"

"Before I tell you everything, please promise me that you'll help me."

Souji raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Rise began to feel a sense of jealousy overtake her for reasons unknown to her.

"That depends on how much you had to do with what happened," said Souji after thinking over his response to the plea, "Tell me everything and then I'll decide."

Margaret closed her eyes, sighed tiredly, and re-opened her eyes. She nodded her agreement. She realized that her opening had been pathetically needy. She didn't know what to really do. She needed help to take care of the life growing inside her and Souji was the father. Human emotions were so foreign to her. She was so use to clearly dissecting everything with logic and acting in the proper response. Even her hatred for Igor had simply been a logical conclusion given the facts presented and their obvious results.

"Allow me to start from the very beginning then," said Margaret, "The Wildcard that you obtained from Adachi was a power you were suppose to gain before you came to Inaba."

"My former Master, Igor, was to give it to you by the will of our creator and true Taskmaster Philemon. Let me take a moment to explain my true master so you understand the proper context and importance of what happened. Philemon is a God who serves as a neutral observer. He has two obligations. The first is to seal the other gods so that humanity continues to live on free from their will. His second is to provide a potentially powerful Persona user with the keys to continuing humanity's survival from any god or goddess that awakens to threaten it. In this sense, it is a constant test of free will for humanity against mighty deities and their specific doctrines of controlling free will. We were tasked to do the latter obligation in his stead. We help the Wildcard Persona user and observe their decisions."

Souji and Rise mulled over the information given to them. All the information gleamed so far was genuinely fascinating.

"How was this seal on all the gods and goddesses created in the first place?" asked Souji, after thinking through what question he wanted to ask first. "And, why was I going to be chosen out of… what… millions of people? I mean, I'm flattered but I have to wonder what qualified me for such a position."

"To answer the first question, it was created by Shirasagi Yumiko, the first reincarnation of the Goddess Izanami." said Margaret, "It is unknown how or why she accomplished such an extraordinary feat but she created Philemon-sama as the caretaker of the seal. The Izanami that you fought was the second reincarnation. What is known is that Shirasagi-dono sealed her own soul into the Seal of Neutrality with all the other deities because she considered herself too powerful to be allowed to reincarnate as a human ever again. Thus, the second Izanami was once more a Goddess. Shirasagi-dono made sure that even her powers couldn't tamper negatively with the seal. As such, Izanami extending the Seal's power was allowed because it was a positive."

"When Izanami reincarnated the second time, she retained the monstrous deathly body and bitter memories of nearly being trapped in hell forever. Izanami's soul has never truly quelled to peacefulness because of all the regret her soul has endured. Her worst memories have eternally tormented her from what could be discerned by Philemon-sama during his readings of the Seal. It is my hypothesis that she slowly regained the other memories after observing your actions and went on a journey to seek a better path when you significantly distorted the circumstances that she had previously intended for her truth game."

Souji was surprised that Margaret was astute enough to recognize the subtle words of Izanami regarding her regained memories. The biggest hint had been Izanami's affectionate 'kun' suffix for Souji. However, it was apparent that Philemon, Margaret herself, and Igor were to monitor the situation at all times. It made sense considering the severity of the repercussions. Hence, Margaret's educated guesses would simply be because of her deep knowledge regarding the entire fiasco.

"As for your second question, Philemon seeks a particularly strong soul to share his Wildcard power with whenever the crisis of a deity awakening occurs. Philemon himself would gain power by sharing his Wildcard ability – an extension of his very soul - with a strong human soul. Once the human has defeated the threat completely, Philemon absorbs all the power of that soul to accomplish two goals: to maintain his continued lifespan and to use most of that power to keep the Seal of Neutrality in place. He takes the power of others that the unique Wildcard user has shared bonds with to channel into the Seal as further reinforcement. The humans chosen by the Wildcard user would keep their bonds of friendship for life but eventually lose all their powers. The memories of the humans are distorted and they forget having the powers completely. They may remember certain important personal events in the otherworldly areas but only in their own human settings. This way, there are no selfish attempts to reclaim the power that they've lost."

"So I was just a human being with potential?" asked Souji confused, "Shouldn't there have been plenty of options in Inaba before I arrived?"

"…It is unusual but you were already chosen to be the next Wildcard user," clarified Margaret, "It wasn't Philemon's choice. The Seal's guidelines chose you automatically. I researched the cause and found that Shirasagi-dono had specifically chosen your soul when she was creating the Seal. I checked more thoroughly into the history of your soul but could only find that it had been drifting boundlessly in hell for some indiscernible reason."

Souji hummed as he was reminded of the memories shared between Izanami and himself. It fit the last memory… perhaps his soul had been left in hell after that event?

Margaret went on to explain what her former job entailed, Igor's foolish action of not giving Souji the wildcard because of his own stubbornness and their disastrous results, why he gave the Wildcard to Rise, the Seal weakening, Philemon's sacrifice, and why she had interfered to fight Souji.

"Wait!" shouted Rise confused, "I still remember Igor! If he's gone then how can anyone still remember him? And how long until all of our powers are gone?"

"That is part of what I wished to discuss with Souji in the beginning of my explanation. I was created by a god and not naturally born but I still aged like a human, my destiny was to live and die fulfilling roles given to me, and my existence was reliant on the Contract itself. Once the Seal rid itself of the Contract then I was to die. This changed when I was turned into a human and was bestowed Free Will. It is because of that oversight that the existence of my origins and the people responsible for maintaining it shall still be remembered because they were, in essence, keeping me alive. You never have to worry about losing your Persona powers or parts of your memory because Philemon-sama is dead. The Wildcard won't disappear because Philemon's existence, unlike Igor and I, was independent of the Seal for security reasons and only he had the ability to revoke that power." said Margaret, she sighed in despair before starting her next explanation, "As a result of the consequences with my battle against Souji… I had committed sin. A neutral being must not become… _attached _with a human in any degree. We must help but with a clear social barrier in the relationship. We're only allowed to go as far as friendship. I acquired a grievous amount sin for the regrettable actions that took place. As a result, I had a choice to make. I could follow through with the consequences and suffer in hell eternally once I died or start a new life as a human being with a mark of shame."

"I chose the latter, I am now a human. That is why my eyes have changed to that of a human's. Additionally, I lost my powers as overseer of the codex of Personas and was given a Persona from hell as a symbol of my failure to follow the guidelines of the Contract of Neutrality created by the Goddess and enacted by Philemon-sama. It shall be a testament to my humiliation for the rest of my natural life. Before you ask, my Persona is the Mother Harlot… the whore of Babylon."

Margaret looked down at the table in shame. She reminded herself that during the intercourse she had begged Souji for more. Igor had harshly pointed out that it had been consensual after a point. Margaret couldn't deny that it was one of the most joyous moments of her studious life.

"Margaret," said Souji, causing Margaret to look at him. "You don't have to worry about a thing. While you did help Rise's group, it was under a type of duress and you sacrificed a lot of your own powers to maintain the Seal to keep all of us safe. You didn't have to gamble your ticket to the human world to save us but you did and I am very grateful."

"I'll help you with your situation. It sounds like I'm to blame for it anyway. What is it exactly?"

Margaret fixed him with a stare of pure emotion. So many feelings swirled within the depth of her eyes that it was hard for Souji to understand what she was thinking. He knew the issue was important to her.

"I'm pregnant with your child…" said Margaret bluntly; she wanted to get straight to the point. Rise gasped in shock. That had _not _been what Rise expected. "And… I know about the other two women. I know that you father the babies of Amagi Yukiko and Uehara Sayoko. If… if you can spare me anything at all then it'll be welcome. I shall… give you anything that is within my ability for such help."

"I realize now that I don't really have any options except you. I'm an alien in the eyes of this country so there isn't any government support available to me, I'm a complete foreigner to the ways of humans by virtually every stretch of the word, and I cannot achieve a job – a role as I view it - because I do not know how my expertise could be of use in this world… I... I'm afraid. I'm terrified because I do not know what to do at all."

Tears started to brim in Margaret's eyes. She was staring at him longingly, she was begging him for help, and she had just implied that she would do anything for even meager assistance. She expected him to take advantage of her just like he had taken advantage of Yukiko. It was in his nature in Margaret's mind.

Souji waddled over to Margaret on his knees, Margaret turned her body to face him, and she began to worry over what he wanted her to do for him. Given the prior knowledge on his character, it would be a demand for a depraving act to satisfy his sexual urges. To her surprise, he embraced her in a tight hug. After the initial shock wore off, she hugged him back and felt comfortable enough to rest her head on his shoulder. Souji kissed her on the top of her head affectionately.

"You don't have to worry about anything," said Souji with conviction, "You've helped humanity out more than enough to be deserving of such aid, you have helped _me_ out so much, and I don't have anything against you for forcing me to fight you either."

"More importantly, you're going to be the mother of my child. We're going to be a family of sorts. Under no circumstances will I abandoned my own child or toss away a woman I made love to. You're mine, Margaret. I won't ever abandon you."

Margaret finally let loose her human emotions and cried on his bare shoulder. Souji rubbed her back, rocked her gently, and gave her forehead light kisses occasionally as a physical reassurance. He wouldn't forsake her, he wouldn't forsake Sayoko either, and he was going to marry Yukiko in a month. He would find a solution to stop the deities from awakening and build a happy life for all his lovers and children.

Rise kept silent during this tender moment and looked on jealously.

* * *

_**Three Years Later**_

_Tatsumi Port Island_

_Location: Paulowania Mall, Club Escapade_

Three people were waiting for the last of their entourage to arrive.

A biker in a yellow helmet and black leather bodysuit had entered the mall. She had ridden here on the latest trendy motorcycle, the _Seta_. It was an exclusive custom-made model that had cost much to have been made. She didn't know the exact cost because the special person who had given it to her as a gift never told her. The security allowed her through without a word. They had been expecting her.

She walked into Club Escapade, looked around the large dance floor with soft music playing, and lights blaring all around. Despite that, there was nobody in sight. The club was exclusively booked today by the man who had virtually taken over the economy of Inaba and Port Island with his expanded Hotel industry. She knew that firsthand because she had helped create the booming Amagi Empire referred to as 'Amagi Enterprise'.

The business was expanding at an astounding rate and only looked to be growing more. Many Amagi inns were abounding in major cities to bring a revitalization and appreciation for ancient Japanese culture back in urban cities. It had been easier than expected. They had targeted many Love Hotel areas and replaced smutty services with family and couples services. This way, they targeted both couples who wanted to fuck during vacation and families that wanted to go to a nice resort for relaxation. The plan was devastatingly successful from the start. She and Souji had brainstormed ideas before finally coming-up with the perfect stratagem.

She took off her helmet and shoes tossing them aside. She had no socks on. She could look around more clearly now without the helmet and found the group that she had come to meet. She walked up the stairs towards them.

"Looks like we're all accounted for," said the true leader of the Amagi enterprise, the biker took a seat on the bigger couch to the left of the woman in the maid outfit. To the maid girl's right was a woman in a nurse's outfit. The Leader was sitting on the smaller couch. "Time to begin playing the King's game."

None of them had socks or shoes on. They had all discarded them beneath the stairs so they wouldn't waste time.

"We'll be changing it a bit, all three of you will be drawing chopsticks with numbers on them. We took a vote and it was unanimously decided that I was King before you got here. Any objections, Margaret?"

"Of course not, Souji-kun." replied the woman in the biker's uniform, she smiled warmly at her lover. "Are we getting any drinks before we play the game?"

Souji shook his head no. He wanted to remember this particular game for quite some time. They were all bound to enjoy it. He knew that he certainly would.

"Alright then, Rise will be coming with the chopsticks shortly." explained Souji, a smirk slowly crept on his face. "As King, my orders are absolute. What shall I have each of my beautiful women do?"

"What do you think, Sayoko?"

"Fellatio, of course." said the nurse, matching his smirk with her own seductive one. "Under the stipulation that the participant has to suck your dick whilst nude. A short strip show should help my beloved King get in the mood."

Souji grinned maniacally. _Oh Sayoko, you and your wonderful ideas…_

"I like it," said Souji at once. The nurse chuckled happily at his immediate response. "Alright, Yukiko, you now have to pick something. As per rules, it has to be even more erotic than the last activity."

"Um…" began the woman in the maid outfit nervously, she would be better at this if she was inebriated. "…Giving the King a massage completely naked?"

The answer has been formed in a question and sounded hopeful. Souji snorted lightly and shook his head in amusement. The maid looked uncomfortable. The other two women held in their mirth.

"It's a fine idea," assured Souji convincingly, causing the maid to smile brightly at her husband, "Margaret, your turn. Make it _extra_ naughty."

Souji had made his tone flirtatious at the last few words. The biker smiled deviously at his suggestion.

"Full-blown intercourse," answered Margaret simply, her leering did not waver. "In any kinky fashion that you prefer, O King."

'_Fuck, I love this woman,' _thought Souji as his body grew hard at the ideas she was giving him, '_I love all these women… this is totally the life! I couldn't dream of a better one than this... All three are my bitches.'_

Souji was successfully living his dreams. He had endured so much toil and grief but his hard work paid off in the end. He was rich beyond his wildest dreams, he had three marvelous women who loved him, and he had children with all three of them. Life was _damn _good.

* * *

Three years ago, after Margaret had fallen into his life, they immediately began brainstorming methods on stopping the deities from warring in the human world before they awoke. That was paramount. Using their combined might, they had successfully created a portal that carved a way into the World of Collective Idiosyncrasy as Margaret called it. They used the area in the shopping district where the blue door had once existed because it was had the best chance of getting through. They worked in the dead of night making exotic seal notations and hieroglyphics in order to form a new portal.

Once they had made it through, Margaret had instructed him in picking and choosing which deities that Magatsu Izanagi should absorb. If Souji absorbed them all then he would effectively become a God and his soul would be changed drastically to fit the model of the deities he absorbed. An example would be YHVH and Lucifer. If he absorbed either then he would be frenziedly chaotic or create the same type of system that Jehovah tried to but with his own personal quirks instead of Jehovah's. He wouldn't even see the hypocrisy of it and lose himself in an arrogant dogma. If he absorbed both then it would be all the worse because he would have no set standards and force everyone to follow impossible fickle whims.

They would come nightly and absorb the weakest of deities. Once Souji got the use to the painful increases in power, he could absorb more than just one each day. Souji absorbed the ones that would strictly increase his Persona powers but not his lifespan. As such, he was a mortal with the powers of Godhood.

Souji would crave intense carnal pleasures as a byproduct of this. Margaret, Yukiko, and Sayoko would try to satisfy this demand individually during their respective times of the day with him. They were typically left worn out, dripping with Souji's fluids, and very sore by the end of the excursions. All three realized they wouldn't be able to last with him if this type of sex continued for a lengthy amount of time. It wouldn't be good especially once they started showing signs of their pregnancies.

That fortunately didn't last long. Souji pushed himself to absorb all the deities necessary and acquired well over a half of them. Only a quarter of the deities remained and they were known to be the strongest among deities but Souji's powers had become greater than their combined might. As per Margaret's instructions, he dissolved the waning Seal of Neutrality after placing his own seal as a replacement. It relied on his powers and would constantly drain a quarter of his powers during a set time each month. This brought down his sexual urges to a manageable level and he only wanted excessively wild sex once every two months.

The Seal would be maintained after death by his children who would become naturally born Persona users as they grew-up. They would share the burden of the Seal to minimize harm. Eventually, when his family line diluted enough in the far future, the whole of Japan and possibly the world would eventually become Persona users. The many deities of virtually every single belief system in existence would become part of humanities natural abilities like breathing or walking. In this manner, the Will of humanity would forever trump the self-serving doctrines of deities. Souji would herald a new form of evolution in behalf of humankind for better or worse.

Souji had grieved for Nanako and Ryotaro's deaths. He had hastily made funeral arrangements to get the event over with and had fallen into depression. Yukiko had fallen into a state of depression too upon hearing of Chie's and sweet little Nanako's deaths. Souji and Yukiko genuinely bonded over their grief. Margaret helped them get past their pain by consoling them. There would always be a feeling of pain for both of them when discussing Nanako but they got passed their depression. Souji settling into a larger home with Yukiko after the wedding helped matters greatly. Souji had gained the deed to the Dojima household by a fluke and gifted the home to Margaret so that she had a place to live.

Once the New Seal and wedding was finished, Souji and Margaret made plans to obtain an enormous amount of wealth to support all of Souji's women and children. Yukiko assisted in creating a false passport of identification through questionable business contacts of her parents'. Margaret would be known as Meredith Margaret, a woman who moved to Japan from Canada because Seta Yukiko heard of her exploits in a prosperous business in Canada. Yukiko had put forth a lucrative contract for her employment and Souji had provided the housing arrangements according to the story.

After going through several possible jobs for Margaret in the Amagi inn, it was discovered that due to her previous occupation, she was an excellent Bookkeeper and Accountant. The various recordings of millions of deities, their powers, their doctrines, and the calculations of their varying scopes of abilities were beyond any human levels of book keeping and accounting. Margaret showed no trouble keeping a record of routine transactions and the management's financial systems transactions at all regardless of how large the business expanded. Even the sum total transactions of Inaba, Port Island, and the many Amagi hotels developed in major Japanese urban cities was no struggle for her. Margaret could do it all with ease in under three hours maximum. This allowed much revenue to be kept on what would otherwise have been spent on high-paid accountants or firms of accounting. Yukiko's parents' questions regarding this foreign woman's integrity were put to rest when Margaret fixed all errors throughout the history of the inn's accounting records and found the government owed the Amagi inn nearly two million in taxes due to overburdened taxation on the inn. Yukiko's parents' were so amazed that they filed the lawsuit, won an extra million off the settlement, and retired with the money leaving everything to Yukiko and Souji. They had gush praise toward Yukiko for her acute business tactics.

When Souji and Margaret began expanding the business, they had made sure to be as cutthroat as possible to monopolize the places they started building Inns. Souji would have his Personas' destroy the inventories of competing businesses. He didn't kill anyone though because he didn't want there to be superstition that the Amagi Enterprise brought mysterious death tolls with it. The Personas' were invisible and had no trace of fingerprints or residue so there could be no evidence of what caused the property damage and Souji had Rise use her Persona to find out opponents business strategies. Many businesses, assuming foul play, had filed a joint lawsuit but due to the lack of evidence they couldn't win on any grounds. Many competitors, both rich and middle-class, tried creating foul play of their own but their thugs would spookily report being knocked out by an unknown force. The same businesses, expecting forms of illegal poisons to be found, tried to vainly charge Amagi enterprises with lawsuits for using varying amounts of illegal substances but police and other investigators couldn't find anything of the sort. Superstition spread that the Amagi Enterprise was an unstoppable behemoth in the business world as many formerly profitable hotel businesses foreclosed due to bankruptcy. The Amagi enterprise would hold an iron fist monopoly upon nearly all of Japan.

When Yukiko's parents' retired and the family business soared, Souji immediately had the home given to himself and Yukiko renovated into a lavish mansion. They hired a small amount of butlers, maids, and nursemaids to maintain the house. Margaret moved into the home shortly thereafter. The Dojima household was rented out to any new families moving to Inaba. Souji decided to use it for good in memory of his uncle and cousin. At this point in time, Souji had already used his Personas' to search for and kill his parents by forcing the car they were driving in to collide with a fast moving truck. He had instructed his Personas' to wait for the perfect opportunity and they had done a successful job in making it look like a tragic accident.

Souji set his attention to Sayoko. He and Margaret came to Sayoko's apartment and requested they spend time together to know each other better. Sayoko, feeling estranged from Souji for having used her so vigorously for sex one month and then left in the dark the next month, was openly spiteful toward Margaret at first. It hurt Sayoko that Souji had married Yukiko, ignored her for a month, and then came to introduce his _other _mistress. Sayoko was heartbroken.

Souji and Margaret forced Sayoko through the portal into the world of Idiosyncrasy in the dead of night. They proceeded to inform her of the whole truth regarding Souji's escapades in TV land. Sayoko couldn't deny what she was seeing for herself and was horrified when she met her shadow. The shadow openly told her that she was nothing more than a promiscuous bitch and that she had fallen for a high school student who would never love her. That she was nothing compared to two successful women when she barely made it as Head Nurse in the Inaba Municipal Hospital and that Souji would only see her as a whore. After comforting words from Souji, Sayoko accepted her insecurities and gained the Persona Lilim of the Devil Arcana. She passed out immediately after accepting her true self.

When Sayoko next awoke, she found herself in a plush looking bedroom with her belongings from her apartment in many bags and suitcases. She was informed by Souji that she would be living with him in the mansion and that their child would be taken care of. She was told that she could quit her strenuous job at the hospital and instead to take care of all the children that he would be having for four times as much pay. Sayoko, after realizing that everything was real, was so happy that she gave him a blowjob as thanks.

The birth of each of Souji's children helped improve his emotional state immensely and spurred a light-hearted feeling within him. Sayoko would take care of them with the help of Margaret when Margaret wasn't working. Margaret hardly needed to work so it was easier on Sayoko. Margaret learned much about baby care from the nurse. Yukiko would work eight hours a day meeting, greeting, and managing her workers at the most illustrious of Amagi enterprises. After that, she would come home to spend time with her child.

Souji's first child from Yukiko was a girl. He allowed her to name the baby Seta Chie. He had not wanted the name Nanako for emotional reasons. Souji's second child from Sayoko was named Uehara Kazuma and was his only son so far. Souji's third child from Margaret was named Meredith Eliza. The name was identical to Margaret's missing younger sister, Elizabeth.

The original Amagi inn was expanded to be even more luxurious than before. Wealthy clients from all over Japan and even foreigners would come to visit the tightly booked Amagi inn of Inaba. Inaba's economy swelled as a result and many people gave thanks to the Seta family for the booming business and job opportunities. Many high school students got autographs from their favorite celebrities.

Souji had become the de facto leader of the Amagi enterprise. Rumors had abounded as a result of the successes. He became renowned as _Seta Souji, the infamous Magnificent Bastard _of Inaba. That was said privately by people, specifically former competitors and businesspeople, under the comfort of their domestic lives. Publicly, the news media referred to him as a leading young business man born with a silver spoon. He worked in the shadows and helped his business succeed. He made room to spend time with his children and would teach them how to master their Persona's when they came of age. They were three years of age now and his lovers had worked hard to maintain their figure after their respective pregnancies.

Currently, the maids were looking after the children for the week while Souji and his women toured Port Island privately. Souji had initially dropped out of high school because of all his work in absorbing gods, creating a Seal, getting married, and designing his ideal home for his lovers and children. In the end, he had been bestowed a special honorary graduation certificate as was Yukiko because the school hoped to get in their good graces. The Seta family accepted the boon and granted some special discounts during school fieldtrips for the Inaba school district.

* * *

Rise came into view in a bunny outfit with four chopsticks.

"What're you doing?" asked an annoyed Souji as the chopsticks were handed to everyone, Rise looked startled. "You aren't playing with us. End of discussion. I'm not fucking with you."

Rise turned away and walked back to waiting downstairs near a vacant area where she was browsing the internet on her laptop. She held back the tears as she walked away with her head held high.

* * *

During the course of the three years, Rise had begged to help Souji in any way possible. She was rejected at every turn from having a personal relationship with Souji and was used for her idol status to promote the Amagi Enterprise.

She had become the spokesperson and used in all of the Amagi Enterprises' televised commercials. She went on to appear in movies, as a special guest in various sitcoms, re-appeared in fashion magazines, and created another of her own record label. Rise realized the foolishness in trying to be herself in the entertainment media. People wanted a character that told them what they wanted to hear, that looked like a sexual object, and that acted cutely submissive or arrogantly independent. They never wanted the truth. Throughout it all, she was the number one cover of the prestigious Amagi Enterprise and it showed on her paycheck.

She had wanted Souji so badly. She was taken advantage of by him; she was used for her former business contacts, and her fame. She realized she was being used by him but let it go because of all that happened. She wanted to be close to him but instead found more and more work demands on her plate.

When Souji's children had been birthed, she had realized that he had fucked women that he clearly had fallen for at some point. From then on, she begged him to fuck her. He always refused her advances.

It became so bad that at one point she had literally taken her clothes off and launched herself at him. He had backhanded her and demanded she stop. She had grown irate and demanded to know why he would make Amagi Yukiko his fuck toy but not her. That she was begging to be his bitch. She proclaimed that were both rich so it wouldn't be any different and that Rise herself was better. Souji had hit her harshly and told her that she wasn't worthy like Yukiko. Yukiko was more obedient and she had never got his family killed through stupidity like Rise. He told her bluntly that she was the dumbest person he had ever met, that she was just a business tool for him to use, and there was no way in under any circumstances that he would ever fuck and have kids with a tramp like her.

Rise should've been livid but instead grew increasingly dependent because she felt that she needed to prove herself worthy of him. Souji, thoroughly annoyed with her clinginess, decided to take further advantage of her to get in good graces with high-profile celebrities by using her as a prostitute. Rise followed through and had sex with many men and women of varying ethnicities, physiques, and power.

All to prove that she loved Seta Souji…

Three years ago, Rise had attempted to console the parents' of Satonaka Chie but abruptly ended any contact when they blamed her for their daughter's disappearance. She couldn't face that guilt and was never brave enough to tell them what happened. She knew they deserved the truth… but she couldn't muster up the courage to ever follow through with telling them.

Shirogane Naoto had the most tragic tale of all…

The news media had a field day discovering that Naoto was a girl and was raped by Tohru Adachi. The tabloids painted her as a secret accomplice and slut who had solved the other cases through whoring herself. The more 'respectable' news outlets portrayed her as a naïve girl who should never have tried to be an adult. Her grandfather had shown his pure anger in a rare moment and told her that she should've thought better of what she was getting into and that he had warned her not to get involved in serious criminal cases like the Inaba murder spree. Despite the rape, he refused to allow her to kill the baby through abortion.

Naoto became mentally unstable and thoroughly depressed. She had resorted to cutting herself to 'heal' the emotional trauma she was feeling, she would suffer nightmares of the rape, she feared all men other than her grandfather, she would hate looking at her naked body in the mirror because of the mutilation of her breasts, and she no longer had any dreams. She hated herself and thought of suicide every day. She took homeschooling from then on because she never wanted to face the humiliation that she expected in public school. Rise never once was able to visit her because her grandfather forbade what he saw as bad influence after everything that happened. Rise eventually gave up after trying hundreds of times and focused all effort from then on in trying to please Souji.

Her grandfather had her seek psychiatric help for her psychological problems. She slowly began a steep recovery. She never wanted the child but kept it because of her grandfather's demands since he was an adamant pro-life believer. She gave birth to a boy. Naoto didn't have a name for it so her grandfather named the baby Shirogane Raidou after a great detective in their family line.

Naoto eventually grew confident enough to write of her whole journey in TV land as a coping mechanism and decided to publish it through her grandfather's contacts once she became confident enough in her work. She believed these accurate details would prove that she wasn't making things up. Surely her credibility from beforehand would work to her advantage? It was useful enough to get her book published.

After publishing it as non-fiction, she became the laughing stock of Japan. Many parodies were made of the accounts in her book, many people said she deserved to get raped because she was clearly insane, the police at various cities that had once relied on her expertise re-opened the many robbery cases to see if she had really caught the true thieving culprits, Satonaka's family filed lawsuit for slanderous lies, and the Inaba police publicly proclaimed they would be charging Naoto for claiming false charges on Seta Souji.

Due to a mixture of re-opened emotional trauma, thorough humiliation, and grief over how her life had ended-up. A self-pitying and distraught Naoto committed suicide by taking her grandfather's prized gun and shooting herself. Her grandfather would lose face for leaving a weapon in the house with a potentially suicidal rape victim living in the same household and child services took Shirogane Raidou away from his care. He never got custody back and served two years in prison under charges of negligence for the circumstances of Naoto's death.

The child of Naoto's would grow-up to look nearly identical to his father.

* * *

They were ready to begin.

Souji happily pondered what number to pick and what he wanted.

"Alright!" said Souji clapping his hands excitedly, his eyes sparkled in anticipation, "Number 1 has to take her costume off and suck my dick."

Margaret tossed her chopstick on the table, took off her hairpins to toss them on the table too, and got up. Her hair messily spilled on her shoulders but she didn't mind. She walked right in front of Souji. Souji grinned wolfishly. This would d_efinitely _be enjoyable. Souji moved to the edge of his seat in preparation.

Margaret unzipped the leather jumpsuit and allowed it to ungracefully fall off. She was completely naked underneath. Souji could see every succulent crevice of her lithe form. She stepped out of the jumpsuit and kicked it behind her. Margaret moved her left hand gently down her left breast to her pussy, she bent her knees to show off her ass, and blew Souji a kiss with her right hand. Souji's penis grew rigid in anticipation.

Margaret got down onto her knees and unfastened Souji's belt. Souji was cursing himself for even wearing it today. She threw the belt behind her, dropped his jeans after unzipping them, and finally pulled down his underpants.

Souji hummed in delight as his rigid member felt cool air. Margaret stuck the tip of her tongue to the bottom of his scrotum, slowly moved it up to the tip of his head, and flicked it back to the scrotum. Souji moaned in pleasure. Margaret took the entire shaft into her mouth, she proceeded to gently bob her head back and forth, and then immediately hastened her pace. Souji let out a gurgle of pleasure as Margaret quickened her ministrations. He put his left hand on her head and petted her for doing a good job. He looked down at the once, and still, powerful blond woman who desired nothing more than to suck him at his very whim. He fucking loved it!

"Number thrreeee," hitched Souji's voice as he attempted to concentrate, "Gi-ve… mee.. the.. ahhh.. the massage..!"

His brain honestly couldn't care to focus right now. The pleasure sensations were too wonderful!

Sayoko took off her nurse's uniform with all deliberate speed. She threw off her hat, tossed off her pink jacket, ripped off her white nurse outfit, and proceeded to unclasp her bra. She pulled off her undergarments and quickly stepped out of them.

She briskly maneuvered herself behind Souji on the couch he was seated and taking a blowjob from Margaret. She sat on her knees behind Souji and slowly unbuttoned his dark-gray buttoned shirt. She licked and suckled Souji's right ear causing him to turn his neck toward her and then proceeded to kiss him passionately in the mouth. He kissed her back and held her head gently with his right hand.

Sayoko pulled off his dark-gray shirt and tossed it off. Souji's chest was bare of any undershirt so he was now as naked as both Sayoko and Margaret. Souji had Margaret giving him a blowjob, he was making out with Sayoko, and Sayoko was pressing her cleavage on his back while rubbing his chest with her nimble hands.

Souji couldn't contain himself any longer. He grunted in pleasure as he burst forth inside Margaret's mouth. Margaret kept her mouth covered on most of his length and moaned contently as she tasted his sweetness. She drank it all greedily and flicked her tongue to around the tip for lick off any excess. She finally let go and fell back on her bottom. He had already moved his hand off her hair. She opened her mouth and licked off any cum on her mouth. She grinned up at Souji pleased with how he tasted. She loved tasting her man.

Sayoko expertly moved her hands down Souji's body and began fondling his shrunken dick. She used her right hand to slowly rub his shaft and used her left hand to gently pinch the bottom of his scrotum. He moaned as he made out with Sayoko. Her cold hands were causing his shaft to become rigid faster. Sayoko broke the passionate kiss and started kissing down his jaw. She began nibbling on his neck while pressing her body even more on his back.

"Oooaaahh," moaned Souji openly, his shaft had become completely rigid, "Last one… number… oh who the fuck cares. Come here so I can cum inside you, Yukiko."

He was going to have another child with each of his bitches. End of discussion.

Yukiko tossed the maid hair band onto the table and quickly unzipped the maid outfit from behind. She took it off completely and stepped out of it to reveal that she too was stark-naked underneath as well. Souji eyed her figure as she walked over and spread her knees outwardly from Souji's thighs as she got on the smaller couch. Sayoko moved her hands back and massaged Souji's neck instead. Yukiko kissed Souji passionately and Souji responded in kind. She pressed her body on him and Souji held her hips firmly in preparation. He entered her slowly and Yukiko broke the kiss to throw her head back in ecstasy.

Souji suckled her right breast as he slowly moved in and out of Yukiko. Sayoko moved her hands to rub his shoulders as Souji began quickening pace inside Yukiko and moved on to suckling her left breast. He began pounding into her so fiercely that her knees hopped a little on the couch. She kept her head thrown back and cried in pleasure at being so devotedly pounded into by her husband.

Souji erotically gave a long lick between her breasts and finally came inside his wife.

"Oooohhh…!" gushed Yukiko in pleasure, feeling her own climax. "Souji-kuuuuunnn… ahhh!"

Souji trailed kisses around her breasts aimlessly as Sayoko rubbed and kissed his bare back. Souji came inside her at the same time she came. Souji moaned as he let loose inside her. Stream after stream flowed inside her. Her cunt was so damn tight. Eventually, he finished inside her.

Yukiko carefully moved off the couch and sat on the floor next to Margaret. Her juices began to leak from her vagina. She stared at Souji in reverence. She had grown to accept her role as his wife over the years and realized that being his wasn't bad at all. At some point, she had fallen in love with him and thus she basked in the union that she shared with him. Yukiko loved her husband, she loved it when Souji treated her like crap now, and she loved it when Souji was being nice to her. Yukiko loved Souji wholeheartedly.

Perhaps she was a masochist now and her love was twisted by it. So what? It was just as genuine as anybody else's love for their husband. She wanted to have oodles more of his children. She was his willing bitch forever.

Souji turned around immediately causing Sayoko to yelp and stumble a bit. Souji grabbed her from her armpits and hoisted her into the air without trouble. He began to gently nibble, lick, and suck her breasts. Sayoko groaned in contentment. Margaret suddenly moved from the floor to settle herself left of Souji on the couch. She sat on her knees facing Souji as he suckled Sayoko. Margaret grinned devilishly as she watched Souji lick Sayoko all over and saw his cock slowly grew hard. Margaret decided to spice it up.

Margaret waddled a bit backwards on her knees, bent her body forward so that her face was in close proximity of Souji's penis, and she started licking between the scrotum and shaft like a dog. Souji's cock was steadily becoming hard but Margaret refused to stop there. She licked the bottom side of his cock up to the tip of his penis, flecked her tongue in and out the opening of the tip, and trailed kisses on the top of his penis from the opening at the tip to just before the hairy parts of his nether regions. Margaret moved her head back up and smiled in satisfaction as she licked around her lips to get last remaining taste of her lover. She _loved _her man and she _loved _having sex with him. It was no wonder that Elizabeth had put out so readily for that boy she had fallen in love with. Sex was wondrous and allowed her to be as deviant as she pleased.

Souji had still been pleasuring Sayoko and lowered her to prepare himself. Sayoko readily widened her legs, Souji lustfully entered her vagina, and Sayoko circled her legs around his waist as her voice whimpered from the intrusion. She moved her head back as he began to gradually pace inside her. He moved in and out, in and out, in and out, quickening his pace in deliberate slowness. She moaned at his gentle ministrations. She began to cry actual tears as he devotedly thrashed into her prompting her to scream aloud in pure joyous love.

"Ohhh, Gooood…!" shouted Sayoko fervidly, they climaxed together. Sayoko's pussy was sucking his dick inside her. He relentlessly continued his rapid pounding. He gurgled in an animalistic manner as his seed shot forth inside her. "YES! Oh gaaaaahhhd…! _YES_, SOUJI-KUN! _**YES**_!"

He finished inside her. Souji carefully pulled out of Sayoko and set her down on the couch. She fell to the vacant right side of the couch and rolled off it onto the floor so that she could rest from her sexual exploit with the love of her life. She loved Souji, loved the kinky and wild sex, and loved the wonderful life that she had obtained compared to the shitty one she had left behind. She would stay true to her Souji forever.

She had already gained a deep bond with her man. It had caused her Persona, Lilim, to turn into the ultimate form, Lilith, within a few weeks of living with him. That had been three years prior and her life had continued to be a happy one because of him. She would always love Souji, no matter what. She would give him as many children as he asked. She didn't even care about sharing him because the two other girls were such wonderful company and had become her closest of friends – like sisters practically. They were all like a family of sorts. Souji was the undisputed man in charge of their household and the three wanted to please him.

Souji and Margaret momentarily stared at each other on the shorter couch. They rapidly moved closer to each other, wrapped their arms on one another while pressing their bodies together, and began kissing each other fiercely. Margaret wrapped her arms around Souji's neck and Souji wrapped his arms around her waist. Both held each other close and Souji pinched Margaret's ass causing the blond woman to giggle as they kissed lovingly.

Souji finally felt his cock grow rigid. He raised her up from her armpits with ease, Margaret obediently widened her legs, and he penetrated her slowly. She settled her arms around his neck once more, pressed her body on him, and continued making out with him as he gradually increased his pace inside her womanhood. Margaret moaned as she and Souji kept making out. The wave of pleasure after pleasure was so magnificent for her! Souji felt the same – he was basking in pure carnal pleasure!

Souji moved, while still slowly fucking Margaret, in a half-circle on the couch to turn himself around and laid on the couch. He made sure that Margaret had properly settled herself on her knees and was careful not to hurt her with his thrusts inside her. Souji held her hips in place with his hands. Once Margaret gave the nod that she was ready, they pounded into each other vigorously. Margaret rapidly impaled herself and Souji kept-up his swift thrusts inside her. He pushed inside and outside while she moved up and down. Their bodies were moving in brisk speeds together.

They soon reached their apex and climaxed together.

"Yessss…." hissed Souji in gratification, he hummed to himself as he felt her tightness.

He loved that about her. Her body was so easy to sexually energize and her pussy was amazingly tight. He loved finishing inside his blond bitch.

"Aaah…" strangled Margaret pushing her head back as she felt herself be filled-up, it was so… "_Incredible_…"

He finished inside her completely and Margaret carefully got off him and laid next to him on his left. He put his arm around her shoulders and held her close. She purred in happiness as she rested her head on his shoulders.

Sayoko got off the floor and laid on Souji's right on the couch. Souji wrapped his right arm around Sayoko's shoulders and held her close too. Sayoko murmured quietly because she was pleased. She laid her head on the other shoulder.

Yukiko crawled onto the bed like a cat and laid her naked body on top of her husband. She placed her arms to her sides and rested her head on the crook of his neck. She sighed merrily.

All three simultaneously kissed him tenderly before drifting off to sleep. Souji sighed quietly in bliss. He closed his eyes and fell to sleep too.

Rise came in with a large heavy black blanket and placed it over them as Souji had requested of her. This was so they remained warm in the afterglow of their lovemaking. She scowled in jealousy before leaving swiftly. She couldn't help but look back in envy but left to go do the jobs that Souji-kun demanded of her.

Souji's last thoughts before falling to sleep were of Izanami. He knew that her soul was in hell because the soul hadn't returned to the Seal. That was likely due to Piercing Carnage having destroyed her. He felt sorry but ultimately realized there was nothing that he could really do about it because channeling a portal to hell would open-up new problems for the world such as people suddenly dropping dead from the mere stench of the underworld.

He hoped that perhaps, not in this lifetime, but somewhere in the future that he and Izanami made peace and lived happily together in one of his possible next lives.

Souji never realized before - until he had successfully accomplished getting Yukiko, Sayoko, and Margaret to live in the same house with him and have his children - just how incredibly happy he could be.

He had found happiness in his life.

He slumbered blissfully with his women for that reason.

**Good End **– _FIN_


End file.
